Dark Guardian
by fantasy-elf
Summary: For Elizabeth Johnson, it was just your average and normal school trip. That is until the group end up at an ancient castle thats not as empty and desolated as it looks. AlucardxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters of 'Hellsing' - Though I do own the other 'original characters'. **

**Please read and review XD**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Winter of 1462 - Wallachia, Romania

The hall was filled and rambunctious that night. The usually chilled stoned walls of the castle were alit and warmed by the numerous torched candle flames. Shadows danced and shifted with the soft melody of a flute that could barely be heard over the boisterous merry making. And they. Royals and wealthy nobles from around the county sat gorging themselves on the majestic feast that lay before them. Chewing on the most luxurious of meats; suckling on the sweetest of ripe fruits; dining with the finest of cutlery made of gold and rubies alike. Unbeknownst to them, outside, the low darkening skies were rolling in quickly. Darkly. And the occasional rumbles of thunder threatened to break through. They all laughed, they all sang, they all danced. But one.

The host, whom sat regally and with an air of arrogance upon his throne like chair. Positioned at the head of the table. His pale, aristocratic features were set like the stone of a grave. His eyes, almost black in colour, hovered intensely over each individual that sat amongst the uproar.

" Ah! Milord!"

Those eyes instantly shot to the drunken, short blob of a man; anyone could easily mistaken him for a slug, absorbing anything and everything around him as though his life depended on it. Lord Sebastian Stefanor Biaram .The wealthiest and most feared boyar out all whom were present that night. His voice was pitched and slurred as he saluted to his host awkwardly with his goblet.

"You do yourself well, Prince! For I have never tasted better food. Nor drank better wine with better company."

A 'here, here' was heard all around as the other men followed suit and raised a toast to the brooding man at the end of the table.

Unmoving, the man smirked slightly over the rim of his ruby embedded goblet. Eyes piercing, once again, through each of his guests. Some of the of the more sober men shuffled in their seats quietly. Then. Very slowly. His hand raised in a elegant wave of a gesture. The lords present at the table turned with a frown to the far end of the hall were a guard waiting by the door acknowledged the movement with a nod. And then in seconds, swarms of guards and soldiers alike swept into the room by the dozens. Blocking all of the existing six exits of the hall. The doors were heavily boarded and bolted with a mocking clang that that seemed to echo all around.

Puzzled and fearful, each of the guests turned back to their host with wide eyes.

" Tell me," The man started casually, his voice resounding menacingly, deep around the table. Relishing at the fear he saw shining through their wine induced gazes. " How many princes have ruled this land, in the last decade or so?"

The Lord, Sebastian, frowned and stutter. " I… er.. Many milord. Why do you ask?"

The man nodded solemnly, as though agreeing to something but not to the words in which his guest had spoken. " And… How many of these so called 'rulers' have been successful? Please enlighten me." He commanded with an elegant turn of his hand for the other man to continue.

" Not many." Another, more thinner man intervened before Sebastian could answer. The moment the Princes cold gaze flashed to him; he inwardly wished had not spoken.

" Oh." The prince sarcastically replied in mock surprise. " And why Is that, I wander?"

" Most have fallen, milord." Sebastian spoke up again, drawing attention from the other man. " They were not as strong and honourable as you, my Prince. Only you are the true Prince and ruler of this kingdom." The others agreed with mumbles - though some could say, half heartedly. Their voices were low and shattering the intense silence that had befallen the once lively celebration. The dark prince had to control himself from rolling his eyes at the whimpering cowards he called fellow lords of his land. Casually he took a sip of his wine, swirling the dark crimson liquid around the base of the goblet gently. Mixing the flavours……

….. Without a word the soldiers sprang forth from their positions against the wall. Each man addressed at the table was grabbed and thrown either on the smooth floor or against the wall, with a bruising force.

" What?!" One lord cried and he struggled against the men, his mouth bloody and muffled against the smooth marbled stone. "What is the meaning of this?!… Answer me damn you!"

Unaffected by the chaos going on around him, the prince sat casually. One sleek black leg draped lazily over the arm. Still swirling his drink experimentally. The guard whom he had gestured earlier for the soldiers came forth to stand beside his chair.

" What shall I do with them my lord?"

The prince then stopped all movement, and looked up. Very slowly, A wolfish grin grew menacingly across this mouth. Anyone one watching would say his eyes almost gleamed a strange red colour in the firelight…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Heathstead Secondary School & Language College (London, England) - November 2007

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Its me again, Lizzy! I know its been a while since I wrote to you but schools been havoc. Homework is boring as usual. To be honest, I actually didn't have the time do the history homework this weekend that Mrs Gregory had set for us on Friday. She is seriously going to murder me. Maybe I could use one of those cheesy excuses that Danny uses when he hasn't done his. What was it again? Oh yeah! "Sorry miss, really I am. But my dog ate it." How does that sound? Or maybe I could change it somewhat to make it more unique. How about this? - "Sorry miss, really I am. But 'I' ate it. I live in an abusive family and my mother refused to feed me this morning and I was starving so….. I ate the homework!" …No? **_

_**Its strange that Mr Franklin, our original history teacher, hasn't returned to school yet; he's been off for nearly two weeks now (not that I miss him mind). But he didn't seem ill before he left - he must be having family problems, so Jade and Adam reckon anyway. **_

_**Now that you mention it. Jade slept over on Saturday, it was great fun as usual. We sat up all night eating ice cream and watching films like 'Phantom of the opera' and 'The Labyrinth'. Jade loves those movies. Adam stayed a while too but couldn't sleep over as he had work the following morning with his dad at the car wash. Oh well, Maybe next time. It was a shame really, I really enjoy Adam being around - It's not that I don't like being alone with Jade, because she's my best friend! - but Adams so funny to be around and he is such a nice guy. And cute! Did I mention cute?……**_

Before I could finish the sentence my diary was swiped quickly from the desk. My eyes shot up in shock when my gaze landed on a familiar set of crystalline blue ones. Pretty, cruel eyes that made you flinch when they glared daggers at you….. Emily Forsyth and her 'friends' - the most prettiest and most popular girls in the entire school. Or rather she wished. I could only stare in horror as she began to flick through my diary. Page after page, pausing only to laugh and point at certain parts with her crew.

" Well, look who it isn't. The little ballerina girl, Libby." she said in an almost bored tone as she turned another page. I felt my jaw clench slightly in annoyance.

" Its Lizzy," I corrected quietly to her, " And can I have my diary back please?"

Much to my chagrin she just ignored me and turn yet another page. I reached out to grab the book, but for a second I saw her eyes light up on a certain part. She pulled it back with a shriek of a giggle and starting to point once again. Her friend soon followed suit with the mocking laughter. I could only guess at what she was reading at the moment - that book was full of my most secret feeling and thoughts. She_ had no right to read them._

" What's this." She laughed almost evilly - at least to my eyes anyway. And to my utter alarm started to read aloud a familiar passage from my diary, her voice mocking and pitched as she tried to imitate my quiet voice. " _**Dear diary**,_" she started her eyes flashing to mine in a sinister manner, a cruel grin sweeping across her angelic features, " _**I feel so sad. I don't belong here, or anywhere for that matter. This isn't my true family, I feel in the way all the time. I'm nothing. Unwanted. Why didn't my real father want me? Why did he have to be so cruel to us? Maybe then mother would still be alive**….." _I could only swallow the lump that had formed in my throat as she read on. My eyes never left the desktop as their laughter echoed around me, my head was bent so my fringe fell forward to hide the blush I felt burning up into my cheeks.

" Wait! Wait! Here's another!" It just would never end, would it? " _**Dear diary, Adam walked me home today**…._" The moment those words came out I clench my eyes tightly shut. _Not that one, anything but that one_, I chanted over in my head. " **…**_** He's such a nice guy. I wish all guys were like him. Adam is the kind of person I would like to grow old with and get married to later on in life. He's responsible, kind, incredibly funny and he works. Not many seventeen year olds do that. And those eyes, sparkling green, like fresh grass on a summers day, glistening in the sun. I've lived next door to him, what?, ten years now. And yet not once have I had the guts to tell him how I feel…**.." _More laughter ensued and I just sighed pitifully. Helplessly. I wasn't one to start fights nor cause trouble, and Emily was much taller than me. What with her super model looks and height. Those nails looked longer than my cats - and that's saying something.

" Hey!" a voice called from the doorway.

A familiar figure sprang through crowd and snatched up the diary, quickly placing it back into my hands. I clutched it to me as though my life depending on it. Looking up I smiled widely at my friend. Best friend in fact - Jade. Her short black hair and rough up gothic look always managed to make the other students feel uncomfortable. Most took a step back and looked to Emily for support, who in turn just glared at her and blew a bubble in her pink chewing gum.

" Got a problem, wrist-slitter?" Emily asked nastily. Twirling a long blond lock between her well manicured fingers. I watched as Jade sneered at her pathetic insult. The air around us seemed to ebb and throb with an unseen intensity between the two. It was hardly likely; but I hope Jade didn't get into too much trouble because of me. Before I could intervene to calm the two down, Jade piped up suddenly…

" Yeah! I got a problem. You! Why don't you take your sheep, little bo-peep, and take a dump in someone's fields. As it seems to be the only thing your good at doing!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, and to my surprise, neither could the other students who had arrived to see the argument. Emily snarled, and it wasn't a pretty sight. She reminded me of a cat with its hackles raised ready to scratch someone eyes out.

Emily leapt across the space separating them and started screaming in Jades face. " Why you dirty little toe rag! How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?! I have powerful 'links', Jade. Do not mess with me!"

" What are going to do? Set your mother onto me…" jade laughed out loud, " Some powerful link."

" Why you little.."

" Enough!" We all suddenly turned to see Mrs Gregory striding through the door looking perplexed and red faced, wrestling a bundle of books and papers through the door. " Everybody back to your seats!"

The crowd split and swiftly moved to their side of the class where their seats were. I caught a glimpse of Emily whispering a quiet threat to Jade before she moved to sit down, but couldn't hear what it was she said. Jade on the other hand just sniggered at her comment and sat in the desk next to me.

" Thank you." I whispered to her once the class had gone quiet during the register. She just winked at me and gave me a 'no problem' before we finally settled down for the lesson.

" Right. I hope you all managed to bring your slips for the trip next week. If there aren't enough slips in by Friday, the whole thing will be cancelled. Okay! Can you all get your books and homework out please." Mr Gregory started, her voice slightly muffled as she turned and wiped at the pen marks on the white board. Being at the back of the class didn't help either. _Uh oh, Homework!?_ I sighed and pulled out my folder and pencil case. Carefully placing my diary in a safe hidden compartment of my bag. I heard a quiet snigger, and didn't even need to look up to see Emily's bragging face. I could picture it clearly enough in my mind. _I would seriously love to kick her right in the… _

" Elizabeth?"

Whipping out of my thoughts, I turned to see a figure stood directly in front of me. My eyes lingered on the black shiny court shoes; then up a pair of skinny gangly legs; past a neat black pleated skirt and white shirt. Mrs Gregory looking straight at me. I hadn't even heard her approach my desk. I could do nothing but stare wide-eyed, as I hadn't heard a single word she had spoken. I hadn't even realised she was talking to me.

" Do you have your homework?" she repeated impatiently. Her hand on her hip and neat pile of homework stashed within her arms.

_Oh no. oh no. What are you going to do? What are you going to do?_

" I… er.. I'm sorry, really I am but…." I stuttered awkwardly. _My dog ate it. Say 'my dog ate it'. My dog ate it!…. _" But… I ate it."

_What the…._ Fitful giggles and uproar ensued amongst my fellow classmates; even Jade was snorting away her laughter behind her hand. Obviously trying not to insult me. I had to bend my head to hide the infamous heat that crept up hotly into my face. _I am such an idiot._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The bag wrapped about by shoulders was heavy and began slow me down, making the journey feel more of a mountain trek than a casual walk home from school. I paused in my step beside a bus stop and sighed tiredly. I knew, there were no buses running this late at night but at least I could rest my legs for a little. I set my school bag down on the nearby bench with a heavy thud. It was times like these when I would wish that at least one of my foster parents could drive. I plopped down onto bench next to my bag in relief. The ache in the back of my calves and feet was slowly beginning to ebb away as I quietly watched the snow fall. The sky was slowly growing darker; the tell tale sign that night was drawing in, and fast. The street lamps flickered here and there, preparing for their nightly watch over the city roads and avenues.

Like tiny white dust balls, they floated from the sky and nestled gently against the already snow covered roads. I couldn't help but sit there and smile at how majestic it looked; the street lamps glowing and reflecting against pure whiteness of it, giving it an almost ethereal glow. Soothed by the silence of the atmosphere I began to lose myself in my thoughts; the things I would do when I got home, what we were having for tea, all the things that had happened today at school. My smile slowly began to fade away.

_What a day! First I started the day off by somehow getting on the bad side of Emily; strange how I have managed to do that almost every morning for the past two years. Then I make myself look a fool by telling the teacher I ate my homework because I was too lazy in the first place to do it. Not to mention I spilt pasta from the canteen all over my favourite jacket at lunch. And then for an even better and bigger bonus - I'm walking home in the winter cold; without a jacket to wear; and at half past six in the afternoon when it gets dark earlier, because of the season, and its all because Mrs Gregory made me stay behind to do catch up history lessons. _

"Yes, life is like a box of chocolates," I said to myself quietly, looking down the deathly quiet street.

I looked about me another sigh, a small cloud of hot air sprouting from my lips. I hated being out on nights like these, you never knew who could be lurking about in the dark passages. Murderers. Rapists. Muggers.

I prepared myself for another good thirty minutes of walking; I grasped my bag and swung it around my already aching shoulders, hiking it up so it nestled more comfortably against the middle of my back.

Standing I began to walk in the direction of home. But stopped….

Suddenly something heavy landed on my shoulder. A large hand. I screamed, whirling around awkwardly to face whatever had grabbed me. My heart in my throat and preparing to flee at any given chance.

But what I found was no murderer. Nor rapist. Nor mugger.

" Adam?!" I cried in exasperation and relief, whacking him lightly in the shoulder as he laughed at me. I felt my heart stop a beat at the melodious sound. His laughter was so unique and wonderful; like warm melted honey. His sparkling emerald eyes seemed to glow with warmth and affection.

" Its not funny." I mumbled incoherently, tilting my head to try and hide the heat that was raising in my face. To my surprise I felt him ruffle my hair with his hand - like one would an older brother. I looked up and couldn't help but smile at the cheeky grin he gave me.

" Sorry Lizzy. Forgive me?" He asked gently.

_Always._ " Maybe, maybe not…" I said as I began to walk away from him, trying to look as offended as I could. I tried to smother my smile as I saw Adam following after me and I could tell he was about rain a million apologies down on me in ten seconds flat. But I interrupted him before he could. I wasn't that mean to tease him so. " That depends on whether you'll give me your chocolate muffin tomorrow for lunch." I said, with my arms crossed in a childish looking gesture. My foot tapping and my eyebrow raised like a teacher would a cheeky student. He always shared his muffins with me. I don't know why it started or how. At first we use to split one in half and share it, but now he usually just gave me the whole thing. And I found that really… well sweet.

I glanced in the corner of my eye to see him thinking, clogs ticking from behind his eyes as he slowly began realise I was teasing him. He seemed surprised at first; True it wasn't like me to be so outgoing, but I couldn't help it. He made me feel like so accepted no matter what I did. We smiled at each other and laughed at how ridiculous we could behave sometimes.

Once again I began the slow walk home, only this time - Adam was with me. And the journey wasn't so bad anymore. He even offered to carry my bag for me. We talked and gossiped about the things that had been going on recently. Adam spoke about how his father wanted him to take over the business when he left school, and he seemed to be quite looking forward to it too. He spoke of his family - although I already knew them quite well as they were after all my neighbours - he informed me that his mother was redecorating the home and that she was rubbish at it.

I couldn't help but giggle at how animatedly he talked. To say that I didn't listen would sound arrogant, but I was more interested in watching him delve into his own little world. He rambled on and on about everything and nothing. His hands wavering about to emphasise certain points, the faces he pulled sometimes would set me off with laughter.

He was a well built boy for seventeen. His arms and chest looked a little more muscular and broader than others in our year. He wasn't very tall, and face was boyish looking which was only emphasised with the facial expressions he was pulling. His hair, though short, looked soft and light even under the dull light. I wanted to just reach up and run my finger across it, but did not dare to.

Once we arrived to our street we stopped mid point between both our houses. Adam leant against his brick laden fence and I stood beside him, gripping my bag he had carried for me to my chest as we continued our conversation…..

" So," he started, " Are you going on the trip next week?"

_The trip? What trip? …._Then it clicked._ Oh yeah that trip. I almost forgot._

" Yes, I am. Are you?"

He nodded. " Jades going too I presume. How about we all go together, you know, the three of us stick together. Mr Franklin did say we would need to form groups with people for the touring sessions. So how about it?"

" Okay, it's a date…" I replied enthusiastically, but then realise my mistake. " I mean a 'deal'. It's a deal - just us three…" My heart plummeted against my ribcage like a caged sparrow, and my cheeks felt slightly heated even in the cold bitter weather. _I'm such an idiot._

An empty silence followed after that. One question nagged at the back of my mind. I wanted to ask him, and I wanted him to ask me. I wanted to know his answer, and yet I didn't. I glanced up at him to see, to my surprise, him staring at me as well. I blushed and quickly looked away, as did he. I heard him cough gently.

_Maybe he knows what your going to ask him, and he's trying to avoid it _

_No! why would he do that, he's my best friend? _

_Exactly!… _

Either way I needed to ask him…. Now!..

" So -"

" I..er-"

We both started spontaneously, our words clashing together neither us of could understand what the other was saying. We both laughed awkwardly and I notice him rubbing the back of his neck. When he pointed for me to ask first, I had to swallow the lump in my throat that had somehow began to build up in the last ten seconds.

" I..er." I started clumsily, my voice quiet, he had to lean down closer to hear me. I coughed to clear the lump that still wouldn't go away. " I… was wondering if. You. Would. Like. To er…. Maybe…"

WHOOSH!

Before I could get another word in, a large object went whizzing by in between our close heads. Barely inches away from slamming into my face. We both turned to see a thick clump of compacted snow in the shape of a ball resting a few feet away from us.

The instant we giggling from behind us, we both turned again to see, Mike, Adams twelve years old brother preparing to lob another snowball at our surprised forms. And in his pyjamas no doubt!

Adam shot forward and pulled me down behind the wall as another snowball went flashing by my head. He grinned mischievously and winked at me, and I frown at the gesture.

That was until I saw him scooping up handfuls of snow together, much larger than that of his brothers. And I couldn't' help but grin along with his plan.

Before I could blink, he shot up and began his merciless assault on his younger brother.

" Ahh! My princess, an assassin is in the castle! But do not worry I'll protect you!"

After that, all three of us joined in the mischief. All of us running about the street, ducking behind walls in order to dodge flying clumps of snow. I must of gotten hit at least twenty times; but it was so much fun. We laughed and played as though there were no cares in the world. That's was until Adams mother came out to call them in the house.

"Mike! Adam! Mike what are you doing out there in your pyjamas. Come on inside now, you'll get I'll if you don't be careful. !? " She called from the doorway in her plain cooking apron. I waved to her when she noticed me. " Hello Elizabeth, my girl! How have you been?"

"Fine thank you, Mrs McClain!" I called back in welcome. She was such a nice woman, Mrs McClain, I will always remember her as the nice lady who always gave me cookies whenever I came to play with Adam on Sundays as a child.

After saying our Goodbyes, all three of us headed back into our homes. Them into theirs, me into mine. As I walked through the font door I was assaulted with the wonderful smell of hot food being prepared in the kitchen. Chicken, if I was not mistaken. I always said I had a sensitive nose. My mouth began to water lightly with anticipation. I was so hungry.

Just as I reached the top of the stairs to get changed in my bedroom, Phil, my foster father poked his head from around the bathroom doorframe. A knowing smirk plastered across his face.

" Ahh," he said with his hand gripping at his chest where his heart would be. " Young love."

I blushed and he chuckled deeply in his throat. _Had he been watching the whole thing?! _

" Hello Phil." I greeted walking past his form to get to my room. I always called him Philas I could never really bring myself to calling him 'dad'. And the same with 'Stella', my foster mother. Calling her 'mother' made me feel uncomfortable.

Once inside, I slowly removed my school uniform and folded it neatly on a chair ready for tomorrow. Leaning over to my draw, I pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt and began to get changed again. I caught myself in the mirror while pulling on the t-shirt, and walked closer to it to look more closely at myself.

I wasn't a pretty girl, like Emily and her friends. I was quite plain actually. Too thin I always thought. My face was oval shaped, with brown eyes and small nose - nothing too special. My hair, which was thick and long, was pulled back into a braid. It looked a little messy because of the snowball fight and with getting changed. _Nope, nothing special at all._

I sighed and moved to lay on my single bed. My arms splayed to the side and my legs hanging slightly over the edges as I stared at the ceiling. Thinking. Of him. He truly was the perfect guy for me. We had known each other for so long and practically grown up together as children. I could think of no better person to spend the rest of my life with.

Just then I couldn't help but smile as I remembered - " He called me his 'Princess'." I whispered happily to no one in particular. And as I began to slowly drift off to sleep, I could still feel the same smile plastered across my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As I sat there waiting patient for the teacher to arrive to the lesson, I could not help but think to myself on how quick the week had gone by. It was Friday already. The days had gone by so fast it almost as if they had not happened. The trip was naught but a weekend away and most of the class was buzzing about it with excitement. Talking about what they were going to take into their suitcases and competing on how much spending money they were going to get from their parents. Phil had offered to give me money too, but I refused it, as I felt it was not my place to take from my foster parents. They had already done enough for me. And besides it was a school trip, a time for study - not a seven day holiday to Spain.

I suddenly became aware of someone leering over my shoulder. A tell tale blast of hot air, ruffled the smalls hairs on the back on my neck, telling me the person was close - too close in fact for my liking. I could only turn my head and pray it wasn't who I thought it would be.

"Hey baby!" I heard a familiar voice mock from beside my ear. I swallowed, hard. _Please not him, anyone but him,_ I chanted in my mind, my small hands suddenly clutching the sides of the desk as though my life depended on it. I spun my head to the side and stared at the pale blue ones that reflected back at me. The knowing smirk I knew would be there - it made my fingers Itch, wishing to slap it away, harshly.

"Go away, 'Daniel'." I told him determinedly; or rather I tried but my voice was lost to me.

Danny Walford - Heathstead School's own personal womanizer and 'official boyfriend' of Emily Forsyth. They suited each other well, I always thought. Danny, with hi fair play boy looks; from his piked blond hair to his original cheesy surfer boy fashion sense. He made me sick.

" Aww, come on darling," he whispered 'temptingly' to me, or rather he tried, while slinging his heavy arm lazily about my shoulders. Giving me a none-to-gently squeeze. I flinched at the dull spurt of pain, but tried pushed it aside quickly. I would not let him know he was getting to me. " You know you want me really."

" In your dreams!" I hissed quietly at him. Not wanting the other students to notice our abnormal behavior and predicament. All he did was laugh at me and lifted a hand to my face. My head unconsciously jerked backwards, expecting him to strike me, but he did not.

He placed a finger against my chin and began to stroke it. " I love it when you play hard to get." He continued his sickening ministrations and I almost had to gag as moved a little closer to me. His arm so tightly wrapped about my sides I couldn't move, or even scoot away a little to get some much need space between us.

That was until I saw a familiar figure enter the classroom doorway, and for once in my life I was relieved and happy to see the ridiculously pretty face of Emily. I almost cried for joy.

"Hey baby!"

In a blink of an eye, I no longer felt his presence beside me. When I looked up I almost had to prevent my eyes from rolling at the sight. There he was, doing exactly what he had been doing to me naught but moment before... to Emily. She was sat at her desk with her slender leg crossed over the other, twirling a golden lock of hair between her fingers as Danny whispered in her ear and stroked the line of her jaw teasingly.

It truly made me feel sick; I could almost sense my gut rolling and churning about in its confines. _At least he'__s away from __me now._

I sighed, trying to gather a much control of myself as possible. _There's no __point in __getting worked up about it._

I notice Jade walk, once again later than the others. Probably been having a cigarette before lesson - as usual. We waved to each other in greeting as she took her seat on the opposite side of the classroom. Lunch was next and I could not wait to steal Adams muffin.

"Ah! Good evening class!" A new and more deeper, voice broke through the scattered chaos of the chatting students - Another familiar face I had not seen in a while.

I was actually quite surprised to who it was. Mr Franklin? Our history teacher. He looked fine to me; refreshed and healthy ready for his usual hypoactive lessons as though he had been here the whole week. His suitcase tightly clasped in his hand as he entered. His neatly pressed white shirt and black suit looked crisp and clean,almost as though it was brand new.

" Right then my lovelies!" He called almost too cheerfully for my liking. Something seemed odd about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He quickly placed his suitcase on the table as the remaining student shuffled quickly to their desks. I too, like a few others, leaned over into my bag and ruffled around for my notebook and pencil case. Reminder to self: Notebook nearly full, should buy a new one some time.

Once ready I looked about the room as I waited for the lesson to progress. I had to double take as I caught Danny staring at me from across the room. I frowned and to my horror, he winked at me. I cleared my throat and looked away reminding myself silently not to look in his direction again.

" So," Mr Franklin started again after rustling awkwardly through some papers on his desk. He maneuvered around it to perch himself on the edge of it, his hands clasped lazily in front of him. " Tell me. Whose looking forward to the trip next week?" he asked aloud to the class, only to receive a low unenthusiastic mumble of 'Yeahs' about the students, and I couldn't help but quietly snigger.

" Great!" He cheered oblivious to their reply. A grin one could see as almost cynical spread across his face as he clapped his hands together. He seemed a little too eager for my liking; It was just a school trip. He began to give out some leaflets to the class. I could not help but find that odd. And I hadn't noticed it until now - we knew nothing about where we were going. We knew when, but not whereabouts. I knew it was a castle of some sorts, I remember Mrs Gregory mentioning it was one of these really ancient castles that had reopened to the public after closing down for nearly twenty years. I would have to ask a few questions later on about it.

When he stopped by my desk he handed me the leaflet giving me a big smile, saying " Here you go Elizabeth."

I said my thanks in return like I alway did and lowered my eyes to the paper. It was an advertisement; offering cheap touring trips for schools and students interested in traveling or the history of England. The picture of the building in center of page was a little to big for my liking and information was too little and basic to satisfy my intrigue. It looked to big to be a mansion and too small to be a fortress. Tall graying stone walls surrounded the perimeter of the area. The building itself seemed to be built around a vast Stone courtyard. There must have been, from the pictures view, at least five stories worth of rooms and hallways. I had to admit, the place itself looked enchanting. Like a house you read about in these supernatural thriller books.

**_Holmewood M__anor -_**

**_Holmewood M__anor is one of the most mysterious and oldest ancient buildings in Whitby, England. Dating back to around the 16th century, its uses and true histo__ry are unknown and have still yet to be revealed. It, and the endless acres of plain land around it__ is __believed to be the once rich estate of a family going by the name of 'Holmewood'. There have been documents __i__ndicating __that such a name exists but none that have ever been a resident to the building itself. From what is seen so far no one __had stepped a foot into the Manor for at least two hu__ndred years_**

**_Ten yea__rs ago it had official opened to the public for touring seasons and was one of the most popular places to visit during the winter period of the 90's. Unfortunately 5 __years later,__ the Manor closed once again for unknown reasons and has not had its doors open until these past two months when it reopened it doors in late September._**

The rest of the lesson went by in a whirl. Mr Franklin informed us that there was only twenty tickets for the history trip. It was a good job me, Jade and Adam were one of the first three to reserve our places. At first Mrs Gregory wouldn't allow Adam to book a ticket, as he had not taken History as a subject. But because there were some spares and not all the History group could go, she allowed him to take part - Which was fantastic for me, I was so excited when he told me he was going.

Mr Franklin also went through the list of people who would be going to check everyone had paid their fee's, and much to my horror - Emily was going with her gang! So was Danny! I groaned and slammed my head in surrender, the fates did not seem to be on my side as of late.

" Right I am going to tell you all your groups. I want you all to remember your groups and the number as you will be staying in these groups throughout the whole course of the trip. There will be a head student for each group who will lead the tours and will carry a walkie-talkie radio at all times for emergencies - as it is no doubt a very big place." I looked up as Mr Franklin picked up a clipboard and began to read the groups out loud.

" Mary, Joseph, Carl, and Chanelle. Your in 'Group 1', and your Head student is Joseph."

Joseph, the dark brooding lad at the back of the class did not look pleased at the information.

_Please say I'm with Jade and Adam. Please say I'm with Jade and Adam. _My mind chanted over and over. My fingers unconsciously crossing underneath the table as I leaned forward waiting eagerly for my group to called out.

" Jade, Adam, Elizabeth.." _YES!!! _" and Emily. Your in 'Group 2', and your head student is Emily." _NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

" And Timothy, Daniel, Ben and Tanya. Your in 'Group 3', and your Head student is Ben."

I watched as the girl called 'Tanya' sighed and began to complain rather loudly about the grouping order. She was one of Emily's crew members, as was Chanelle in Group 1, at least none of them were with me. What was I saying - _Emily is in my group for god sakes! _

_Next week was going to be a nightmare!_


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Chapter 5**

Our group had boarded the London train that took us north through Birmingham, we then stopped and changed train at a Manchester station and headed north-east toward Whitby. The journey to Holmewood Manor was a daunting, tiring and well... a damn right boring one, I slept most of the way. But the nightmares were haunting me again. I knew. Even in sleep I saw the faces of my parents flashing across my memory, as though they were there, but not really. I could see them, touch them, hear them, yet I knew it was only a simple dream that granted me the torture of remembrance. To look back and replay those times over and over in my mind yet still nothing ever changes. My mothers weeping face; pale and drawn from lack of sleep and medication. My fathers proud and cruel one, no signs of love or regret glimmering through his darkened gaze, only hate... for me.

_"Why!? Why are you doing this to us!?" The familiar cries of my mothers surrounded me as I sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, eating my favourite breakfast cereal . The heavy thudding of my fathers steel toe capped boots scrapping across the tiled floor, only a few steps away from my form. _

_He was in one of his tempers again, that mood he got in when something did not go well at work; or if he did not get what he wanted for dinner; or even when mum would not give him money for his gear. Week by week the cost for his drugs were getting larger and his behaviour was getting worse, tantrums, violent fits, cruel insults. It just wasn't going to end, I just pretended I wasn't there - just like mother told me to._

_"Shut your mouth!" my father roared, his fisted banging harshly on the wooden table top it even wobbled slightly on its uneven legs. Milk sloshed over the rim of my bowl. "You, you and that stupid brat of yours are always wasting 'my' money. Clothes! Food! So called 'bills'. Shit! all of it! I go to work, I pay the bills. I'll do with it as I please. Its MINE." I flinched._

_"Your going to kill yourself one of these days, Pete, do you know that? All this drug taking is not good for you, why don't you just give it up, please... for us?" mother pleaded desperately with her grey eyes, yet not daring to take a step forward._

_"NO! I said shut you god damn mouth!..." _

_In that moment, I instinctively rushed forward at the menacing tone he used and the sharp step he took in my mothers direction. His curled fist raised once again ready to strike..._

"Lizzy!"

My eyes shot open with a flash, my eyes meeting lazily with ones I knew very well indeed. Jade was leant over me slightly, her hand resting softly on my shoulder from where she had been shaking me, her face look worried and... annoyed?

Another familiar voice purred sarcastically and broke the light trance-like state I was in; inbetween sleep and the living. I looked over to see Emily glowering at me from the corner of the compartment, the menacing glint of the sun reflected off the edge of her nail filer, making me swallow and wish silently that it was only used for nails and not for stabbing people with - especially people called 'Elizabeth'.

"Just get her up, I've had enough of this. Really! Why do I always have to be with stupid people?"

I caught Jades expression in the corner of my eye, her stubborn chin tensing dangerously: biting her tongue to keep the peace.

Like fireworks shooting through my veins, sparks flew painfully across my leg left. _Not again, _I whispered irritably to myself. For four hours I had to put up with an overcrowded train, pins and needles everywhere every five minutes (especially in the behind) and Emily's constant squawking on the other side of the compartment - Four. whole. hours. _How I had made it this long without hanging myself I have no idea,_ I thought dryly to myself - I was never one to wake up in a good mood.

It was in this moment in time that the door of our compartment slid open with a squeak. Mr Franklin's head swiftly poking in, a strange smile plastered against is drawn aged face.

"Alright everyone, out we come. Remember what groups your in and stay with them at all times. I apologies for the delay, but have arrived an hour later than scheduled and I'm afraid we will have to hurry. We don't want to be wandering around lost in the dark now do we?" He laughed dryly to himself, as though it was a joke of some sorts. His smile growing, if possible to an almost maniacal grin. S_trange..._

Like the other students, I reached up and grabbed my bag-pack from the shelving above the seats. Having only packed a few clothes and necessities it was fairly light, weightlessly thrown across my shoulders with ease.Emily on the other hand - I peeped over to her direction - had packed nearly ten bags and suitcases full of clothes, toiletries, make up, food, games, books...pretty much everything she owned by the looks of it. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Jade snickering at her struggle to carry them. I smiled... _Typical!_

Once the group was set and ready, we headed west through the small, quiet of Whitby. The half an hour trek to Holmewood was tiring and painful against my already aching muscles, but nonetheless refreshing from having to sit still on a train for serveral hours. At one point we thought we got lost and Mr Franklin had to ask a passerby for directions, only to find we were practically right around the corner from it. It was strange though; the man he asked looked perplexed and, well one would almost say, uneasy that we were heading for the manor.

Nevertheless we followed where the man had pointed: down the street, across St. Marie's church yard and past the fisherman's cottage. Until finally... we arrived.

On one side of the large expanse of land was a high fall of rockery and cliffs. Beyond that, the tell-tale crashing of waves and the sudden chilling breeze told me we were at the coast. On the other side, opposite the sea...There it stood. _It must be,_ I thought to myself. None of the other buildings or gardens we had passed even resembled anything like this one. Whitby was a small area, clean and homely with that country-side feel to it that made you feel warm and welcomed - like in fairy tales. But this...

Graying stoned brick piled upon itself so strong and magnificent, it would have taken the whole of the Roman empire to knock down. It towered over us, even as we walked towards it. The setting sun and drawing in of the night gave the building almost golden ethereal glow about it. A manor it was called and yet it looked big enough to be a fortress of some sort. As I got closer, my eyes wandered about as every detail and blemish came to my gaze. Gardens, not beautiful, but bare and decaying from lack of use and care surrounded the ancient building. The rustic iron gate grated and squeaked against its hinges as we passed through, as though it had never had a single drop oil in its whole existence. All of it, everywhere looked out of place like sticking a plain garden stone amongst a bag of diamonds.

"Isn't it wonderful..." My gaze instantly fell onto Mr Franklin walking beside me. His eyes gleaming in awe and excitement, his aged twig like legs trying to carry him as fast as possible to the large oak double doors and beyond. My eyebrows burrowed, whether in surprise or confusion I couldn't decipher which. _Wonderful? Are you kidding me!?_

As if reading my thought, Jade piped up from the other side of my form, " 'This' is where we are staying?" She looked just as astonished as me.

" Just think, this building is centuries years old." Mr Franklin addressed us all excitedly, never once taking his eyes from the so called 'splendor' of it. " So many things have happened in this place, so many memories... and secrets." He whispered, almost as though to himself. " Well, come along. We don't have all day."

Everyone moved forward with a groan towards the large doors, save me and Jade whom remained still for a moment longer to share a puzzled glance. _What was he talking about? How could he think this was beautiful? Its a wreck..._

No one else seemed to have noticed or even cared to question why we were visiting such a derelict place. Of all places to visit, not Rome or Paris like last year?

It was then that I felt it. A strange foreboding sensation at the back of my mind. When someone says they feel as though someone has 'walked over their grave' - this was an understatement compared to this. I turned to see Jade walking towards the entrance, no doubt she had felt nothing. But it was there, like there was an unseen barrier of sorts separating me from this strange place. Protecting me from it.

_Get a grip Elizabeth. Its just a house. Your not scared are you?_

" No."With a shake of my head, I took a step forward and followed the rest of the students into the building.

Little did I know what awaited, slumbering within its ancient walls...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My mouth fell open, the hinges in my jaw refusing to let it shut as I gazed about the magnificent expanse of the hallway. _Well, calling it a hallway is an under-statement._ It was beyond words. Here I was in building that was centuries old; no beauty, no colour, no life and yet inside it was like... a palace! It was like walking into another world yet again. From reality, to a world with nothing living on the outside - all but shades of grey, to a world full of enticing luxuries the even the most richest of people could wish for.

Thick marble columns sliced through the wide entrance hall, leading in parallel symmetry to a grand set of marble stairs that twisted of at the centre and split into two separate areas of the manor. A lush maroon carpet bled down each step in a smooth line, almost like blood when it trickles from a wound - Its darkness a vibrant contrast against the pureness of the stark white floor tiles. The level of the ceiling was built high up into the second storey of the building, its concaved structure made the finely designed mosaics shift and swirled with each step forward. Mystic blacks, rushing crimson and dazzling whites mixed and swirled together in a vortex of colour. Truly enchanting.

One thing caught my gaze in an instant as I neared the bottom of the staircase. There just perched lightly on the wall at top of the stair was picture, no a portrait, taller than my small frame and twice the width. Lifting my long skirt a little, I walked up cautiously, nought but a few steps until the portrait became clearer to my wandering dark orbs.

A man? His smart tailored form, tall and broad, was stood regally within the frame. His light suit standing out against the blackness of the background. His dark gaze was gazing out emotionless and no smile graced his face. Wrinkles were etched wearily into his, what could have been seen as handsome, face. He seemed familiar somehow. _But how?_

"Who are you?" A stern voice echoed from my right and I whizzed around clumsily, slightly startled to find a thin aged woman stood a few feet away from me.

I caught my strangled breath awkwardly as I tried to find the words to speak.

" I...er.." I flicked at loose strand of brown hair, flustered. Her cold glare rolled down my form and back up again and I shivered uneasily. Her stance was reserved and sent unwelcomed waves in my direction. _Who was she?_

I continued to stutter miserable for a moment, my heart pounding so erratically its a wander it did not echo about the empty hall. I silently berated myself for scaring myself.. _But what was it about this woman? Why is s__he so cold?_

The womans finely arched eyebrow furrowed and then rose in understanding as her gaze shot over to snap at the clamorous crowd of students that hustled from the doorway. A deep voice called over from behind me...

" Ah! You must be Mrs Handcock, the housekeeper?"

Mr Franklin glided to stand next to me and extended a hand in polite introduction, though the woman - Mrs Handcock, did he say? - just continued to stare evenly at him.

" I am."

Now that I looked at her as a whole, she was wearing a strange garment. A plain dress, pastel blue in colour and looked as though it was a costume for a Victorian play of sorts. _Odd. _Though Mr Franklin did not look even the slightest bit fazed by it or her detached demeanour.

" Good." Mr Franklin exclaimed with that creepy cheerful smile of his, " As you may or may not know, we are the group from Heathstead school in London, we arranged a 7 day tour here. I am Mr Franklin, the history tutor and supervisor of the students for the trip."

If possible, the housekeepers eyebrow rose further in question, yet her blank expression remained passive and unmoving. I felt my own eyebrow rise as well. _'As you may or may not know'? Surely she knew we were coming, right? Mr Franklin has been organising this trip for weeks, even months._

" I knew nothing about this." She snapped almost crossly, " I am sorry but I cannot allow you to stay here."

And that was all it took. Everyone stopped dead. The once boisterous crowds of students now silenced and shuffled closer to our three bodies. Each one looking just as bewildered as the next, trying to get a snatch at the conversation at hand. In that second, I felt a cool hand grasp my wrist and pull me back toward the students. I tumbled slightly and fell into the side of another student. I winced... _Please don't let it be Emily._

" Uh! I'm sorry I wasn't look-..." I glanced up at the person and stopped my moment of awkward babbling. A rare wide smile fluttering at the corners of my mouth as glistening emerald orbs twinkled back at me. " Adam! Your here!" I exclaimed ecstatically, my arms on there own violation went about his neck and drew him into an embrace.

" Miss me?" He asked cheekily, that adorably grin plastered across his features, " Sorry I'm a late. My father got lost further back at the village."

_Oh, Yes. That right his father was driving him here._

I turned to see Jades naturally pale face, though she was not looking at me but rather the two individuals that had begun to converse again. Albeit a little heatedly for my liking.

" Whats happening?" Jade asked when she reached us, her voice edged with laughter at the situation.

" Apparently, The housekeeper knows nothing of the trip arrangement. There may be possibility we might have to leave." I replied quietly. Neither of us taking our eyes away from them.

" No." She chuckled. Always managing to find something hilarious with the most worst moments in life. "Your kidding me!" We all knew Jade would love nothing better than to just turn around and go back home. She only came because I practically begged her to come with me.

The more the housekeeper continued to shake her head the more Mr Franklin tried to reason with her. Most probably telling her how far we had come and how much we had paid to come on this stupid trip in the first place. Mr Franklin looked as though his head was about to burst with how bright his face had gone - Almost like a blueberry. We could all but wander what had gotten him so upset.

Again Mrs Handcock was unmoving and merely shook her head determinedly... Only this time our teacher did the oddest of things.

Slowly he leaned forward and whispered something to her. I don't know what he said, neither of us could hear. But whatever it was startled her. Her aged greying eyes grew wide and her hand rose to push against the base of her ribs almost in... fear? _What had he said to her? _We moved forward a little...

After a long moment of staring at each other, Mrs Handcock nodded solemnly and turned toward us.

" Come, follow me. I will take you to your rooms."

* * *

The evening had gone by pretty quick after that. Mrs Handcock showed us to our rooms; each group having their own room to share. Which was a pity really as that meant we had to share a room with Emily... for a whole week! I growled softly to myself at that revelation, the brush in my hair gliding easily through my long dark tresses as I sat at the simple oak dressing table. Tomorrow the touring would begin and we would be able to venture out and about where ever we wished - there were, however, areas of the manor we were not permitted to see. 

The warnings Mrs Handcock had drilled unmercifully into us almost three hours ago rang clearly like a bell in my mind. Like the ten commandments, they were not something I could nor easily would forget for the rest of my life...

_' Everyday, __b__reakfast will s__tarts at seven.__ You will then go back to you dorms to study un__til one o__'clock which will be lunch time. After that you may go off and do as you please around the manor until half past five which will be for supper. After that you go straight to your rooms... No one and I mean 'No one' leaves their rooms after six, do I make myself clear?...'_

The harsh scowl she had given us had been enough to scare us into following the orders. _Well sort of. _We knew that anyone who broke or crossed her instructions would end up one of the most unluckiest individuals on the planet.

_' You may venture any where as you please, but not the kitchen or the attic... or the basement, especially not the basement. Understand?'_

But what had me most was the look she gave me. Not 'us'... just me. As we moved to walk into our new dormitory, she wished us goodnight as she did the others but then said something very out of character. Merely a whisper if you asked me but I heard it nonetheless. Her eyes solely focused on me for some reason. My trepidation growing with each word she spoke...

_' ... there are somethings in this house that should be left hidden. Follow my instructions and you will be safe.'_

And then she was gone.

* * *

I glanced at the clock to my right, the bright red numbers flashing dangerously at me. 12:27. Everyone in my group was in bed at the minute, except me. My jaw extended with an eye watering yawn, my spine arching into a stretch as I prepared myself for bed. I had changed into my white nightdress an hour or so after arriving in our rooms and for the first time felt the bone chilling cold of the empty manor. 

It was this that kept me awake: the coldness that crept up my spine like spider legs, being in a strange place so far away from home made me... well, homesick.

I missed my own bed, with my immature collection of teddies to keep me company and the muffled voice of my guardians talking and sharing a romantic drink downstairs in the living room just before going to bed. I hissed I slid between the plain sheets upon my bed. _Even the bedsheets were cold. _

I lay awake staring at the ceiling, the soft even breathing of my roommates told me of their sweet untroubled slumber. Five minutes, Twenty minutes, maybe even a full hour I didn't know how long I lay there for. I sighed and lighted a hand to ruffle at my already messy locks, my dark eyes glued above me as I though about home. A small yawn or the movement of another across the room interrupted my thoughts here and then...

It was then I saw it. In the corner of my eye...

So small at first that I thought it was my eyesight bewitching me in the darkness of the room. But then I looked again.

A small beam of light sliced up from under the small gap at the bottom of the door. I sensed for a moment that it stopped right before my door, a small shadow followed not long behind the light that slowly passed by. A candle maybe?

My heart stopped for a second and then thumped erratically against my chest as though snow white had her seven dwarfs mining against the protective barrier of my ribs. The organ throbbing and bursting to break forth from its confinements.

In an instant I was up, slipping out form beneath the sheets and padding barefooted toward the door. The handle cold as I grasped it uneasily in my hand, my heart still going ten-to-a-dozen as it opened and I peeped out into the darkness.

There it was, though small and slowly floating away like the last remains of dying sparks in a burned-out fireplace. The small ball of light faded down the empty corridor and around the corner. _What is it? Who can it be? No ones allowed out after six._

Undecided, I stood half in half out of the open doorway. My bare toes growing numb against the cold stone. My white nightgown fluttering about me as I shivered.

_Should I follow it or not?_

_But that would be breaking the rules! _An inner voice hissed at me.

I stood there for what seemed like ten minutes, deciding what to do. My gaze drifting across the blackness as though expecting to see the little ball of light again.

I took a deep breath and looked back into the room, checking that everyone was still asleep. I shuffled over to my duffel bag and pulled out a flash light, though not daring to test it less I wake someone up by blinding them.

With one last look I crept out of the door and shut it with a quiet sharp click. Hence beginning my journey into the unknown and threw the never ending darkened corridors of the ancient manor...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My bare feet padded softly against the deathly frozen stone floor as I wandered the empty hallways: my mind barely grasping the fact that I was utterly and completely lost. If possible, the darkness was creeping in with each step I took forward, each step rendering me completely helpless to the endless labyrinth of corridors. This way and that only seemed to look exactly the same as the last. I felt cold. I felt tired. I felt lonely. But beyond all of these, I felt intrigued the most. I had not caught single flash of the small light I had seen moment before outside my room. My spine tingling as my gaze wandered greedily for any evidence of someone being here before me.

"Damn." I hissed quietly as my useless flashlight began to dim and flicker. The batteries had long outlasted their use and would die out soon. I only hoped not too soon, as otherwise I would be completely vulnerable to the darkness... forever.

Turning yet another corner, I sighed. _For the love of... I'm going in circles I swear it. _I thought miserably. What I would give just to turn back and sleep the rest night away, warm and cosy tucked within my bed like a child. I snorted to myself_, Yeah, like that is going to happen_.

Another corner, followed by a small set of stair, then another corner, then another. I could only imagine how far into the manors depths I had gotten into. Surely I had found a secret passage that took me to china and back, as I had never walked so much in my whole lifetime.

Giving up and hopelessly lost, I sighed again, sliding down the wooden panel of a wall. My torch make a resounding clatter as it fell out of my limp slender fingers. The same finger lifted and wearily ran through my straight tresses.

"Hello." I called out to no one and everyone. Not really expecting an answer.

I felt the stinging of frustrated tears forming at the corner of my eyelashes, rubbing them away furiously along my immaturity. _Just breathe, someone with come and find you. _

"Hello!" my voice louder and more desperate this time; between a squeak and a sob. My fear got the better of me and I curled myself up a little, pulling my knees beneath my chin and hugging them to my frozen form. Soft sobs resonating around the empty halls. _I'm such a wimp. _

My thoughts mocked me as I waited for what seemed like hours of sitting upon the stone floor, my behind becoming painfully numb from the cold. The thin material of my white nightgown barely preventing the goosebumps from rising across the expanse of my flesh.

"Hey baby." A voice from the blackness interrupted my thoughts suddenly.

My eyes shot open while my tear stained face remained buried within my knees. I knew that voice, oh too well it seemed. I could not help but flinch when I heard light footsteps slowly approach my shivering form. _No! anyone but him._

Very slowly, almost in slow motion, I raised my head. Praying that the voice was just my imagination and 'he' was not here with me... How very wrong I was.

"What to you want, Daniel?" I asked just as nastily, or rather tried but once again my voice got the better of me. I was easy prey for him in this moment of weakness and I knew he had no intention of helping me get back to my room. No, his face said it all - his malicious grin sent waves of fear down my limbs like a thousand spider legs crawling across my naked flesh. As he stepped closer his icy eyes seemed to burn and pierce right through my flimsy nightgown. I pulled my legs closer to me defensively.

"Well, it seems to me that a certain someone has gone out and about exploring well passed her beddy time." He retorted sarcastically, leaning against the Wall beside my head, his hand barely inches form my cheek as he towered above me. I swallowed, hard.

"Shut up!" I hissed, not letting him get the better of me. " Or grow up. Your breaking the rules too. If your not going to help me find my way back then go away!"

He laughed, much to my horror. That horrid snorting he always did when he felt superior or better that someone. The laugh that says 'I'm laughing at you, not with you'.

I sighed irritably, and ruffled hand through my hair again. A habit I tend to do a lot in these sort of circumstances. "What do you want, Daniel?" I asked for the last time from behind my teeth.

"Aw, come one baby." He whispered gently, almost to the point of trying to persuade me. His short but broad figure crouching to eye level with me. I cringed back in a heart beat when his hand lifted to stroke my cheek. I almost gagged in disgust. _Get. Off. Me. _Was all I wanted to say but dare not. "You know what I want, baby girl. You've always known what I wanted." He stated obviously as though he were asking Santa something for Christmas. My once steel resolve melting away into pure terror and disgust. Water sprang forth from my eyelids, my lips fell apart with a strangled gasp, my heart seemed to stop for not even half a second before it began to pound vigorously from behind my ribcage. Surely he heard it.

He smirked at me and without another word pounced on me like a tiger would its prey. His hand connecting to the flesh of my throat, squeezing. My heart thundered. My blood roared in my veins from lack of oxygen. Strangled gasps bursting forth form my mouth in short spurts. _Dear god, he was going to kill me!_

His hand, warm and thick found its way to the bottom of my nightgown and inched it up, very slowly. I suddenly wished it was longer and hissed at myself for not wearing pyjama bottoms. My struggle were futile, but I never gave up, never stopped pushed and pulling at his shoulders to put the much needed space between our molded bodies.

"Please." It came out before I could catch myself, a small droplet ran coldly down my cheek - whether it came form my eyes or from my temple I had no idea.

He laughed again, or rather snorted. His hand reaching further up my nightdress, a whimper barely managed to escape my collapsing throat muscles as his hand finally reached between my thighs.

Just as the back of his knuckles brushed me were it should not have, I mustered all the strength I could and kneed him right were it would hurt - between the legs.

My legs worked double time and sprinted as fast as they could through the winding corridors once again. suddenly wishing the darkness would completely take me and save me from my attacker. My mind barely registering where I was going. Or the dull thud of the slumping figure on the floor holding his 'golden jewels'.

Unluckily for me, he was on his feet... fast. His pounding footsteps closing in on me as my breathing began to deepen and the muscles in my legs began to ache and flood with pain. No matter how much I willed myself to go on and push on wards, my body refused to do so and began to slow somewhat.

_Please, someone help me._

I turned sharply at a corner. But stopped. Any one watching or hearing what was happening would be screaming at me for stopping. _'Run you stupid cow, why did you stop?' _That is exactly what I would be and was saying to myself in my mind. But again my body refused to budge and inch. My wide gaze becoming even wider if possible to stare at the site before me...

_Where was I?_

Before stood a door. Not just any door - it was made of stone, old and decaying, almost like ones you would get on a tomb at the cemetery. But that was not just it. On it was a sign, a symbol of some sorts. A engraved circle of red surrounded by foreign symbols or a language of sorts. I could not read what it said. But how strange that it would be here, in an old Victorian manor. Everything else seemed so normal and connected with the design of the house and its time era. Where this door just looked plain out of place.

"Going somewhere?"

I whirled with a gasp as Daniels broad shadow began to take shape and step from the darkness. His eyes glinting as he stepped closer, knowing I had no where else to run. I stepped back as he moved forward, then again. Then again. Until finally my back met with stone and... _Whats this? _My hand lifted to look closely at my slender fingers, my eyes nearly rolling in my head had the sight. My stomach reflectively gagging at the sight of the icky substance dripping down my fingers.

Blood.

All over the door, all over my hand, all over my back.

Stunned for a moment, Daniel took his chance and grabbed me. I flinched and whimpered as his pressed me forcefully into the stone. The door instantly giving way at our combined weight. We fell back together, me with a startled cry and him with a grunt. His body landing on top of mine, knocking the wind from my lungs in a single split second.

"Stupid bitch!" He bellowed in pain, his fist raised then struck across my face. The blow instantly snapping my head to the side from the impact to crash against the stone floor. "Fucking stupid whore!" He struck again. Harder this time and I cried out. Trying to instinctively hide my face within my raised arms in defence. I failed miserably though.

Blood spurted forth, from where I have not idea and sprayed across the floor. It poured evenly from an unseen wound in my temple and dripped into my hair and earlobe. Black dots began to swim and float within my already fading vision. _I'm going to die! _

Almost as though hearing my thoughts, Daniel leaned forward and fisted his hand into my damp locks, straining my skull to the side with a snap. "You will not enjoy what I'm about to you, know this." He hissed menacingly in my ear, his breath hot and heavy against the tiny hairs on my flesh. "And when I am done you will not tell a single soul, or else no matter what you do, where you go, or whom you tell, I will find you. Got it?!"

I could only nod and whimper miserably. I could not even see his fiery gaze as my head was forcefully stuck in this position by his fist.

_Please, someone help me! _I pleaded to anything and nothing.

"Good," I heard him chuckle, his tone now gone less violent and more mocking at my defenceless position below his. I shuffled and struggled a little when his other hand moved once again to the bottom of my nightgown. "Now lets have a look and see whats..."

He had stopped dead short in his sentence. I did not know why, I could not see him. But something was up. Why had he stopped? _Not that I am complaining mind. _

"What the fuck?!" Was all he said, a cross between a gasp and a strangled cry coming from his own lips. He was no longer looking at me, I sensed it.

Without another word, his body shot off mine in a flash. Watching in the corner of my eye as his shadow backed away from whatever had gotten him so worked up. Another dark shape in the darkness, shifting and threading it way to wards Daniel. But I could not look even if I wished to. The dark spots around my eyes beginning to slowly ebb away from my unclear vision. My hand lifted to feel the small gash in my temple, warm blood trickling over my already covered digits.

It was then that I heard it.

The only sound, barely heard over the loud echoing of our combined heavy breathing: a slice through the half silence. It was hard to describe, as I could not see the source of the noise. In words, it was like the sound of a hot knife sliding through mangled flesh. The soft hissing and sucking sound as it entered the muscles and slid effortlessly through the streaming blood.

My head on its own accord turned, slowly, toward the source. The instant my gaze fell upon my mouth fell open like a trapdoor falling of its hinges. A silent scream building steadily within my suddenly working vocal cords. Blood rushed from my face to god knows where and seemed to drain the very life from me.

Daniels body seemed to lay, no not lay, float within the darkness. held by some unseen person. His hollow eyes stared lifelessly at me in frozen horror. Blood curdling gurgle bursting from his throat in his last living struggles. The shape that was in the shadows rippled like the waters of a pond; blacker than black itself.

I sat up in an instant. My eyes never moving from the site. My body shuffling back to press against the firm wall in suppressed horror. Fear creeping up my spine in waves. _What was that 'thing'?! _

Finding my legs, I tried to stand up and run for the open doorway. The only source of escape and light.

But before I budge an inch, two flames glowed forth out of no where. No not flames... Eyes.

Fiery orbs that ripple with crimson and melted rubies. Flamed by the very pits of hells itself as it fed on the life of Daniel. The crunching noise of flesh snapping. The soft spasmed cries from Daniels being even in death. My heart stopped dead in my chest as my blood began to freeze up with each frantic pant from my lungs.

And yet still its melting gaze never wavered from me. Burning me with an intensity unknown to man - of raw hunger and triumph over its new victim.

**Me...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but my characters... blah... blah... blah... Hellsing is not mine (unfortunately)**

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay my babies, I had a real trouble getting this chapter out, I must have re-wrote it like twenty times (literally) But here it is... Enjoy XD**

* * *

_Fiery orbs that ripple with crimson and melted rubies. Flamed by the very pits of hells itself as it fed on the life of Daniel. The crunching noise of flesh snapping. The soft spasmed cries from Daniels being even in death. My heart stopped dead in my chest as my blood began to freeze up with each frantic pant from my lungs._

_And yet still its melting gaze never wavered from me. Burning me with an intensity unknown to man - of raw hunger and triumph over its new victim._

_Me..._

**Chapter 8**

I felt divided into two selves, one being helplessly locked into the smouldering gaze of a monster, and the other looking on in terror from some dark corner like when watching a horror film and hiding behind a cushion because you did not want to know if the girl got mauled to death or not. My body was stone cold to the very last little toe and yet my head felt warm, whether from fear or reaction to the loss of blood I didn't know. I could only watch on, not daring to blink as though doing so would only give the creature an opportunity to pounce. I swallowed, hard. A whimper muffled behind my tightly pursed lips. The deathly chill of the room sliced against the wetness of my tearstained face, biting mercilessly at the souls of my bare feet. All I wanted to do was slide down the wall and die, quickly and painlessly.

The creature, or whatever it was, continued to watch me like a predator waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Its eyes, good god! Its eyes were flames, burning and rippling with an insane bloodlust unknown to man. _What is it?_ The shadows that made it shifted and rolled like the smoke of a burnt out candle, the darkness around it floating through the air until it slowly began to take shape. My eyes grew. My heavy breathing stopped dead in my lungs like the gushing of a tap being turned off. Yet all I could do was press against the stone wall, my nails nearly ripping off from my flesh as I dug at it almost as though unconsciously trying to dig my way through the wall to freedom.

It moved towards me, almost prowling its way carefully until it stopped naught but a few inches away from me.

I sobbed. A thick tendril of mass blackness reached out until it began to take the form of a hand. Large, powerful fingers expanding onto an even powerful looking arm descended until it barely a hair width away from the side of my face. As I had been holding my air for a while my breaths came out in furious pants from my nostrils. It was so close now. The terrible stench of rotting flesh and decay fragranced the room, making bile rise up in the back of my throat.

The arm gradually built on into a broad shoulder and then a torso. What ever it was it was definitely a male. And clothed nonetheless! It was so dark I could not see very well, yet I could hear a rustle of fabric and see the creatures outline clearly as though I had outlined it with a glow in the dark pen.

It stepped closer yet again, but the hand beside my face made no further movement.

Just then I felt a strange sensation sweep over me. Like a soothing mist washing over my mind, my head becoming light to the point that sleep was inevitable. I tried to fight it, the power this being was holding onto me. I must stay awake. Its eyes implored, nay demanded I comply, I sensed its powerful presence pushing at my minds barrier until my eyes almost rolled in their sockets.

I was almost there, almost to the point of no return. My eyelids drooped heavily, yet they never lost contact with the two raging orbs of fire.

" ELIZABETH!" A single shaft of light burst into gloom and I almost cried with relief at the familiar voice calling out to me.

Time seemed to slow for a moment. The creature looked away from me, relinquishing a little of it hold on me and for a mere moment I got a glimpse of what it was. Or rather who, for it looked like a man. Not shapes not tendril of shadows. Only a solid tall form of a man towered over me a good three and half heads. He was huge! Strapped into skin tight black leather that clung to every limb. One could almost say he was thin, maybe fragile. Yet I knew better. Whatever it was, it was a danger to me. To Adam who was now charging towards us and the other students in the manor.

CRACK!

The sickening crunch of something solid against bone made my stomach lurch. The beings head sharply twisting to the side, the impact sending him bounding onto the floor in a dead heap. I stared up at Adam, not realising that I somehow slid down the walls length into a crumpled sitting position. He too was gasping for air, a thick baseball bat in hand, the fear I saw reflecting in his eyes made me want to weep all over again. How pathetic I was.

" Adam!" I sobbed, desperately trying to reach for him even though my bones began to go limp.

" Lizzy!" He rushed at me. His warm arms steeling around me in embrace, " Are you alright?" He asked shakily. All I could do was nod. I broke down and wept into his shirt. Clutching at him. He comforted me. His warm hand rubbing against my back in circles as the tears ran. It was all too much for me.

Moments passed and eventually my sobs melted away into little sniffles, leaving wet patches in his shirt.

Adam, without a moment's hesitation or struggle, swept me up bridal style into arms. My arms wrapping almost lazily around his neck as I nuzzled my head against him. Finally, I felt safe. My heart was still beating a little out of rhythm and I could feel Adams pulsing away from where my forehead rested against it. My knight in shining armour, I almost laughed at the thought but the situation and mood was too depressing to do so.

" How did you find me?" My voice broke a little from dryness.

" I'll tell you later, for now just rest. Your safe now and no ones going to hurt you."

I sighed, both with relief and happiness at his words. Carefully, he hefted me up closer to his body and strode through the doorway. That dark empty whole that I hoped never to return to again. As we got a little further my gaze wandered back towards the room...

My blood froze and for once in that night I actually screamed. A piercing shrill noise that echoed and broke the moment of peace that only seemed to last for a minute. Adam stopped walking immediately and turned.

There right at the bottom of the hall and the doorway we had just left, two glowing crimson eyes glared from the darkness. A growl though barely audible was emitted from the owner. '_He_' prowled through the doorway, the light revealing him now from every angle possible. I actually thought for a moment a sneer stretched across the aristocratic planes of his pale features. _Good god! He was alive!? But Adam hit him, and with a baseball bat? Wh... what... HOW?!_

" Holy shit..."

" Put me down." I whispered.

The man, whoever he was, stepped forward. Thick array of hair, black as midnight, floated wildly in all directions, each strand seeming to have a life of its own.

I shivered when those glowing crimson eyes landed on me. A wide smile, one could almost say as manacle, crept across his thin lips. I gasped. A murderous row of neat teeth chiselled into sharp points glinted in the light.

I felt Adam look down at me and frown, " What? Lizzy you can't..."

He took another step towards us, and then another... and then another. Never taking his eyes away from me.

" Adam, please, just put me down." I was desperate now, trying to wriggle my way out of his arms.

Finally he set me down and without another I grabbed his hand in mine, almost crushing it accidentily in my panic...

" RUN!"

And then we went, sprint full pelt through the winding corridors as though the devil himself was chasing us. There was only one way, and that was forward. I only prayed silently that I would live to see another day after tonight. We panted and gasped as we pounding up into the open area of the manor, both dying for a cleansing breath yet denying ourselves it so we may survive a little longer.

Not once did I let go of his hand and not once did I look back to see if we were being followed. Yet for some reason, somewhere deep inside of me something prickle and sent warning bells off in my head. Hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. The constant feeling of being followed, no stalked, no **HUNTED** overwhelmed me beyond control.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own Hellsing! Hellsing is MINE! Alucard is MINE! Mwuahahaha :) Only kidding, I own nothing but my oc's and you know who they are...**

**Me: **I HATE this chapter with a passion; but it had to be done (part of the plot you see).

**Random reader:** Gasp You actually mean this story has a plot and isn't some random waffle you enjoy writing.

**Me:** Insulted Yes, it has a plot! So please bare with me if you think its a bit boring, maybe you don't dislike it as much as moi, maybe so. Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

My side ached. I even swore the soles of my feet were beginning to bruise from beating heavily across the solid flooring. _Why weren't there a lot of carpets in this building? _At some point I had let go of Adams hand, the quick pumping of my arms giving me the freedom to run faster. By the time we made it to the main foyer of the manor, I was exhausted.

Together we burst through the archway into the main entrance, pulling to a sudden stop when we noticed the all the other students lounging about the usually empty hall. We gasped in relief and panting heavily, both of us slumping against the stairway banister to catch our breaths.

Everyone turned silent and looked at us, as though we had grown extra limbs. My head still throbbed from the blows I had received back in the basement; I had no doubt that I had a few marks on my face. I glanced down. Small dark patches of crimson blotted across my slightly torn nightgown. I could not blame the students for gawking. I looked a mess.

" ELIZABETH! ADAM!" A voice called through the mumbling crowd of pupil, a lone petite figure tried to push her way through the unmoving cluster of bodies.

It was jade. Her short dark hair disarray from sleep, in fact she still looked half asleep by the dark circles that formed around her eyes. Her eyes widened though when they landed on me, they grew even more if possible when they roamed over my battered body and Adams pale face.

Before I could say anything, she was at me. Her thin but surprisingly strong arms embrace me in a death like grip. I winced when she pressed none too gently against a particularly sore rib.

She eventually pulled away, " What happened!" She asked pulling Adam into a hug too, " Are you alright?"

" Yes we're fine..." Adam answered, though I sensed an unsaid _'For now' _at the end of it. He looked like a small child just awakened from a nightmare in the middle of the night. His emerald eyes had darkened and lost there sparkle, darting about the room as though looking for something - and I had an inkling of what it was. His usually cheerful face was pale and drawn in as though he had been starving himself for weeks. I just wanted to hold him and never let go.

" I was so worried. When the housekeeper, Mrs Handcock, came into our dorms and told us all to meet in the hall I was all up for booting her in the gob for waking me up, and then I noticed you two were missing..."

My eyes shot to hers in an instant, a frown burrowing across forehead. " Mrs Handcock?" Jade just nodded and I glanced to Adam again to see him nodding too. " I don't understand."

" Mrs Handcock was the one who told me where you were..." He explained.

" How did she know where I was?" I wandered aloud to them both.

A cool voice cut in from behind. " I knew because I followed you." We all turned to see the housekeeper herself descending the stairs towards our figures resting at the bottom. Her pale greying gaze wandered over the rowdy bundle of students almost as if in... pity?

She looked back to us and for the first time I saw tears glistening in her weary gaze as she looked at me. It was almost as if she were begging me for something, pleading. _I'm sorry, _Her eyes seem to tell me. Or maybe it was the trick of the light.

" Hey!" A pitched voice called from the centre of the students to our direction. I turned at looked at them and almost rolled my eyes in annoyance - It was Emily. " Is someone going to tell us what the hell is going on or not? I'm missing my beauty sleep."

" Yeah, and trust me she needs a lot of it." Jade grumbled quietly so that only we three could hear, but we were too shaken to partake in the joke.

Ignoring the other girl, Mrs Handcock strode forward and pushed at my shoulder, firmly yet gently. Indicating with a nod of her head for the three of us to move to a more private area of the hall. We shuffled further into the corner away from the other students. The housekeeper's features went from deathly pale to determined and emotionless in a single heartbeat.

" Er... _Hel-lo_, don't walk away from me!"

She glanced around before speaking, " You must take the other students and leave, now!" It wasn't a choice, it was a demand.

A hand grasped my arm from behind and I saw fear and worry etched into Jades face. " What? Why? What is going on? What's happening? Lizzy?" She looked at me expectantly for answers - but I had none. I lowered my head for a minute, dark tangled locks curtaining my eyes from sight as I pondered silently for a moment.

That thing, whatever it was, had followed us, I was sure of it. My legs shuddered from beneath me and I looked about the shadows cautiously at the thought of it being here any second. Of what it could do, of what it would do to these students if they didn't leave the building immediately. Yet where would we go? The manor was basically in the middle of the countryside with no running buses and it was good couple of miles before we could reach the nearest village.

" I'm sorry." Mrs Handcock brought me out of my reverie, my head shot up and I saw her staring at me with pity in her eyes. I just frowned at her. What did she mean? Why was she sorry?

She must have read my look because she just shook her head ruefully and sighed as though in defeat of some kind. " I should not of let you stay here, it was wrong of me." She whispered almost as if ashamed. " I should have made you all turn back the moment you arrived here."

" Mrs Handcock..." I interfered carefully, my attention fully to her now as if it were just us two in the room, " What was that thing, that creature? You know don't you."

She simply nodded.

I was pulled back suddenly and Adams stepped forward in a protective manner. " I just watched a student get mauled to death down there and you telling me to be cool about it! ... And Lizzy, just look at her, she could of been dead. Why? Why now did you decide to tell us about that, that, monster?" He choked on his words. His throat convulsing as though swallowing some invisible ball in his throat. My hand lifted to stroke at his back affectionately, trying to reassure him. He merely looked at me and gave me a sad smile - It hurt to look at him like this. The next words that came from the older woman's mouth would surely haunt me for the rest of my life. -

" It is not the creature you have awakened that you should fear; greater evil is at work in this house."

I almost groaned aloud in frustration, pulling at my hair with my hands. _Stupid woman! Why was she avoiding giving us answers, what was she hiding? _" What does that mean? Why won't you tell us? What evil?" I implored to her desperately, a lone tear escaping and falling down my chin.

Her pale eyes fell on something behind me and a look one could only describe as a grimace passed her features. " Ask him." Mrs Handcock hissed between her tight lips.

We all turned to stare at whom she was indicating to. My head suddenly pounding from the fast movement. I gasped when a familiar figure glided from the doorway we had just entered from moments before. _His _thin willowy shape stood tall and menacing in the shadows of the lamplight. One could almost say the room was swept over with a sudden chill at his presence. But why? I frowned, at lost for words.

" Mr Franklin?"


	10. Chapter 10

" Mr Franklin

**Chapter 10**

" Mr Franklin?"

My brow raised a little and I flinched at the sharp shot of pain that followed. I was beyond confused. My head hurt, my heart pounded yet all I could do was look at him; along with every other twenty-something pairs of eyes in the room. He looked different. Everything about him looked odd. Gone was the warm smile of pride that usually graced his features. Instead his lips were thin and quirked in a chilling manner. His eyes, when they met mine, sent a lump of dread dropping into the very pits of my stomach.

I felt someone squeeze my frozen fingers, and I glanced up at Adams weary face, realising my hand had unconsciously found its way into his.

" Enough is Enough, Edward ." Mrs Handcock's command sliced cross the room like a blade, her voice fiercely determined and yet I felt her tremble by my side. " I wont let you harm these students. Not now, not ever!"

_Harm us? Why would he want to harm us? _I pondered to myself in alarm. By the look of Adams face, he was wondering the same thing.

Mr Franklin chuckled, a low sound that resonated from wall to wall. His cool gaze slowly washed over every one of us in turn. It was like watching a wolf watch a herd of frightened sheep.

" How happy I am to see you all gathered here." His expression was sickening; one of a perverse nature and full of mockery. He leaned towards a small blonde girl and placed his hand upon her head in an almost fatherly manner - ruffling her hair. He mumbled to himself, " And so little time left. Soon, all the missing puzzle pieces will fall into place and I. will. Be. Magnanimous!"

" Oh pal-lease! I heard Emily's remark under her breath and almost rolled my eyes at her. Silly girl just didn't know when to keep her mouth closed.

His promising glare told that whatever fate he had in mind for us - Emily would be his first victim.

The house keeper, Mrs Handcock, was in front of her within a second. Putting herself between us and our deranged tutor. "Enough. Leave this house, you are playing with something not even you could have control over. I'm warning you…"

"Your warning ME?" He cut her off so suddenly, daring her to continue her threat - whatever that may be. "Come, Come… Integra. Do you think you can protect them? Did you think you could have it all, a pitiful weakling of a human like yourself?"

_Integra? _We all glanced uneasily from one to the other, both of them staring each other down in a silent battle. For a moment the room span before my eyes, a strange whirlpool of colours and sensations until I finally steadied myself - Mrs Handcock looked at me in what seemed like sympathy.

It was then I noticed it.

Thickness in the air. The hairs on the nape of my neck standing to attention and I realised… we were being watched. Yet everybody else was more concerned with the two adults that seemed ready to rip each other throats out.

Something shifted in the corner of my vision and once again my gaze sought the shadows for some unseen foe lurking in its depth. The image of the bloodthirsty creature from the basement still implanted firmly in my mind like a thorn. Something was out there, or… someone.

There it was again to my left.

" Adam." Even to myself my voice sounded panicked. " Adam." I whispered in earnest to him as another shadow moved behind the hunched form of Mr Franklin. Why was Adam not answering? I looked up to find his attention was on something at the foot of the grand staircase, transfixed, his face drawn with weariness and turning pale. I followed his gaze, a scream rising up the back of my throat only to be muffled by my trembling hand.

Eyes. Red and glowing gleamed through the shadows like dreaded beacons. Burning ambers that came from the very pits of hell itself. There was so many of them.

" Oh my god, what the hell is that?!" Jades voice was a mere whisper by my side.

Carefully so as not to draw attention, Adam scooted back, taking both me and Jade with him. Guarding us with his own slender body. Slowly. Silently. Indicating with a nod of his head towards the door. No one seemed to notice. The students were too busy shuffling around and creating chaos, watching the eyes that followed them with unease.

" Mr Franklin, what's going on?" one boy asked.

" Were going to die!" another girl wailed, " and I haven't even lost my virginity yet!"

We were so close to the door, making our way through the crowd, no one even glancing our way.

_Or so I thought._

We nearly made it. My legs trembling so badly that I had to cling to Adam for support.

I inhaled deeply to sigh in relief, but it never made it out of my mouth.

Something cold and hard like stone clamped over my wrist. Wrenching me from my two companions.

For a moment I couldn't see clearly. Couldn't hear what was happening. Everything was whirl as I struggled against my captor.

Somewhere in the distance I heard Adam shot my name, followed by a soft grunt of pain. I seized fighting the moment my head was jerked back almost unnaturally.

A face hovered before me. My god, what a face! A horrid pale thing with spits of flames for eyes that seemed to devour me and then spit me back out again in loathing. His hands, one in my hair wrenching my head back, the other on my twisted arm, where gnarled with long nails like the talons of a wild bird.

The thing 'smiled' at me; two razor sharp canines glinting at me in warning.

" Let her go."

I turned to Adam desperately, watching as two other creatures glided from the darkness to push him effortlessly to his knees.

They were everywhere. All around me students shrieked and ran as the creatures leapt upon them like tigers. _What were these things?_

They looked familiar. But how? Then it clicked in me. Red eyes. Long fangs. Pale skin. Could it be that they were…?

_Vampires are not real, Lizzy, don't be ridiculous_, I chanted silently to myself. Yet the closer the thing leaned in towards me, I started to believe that anything could be possible.

The other creature, the one in the basement, had that not too drank blood and killed a fellow student?

"Let her go!" Adam shout was sharp and cut off short by a loud resounding crack. The impact of a lone figures boot across his skull sent him reeling to the floor.

My struggles started a new, with courage. My captors finger digging further into my already battered limb.

"No, stop it!" I cried, tears forming yet I refused to let them fall. " Please."

My captor chuckled, its soft dangerous sound rumbled through me like a cats purr.

I looked to the one person whom I knew could help, yet the moment I caught sight of Mrs Handcock struggling with her own 'vampire friends' - I knew we were doomed.

" Now," Mr Franklin piped up from the other side of the room, his voice holding a note of impatience. " are we going to play nicely?"

" You bloody coward." Mrs Handcock pushed forward against those holding her, trying to get as close to the older male as possible. " What do you think is going to happen? That the world will just bow and grovel at your feet like a god? Do you think _he_ will grovel to you like dog?"

" I 'will' be a god." He retorted almost nonchalantly, smiling at her struggles. " I will place fear into the hearts of every human breathing for I will be master of the most powerful creature in this universe." His tone of voice seemed to become gentle for a moment, his fingers rising to float across her aged face in an almost loving gesture, " Integra, we humans don't deserve this earth. Its 'theirs'…" he said indicating the many vampires in the room, " It always has been. We are at the bottom of the food chain. We live as though we are superior when in fact all we do is pillage and murder our own kind. But soon that will all change. Vampires will rule all and everything, with me as their master…"

Just as he finish his 'I'm-the-king-of-the-castle' speech, a low rumble echoed menacingly around the room. A chuckle. So chilling, its echo ran all the way down my spine like spiders legs.

" You humans are so sentimental." The voice was dark, almost compelling in strange ethereal sort of way. If I were to sit and listen to it for hours I swear I would become entranced; it would feel like being drunk.

Gasps and small cries of distress echoed around the students and I slowly turned towards the tall broad shadow that seemed to glide from the shadows.

My own gasp escaping me.

Rippling crimson orbs gleamed from a pale face. Black hair, wild and unkempt floated about his form like a gothic halo. His form encompassed in slick leather, creaked, as he stepped elegantly into clear light. His thick, heavy boots resounding like a death toll to my ears.

It was _him_.

The monster from the basement, he'd found us.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters, my pet rat and the clothes on my back.

**A/N: This was actually meant to got on the other chapter (10), but it ended up too long so I split it into two seperate parts. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I watched, almost entranced, as those maroon eyes devoured every person in the room. A large wolfish smile showing rows of sharp teeth ten-times more deadly that those of my captor.

His leer finally rested on me and his grin grew wider - if possible.

" Ahh." Mr Franklin turned to face the intruder, his thin lips quirking yet his eyes held a power-hungry gleam, " At last me meet, my servant… How I have waited for this moment." His arms spread out like an eagle, his presence in the room suddenly becoming commanding. " The most great and powerful vampire to be borne. Bow before me! Embrace me as your master!"

It was almost ridiculous how he looked, like some villain from a cheesy 18th century novel. But the other vampires bowed there heads in respect. Mr Franklin obviously had a lot of influence over these strange creatures.

There was a slight hitch in the creatures mocking laughter, like that of a madman's when he's escaped a mental institution.

"Not only that, but you are all complete idiots." the vampire continued his remarks as though Mr Franklin hadn't spoken a single word. And yet throughout the whole encounter, not once did he take his eyes from me.

I trembled as he took a step closer. His grin growing further as though he could hear my heart plummeting from behind my ribs.

Closer and closer. The click of his boots sealed my fate with every step. Until finally he was within touching distance. I tried to shrink back against my captor, willing myself to just dissolve and disappear from the face of the earth. I remembered what had happened in the basement, Danny's dead lifeless form in the grips of a monster. This monster. He was enormous. Broad shoulders, thrice as broad as broad as a normal mans. Yet his body was lithe and sleek like a panther. His large hands, though gloved, looked as though they could crush a person throat effortlessly. All the more deadly. Whatever fate awaited me with the vampire that held me, I would rather face it a thousand times than to fall into this creatures deathly thrall. And he knew it.

Already towering over me, he took another step closer, my neck straining to keep my gaze locked with his. I wouldn't look away. I couldn't.

I half expected his body heat to swamp my own with his closeness, but I felt nothing. Only a chill as though I were sat next to an open door.

Suddenly I felt the claw like fingers at my arm dig in unmercifully and I cried out softly. My captor backed away so fast I was yanked along with him.

" This ones mine." My captors voice was a grated hiss of a threat, like gravel grating beneath a shoe.

Those eyes fell on the vampire that held me. Their rich crimson colour darkened and burned with a lethal intent. It was like staring into a fire that blazed up high into an uncontrollable inferno, watching helplessly as though it would swallow me whole in its flames.

His head tilted, intrigued and yet his disgust for the other being reaped off him in waves.

For a moment I didn't see his move. It was so quick I could of missed it.

The swift charge of his large hand, fisted tightly, heading straight for my heart.

I had no time to think. To react. Hell, to even breathe. All I heard was Adam calling my name. The sickening crunch of flesh being impaled and mangled. The same sound I heard merely an hour ago when Daniel was being mauled alive.

The rest seemed to go in slow motion.

The air in my lungs came out in a sudden rush, a breath I never new I had been holding until now.

I expected hot searing pain. That large fist squeezing the very life from my heart until it bled dust.

But nothing happened.

Slowly I looked down and saw a long slender arm lead from a broad shoulder towards me. The limb itself missed my body by scant inches, it thickness buried deep into the chest cavity of the creature behind me.

We paused like that for a few moments. My head swirling, trying to grasp what had just happened. Momentarily paralysed with shock, I looked up at _him. _Then, there was only emptiness at my back as the body fell away into ash to the floor.

"Kill him." Mr Franklin shout pierced the silence.

More Chaos ensued after that.

I saw the elegant glide of shadows as they edged closer, something long pointed in our direction, glinting in the dim light.

A large bang exploded throughout the room, followed by many others. Students screamed and ran as their captors all took out their own weapons pointing them at the taller vampire that stood before me.

Sheets of bullets after bullets hit him, dark blood flew in all directions, and I could only stare dumbstruck as hole after hole appeared through his torso. A large open wound in his shoulder, his chest, his arms. I could almost _see_ through him.

He neither flinched nor fell to the ground. He simply held himself up, braced against the wall, leaning in towards me as though protecting me from the unmerciful rounds of silver bullets.

The dark vampire chuckled, a low rumble that shook the very foundations of the room with its taunting echo, " Is that the best you have got?"

I watched mesmerised as wound after wound healed itself, black wisps of smoke forming to flesh in the open wounds. Regenerating himself.

Casually as though he were already fully healed, he took my elbow in his gloved hand. Pulling me out from beneath him. The next thing knew I was in someone's arms, warm and firm and yet strangely familiar.

" Are you alright?" I tried to nod to Adam, but only managed to let my head fall against his shoulder as he held me.

__

Just last night I was a normal girl on a trip to an old historical manor, and now here I was - cold, hungry, bleeding, tired. A student had been killed because of me. Why couldn't I have just stayed in bed like Mrs Handcock told me to.

Most of the other students had made it out, but where did they go? Where they inside still, hiding in a room? Or did they escape and are getting help from the local villagers?

" I've had enough of you idiots. Now its time to show you how real nosforatu does battle!"

" Come on lets get out of here." Adam finally said over the heavy blasts of weapons. Pulling me with care towards the door the others had fled through.

" No." Mrs Handcock appeared from nowhere. Her skirt torn and crinkled. Her finely pressed blouse, once was white and now had patches of faded grey on it. She moved forward and placed her hand on my shoulder. " Do not go with them, _he_ will only follow you." I didn't need to guess who 'he' was. Already the tall, dark vampire had four others heaped in a pile of ash. Two more charged at him. He dodged one easily and sent his hand into the heart of the other. " Come," Mrs Handcock continued, pulling us towards an empty hallway, " Follow this hall until you reach the library…"  
" What about you?" I asked, worried.

She smiled, " I'll be fine, I will come and join you soon. Don't worry, your safe now." I felt like there was some hidden meaning to that message. "Now go!" she pushed us into the darkened corridor, slowly pulling the door closed behind us.

The grand oak door muffled the sounds from the other side. The empty dimness of the hall made it nearly impossible to see where we were going. I felt Adam take my hand to guide me. We could barely make out shapes and outlines of things as we moved along towards the library.

When we finally reached there, Adam first put his head inside to see if anyone was around. Happy that there wasn't, we both slid inside the door. The moment my gaze rested on the soft leather couch I was on it in a flash. My head whirling everywhere at once. My stomach churning and the tears that I had kept at bay for the last couple of hours finally poured out. Sobbing in the pillow, I felt Adams arms wrap around me, pulling me into his warmth.

" I want to go home." I sounded pathetic, but I didn't care. I did want to go home. For once I actually looked forward to seeing my foster parents. To spend time with them. To call them 'mum' and 'dad'. How I needed them right now. I'm sure Adam was looking forward to seeing his family too if we ever got out of here. Yet all I could think about was Danny and his family. They would never get the chance of seeing him again.

A sudden heavy boom rumbled throughout the entire building. The lights upon the ceiling wobbled and swung upon there hangers. A book somewhere fell of its shelf. What on earth where they doing in there? It sounded like the building was being bombed.

A few more rumbles shook the couch and then silence ensued.

It was strange. The air seemed thin like butter spread over too much bread. The emptiness was almost too much to bear. Something was wrong. Why was it so quiet?

I lifted my head from my companions shoulder and instantly wished I didn't.

There, over Adams shoulder and on the opposite side of the room was a familiar tall shadow. Two red eyes gleaming from it depths.

I wanted to warn Adam. To pull away and run, but for some reason I could do nothing but stare and clutch him to me. It was then I realised - no matter where we ran to or where we hid, he would always find us.

But what did he want? Who was he?

The shadow did nothing but watch us for a while, as thought he was content with just watching us embrace each other. Not once did I look away from him.

It was only when we finally pulled apart did Adam notice his presence.

When he did, he was up in a shot pulling me behind him.

" Who are you? What do you want?" He was trying look defiant and would have done so if it weren't for the trembling of his body.

The figure step into the light. The moonlight through the window played shadows across his elegant aristocratic features. The long, sharp tipped nose. His hair wild and black as midnight made his look demonic.

" Who I am is of no concern to you boy. We have been playing this little game of cat and mouse too long. I'm getting bored."

Before I had time to react Adams slender frame crumpled to the floor in a heap. His eyes open yet empty towards the ceiling. A cry escaped me as I knelt by his side.

" What did you do to him?" I demanded, my fear getting the best of me.

When I looked at him for an answer, his eyes were swirling pits, dangerous and yet enthralling. They burned so bright that for a moment I thought they turned orange.

He stepped closer until he was right before me, towering over my trembling knelt body. _Good god, he was a giant._

" He lives, for now." He sounded like he was laughing at me. He slowly lowered down to crouch in front of me. The leather on his body creaking from the strain. I should run, I should scream, do something. But I couldn't leave Adam. I cowered back when he leant forward, his face nearing mine to, nostrils flaring as though… _sniffing me? _He eyes closed as though savouring the smell of my fear. He smiled, that same maniacal grin that gave me a glimpse of lethal teeth.

My head buzzed for a moment and white stars danced across my vision. I looked down at my fingers and saw a small smear of blood trickle across the tips.

" Who are you?" I asked not daring to look at him. The crimson stain on my fingertips had my attention. Usually, had it have any other circumstance I would have be queasy at the sight of blood yet for some reason I stared at it, it made me realise how precious and vulnerable a mortal life is. This was 'my' blood. This was my friend laid on the floor unconscious. That was one of my fellow classmate dead at the bottom of the basement. And it terrified me all the more knowing it.

A large hand hovered suddenly before my eyes, gloved and white with a strange symbol on the back. Firm long fingers curled around my chin, lifting it to bring my gaze level with rippling crimson ones. I tried to pull away but his hand was like stone and unmovable.

" What do you want with me?" It barely made it out of my mouth.

The more I gazed into his eyes, the more I realised what was happening. _He was hypnotising me._

My vision fading, fast. My eyes rolling into the back in my head until I felt and saw nothing but emptiness.

**Blackness.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Please dont make me say it again. Ok, fine, Alucard is NOT mine nor is any other character belonging to Hellsing. Only the OC's are mine. yaddy yaddy ya..**

**A/N: A little bit long this chapter, but I really enjoyed writing this one. Lol, I got a 'little' carried away. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_My footsteps shuffled at a slow trot towards the small familiar building. The white painted door hovered above just a few steps._

_Something was n__o__t right. Why was it so quiet? _

_Slowly I turned the handle and poked my head inside, my shoulders sliding in after, followed by the rest of my body._

" _Mum?__"__ I called out into the emptiness. __"__ Dad?__"_

_No answer. Until finally__…__ I heard something. It was very faint, I was surprised I even heard it. The bath was running. Someone was upstairs._

_I rushed up the stairs. My bag dropping with a thud on the bottom stairs as I went. Wondering - Would mum like the picture I painted for her today in class? _

_I reached the landing, turning towards the bathroom door - My heart skipping a beat or two._

_A thick puddle a water was flooding from underneath the small crack at the bottom of the door. _

_Almost Soullessly I took a step forward. Then another. Then another. My hand trembled as I turned the handle and pushed it open, slowly. Inch by inch the bathroom was revealed to me._

_The stark white tiles. The black lidded toilet. The sink. The small mirror cabinet above. _

_The bath with my mothers lifeless body in it. _

_What?_

_My eyes widened, my mouth opening in a silent shriek._

_She lay floating there, naked, one slender leg hung over the side of the bath. Head fully submerged. Her body was pale and dark matted hair rippled around her like a deathly halo. A small trail of blood trickle from her nose and ebbed into the misty red water. _

" _Mum?!__"_

* * *

My head was light. Within this strange unseen darkness, I seemed to float into a welcoming abyss. Nothing hurt anymore. Of all the things I felt; I felt warm. I felt complete in an odd surreal sort of way.

Every now and then bright lights flashed. A face leaning over me with a warm expression. Its voice low and muffled as though it were some foreign language it spoke. But then the blackness would overcome me again.

For what seemed like years I just floated along this little cloud of peace. In and out of consciousness until finally, I saw the bright lights again only this time the darkness did not take me.

My heavy eyes opening to only meet… pure white. Frowning, I blinked a couple of times. My blurring vision melted away until the white began to form patterns. Criss-cross shapes that blended together until I realised I was staring at a ceiling. I was alive. The bright light was that of a lamp hovering above me slightly to the left of the unfamiliar room. I was in a room? Where was I?

A groan of pain echoed inside my head, and I realised a few second too late that it had been me.

For what felt like hours I just lay there. Sprawled across a smooth, thick quilted bed. Soft pillows propping the back of my head that seemed to whirl and make the room spin.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths, I told myself.

Where was I? Where was Adam? And Jade? Where they alright?

My mind was in chaos, worried for them. _Last time I saw Adam he had been crumpled and unconscious on the floor back in the library of that manor. He had been trying to protect me from… from… _

A shiver wracked through me even from beneath the warm blankets that covered me. _Those eyes_, I thought to myself, trembling. Glowing garnet orbs that shimmered and swirled with such an intense malicious malevolence. Watching me cower before him in fear, enjoying every second of it, savouring it like a fine wine.

I shook my head and sat up quickly, a little too quickly for my liking and the room span. My throat convulsing with nausea.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

Carefully, I slipped from the bed. My bare feet light upon the cold wooden flooring. The new and fresh nightgown I wore rose up with the movement.

Gripping the table beside me until my knuckles turned white, I waited for a moment. Trying to balance myself as the room continued to shift about unnaturally.

Finally I trudged over to the large window at the far end of the room, hissing slightly when I pulled back the curtains to reveal a harsh ray of light streaming into my already sensitive vision.

I blinked a few times and took in my surroundings. My eyes widening when I found myself three maybe four storeys away from ground level.

The gardens below, of what I could see, were grand. Acres long. Lush green hedges and spring coloured flower beds grew around the path like maze towards the imposing front iron gates.

This was not a hospital. The thought hit me like a bag of bricks. I began to panic.

My mind whirling back to that time in the library. Those entrancing, fiery eyes seeing nothing but me, never straying away from mine until I saw was darkness. What happened after that? Did he bring me here? Or did someone else find me and save me?

I glanced about the room, expecting to find some sort of surveillance camera hooked up in a corner somewhere - but found nothing. The only objects in the room was the bed, a small oak table, a wardrobe and a dressing table.

There were two doors, one I guessed led to the bathroom and the other outside into the mansions hallways. But which was which?

I waddle uncertainly towards the left one, lifting a hand and ever so slowly turning the handle so as not to make any sound. It open an inch with a creak and I peeped out to find an open corridor.

Pictures and various paintings mounted the elegant flower patterned wallpaper. A small table stood just to the side of the door with a lamp on it.

Not knowing or caring where I was going I wandered out into unknown. A sudden feeling of deja vu overcoming me.

My feet shuffled quietly upon the rich maroon carpet. My steps leading me from hallway to hallway. Lefts and rights. Sighing miserably here and there whenever I came across the infamous picture of a child embracing a large Doberman hound. The same one had passed nearly five times already. I was going circles!

A sudden muffled thudding of steps heading my way made my heart thunder from behind my breasts. Instantly I reacted and dashed to the left and hid around the corner. The footsteps, to my horror, followed my direction. A few more steps and whoever it was would find me.

The very thought of it being the imposing vampire creature sent my feet moving with courage. I sprinted left, and then a right, and then another left. Not really knowing where I was going. Not looking where I was going until I took a sharp right and crashed into a solid wall.

I laid upon the floor, disgruntled and my head pounding. My dark hair loose and splayed around me like a river, falling into my face.

It was only when I heard numerous rumbles of laughter did I move it out of my sight to see… a man?

He was tall, not overly but taller than most. His eyes dark like melted chocolate, a glint of mischievousness in his gaze. His face was what you could call handsome, in a soft and boyish looking way - a bit like Adams. What got me the most was his attire. A uniform. Thick black boots that rested either side of my own two bare feet. Baggy khaki coloured combat trousers and jacket. A black padded leather holder strapped around his chest holding … I swallowed nervously… a gun.

A soldier? I could do nothing but stared at him wide-eyed as he towered over my fallen form, my mouth parted slightly from surprise and exhaustion.

More laughter followed after that and it was then that I noticed the crowd of men behind him. All of them wearing the same uniform yet each with a different unique hairstyle or face. They all looked at me, some with surprise that matched my own and some grinned at me, some hidden intent hiding behind it.

I waited. My eyes falling back to the lone soldier in front of me. His own grin stretched across his impish features; I even caught a glimpse of gold in place of a tooth.

" Well look here fellas. An intruder?" He chimed almost innocently.

I didn't like the look he was giving me. It was a strange smile, but for some reason the smile did not reach his eyes.

I shuffled back on my palms, edging my way away from him. Carefully rising up to stand on my unsteady feet, still edging away from him. Who were these people?

" A girl." Another broader man laughed from behind him, wiping at his mouth with the back his hand.

Why did I have a funny feeling this wasn't going to turn out well.

" And a pretty one at that…What shall we do with her?" My attention went back to the man in front, his dark eyes roamed over me from head to toe like a child eyeing a sweet in a candy store window.

I didn't like this, I didn't like this one bit.

I took a step back. Then another.

" Going somewhere, princess?" Dark eyes asked me, taking a step forward in union with mine.

Without a word I whirled around, my hair flapping about me as I turned to flee but felt something hard and solid wrap about my wrist.

The sudden jar it gave me made me hiss in pain as I felt the joint joining my hand to my arm being crushed.

I was turned around to meet the soldier who held me in a firm grip. My body wriggling and pulling aimlessly to escape his hold. His smile growing even more at my struggles.

" Calm down, I'm not going to hurt ya." He laughed and then leaned forward to grab my other flailing arm, " Jesus Christ, she's like a snake. Keep still will ya? I told I'm not going to…"

I interrupted his word abruptly with a sharp knee to his 'delicate parts.'

He let out a hollow grunt and double over in agony. I took this as my chance to run and instantly tried to dash through the handful of soldiers. They were too busy fussing over their captain to notice me slip past, or so I thought.

" Grab her!"

_Uh, oh. Not good. Not good. _

Another pair of rougher, broader hands grabbed for me and I reached for the nearest object. A white vase, resting on a small side table. I grabbed for it raising it back and sent it crashing down on my assailants head.

I heard him moan and slump to the floor.

Before I had time to take a deep breath, another came at me from behind. Steel arms wrapping about me and squeezing. Winded and somewhat stupefied, I propelled back with my feet against the wall. Sending both me and the one that held me sprawling over the table with a clatter.

My head hit the floor with a thud and I felt the nausea rise again. White stars dancing behind my eyelids and a dull throbbing echoing in my ears. Stunned I sat up and touched my temple. My fingers brushing a soft fabric, crimson wetness seeping onto my fingertips. A bandage? I had forgotten about my injuries and now my skull was aching so badly, like snow white had her seven dwarfs mining away at it from the inside.

More hands reached for me. Two men this time. My hands instinctively flailing around for a something to use as a weapon. My fingers brushed something hard and wooden and I lifted it with a swipe in the soldiers direction.

The sudden swoop of a broken table leg coming in their direction sent them back a few steps. Enough time for me to get up on my feet. My hands gripping the wooden leg, albeit shakily, like a baseball bat.

_Whose next? _I thought to myself determinedly, _Bring it on._

I glanced around each of the men in turn as they shuffled about on their feet, slowly edging forward, obviously waiting for me to be off guard so they can jump me again. Each and every one of them looked angry or tired, one even had a nice bruise blemishing his cheekbone from where we both fell over the table together.

_Well, its their fault. They started it, _a voice inside my head argued, _If they didn't mean me harm why wont they just let me pass. Its all that guys fault… Wait._

I looked around the men in front of me for the guy with the dark eyes, but he wasn't here.

_Where did he go?_

In the corner of my eye I saw a soldier nod at something behind me, it was so small a gesture I could of missed it, but it was there.

Before I could do anything, my wooden weapon was wrenched from my grasp. The harsh tug sending me sprawling into the person behind me.

I knew exactly who it was.

How could I have been so stupid.

Suddenly I was pushed back into another, arms fast and with the strength of powerful cobra wrapping around me from behind.

For a moment I struggled, wriggling around in the soldiers powerful grip until he gave me a threatening squeeze. It was only a light embrace but it hurt enough for me stop and become helpless once again.

The soldier across from me, the one with dark eyes, laughed at me but it was a bitter laugh. One that sounded bored and in pain at the same time.

" Bet you thought that was pretty funny didn't you." he grumbled, stalking over to me.

I could nothing but lay defenceless and weak against the giant that held me.

He stopped literally inches from my face, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

The thought that I had made him look bad in front of his friends made me want to smile, but I held back not wanting to motivate him into beating me to a bloody pulp.

" You idiot. I already told you I wasn't gonna do nothing to ya, but maybe now I've changed my mind. Maybe we should teach you a lesson for being so impolite to your superiors, little girl…" He hissed in my face, his large gloved fingers wrapping menacingly around my neck.

With my arms pinioned against my chest I couldn't move or fight back, I could only tremble as those fingers slowly began to close around my throat.

" What do you think guys?" He asked them never taking his eyes from me. A chorus of grumbled 'yeah's echoed all around me.

I stared into his eyes, my own searching his desperately.

" Please let me go." I pleaded pathetically, my courage now down to the size of a pea. My heart thundered and ribs aching from the lack of air.

The captain gave out a mirthless chuckle and only proceeded to squeeze. He leaned in towards my face, his breath merely brushing against my cheek.

" You know, you look kinda cute when you beg. Those big eyes staring up at me…" I watched in suppressed horror as he lowered his gaze to my parted mouth and leant forward.

The hand at my neck preventing me from turning away. His lips, soft and warm, barely inches from mine.

A heart beat. A second. An inch. That's all it would take for him to take it - take my first kiss.

_Please don't take my first kiss, its not for you._

But then, he pulled away suddenly. Confused. An elegant brow furrowed.

Then he caught sight something over my shoulder.

His face paled.

" oh shit."

Everything after that seemed to go so fast. Once moment I was trapped in a bone crushing bear-hug and the next I was on my back on the floor. Gasping for breath, holding my throat as though it were broken.

For a while I just stared up at the ceiling, my lungs burning for fresh oxygen. The echo of running footsteps followed by a howl of terror resounded to my ears and seemed to shatter the silence.

" Ah, please! No! Let me go!"

My eyes on their own accord closed tightly, the image of Daniels lifeless body writhing in deaths grip seemed to haunt me even from behind my closed lids.

" Let me go!"

" You were given strict orders, soldier, to leave the girl alone." A new, deeper, voice joined the other.

My eyes shot open with a flash. I knew that voice. Deep and resonant like rumbling thunder before the storm. Deadly and yet entrancing at the same time with a thrilling mockery.

My head lolled to the side slowly, dreading what I would see when I looked. I expected blood. I expected a limp, immobile body slumped on the floor. Or feet dangling and squirming as life was squashed out him like orange juice.

What I found, was not what I expected.

I could not help but gape, my mouth falling open.

There stood the dreaded vampire from the basement, his broad imposing back to me as he held the poor soldier upside-down by his ankle. The captain struggling and begging, his face red from were the blood had rushed to his head.

" Please put me down." He gasped, trying to grab at the vampires thick boot for balance.

The vampire looked different this time. Gone was the tight creaking black leather and in its place was a finely pressed dark suit and boots, covered by a flowing garnet coat. The fine tatters on its bottom grazing the floor like feathers. A blood-red fedora hat graced his black head and orange tinted glasses hid his fiery gaze from the world.

Before he looked frightening, now, he truly looked menacing.

He looked as though he was made of blood, even the very clothes he wore seemed to ripple and swirl like crimson mist.

" What on earth…"

I turned abruptly, watching as a dark haired man walked towards us. His black swan-tailed suit moved with him as he seemed to glide across the hallway. He looked like someone of great importance. Standing regal and rigid with pride, looking no older than thirty.

His pale cool eyes flickering from me to the tall figure whom held the captain inches from the ground.

" Here you are," he finally said to me, a strange mysterious twinkle in his gaze. " I've been looking for you. You should be resting, Miss Johnson."

I just frowned at him. _Who was he? Was I suppose to know him? How did he know my name? _I think I hit my head too hard earlier.

Elegantly he leaned forward, pale gloved hands reaching out to gently grasp my arms, helping me to stand.

His thin aristocratic lips quirked, a strange contaminating smile that made me want to smile back if it wasn't for the situation I was in.

I took his help, gratefully. Carefully rising up to steady myself on my feet.

" Thank you." I muttered bashfully, heat rising hotly into my face, realising for the first time that I wore nothing but a thin night gown.

He chuckled warmly at me.

" Forgive me," He said releasing me, " I am William, the man servant of this manor. And this, " He said indicating to the figure I had come to fear greatly, " Is Alucard, I believe you've met before."

I could only nod in reply. A dangerous glint of orange reflecting off the vampires shades as he turned towards me. With a grin.

I swallowed hard.

" If you will, Miss Johnson," the butler, William, spoke up again. " The lady of the house is expecting you. If you would follow me, I would gladly show you her office."

He turned to walk away and I almost followed, but stopped…

" No don't leave me!"

My eyes wandered back to the soldiers form almost in pity. I could almost taste his fear. Didn't blame him either.

" Something the matter, Miss Johnson?" William asked from a few feet away.

I wanted to walk away with the kind butler and accept his help, but the idea of leaving this man to his 'fate' made me reconsider.

" What will happen to him?" I whispered it quietly, I was surprised he even heard.

" What?" Mr Williams eyes furrowed in puzzlement but then he followed my gaze to where the vampire stood grasping the screeching man. " Oh, him. Alucard, please release him. Would not want to cause mess in the hallway now, would we?"

Albeit, disappointedly, the vampire dropped him. The captains body landing with a thud head-first to the floor.

Without a word or whimper the dark eyed soldier scrambled to his feet and sprinted away and into the empty hallways.

A soft hand landed on my shoulder. " Now if you please, Miss Johnson." William said, patiently giving a graceful twirl of his hand for me to walk with him.

I followed him stride for stride, not once looking back even though I felt those burning orbs on my back as I turned the corner.

We trudged along for a few moments in silence. Neither of us speaking. All I could do was marvel at the grand structure of the building. The lush carpets. The expensive and rare art that we came across. This building seemed to be worth millions.

William finally spoke up as we approached large white double doors. " Please wait here while I introduce you and let her ladyship know you are here."

I waited merely seconds before he returned and gesture with a sweep of his arm for me to enter.

" Sir Hellsing will see you now."

Cautiously, I shuffled into the room. My bare feet meeting cool wooden flooring, chilling them somewhat.

The rooms itself was ridiculously spacious and held only a single oak desk before a wide clear window. Another chair lay on the other side of the desk. For visitors, my guess was.

My eyes riveted to figure perched regally behind the desk. Her dusky grey suit. Her thin elegant looking reading glasses. Long blonde hair reflecting the odd strand of grey here and there.

I frowned, my legs suddenly becoming weak.

" Mrs Handcock?"

She smiled at me in welcome, but I felt tears swamp my vision.

What was going on? Why was she here?

My heart chilled suddenly, and it all began to click into place in my mind like puzzle pieces - She knows about the creature from the basement. It brought me here to the manor. She controls it. It lives here with her.

A sudden sensation of betrayal overtaking me. All this time, all this time it had been her? Had she planned the whole thing?

" Hello Elizabeth," She welcomed carefully, watching my obvious discomfort.

" Welcome to Hellsing. Please take a seat."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character... please dont steal her. **

**A/N: Ok, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing this story. Yay! Just over 100 reviews - thats fantastic for me, I feel so loved. So thank you everyone who has read, faved and reviewed this story thus far, you keep me inspired to write. XXX kisses for you...**

**Also (going off subject) I watched the new Dark Knight film and Hellboy 2, if you ever get the chance... watch them, they are brilliant. Heath ledger as the Joker is H.O.T! **

**Anyway, on with chapter 13! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Mrs Handcock?"_

_A sudden sensation of betrayal overtaking me. All this time, all this time it had been her? Had she planned the whole thing? _

" _Hello Elizabeth," She welcomed carefully, watching my obvious discomfort. _

" _Welcome to Hellsing. Please take a seat."_

**Chapter 13**

For what seemed like hours I just stared at her, looking but not really seeing the aging elegant woman before me. My eyes stung and water seeped in around my vision. Tears? I needed to blink that was all, yes that was all. Yet the more I blinked the more I lost focus and my surroundings blurred. I tipped my head down, my fringe falling over my face, in both hurt and embarrassment for… well everything! I trusted this woman, this stranger with my life and the lives of others. I followed her judgement without question.

" Elizabeth," Her voice was firm yet held a soft drawl of compassion, " Will you not sit down and talk with me before jumping to conclusions."

_Hell. No. _I wanted to scream at her, wishing I would wake up and this would all just be a miserable dream. I wanted to run and flee away from this place. I wanted to go home to my family. Anywhere than here, but my feet just would not budge.

" Please," She implored again, " Let me explain all of this. I'm sure you are feeling tired and would like some answers, no?"

Almost soullessly I nodded, my hair swaying with my movement across my brow. I took tentative steps towards the single empty chair before the desk and lowered myself into it. Not wanting to look at her. Not wanting to see the pity I knew would be plastered on her face.

A long moment of silence drew out between us, so quiet I even heard the sound of birds cheeping from outside the window.

" Well?" I finally said, bitterness lacing my tone as I raised my head, glaring at her in distrust.

" Have you ever heard of 'Bram Stokers - Dracula'?" She asked me as though she were discussing the weather with me.

I frowned at her. Who? What kind of question was that? Nevertheless I answered.

" No." I'd heard of it, even saw a copy in the local library, but never thought about picking it up. Although, I can remember my step dad watching those cheesy black and white horror films with vampires in them.

She nodded in understanding, by the determined yet cool look she gave me she was choosing her words wisely. Obviously, whatever she had to tell me was not good.

" Those monsters you saw back at that mansion were vampires. Creatures of the night whom drink from the living to survive. They are all very real and the quicker you accept what you have witnessed the easier this will be for you."

I wanted to laugh and pull my hair at the same time. It was on the tip on my tongue to say vampires were not real.

I shook my head, deep in thought.

I could not deny that they existed. I had seen them with my own eyes. Many of them with lethal pointed teeth and unnatural coloured eyes that glowed in the darkness. Yet to admit silently to myself that they did exist made me feel even more insane than I already did. Nobody else knew they existed, nobody in world knew what walked among them, side-by-side, in the night. The very thought of it sent nauseas waves of dread through my stomach.

" How can I not?" It was more to myself than anyone, nevertheless the woman before me heard it. " My history teacher is mad man trying to kill and take over the world. I sat and watched a student die." I shivered at the memory before continuing, " I have been stalked, terrorised and attacked. Not to mention my friends have been injured in the process… which reminds me, where are my friends? Adam, is Adam alright?"

I suddenly had a violent recap of when I last saw him, laid crumpled and unconscious on the library floor. Was he alright? Why wasn't he here too? I looked up at the blonde woman, Mrs Hellsing?, for answers. Although she looked confident enough in dealing with the situation, her cool eyes told me she was a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading. She wasn't telling me something. What was it?

" All in good time, but first we need to deal with something of great importance…"

" No." The glare she gave me obviously told me she was not used to being refused, " Where is Adam? What did your vampire do to him?" I did not mean for my voice to crack so suddenly, but I was desperate for an answer.

" He's safe. With the others, back at home with their families." It was a simple answer, one that made my shoulders slump and a breath I hadn't known I was holding release with relief.

A fluttering feeling rose up from my stomach to my throat and I had to swallow it back down again. My lips rising at the corners slightly.

" They're ok." I whispered to myself in reassurance.

" Yes," for the first time since being here, the elegant woman shuffled uneasily in her chair. The gesture itself looked so out of place I had to frown at her, " I ordered to have there memories removed so they wouldn't remember what happened…"

My stomach dropped so suddenly. A bus running me over and then back up over my crippled body would have been less painful then hearing those words.

" What?" It came out before I could think or stop myself, " Why?!"

A finely arched brow rose in my direction. A empty expression once again on her fairly attractive face - if not for the age.

" What?" She asked, although it wasn't really a question to be answered, " Would you have had it so they remembered what happened? Their lives would never be the same again, Elizabeth. Even worse, all it would take is for one of them to spread the word, to reveal the existence of vampires to the world and it would be our duty to 'eliminate' them. To keep the silence and peace. No one must know of them so humans can live in peace and not bloodshed."

I was stunned at the fact she had the audacity, nay the power, to remove other memories, others personal experiences and feelings without permission. It made me sick and yet at the same time I couldn't help the feeling of respect for the older woman. She pulled out a thick cigar from under her desk and lit it. The musky scent relaxing me somewhat.

Had it happened to me? Had she removed my memories too? _No, I remember everything, _a voice in my head seemed to reassure me. But what had happened after I passed out? What had the vampire done to me and Adam?

" My servant did not harm you," Mrs Hellsing spoke up as though reading my thoughts, " He had specific orders to bring you here without struggle or further injuries, so he sent you to sleep for a while."

_Is that all_, my silent sarcastic reply was, _Well, I had nothing to worry about. I mean… come on, it is after all every day I get hypnotised._

It annoyed me, beyond compare, that someone would control me, could control my actions and the things I said or did. But my fear was even stronger. How could one person have all that power? How could this woman…

" How do you control such a creature?" I asked, completing my minds wondering. My head shaking slightly in disbelief.

Mrs Hellsing merely shrugged, her neatly pressed suit rustling at the movement, " it's a long story…" She sighed dabbing out her cigar on a silver tray by her stationary. " One we don't have time to share at the moment. Back to the problem at hand… " As though talking business she straightened her shoulders leaning across the table in a calm collected way, almost as though she were challenging me to disagree with something. " You will stay here."

I nodded. " Yes, for now. But I really should be getting back home. My guardians will be worried…" I slowly came to pause when I noticed her shaking her head. I felt my brows furrowing.

" No," She finally said, shaking her head again, firmly disallowing any argument on the matter. " I mean, you will 'live' here, with us. Its been arranged, I have all the papers and files on you here." She gestured over to a small bundle of papers on her right, " My servant has removed all memories and ties you had with the humans in your other life. Don't worry you will be safe here," She added seeing the distraught look on my face... " Elizabeth, Where are you going?"

Through out her little speech I had made my way out the chair and was slowly backing towards the door. I couldn't even imagine what my face looked like in that moment. I was so full of overwhelming emotions. Fear. Hate. Betrayal. And most of all, sadness. My friends, my family, even the people I barely knew or got the chance of knowing had all forgotten me. No, not forgotten me, this stupid cow had made them forget me.

" Why?" I took another step back, a little further I would be able to reach the door handle.

" Its simple, Lizzy," She started. My teeth almost grinding when she called me by my nickname. _How dare she. _" You are a target now. Those vampires will not stop hunting you. You are now a pawn in their little chess game and they will not stop until they find you. Not only that but they would go for the ones around you, the people you love and cherish to make you suffer. Do you understand? Knowing that you are somehow connected to the Hellsing organisation…"

" Yeah! And whose faults that!" I was shouting in earnest now, my lungs hurting from the lack of air and the emotions my body was fighting through. " If you had just let me go. If you had just left me alone, instead of sending your… your… PET, to come stalk me I would have been fine."

I glanced around the room; The high painted ceiling, the white washed walls. So elegant and grand yet I saw none of it. I just saw a cage.

I scrambled back another couple of steps, my hand brushing the door handle and I almost sobbed with relief. I gripped at it so hard that not even the devil himself could have moved me from that position.

" Do not run, you belong here. Where will you go? There is nothing for you out there." She spoke calmly. She was trying to blackmail me, I was sure of it.

" Because of you…" My voice broke, gnawing at my bottom lip to stop its quivering. The handle turning with the slow twisting of my wrist. _Get ready._

" I'm only trying to help you, Elizabeth. I know its difficult…"

I was gone at this point.

My hand straining almost painfully when I ripped open the door. My feet moving on their own accord, desperate to find a way out of this god forsaken place. Corridors of all lengths and sizes, yet I never paid them any attention. I just ran. My feet thudded with every step into the emptiness. How long I ran for I had no idea, but I stopped when I came before a large oak double door. The sound of birds cheeping and tree swaying along with my harsh breathing sent my heart throbbing with hope.

The front door.

Strangely enough, nothing stopped me from almost ripping it off its hinges. The impact of it crashing against the wall should of surely alerted someone of my escape attempt. I had to move, fast. My eyes met a familiar sight. The Spring flowers, the freshly cut hedges that followed around the twisting paths like a maze.

I was almost out. Just a little further and I would be free and back into the world.

_But where would I go?_

Just thinking about it made my strength vanish and die within me. I finally began to feel the ache in my legs. The lack of food and sleep in my body. Not having enough time to rest and rejuvenate myself from the traumatic incident that had been only hours ago. Where would I go? No one knew me. No one would recognise me. Phil? Stella? Jade?

I was alone.

A soft sob shattered the silence, and I realised a little too late that it came from me. And then another, and then another, until I was sobbing and whimpering in earnest. My knees crashing to the ground as I collapsed, kneeling in the dirt. My hands flat against the soothing cool ground, the tiny stones biting into my flesh of my palms.

_What a cruel world we live in._

Tears dripped from my darkened eyelashes and was soaked up into dry earth. My shoulders shook with every painful breath I took. I must of looked pathetic to anyone passing by, but I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore.

Adam.

His sweet, adorable face ran through my mind. His handsome, childlike smile. Emerald eyes that twinkled mischievously and made me feel warm inside.

I would never see him again. He had forgotten me too.

Unconsciously, I rocked back and forth. Soft mewling cries forcing their way from my throat.

I was alone.

" Please… someone help me." My plea, though whispered, echoed and fluttered upon an empty spring breeze. Its calming presence, ruffled my already untamed hair. A few strands sticking to were my tears had left their trail. I tried to control my lips quivering as I lifted a hand to brush away the hairs. I then stared down at my hand, the wetness glistening on my pale skin. My fingers trembling… but then I noticed something. Or rather someone. Beyond my hand, naught but a few inches away were a pair of thick black boots...

" Hey there." A cheerful feminine voice came form the person.

Surprised and slightly disoriented, I looked up. My watery gaze wondering over stocking clad legs, a strange pastel blue combat uniform similar to the soldiers I had met earlier only it had a skirt instead of combat trousers. Short blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Enormous… ahem, chest area.

Finally my dark eyes found two large sparkling red ones. There depths holding a strange warmth and twinkling innocence that sort of reminded me of Adam.

Wait a minute… Red eyes?

I did a double-taked and couldn't help but stare. Yes, red eyes. Similar to those of the vampire that hypnotised me only softer and less frightening. Did that mean she was a vampire?

It was then I noticed her smile, though friendly as it was, I could see a glimmer of a fangs from beneath her upper lip.

" Hi, You must be Elizabeth… my name is Seras Victoria."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: New update! Sorry for the wait. Again this chapter I didn't quite enjoy writing as much as the others but let me know what you think. **

**Many thanks to my reviewers and god bless. Here it is chapter 14 - Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was then I noticed her smile, friendly as it was, I could see a glimmer of fangs from beneath her upper lip.

" Hi, you must be Elizabeth… my name is Seras Victoria."

**Chapter 14**

I just sat there staring up at her, even from this angle knelt on the floor she didn't look that tall. Or old, in fact she looked young. She was quite pretty, at least I thought so anyway. A perfect womanly figure unlike my own skimpy stick like form with not a curve in sight.

We stayed that way for a moment, with nothing but occasional rustle of the wind through the trees to break the silence. Nonetheless she continued to smile at me - waiting patiently.

She was either a little too slow in realising I was knelt in the dirt weeping or she simply knew I would be here. Did she know? No, that wasn't possible, she couldn't possibly have known. But then I looked deeper into her crimson eyes and had a sudden revelation… My heart rising up into my throat.

She wasn't like everyone else.

" You're a vampire aren't you?" I asked, wincing and almost slapping myself when I heard the not-so-suppressed fear in my own voice. She didn't look the sort of person to kill people and try to rip them to bloody shreds.

Her smile turned sheepish, a small gloved hand rising to rub at the back of her neck.

_Great, now I have offended her. _

" Er… Yes. Yes, I am." She shuffled her feet almost comically.

Carefully, I rose up onto my feet, legs trembling. My cheeks burning a rosy hue when I thought of how I must of looked sat in a flower bed, crying. I wiped at my wet cheeks and my eyes flickering quickly about the numerous blooming bushes but trying to refrain them from landing on the female vampire before me.

Silence ensued for what seemed like hours, until finally I could take no more and glanced towards her. Her own eyes turned down towards her shoes. A thick slice of blonde hair falling into her face. Was she just as nervous as I was?

For the first time since being here, I felt the corners of my lips tug upwards a little. Who ever this girl was, _Seras?, _I liked her already. I felt a warm aura coming from her; it reminded me of something.

Home.

" It's nice to meet you," I finally said, though it came out a little forceful. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "My name is Elizabeth." I wasn't the best when it came to making conversation with strangers. I shuffling my bare feet further into the ground and mentally scolded myself - I really should have at least looked for my clothes before I came outside.

At my attempt to be friendly I watched her face brighten up again, diving forward so suddenly to grasp my hand between her two cold ones. Cold hands? The quick movement making me step back in surprise.

" I'm so glad to have finally met you," She spoke in a sudden rush, " It gets a bit lonely around, you know, being a girl and surrounded by men all the time. But I like it here. You do like it here too, don't you? You will be staying with us, wont you? Its not that bad when you get used to it. I can't wait. We can talk to each other about all sorts. Share secrets. Talk about boys. This is so wonderful! My master told me about you. I just knew you'd be pretty."

Finally after a minute or so of the silence that followed I slowly retreated my hand. Wide eyed I stared at her, I managed to get my voice working and mutter a single whispered syllable." Huh?"

_What was this?_

A house full of harassing soldiers, a male vampire bent on killing more people than Hitler did a butler, and a female vampire whom seems to be the most normal of the bunch. Not to mention a woman old enough to be my grandmother controls them all and makes them call her 'master'.

" This is madness." I murmured to myself, though the blonde girl, Seras, heard me.

_But it doesn't matter, _A voice inside reasoned, _Because you're leaving right? _

" Do you want to meet the others?" Seras asked, so suddenly taking my hand and pulling me that I gave a startled squeak.

" What?!" I had no idea what was going on anymore.

She giggled at something on my face, or was it my facial expression? Tugging me back towards the tall imposing building I had moments before fled from.

" Wait, No!" I tried to stop her, pulling to get my fingers back but the other girls grip didn't budge. _Good god, what did this girl eat for breakfast everyday? _She was unmovable, like a boulder.

Relenting, I went with her, albeit unwillingly. Letting her drag me back and forth through the familiar winding hallways until we reached another grand doorway. This one led to an open courtyard. A courtyard surrounded by walls, but had no roof. She pulled me through the open gateway, smiling back at me in reassurance when she saw my unease.

My heart seemed to stop from beneath my lungs.

It wasn't the fact that she led me into a training yard that bothered me, or the fact that thousands of dangerous weapons were mounted across the numerous walls. It was rather that the place was filled with men. Soldiers.

Very 'familiar' soldiers.

One in particular glared at me with dark eyes, and I was being dragged straight towards him.

" Hey guys!" Seras called cheerfully to the not-so-cheerful bunch. "This is Elizabeth…" She pushed me forward gently in introduction, " She's going to be staying with us from now on so be nice, Ok?"

A rumble of 'yeah's echoed around the room. I should have been relieved at the respond, but could not help but swallow hard when a couple of soldiers reached for their weapons or began cracking their knuckles. Glaring at me.

_I'm going to die, I'm so going to die_, I chanted to myself silently in panic.

Seras, whom was totally oblivious to the soldier response to me, pushed me forward gently further into the crowd, enticing me to mingle as she pointed out certain people to me.

" So this is Mark," She pointed out to a skinny dark haired man who waved at me. " This is Davis," another Blonde haired man but this time with a moustache. One after the other I learned their names, some glowered with hostility, some smiled or shook my hand.

" And this, Lizzy…" She said finally reaching my impending doom. The tall dark eyed soldier moved forward to almost intimidating closeness. Unlike the others he didn't try to pretend to be interested in me, in fact he just sneered down at me. " Is the captain of the Soldiers and Hellsing finest mercenary, Mr Stephan Lavreski Ferkov."

He took another step forward towards me, now within easy touching distance.

" Well, if it isn't you." He voice rumbled with some unknown intention and some of his 'friends' chuckled.

" Er…" Seras looked uneasily from me to the captain and then back again. Suddenly clicking on to what was going on, " So… so you've already met before?"

" Yeah. We've met." he answered sarcastically, looking back at his men and began to roll up a sleeve of his jumper. " By the way princess, I think I owe you something…" The other sleeve rolled itself up and he slowly turned to me.

His movement was quick and for a moment I clenched my eyes shut, backing away a step in instinct. Waiting for the blow that was going to come…

But nothing happened.

I peaked open my eyes to see him frowning at me. A small grin slowly twitching at the corners of his mouth.

For a moment I held my breath. Gone was the cold calculating glower he seemed to enjoy giving me. In its place was a look that would have made even the most masculine of females flush with his charm. His dark eyes twinkling with mischief and he stuck his hand out to me.

" I owe you an apology. Back then, in the corridor. I thought ya were an intruder. We hadn't been updated on your situation here, Missy Lizzy. No one tells us anything anymore." He murmured the last bit to himself.

I took his outstretched hand and shook it almost mechanically. Smiling uneasily, unsure to his intentions. Watching him as though he were a snake waiting for the right moment strike.

Ignoring me, Stephan and Seras embraced each other in friendship - it was a strange sight to see. A vampire and a perverted mercenary, hugging. It was like watching Freddy Krueger and Jason-x play hopscotch together.

" Ah. There you are Miss Johnson." A new voice broke the moment and I turned to see the familiar lithe form of the Butler, William, walk through the entrance we had come through.

" Is everything alright?" he asked, stopping at my side to look me up and down for injuries of sorts. I take it he didn't trust the others either.

" Yes, I'm fine." I reassured him. Thankful for his calming company in this strange bundle of individuals. I always hated large crowds.

I took in the soldiers with curious eyes. Everyone seemed so different here. So different and yet so accepted by everyone else. You could say I felt envious of their affection banter as they teased and playfully wrestled one another. Even Seras. I turned to look at her on the opposite side of the room. She was listening intently to a joke the captain was telling her, when he finished the small group around him roared with laughter. Seras including, her sharp front teeth glistening even from the other side of the room and yet no one batted an eyelash. They accepted her for what she was.

" Does it frighten you, Miss Johnson." The soft low voice of the person beside me broke me from my reverie. I looked towards him, a brow arched at his question. Nevertheless he didn't even glance at me as he continued, just merely stood and watched the others. " Does it scare you to know that maybe, just maybe, you could be more accepted here than you could have been in your other life."

It was a killer question. At first I wanted to remark snobbishly to him. You know, the whole 'its none of your business' reply, but it wasn't like me to be cruel. Not like Emily, with the look of an angel but the temperaments of a drowned cat.

" You could say that." I muttered so only he could hear. I didn't want to open up to him but found I couldn't help myself. It was true. I knew for a fact that if I stayed here, I would become attached to some of these unique people. It would kill me if I had to leave them too. There was only so much a person could take.

_That's why you should leave, now. _A voice hissed from the shadow of my mind.

" Look at them." He whispered, glancing at me from the corner of his eye before turning back to them. " These soldiers. None of them have families left…" My head spun to him, eyes wide with surprise. No family? " All of them either killed by vampires or long buried with the passing of time."

_How sad._

My gaze wandered back over the group, watching their smiles, their laughter. _But no family?_

" Funny is it not?" William continued, the conversation turned so serious now that I felt as though he was trying to point something out to me. Trying to prove something. " They came here, with nothing. No family, no home, no money. Willing to give up their lives to hunt vampires and ghouls; that's what we do here. And even though they have lost so much, they have found so much more to live and fight for."

_What was that? _My eyes asked him without words.

After a moment of letting him choose his answer he turned to me, a soft smile gracing his pale aristocratic features.

" Each other." He finally answered. Just two words, yet they held so much more importance to me than whole page full.

_Each other. _

" All my life I have been shy, depending on others to help me. I can't fight they can. My friends had been there for me, laughed with me, even protected me from the worst…" I paused, sighing in frustration. Trying to force away the tears that suddenly began to blur my vision. " And now they were gone. I feel so lost without them."

" They are not gone." His words, though merely riddles to play with my mind sent hope flooding through my chest like butterfly wings. " Not unless you want them to be. They are in your heart…"

I sniffed, wrapping my arms about my frame not for protection from the cold but for comfort as I watched the others with slight envy.

" In my heart," I muttered more to myself, " Well what if I don't want them in my heart. What if I want them here, next to me. With me…"

" Is it not enough that they are safe and with their own families?" He intervened curtly, his eyes cool and calm as they stared back evenly into mine. " You may have lost something precious to you Miss Johnson, but please do not wish the same on your friends. Would you ask them to give it all up for you? How very selfish of you."

Stunned by his harsh words I lowered my head, my hair curtaining shamefully around my face. In that moment you could say 'it sucked to be me' but at the same time I understood what he was trying to say to me. I hated to admit when I was wrong; I hated being proved wrong. And this time I 'was' wrong. I was being selfish, thinking about myself and not others.

" …Right Lizzy?!"

Thinking about it, I began to understand what William was trying to tell me. To lose someone close to you was painful and only by forgetting could you move on to remove that pain. In a way when I thought about it, I was happy. Happy that they were safe. Jade and Adam. Even Emily and her gang if I only admitted it silently to myself.

" Lizzy?"

A sudden nudge of the elbow from William next to me brought me from my pondering. My head shot up to meet ruby orbs staring at me inquisitively, a blonde head tilted like that of a cat.

" Are you alright?" Seras asked, walking towards me.

" Yes." I lied, " Fine."

" We're going to play poker, wanna play?" She gave me that treacherous smile that usually had me eating out of her hands. Her features fell when she looked into my eyes and saw my indecision.

_I should leave and find a way back home. _

_No, I should stay and help. If I went home would those vampires follow me? _

" You will stay with us wont you?" Seras piped up again, a few of the men gathering around our little circle, making me gnaw on my bottom lip. As though sensing my struggle for an answer, I felt something brush against the back of my hand and I looked up. Williams calm yet now slightly mischievous eyes twinkled back to me… then it clicked.

" You said those things on purpose." It wasn't much of an accusation, though I tried to make it sound like one. My own small smile rising to the occasion.

He just nodded.

All that time. He was testing me. Trying me, and yet at the same time making me realise the things I should have done hours ago.

Just because you wasn't part of others lives didn't mean you couldn't stand by them or protect them. Some sacrifices are worth everything, even if the outcome is not in the best of your interests. Some things are worth fighting for even if they no longer existed in the world.

Dark eyes, Stephan, grinned at me and then… winked. And in that gesture I saw the answer to my own question.

" Shall I go and set up a room for you then Miss Johnson?" William asked, already knowing the answer.

With nothing more to do, I nodded.

" Alright lets get this party started!" Stephan howled, rubbing his hands lustrously. " Start getting your money out boys, we're about to see a strip…"

" Er, no one said anything about stripping." Seras intervened suddenly, arms crossed and glaring at him. Anyone else would have been terrified of such a look but Stephen just grinned at her.

I giggled at their antics but quickly smothered my mouth with my hand when half a dozen eyes landed on me.

" Come on then, Missy Lizzy!" Stephan hollered at me, turning to walk with the others towards the large round table in the corner.

Being the last one, I carefully made my way over to the table, feet shuffling as I lowered myself into a chair.

In the corner of my eye I saw William walk to the door and pause, his head tilting elegantly to something on his right. Then after a while he continued out of the door, shaking his head and his shoulder bouncing as though chuckling at something amusing.

I frowned at this. My eyes seeking out what could of possibly caught his attention so much. My gaze roamed to the darkened corner by the window and my heart stopped.

A familiar shape lay within those shadows. _He_ was there. Alucard. Broad and tall, enveloped in flowing crimson. A wide brimmed hat covered most of the face I knew to be pale and a single slice of light reflecting from the tinted glasses.

Had he been there the whole time?

My heart stuttered back into its unsteady rhythm, the well-known sense of dread coming over me as I simply watched him; him leaning almost lazily, arms crossed, against the wall.

For a second I thought he had not seen me, or his focus was on something else. _He wasn't here for me, _I thought to myself in relief. But then, as though reading my thoughts, I saw his mouth curl from beneath the shadow of his hat. His head rising merely an inch to show me two cat-like shaped fiery rubies over the rim of his glasses, and all at once I was lost. I couldn't look away, like a deer caught in headlights. I felt swamped with his power, sensed it ripple from him in waves.

A brief second and then I felt someone draped something over my shoulders. Startled I found Mark, the dark haired soldier smiling at me, putting his coat around me. Reminding me once again I was sat with a group of males only in my nightgown playing a game of cards.

" Thank you." I thanked him bashfully.

I waited patiently for my cards as Stephan began to deal them out, but found my gaze drifting back to that darkened corner where the devil himself had stood…

He was gone.

I sighed, my heart slowing to its normal pace. Everything was so strange here and yet it felt like home.

_I would try_, I thought myself somewhat unsure, _I would stay here for a while and try and help the others. Not like I had anywhere else to go anyway_. I just hoped I wouldn't being seeing anymore of that vampire lurking about.

But I will try and live another day… for my friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Hi all!! I'm baaaaacccccckkkkkk! I dont own anything except my characters.

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is finally chapter 15. Enjoy :0) x x

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The soft pattering of rain lulled me into a soft lullaby as I lay motionless on the bed. My dark eyes following each small drop as it trailed down the windows misted glass. An absent minded sigh escaping me in a sudden rush. It was one of those days again, like many before. I had been here nearly two months now, in the Hellsing Manor. And I missed home more than ever. I sighed again. Lifting my hand to chase a tiny droplet with the tip of my finger. I felt like a spare part that didn't seemed to fit in this place. Two months, and yet I felt useless. I didn't really do anything.

Most of all, I craved company. A companion. Seras and Stephan were usually busy with training and on missions. I couldn't take part in what they did. I couldn't fight like they could. And then there was William. The butler. Out of all the people here I had met William was the one person I could really help or socialise with. He was a kind, elderly gentleman, who always seemed to sense when I was feeling alone or out of place. Always giving me small tasks to do or to help him with. Delivering mail, serving teas and odd jobs. It was warm being around him. Although he was getting on in his years he never failed to make me smile and provide me with whatever I needed.

But today just seemed so dead. Not a soul or bird in sight. Almost deathly quiet, I could hear my own breath whisper around the room.

I sat up with a start, my dark hair flickering around me. My eyes wandering around the pale decorated room. Fingers twitching to do something. Anything. I needed something to occupy myself with before I went mad. I looked about the room, every perfect and pristine except for the crumpled bed covers I sat on. This was my room. The room Integra, Sir Hellsing, accommodated to me. Lush Cream Carpets, Soft pastel yellow walls. My own wardrobe. A dressing table. Four poster 'double' bed. Everything from side tables to coat hangers, combs and toiletries had been provided for me. It was lovely, it had everything you could ever need and much bigger than my old one.

A long moment passed for a moment. My mind lingering on that thought for a brief second as I glanced down at my sandal covered feet dangling inches above the floor. The skirt of my pale blue dress swishing with each gentle swing of my legs. That too had been given to me. Nothing here was personally mine, nothing from home.

I missed home. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I missed my old room, the familiar scents and colours, even the small pile of dirty clothes I knew would be stashed in a corner somewhere. I missed the smell of Stella's home made cookies every Sunday. The sound of Phil cussing from inside the garden shed, spanners and bolts alike flying from within.

Most of all... I missed Adam.

What I would give to see his face. His twinkling mischievous green eyes. His blond ruffled hair that seemed to have a life of its own. What I would give to just see him again.

A soft knocking at the door interrupted my thoughts. My head shooting up almost instantly when I recognised immediately who it was.

" Good evening Miss Elizabeth, are you decent? May I come in?" Williams well articulated voice murmured through the door.

I was up in a flash, almost skipping across the room to open the door. My hair dancing as I went. The moment I opened the door, Williams aged and pale face smiled warmly at me over his glasses.

" Ah, there you are young lady. And how are you feeling today?"

I smiled back, " William! I'm so glad to see you. I've been hoping you'd come and see me. Where have you been?"

" Forgive me Miss Elizabeth, I was detained with some personal business this morning." He said, a hint of regret in his voice.

" Oh." I murmured seemingly to myself. Feeling a sheepish the fact I had just told him I had been waiting for him all day.

Trying to change the subject I glanced down to at the tea trolley - only to found it wasn't there.

" No tea today William?" I frowned at him. It was odd to see him without it. He pushed it around as though were the only thing keeping him upright.

" No not today Miss Elizabeth." He stated quietly as he smiled at me once more, " Sir Integra wishes to see you in her office, immediately, if you would be so kind as to follow me."

I didn't get really a chance to say anything, for he had already turned and around and began striding back down the main corridor towards the stairs.

As quickly as I could I turned back into the room and snatched up my white cardigan. Swiftly running out to follow William down the hall while trying to slip each of my arms in as I went.

" What does she want to see me about?" I asked once I had caught up with his long strides.

" I'm afraid I do not know, all I know is that she needs to speak with you as urgently as possible." He said as we turned into another hallway and down a set of stairs. You would think I was getting used to this place and where everything was. Yet it was so big, I still found myself getting lost on occasions.

I frowned at this. _She wanted to speak to me? Urgently? I wonder what about?_

Just as we turned another corner I almost lost balance as another body came charging around the opposite end. Trying to slow the sudden thumping in my chest.

The person was tall and elegant. A grey coat brushing across the tiled floor. Long sleek blond hair billowing behind her like a horses regal mane.

" Ah there you are William! Elizabeth! What took you so long?" Sir Integra asked, irritation and impatience written all over her.

As quick as we were striding towards her, we turned around and headed back where we came from. So far into her walk and with no time for questions she had strode right past us. Sparing us no time to catch up with her. The edge of a sword scabbard swaying into view from beneath the folds of her coat.

" Elizabeth!" she called suddenly. My heart jumped and on their own accord my legs moved to reach her level, trying to keep in step with her. It was moments like these that I wish I had longer legs.

" Yes?" I asked with apprehension, trying to stop the faint fluttering in my stomach. My breath coming in short pants as I almost had to jog to keep up.

Integra's face was set in stone, her eyes seemed to have a determined gleam to them. Cold, blue eyes that could make even the most strongest of men tremble. She was a force not be reckoned with.

" I need you to do something for me." Integra stated, factly.

I stammered for a moment, unsure what to say. " I... er..."

"No time for questions!" I flinched at her sharp tone.

She wasn't asking... She was demanding!

She continued, not waiting for an answer or for me to catch up with her, " I need you to attend the table meeting for me. The queen has called upon my presence almost immediately and I have no time for quarrels with the other knights."

I stopped then. Right in the middle of the corridor. My furrowed brows turning upwards into surprise. My heart suddenly leaping up into my throat as I stared at her back in horror.

" What?!" It squeaked out of me as I tried to swallow the lump.

Sir Hellsing shook her head firmly, neither turning towards me or stopping in her stride towards the main double doors. " No... No time for questions. Walter, makes sure she arrives on time..."

Whatever they said to each other went in a blur. I wasn't listening. I couldn't. All I could think of was that I... was taking Integra's place at some kind of board meeting? This can't be happening to me. I knew nothing. I couldn't possibly...

I stopped all train of thought when William whispered something to her.

" But Sir Integra, please, she's just a young girl. She wont stand a chance."

He obviously didn't mean for me to hear it - but I did. And it make me feel any better, not one single bit.

I just stood there, probably looking pretty pathetic and sorry for myself. Not a sound could be heard, the halls seemed to give off a deathly silence, not even the rustling of wind outside could be heard. A sudden sense of doom envelope me beyond escape. I was terrified.

Integra turned towards me just as she reached the door, her cool eyes firm and yet somewhat regretful, " I'm sorry Elizabeth. It cannot be helped. Do your best. We, the queen and the rest of England are counting on 'you'."

And then she was gone. The soft hollow clang of the door closing sealing my fate to what awaited me. All I could think was - I should turn around. I should run. Do something! I can't do this.

As though reading my mind, I felt Williams cool nimble finger wrap about my arm, gently but firmly. Pulling at me to follow his lead towards another set of doors I had not notice earlier. It was smaller and painted an off white colour, an intricate rose engraved into the woods smooth panel.

" Hang on," I stammered trying to dig my heals into the floor tiles as the door got closer. However William was far stronger than I was. " Stop. I can't possibly..."

I stopped short and glanced at him. His eyes were twinkling for a mere second, I almost didn't see it.

" Bet you think this is funny don't you?" I stated gloomily.

" Not at all Miss Elizabeth," William chuckled, " I merely find the situation... what's the word?... Entertaining?"

And with a sudden push I felt myself being propelled forwards. The world around me blurring and twirling until I found myself facing the white doors. Only from the other side. Its hinges giving a sharp creak as it shut. The resounding clang filing the empty room.

" This is not funny William, open up now," I shouted as I tried to pull at the door handle, banging a fist against it when it didn't budge. " William!"

"Ahem."

A voice echoed from behind me.

I froze suddenly as I realised something. My lungs felt as though they had dropped into my stomach. My head turned almost painfully to gaze over my shoulder. Either hand planted firmly on the door from where I had tried to open it. My eyes growing wide as a faint heat began to rise up into the fullness on my cheeks.

I just stared at the dozen pair of eyes that glared at me. My cheeks burning a brighter pink as I turned to plaster my back against the door. My fingers wringing at the hem of my pale dress as I tried to think of something to say. To make them stop staring.

" Erm....Hello." I whispered, wanting to die here and now.

Each face was different. Some were old and some were young faces. From neatly trimmed beards and moustaches. Blond, Brown and silvery grey hair colours. They sat regally around a large oak table. Swords of every intricate design placed on before each man.

Man? I looked about each person suddenly, realising I was in a room full of men. Eleven of them in fact.

But not just any men – These were the knights.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yes I know, Its been ages since I've written anything. So? Spank me lol. So here it is my babies and to make it up to you i've put two chapters up today. Because your all so fantastic! :0)**

**Enjoy :0)**

**x**

* * *

x

**Chapter 16**

x

" _Erm....Hello." I whispered, wanting to die here and now._

_Each face was different. Some were old and some were young faces. From neatly trimmed beards and moustaches. Blond, Brown and silvery grey hair colours. They sat regally around a large oak table. Swords of every intricate design placed on before each man._

_Man? I looked about each person suddenly, realising I was in a room full of men. Eleven of them in fact._

_But not just any men – These were the knights. _

A moment of desperate silence passed, and not a murmur amongst the eyes baring into me like knives. Cool blues, luminous greens, crystalline greys, yet not one pair looked friendly, each of them devoid of any warmth and welcome. All I wanted to do was turn and leave. My courage was slowly draining out of me by the second. My right hand rested firmly behind me on the door handle_._ If only it would turn and open.

My heart fluttered inside my chest, pounding so harshly I swore they could hear it. My left fingers gripped harder on my hem, turning them almost white in colour.

Then, one man stood suddenly, startling me. His chair scraping across the tiled floor as he moved. He looked like the eldest of the group. With wise dark eyes and an aged face to match. One could almost suggest him like a grandfather figure, that is if it wasn't for the hard stare he sent half way across the room to me.

" Good evening," His voice was rough like gravel. " Where is Sir Integra? She is late."

The simple statement made me realise the subject of the groups displeasure.

" She's not here." I said simply, almost dumbly. I tried to smile assuringly to them but it soon wavered when I received none in return.

" Not here?" He repeated carefully. Some what perplexed.

I nodded slowly. " She sent me to... to take her place. For this meeting." I couldn't believe how ridiculous I sounded, and by the looks on the knights faces they agreed with me.

More silence ensued, and then they began to turn to each other. Confusion and irritation written all over their faces.

" What madness is this!" One man said, moving to stand also. He was so very tall, with short blonde hair slicked to the back of his head. His attire was that of a businessman, smart and traditional. A thin black tie just visible through his suit jacket and a white shirt underneath. He was younger than the rest. One could almost say he was handsome, if it wasn't for his eyes. They were blue, a pale icy shade that made them look almost white when the light reflected in them. They took me in wholesomely, wandering over my form with disdain and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

I trembled a little under his stare. Something about this man frightened me. I did not like him one bit.

" Do not play games _child_," His voice was just as cold as his eyes, and held a sickly sardonic tone to it. "Where is Sir Hellsing. We've been waiting for over an hour for her presence. Time is of the essence is it not gentlemen." He turned to his comrades, whose voices rumbled in agreement, nodding their heads.

He turned back to me again, an odd mirthless smile stretching across one side of his face.

" Well?"

I looked around the numerous faces again, nerves getting the better of me. My hand falling from the door to slowly join the other one as though to comfort it and prevent it from tearing my dress to shreds.

" She's not here." I said, though it came out a mumble.

" Speak up girl!" The blonde man bellowed sarcastically, receiving a chuckle from the man to his right.

I was petrified. If only I could stop shaking so much. My arms quivered and my knees buckled, surely they must have seen it. The sudden image of Jades face popped into my head. Her short black hair, her punked up looks. Her strong personality.

If only I could be like that.

" She's not here, she's gone to see the queen." I said louder, raising my head a little, determined not to let this man bother me. " She told me to take her place for this evening," I continued. My gaze meeting his head on. I had to be brave.

Another moment passed and then, he laughed.

" Surely you jest?" He asked, looking me over again with mockery and amusement. " I feel insulted. Gentlemen, why would she send us a child to do her work? How ridiculous. She takes this as a joke. She does not deserve the title of leader amongst our table!"

" Marcus!" The dark-eyed elderly man opposite barked. His stare that of warning. The younger man, though grudgingly, backed down, moving to sit once again in his place with the knights. His look of disdain never leaving my form.

" Come my dear," The elder man spoke again, indicating to the empty chair perched at the very end of the table. Integra's seat. " Take a seat. If it is what Sir Hellsing asks, then we shall follow her wishes. Please. Sit." He repeated once more before lowering himself to his own chair.

I stood there for a while. Mainly trying to stop my raging heart, but also to stare at the empty seat. It looked like a throne. All of them did. Each of them intricately design and regal looking. They looked like stone, as did the table. Like King Arthur's legendary round table.

Slowly I moved forward. One step then two. My throat becoming heavy as I swallowed the lump I didn't know was there. Another step. My small shoes barely making any noise as they pattered across the room. Finally, I reached the table, my trembling hand reaching out to touch its smoothness. And finally with one look up towards the various faces, I lowered myself down with soft shuffle into the chair.

" What is your name dear?" the elder man asked me, his voice soft to me, as though a father would his child.

" Elizabeth." I gave a little smile to him. Unlike the others, this man was different and put me at ease somewhat.

He smiled then. A warm smile. The first I'd seen since arriving. " Elizabeth?" He said as though tasting the name, " Meaning 'my god is a vow'... A lovely name." He nodded finally and then turned to the other knights.

" Now." He started suddenly, His tone serious and back to business, it made me wonder if I imagined the smile or not. Never the less it drew the others attention from me to him, and I almost sighed with relief. " About the incident at Cheddar. Most of the vampires and ghouls we're destroyed, though the few that still remain are in hiding..."

I lost myself at this point. Cheddar? Ghouls? What on earth where they talking about?

Everything seemed strange. For the first time I saw them all become animated with discussion. They chatted amongst themselves for what seemed like an hour. Some of them debating heatedly with each other. Yet I just sat there quietly, listening. It was strange, that even though we spoke the same language, I had no clue as to what they were going on about. I watched them. Some of their faces etched in worry and concern, some in anger.

I looked down and began to fumble with my dress again, a habit I have picked up on rather of late. A stray lock of my dark hair falling down to dangle before my eyes. My mind going in circles as I listened to the soft rumbles of their voices. I felt like an odd bit that should not have been there. A fly on a wall perhaps? It only just made me realise how much I did not belong here, and how much I missed home.

It made me sad.

" What do you think, _Elizabeth?"_

_What? _My head shot up in an instant, my eyes wide as every other pair landed onto me.

_That's what you get when you don't pay attention, _a dark voice echoed through my mind, my body involuntarily shivering as it rumbled through me. I looked about the room, quickly trying to find the source of the voice. Where had it come from?

My gaze landed on a certain pair of icy blue ones, they mocked me and seemed to enjoy the pale look on my face. Marcus. Had he been watching me the whole time?

" Well?" The man called Marcus asked again.

I glanced about awkwardly, shuffling about in my seat as I silently cursed myself for not paying attention. Integra's_ going to murder me._

" Erm... I..." I staggered, silently berating myself. _Say something!_

Marcus continued, his face made of stone yet his glare shot through me like a dagger, " I assumed that as you were staring at the floor so intently you either had a master plan ready to delight us with or you were bored out of your pretty little head to pay attention."

I swallowed. Hard. Yes, Integra was definitely going to kill me.

What do I say? what could I say? They were all gazing at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. Suddenly panicked I turned to Marcus who in turned grinned at me, like a cat. For the first time in my life I wanted to hit someone, and not just anyone... Him. I wanted to wipe that dirty smirk of his face.

" I've had quite enough of this game," Marcus stood slowly, his presence demanding and powerful as he overlooked the rest of the table with a sneer. His hard cool orbs landed back on me and my courage suddenly drained from me. If looks could kill I would not be sat in this chair still in one piece. His face was sharply drawn and angular with no soft places or smoothness to it. " How dare you?... Not only does Sir Integra not show herself and decide to 'pop out' for the evening but also... ha, and I'm quite astonished to say... she sends, _you._"

He was next to me now. He had slowly made his way around the rest of the table to were I sat. Prowling his way towards me, a look of disgust washing over his face and a strange sense of menace rolling of him in waves. This guy was truly creepy. He had no warmth to him. No kind look. Its seemed like everything repulsed him, everything made him hateful and full malice. My adoptive mother Stella would have said something along the lines of ' temper, temper' had she met him. Yet something in his eyes made me wary of what he could do to person. Some unseen strength to him.

He stopped every so slowly beside me. His eyes never leaving mine. Something in them making warning bells go of in my head.

I was trembling now. My head rolling back as he towered over me, the heat of his body making me uncomfortable. His thin hand on the back of my chair making it impossible to escape or provide more space from him.

" Its disgusting." He simply whispered, though loud enough for all to hear. " You come here uninvited, to a sacred meeting. To do her dirty work," He leaned in close then, and my breath seemed to catch in my throat. " You are not welcome," He sneered down to me, and a single tear I hadn't noticed before rolled down my cheek. " You. A mere girl who does not belong here, Who does not deserve to hear what we knights have to say. You, who does not even understand what it is to be brave and noble like us. We have fought and bled for our positions as knights."

Another tear fell and another. I was angry at myself for letting him upset me in the first place, but also I felt sadness in knowing that most of what he said was true. And the aching in my heart over-ruled all.

" You do not deserve to be sat in that chair." He hissed in my ear. The heat of his breath making me quiver in fright and I crumpled then. My head falling to hide my tears. Heat rising up into my cheeks as I sniffled miserably. How pathetic I must have looked. So much for being brave.

Just as the first tear drop fell from my chin to the stone floor, a voice rumbled throughout the hall.

" What a coward."

The world seemed to stop for a moment then. The air tensed. The room dimmed and a sudden chill whispered all around. All stood still and no one breathed. Startled, my heart broke out into frenzied dance. An unsuppressed gasp escaping me, echoing into empty silence. That voice. A voice so dark and deep that it made the small hairs on my arm rise up and quiver. A thick gravely tone that could be menacing and alluring all at once.

I knew that voice.

A shuffle from my side made me glance up through my drying tears to see Marcus taking steps away from me. His malicious features suddenly wide and pale. Quickly I looked to the other knights who too had stood from their seats, there white faces and large eyes pinned on something. Me? No... something behind me!

I felt a wisp of a breeze behind my ear, the motion sending a small shiver down my back like tiny spider legs.

Then suddenly, a weight on my shoulders.

Turning I glanced at what it was and almost screamed when I saw a large white hand perched on my shoulder. Its large powerful fingers firm but gentle as it cradled my slight body.

My head whipped upwards, my neck straining painfully at the movement.

Alucard.

He was stood in all his powerful glory behind me. A large gloved hand resting on me_; the same hands I had seen him tear a human apart with_. He wore his dark maroon coat, its ripped edges rippled and floated like feathers. He wore his normal dark suit attire, along with his matching blood red cravat. Pure black hair as deep as midnight floated about his aristocratic features like a deathly halo. Like the flickering of a flame it moved with an unseen wind.

His pale sharp features seemed to be set in stone. He wore no tinted glasses, and for the first time since that faithful night in the manor basement, I saw his eyes. His eyes, good god, were pure fire that rippled and burned with a deadly intensity at the quivering blonde man before him. They reminded me of a tigers, a white tigers, that glowed with such a force powerful enough to paralyse its prey with one glance.

" Do you find pleasure in upsetting lovely young ladies, or is it just a natural talent you have." His voice though deep was quirked with amusement. A sly twist of his mouth and a glimpse of pointed teeth made him look wolfish.

I watched as Marcus staggered for a while under the vampires stare, stuttering in terror before his face changed to that of absolute hate and disgust, " How dare you!? How dare you, disgusting vampire, enter these sacred rooms. You know the rules. You are not permitted to be in here during such private meetings."

It was almost amusing seeing him quake and blow his head like teapot. _All in all, he really was just a little man with a lot of personally issues._

As though hearing my thoughts, the vampire behind me chuckled darkly and leaned closer. His angular chin resting above my shoulder, his face parallel with my own, I could see its profile in the corner of my eye.

His breath was ice cold, and I shivered when it whispered across my cheek.

My heart was pounding hard against my chest and my blood was rushing through my veins. Not a good thing seeing as the person closest was a vampire. It must have looked strange and it terrified me, knowing that it was only the tall back of my chair between our bodies that kept him from embracing me completely into his deathly embrace.

I was more scared of the thing behind me rather than the blonde man glaring in front of me. Marcus was nothing in comparison to _him_. And I think he knew it. Marcus did not stand a chance.

" Rules?" It rumbled through me and I felt his grin widen against my cheek. " Hn, I follow no rules. Least of all yours, you pathetic fool." He chuckled then darkly and I felt something in me quiver. It was a strange foreign feeling I could not put my finger on. " You have upset our guest, perhaps someone needs to teach you a lesson or two in manners seeing as you lack in them."

Alucard straightened suddenly then, the small movement making all the knights shift away and on edge.

" Allow me to do the honours." Was all he said before he pulled something out of his coat.

The movement was so quick I almost missed it. There he stood, proud and tall behind me. Holding a gun. A big gun. Thick, black and heavy with an inscription across its length. I was surprised at how gracefully and effortlessly he held it, pointed dead at Marcus's forehead.

" Oh my god." I whispered, breathlessly in a sudden rush. My heart stopping in that second.

The whole room went into uproar then. Various knights panicked and moved towards the door, their voices rumbling in fear. Marcus on the other hand was dead to the spot. He hadn't moved an inch and looked deathly white. His wide eyes pinned unblinkingly to the barrel end of the gun. Merely inches away from his flesh.

" Now, Now Alucard." The elderly looking man spoke up again, his own aged face pale and full of caution. He moved forward, ever so slowly, raising a wrinkled hand to push the weapon gently from the quivering blonde mans face. " Please have reason. It was merely a miss understanding. Marcus meant no harm. Please," He said imploring, yet the vampire just bore into his with fiery cat-like eyes, " No violence in here. Sir Hellsing will not be pleased."

A moment of silence passed. A very, long empty silence. I looked from one knight the other, and they did the same. They looked at petrified as I did.

I just sat there, stunned, and trembled beneath the vampires powerful hand. I wished desperately for my heart to slow lest it burst forth from my chest. Someone had to do something. To stop this before it went too far. But who would be daring enough to challenge the vampire behind me. I_ don't want anyone to die because of me._

Finally, without warning, Alucard lowered his gun.

I was surprised. I was expecting blood splattered and organs tore to pieces. But he relented and put the weapon back where it came from. I pondered suddenly, had he heard my thoughts? The soft sighs of relief and slumping of shoulders gave way to everyone's sudden relief at the change of situation. Even I closed my eyes, and let out a sudden breath I had not realised I had been holding.

" Thank you" was all the older man said to the vampire, " Come Gentlemen," He was trying to lighten the mood, his tone cheerful though it still had an odd edge to it. "Let us wait for Sir Hellsing to return, we shall finish this meeting another day."

They could not have agreed eagerly enough, already they were moving to the door. Marcus was the first out, the rest following suit. Their shoes scuffing and shuffling until only silence remained.

The last sound was that of the door shutting with an echoing click.

I could have cried with joy. _They were gone!_ I smiled to myself_. Gone!_ I was alone once again. My mind a hurricane of turmoil at the past few hours. My chest heavy with overwhelming emotion. I raised a shaking hand to my breasts and clutched my cardigan until my hands turned pale, trying to calm myself. A small smile slowly edging its way across my flustered cheeks. I felt free. What a day it had been. Such strange situations I tend to find myself in. Things were always happening to me, I thought mirthlessly to myself._ This is crazy!_

" No. This is politics." A sinfully mischievous voice rumbled from above me. And I froze.

Alucard.

He was still here.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello!!! So here is the next chapter I promised you guys. I hope you enjoy them both. Feel free to review, this has taken me aggggggeeeees to do. Love you all my babies!!! XD **

**Bo shizzle! My Nizzle!**

**Enjoy! :0)**

* * *

x

**Chapter 17**

x

_Things were always happening to me, I thought mirthlessly to myself. This is crazy!_

_" No. This is politics." A sinfully mischievous voice rumbled from above me. And I froze._

_Alucard. He was still here._

_........_

I glanced up. Two fiery orbs all but rippled in amusement at me. So far into my little imaginary world I had forgotten he was still behind me. His large gloved hand still placed upon my shoulder. And we were together. In the room.... Alone.

I stood up suddenly and scooted away. His nimble fingers falling away from my body, a shiver running through my limb at the strange cold lingering from his touch.

Gathering my composure. I turned slowly then to face him. And was, for the first time since his arrival, allowed to fully take him in.

I could not help but gape at him. _Vampire_, my mind told me. _Monster._ And that he was. You could not take him for anything but. He was ethereal. A enigmatic angel of death. He stood there watching me patiently. The sly smile at the corner of his mouth said he was finding my reaction amusing. His eyes were burning into me, like swirling flames they pulled me in and never seemed to end. He was so frightening and yet at the same time breathtaking. No human could look like that. The vampires I had seen back at that dreaded mansion had been foul, their skin pallid like parchment, their teeth yellow and decaying, their odour like that of rotting mangled flesh.

But _he_ had none of that. He was something different. He had effortlessly drained a human, no, a child of its life. Mauled and destroyed the other monsters like they were nothing but ants beneath his foot. The very image of the blood and twisted flesh going through my mind made my stomach turn. He was so much more than a vampire, he was something else. Something more powerful. That with one single glance, one slice of his hand, one crush of his fist, and I'd be nothing but another body to add to the collection. We were alone in this room together. With no one to hear me call out. With no one able to stop him if he decided to end my life.

And this thought terrified me all the more.

As sensing my thoughts his smile grew, and grew. Until I caught a glimpse of pointed teeth beneath his thin lips. His eyes twinkling darkly as he took a step towards me.

My heart dropped in a single beat. I willed my legs to move.

_What was he going to do? What did he want?_

For every step he took, I took two back. My eyes growing wide in every step he took closer to me. My heart pounding wildly. One step then two. He was playing with me, I knew it. Had he really wanted to he could have reached me by now, but he waited. Slowly gaining on me until I found myself backed into something solid. The wall.

I could all but curse myself for getting in this position. For now he was prowling towards me, a predatory gleam in his red eyes. And I could not escape. I had no where to move. I glanced around hopelessly, trying to find away around him and towards the door. But it was hopeless. I could all but stand paralysed like a deer in headlights.

He was now within touching distance, merely inches away. Good god he was tall! I was only a small size, thin and child like, But he towered over me by ridiculous amounts. He was the tallest man I had ever seen, be it human or vampire. I had to strain my neck back, my head lolling backwards in order to keep eye contact with him.

I could not look away. He would not let me. He implored, no 'demanded' it.

Ever so slowly, he leaned towards me.

Somehow in my attempt to get away from him my cardigan and fallen away to reveal the soft skin of my shoulder. His midnight hair floated forward to brush at the skin, small delicate bumps rising against the flesh at the soft feathery touch. His breath was icy and chilling as it blew across my cheeks.

_Was he going to kill me?_

I shivered and let out a strangled whimper.

" You are afraid of me," His low voice rumbled, amused. It wasn't a question, he knew the answer already.

" I am 'not' afraid of you." I said before I could stop myself. Trying to sound brave while jutting my chin out at him defiance. If he was going to eat me I was planning on making sure I gave him belly ache for weeks to come.

He chuckled then. The sound sending shivers through my spine.

" Really?" His tone sarcastic. He leaned further forward then. His back arching gracefully to reach me. His forehead almost touching mine. My lips parted and quivered. I should have kept my mouth shut, I thought grimly to myself.

And then, he did something that took all sense of fear and reason away from me.

He smelt me.

Inhaling my scent as though savouring the smell of his favourite food or wine. His nose flaring, a strange rumble coming from his throat as though in appreciation.

I swallowed hard. I was absolutely terrified. My knees trembled and I was all but ready to collapse and die right there and then. I prayed and begged than the wall would just swallow me up whole.

" Alucard." A new voice entered the silence. And I almost cried in relief at the familiarity of it.

There stood just over the vampires shoulder in the now open doorway was William, and behind him was Seras Victoria and Stephan. All their faces ashen as they took in the scene before them.

I caught Williams gaze, imploring him with my own for him to help. My terror shining through my eyes.

He took a tentative step forward. Obviously wanting to help but unsure of the creature that now lay nestled in the crook of my throat. No heat radiating from his close form, only a slight chill.

" Master?" Seras spoke this time, her voice unsure and full of worry.

" Alucard!" William said again, louder this time, his face darkening into that of anger, " Let go of Miss Elizabeth. Your scaring her."

A moment passed then. slowly. Until finally I felt the vampire move back a step. His face curtained by his majestic ebony hair.

I took the chance without a seconds thought to scoot away. My hair fluttering as I shuffled with light fast steps to stand beside Stephan, whose arm found its way around my it a gentle squeeze in assurance. I looked up at him and tried to smile, but it fell easily. His warm human body giving me comfort and shelter from where Alucard's touch still lingered.

" Such a strange little human you are."

Startled, I looked back to where Alucard still stood. His tall and broad shoulders facing us, they moved lightly as though he was laughing at something. Then, he turned slowly to face us, lifting his head to penetrate me with his fervent hooded orbs. He looked deadly, and yet some what highly amused. His grin had grown, sharp teeth like that of a sharks glistening. His maroon coat glided about him. His hair wild and untamed made his face look paler and filled with shadows. Making his aristocratic features look sharper and menacing.

" Alucard, that's enough," William intervened suddenly, standing at the head of the group. His aged face weary but firm with determination.

" This could become very interesting," The vampire carried on as though the other man had not said a word. His burning eyes never straying from my own.

" Come Missy Lizzy, lets go." I heard Stephan whisper behind me.

I felt him grasp my trembling arms gently, tugging me towards the open door.

But I was curious, too curious.

" What do you mean?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. My eyes never leaving the tall dark figure that stood nought but a few feet away.

Alucard chuckled, a pitched sound that had me taking a step back further to Stephan. Instantly, I wished I never asked.

My heart skipped a beat when he took a step towards us. A slow measured movement that had the rest of the group glancing to and from each other in uncertainty.

I saw William move forward sharply, protectively. Putting himself between us and the demonic looking creature before us. I frowned at this. I was terrified, absolutely trembling like a leaf in Stephan's grasp. I knew why I was fearful of him. But why were the others? They were his friends weren't they? his companions?

I glance at them all again, taking them in fully. Seras was stood there in her short tight fitting uniform. The smile she wore often was gone and its place a frown was perched upon her thin brow. Her face though usually so was paler. Her gaze darting back a forth between the butler and the vampire.

Stephan, I turned to him, though holding me gently looked like he did not want to be here. His fingerless gloved hands trembled and wriggled restlessly against my cardigan. His usually boyish features seemed pale and drawn. He looked ill almost. Had he the chance I would say he'd be out this room like a flash.

William on the other hand, looked ready for war. Though he looked aged and had a weary look to his face, his stance was protective and said he was ready. Though for what I was not sure.

They all looked so unsure, so frightened.

Of_ him_.

I turned back to the vampire. Alucard. The ravenous gleam in his catlike orbs never wavering from me, followed me like a hawk as I took in everybody else's reaction. A sly wolfish smile spreading dangerously over his thin lips. He was reading my mind, reading my confusion. My uncertainty.

And it made my blood boil.

It felt like hot silk burning through my veins. My hands clenching until pins and needles prickled through my fingertips. My face growing hot.

How dare he?! How dare he frighten them?! Them, who are suppose to be like family to him?! Did he have no compassion?! No thought on that he was upsetting them?!

I glowered at him then, giving him the biggest dirty look possible to man. Enough was enough for one day!

_Let him read my thoughts_, I thought growing braver by the minute,_ Let him know what I think of him, the stupid, selfish, pompous piece of cannibalistic..._

" Ku! Ku! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Alucard's laughter pierced the empty silence sharply. Its pitched tone growing higher and higher until he was all but giggling away like a mad man. His majestic head thrown back. His arms folded about himself. His deadly fangs glinting in the light. Good god he was insane!

" Such a strange little creature you are." He said finally, his voice rumbling through me. The sound so clear and crisp, it would have been pleasant to hear if not for the predatory glint in his eyes. " Such a fragile little thing. So easily spoiled, so easily corrupted. Yet you fascinate me! Ku! Ha! Ha!"

He smiled then and I was surprised. Not at how frightening it was but something different. It was softer, almost endearing as though smiling at an old friend. It took me aback for a second. I had seen him tear bare limbs apart and chew on them like a chicken wing yet here he was. His eyes hooded, a warm tingling sensation roaming over where his eyes landed. It was sort of nice to look at.

Strangely, he looked handsome, almost human.

" Stephan take Elizabeth to her room." William spoke up urgently.

What? That woke me up, I turned away from Alucard to look to William. He looked fierce and determined. His hard gaze never wavering from the vampire. He was watching him like he was watching a snake preparing to strike.

" Huh? What about..." Stephan mumbled, taken aback.

" Now!"

That had all three of us skittering back towards the door. Never had he shouted before, at any of us. Never had he lost his composure or gotten out of sorts.

Something was terribly wrong.

And it was all mattered at the two men in front of us. The butler William staring down the vampire Alucard, who was looking all but amused at it all.

" You can not have her Alucard." was all William said.

And it terrified me. _What did he mean by that?_

Alarmed I reached back to grasp onto Stephan, only to find my fingers entangled with his. I would have found the situation embarrassing but at this moment in time I needed someone to hold. Someone real, someone comforting... someone human.

" Stephan." William retorted suddenly, snapping the young man out of his surprise.

" Oh... yeah. Come on Missy Lizzy, lets go to your room." Stephan leaned down and tried to whisper enticingly to me. I was too shocked and frozen to the spot to move. What on earth was going on? I wanted to know. Yet I didn't. Was William talking about me? Why would...

I turned to Alucard, and for once that whole evening. I held his gaze. His fiery eyes that rippled with some unseen flame.

I felt Stephan pull on me with more force and we began to shuffle our way towards the open door. Our steps lights and echoing around the pregnant silence. The atmosphere tense and strained like taut thread ready to snap. Seras followed behind, no sound coming from her as she glided silently to close the doors behind us.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest.

Just as she let the doors swing close with a resounded bang, I turned and through it caught glimpse of the Alucard's face. A sly wolfish grin stretched across his sharp shadowed features.

Then they closed. Shutting out the light of the room, not a single murmur or sound coming from within.

Uneasily all three of us made our way slowly to my room. I was tired but very awake and on edge.

Where was William? Was he alright? the very thought of him being hurt sent my stomach rolling in worry.

" What's going on Stephan?" I asked him, his hands warm as he led me down the corridor. " Will William be ok?"

He smiled at me, but it never reached his dark eyes. " He'll be fine kiddo, don't worry."

Don't worry? Don't worry?! I wanted to cry, I wanted to be alone and just cry. It had been a long day, so much had happened. And it was starting to feel like a new wave of something, like a great change was about to happen. It was all down to the two men still in that room.

We finally reached my room after a long trudge and made our way through the door. The moment I took a step inside I sat on the bed in exhaustion. A meaningless sigh escaping me.

" Will someone, please explain what's going on?" I asked again, feeling weary and full of so much turmoil that my head was hurting. " Please?" I implored glancing between the fair blonde girl and the young dark haired man.

Seras and Stephan shared a glanced, before turning to look sadly at me.

Why sadly? What's going on?

" I'll go get Sir Integra," Seras spoke up, giving me one last small smile before shuffling out the door. Leaving me and Stephan alone.

" Stephan?" I watched his face carefully, feeling a small round tear roll down my cheek. Was I crying?

I was so scared, so worried... so confused!

He turned to me awkwardly and tried to smile, he obviously did not like being in this predicament, like me also.

" I have to go Missy Lizzy," He blurted out in a sudden rush, moving quickly to remove his long combat jacket and drapes it around my shivering shoulders. It was warm and smelt musky.

" Please don't go," I said suddenly before I could stop myself, my hand reaching for his.

He moved away quickly before I could touch him. A sad look on his face.

" I can't, I have to go."

" But... I'm frightened." I could not believe how pathetic or naive I sounded, but I did not care. I just didn't want to be alone.

" I'm sorry kid. I can't help you. William and Sir Hellsing's gonna protect you." He tried to reason, reaching for the door.

All my insides froze at his words.

" What do you mean? ... Protect me from what?" I trembled beneath the jackets warmth, my eyes wide.

I saw him turn the handle of the door knob, preparing to leave when he paused suddenly. A small wisp of hair floating before his face.

There was along silence, almost too long, before he turned back to me slowly. A strange look on his face.

" I don't know what's going to happen, honestly I don't. All I know is that your here for a reason and its something to do with..." He stopped short suddenly and looked around the shadowed room uneasily, " _Him_."

I almost choked on my own breath. My hands clenching the hem of my dress almost desperately. _Him_, meaning...

" Alucard." I whispered the answer to myself. The suddenly growing cold and the shadows deepening. Perhaps it was a trick of the light?

Stephan nodded.

" I'm sorry, I cant help you. There's nothing I can do."

" Do for what? What are you talking about exactly?!!!" I was losing my temper and very tired, " What is going to happen? What is happening? Who is Alucard!?!?!" I was all but screaming at him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Stephan looked hard at me then, a look I had not seen on his face since being here. Always smiles and mischievous grins, but never one so sad... so hollow.

What he said next would haunt me for all time.

" He's a monster." He started, almost a whisper about the room. " Not something out of a children's book, but a 'true' monster... Something not of this world... Far beyond the reach of heaven or hell. He is a menace to this world. The only thing that keeps him caged is the things on his hands, those symbols. Dark ancient magic from Sir Hellsing's ancestry I believe. Without those he'd be wild and untamed. A killer with no logic to his madness. With everything he kills, he grows stronger. Last time we humans managed to keep him at bay,"

" Last time?" I asked, trembling.

Stephan nodded, " That was a long time ago. But next time?" He shook his head, " We wouldn't stand a chance."

I was lost. I was following him but could not piece together what he was telling me for it to make any sense.

" I don't understand." I stated quietly, upon a breath.

As though snapping out of his reverie Stephan shook his head and gave me a short smile, leaning over to ruffle my hair fondly in a brotherly way.

" Don't worry yourself about it. Miss Hellsing will talk to you about it tomorrow I think."

Before I could say anything, he moved again towards the door. Turning the handle and slipping out through the door. His shoulders slumped and drained with the turmoil of the day.

Just before he left completely he turned to me one last time. A determined look in his gaze.

" He's a monster Elizabeth," He stated seriously, " Never allow him to touch you... it will only cause more harm."

Clicking his fingers he began to rustle through his combat pockets, numerous jingles and jangle coming from within.

" I have something for you." He continued to rummage, pulling strange faces when trying to pry the little square from his tight pocket.

" Ah ha!" He said finally, whacking himself on the head lightly with it before placing it gently on the chest of draws beside the door.

" Good night, Missy Lizzy."

And then he was gone. With a soft click of the door, he was gone. Leaving me in the shadows with naught but a small shaded lamp to give me light. I shivered and glanced about the room uneasily. My heart fluttering, tears now dried and left a small trial upon my stiff cheeks.

I lifted a hand and rubbed my head, massaging the temples.

What a day! If this kept up, it was surely going to kill me.

Wearily, I lifted my head and my gaze landed on the little small square shaped shadow Stephan had left me.

Intrigued and curious, I slipped off my shoes and slowly padded barefooted over to the object. The floorboards cool and soothing against my flushed flesh.

With nimble trembling fingers I reached for it, the sensitive tips dancing lightly over its smooth chilled surface.

Carefully I lifted it for close inspection, wondering what it could that Stephan left for me in such a time like this. Something important.

I frowned when I pulled it further into the lamp light, feeling another headache come along.

" A book?" I whispered to myself, the soft hushed words echoing about the empty room back to me.

It was a book. Small and tightly bound, though a fair thickness that would take a good long hours to finish reading. It was old, the cover slightly torn and the spine crinkled from use.

Of all the times. The last thing I expected was a book. A gun perhaps or a sleeping tablet. But a book?

I turned it over to read the front, my curiosity piqued.

A sudden chill entered the room, and I swore I saw the lamp light dim somewhat.

There, on the front. An old Gothic script glistened back at me, and slowly I began to read the title.

_**Bram Stoker's - Dracula**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I can't apologize enough of how long this has taken. Writers block is a Biatch, and this has taken alot of my planning and flushed it down the pooper. But! I managed to get it done and here it is. **

**I hope you enjoy. :0)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_A book?_

_I turned it over to read the front, my curiosity piqued._

_A sudden chill entered the room, and I swore I saw the lamp light dim somewhat._

_There, on the front. An old Gothic script glistened back at me, and slowly I began to read the title._

_**Bram Stoker's – Dracula**_

I don't know how long I had been reading for, ages it seems. Hours. The dull ache in my spine was protesting at my odd angle of sitting against the bed headboard. With a soft creak I shut the thick bound volume and stared at it. Its indented letters shimmering at me.

Throughout the night I had been restless, tossing and turning endlessly until late hours arrived. Every time my eyes opened they landing solely on the little bound book. Unsure and anxious of what lay inside, of what I might find. Perhaps the answers to my questions? Perhaps I would find out things about myself? Things I've been wanting know since arriving here at the Hellsing manor. Perhaps things I would rather not find out?

Eventually curiosity had won and I had found myself propped up in bed with its heavy weight resting on my knees. My eyes wide and wandering over each page, each letter.

I kept glancing to and from the book. Thinking to myself. I was unsure of what the message of the tragic and ghoulish story was.

It had been an odd story to say the least. Not the sort I would have picked to read if I had chosen it myself. It was dark and haunting. Yet also thrilling and enticing to the next page.

The story of brave Abraham van Hellsing, professor and vampire hunter. Of solicitor Jonathon Harker and his loving wife Mina. The brass and feisty Lucy Westenra with her numerous suitors.

It was a tale of courage, love and the test of men to eliminate evil from the world. An evil out of this world and supernatural. One I would not have believed in, until I came to Hellsing's. Where in this place and time, anything is possible.

Vampires were real, they existed in the shadows of the world and fed upon the living like leeches to sustain survival. Things that only existed in films and books. And yet no matter how many times I tell myself, I still find it hard to believe.

With careful fingers I place the heavy volume onto the bed side table. The nearby lamp casting a dim glow around it, drawing my attention to its crinkled tattered spine.

Something was odd about this book. Something did not quite fit well in my mind. But what was it?

" Miss Elizabeth?" The following soft knocking sent my gaze shooting towards the door.

" Good morning William," I answered the call knowingly," Its alright, you can come in, I'm awake."

Just as I pulled back the bed covers and slipped my bare feet to the cold floor, the door slowly creaked open an inch. Williams familiar face smiled pleasantly back at me.

A sudden revelation entered me then, and my stomach turned a little as I remember about yesterday. So ingrosed in my novel I had almost forgotten about what had happened at the knights meeting. The merciless Marcus who had insulted and mocked me to tears. Alucard, I swallowed heavily, had come to my rescue, only to take his own pleasure at my fear towards him. I shivered as I remembered the glow in his scarlet eyes when I cowered before him. I hated myself for being so pitiful, but what else could I do?

And then there had been William. Glancing at him, I watched him manouver about the room. His nimble fingers dancing across the curtains as he threw them open. The sudden glare of the sun made my eyes throb, giving me the urge to bury myself back into the darkness of my quilt.

" Are you alright William?" I asked carefully, knowing he probably would not tell me anything, but I would try anyway. " About yesterday? William, what happened? Did... Did Alucard hurt you in anyway?"

He almost seemed to float towards my wardrobe and pulled out my outfit for the day, laying it gently upon the end of the bed before acknowledging me. He seemed to be thinking about his choice of words carefully.

" I am alright Miss Elizabeth, there is no need for worry," he answered with a smile, a mischeivious twinkle in his eyes, " All is well. Nothing happened, we just simply... talked about matters...Though thank you for your concern."

" I wasn't concerned." I whispered, fiddling with my fingernails.

He flashed a grin at me then from the bathroom doorway. " You weren't?"

I felt heat rush up into my cheeks, " No! I mean... Should I have been? Its not like he would have tried to kill you or anything. Right?" Williams dark brow rose with amusement.

" Alright so maybe I was a little ickle bit worried about you." I indicated how much with my thumb and index finger.

Another chuckle form him followed. It was warm and honest, and full of kindness.

" I am flattered Miss Elizabeth," he finished by walking over and perching himself gracefully onto the bed, " To know that you hold me with such high esteem."

" Your my friend, William," I intervened softly, reaching over to place my hand over his gloved one.

" As you are mine," he smiled at me, staring down at our hands before straightening his shoulder and slowly sliding it back his side, seriousness back in his features.

" _She_ wants to speak with you." Was all he said before standing and moving once more towards the door.

I did not need to ask what he meant or which 'she' he was referring to. Stephan had already mention last night that Sir Integra would want to speak with me this morning. The very idea sent nervous tremors down my torso. I hate these talks. I hated these meeting with Sir Integra. It seemed that for every time I had to go see her I always ended up hurt or getting told something that made my stay here at Hellsings even more difficult.

" Do not be afraid, Miss Elizabeth." Williams voice broke through the worry. " There are alot of unknown and mysterious things in this world. Just know that whatever Sir Hellsing decides or acts upon is merely for your safety and well being... I will wait outside for you while you change."

That was all he said, before slowly sliding out of the door to wait on the other side. His words had rang true. I knew what he had meant by that, by all the things that had happened thus far, and also of what was to come. I thought about Jade and her strong personality and determination. I had to be like her for one evening. I had to, no needed to find out why I was here. Who was I to these people that they needed to protect me so intently?

Without another thought I slipped off the bed and began to change. I was still wearing the dress from yesterday and I had been laid in it all night. With a tug I pulled it off and put on a fresh vest top and a new knee length skirt to match. I tried to multitask by brushing my tangled hair while slipping my sandals on. My gaze falling back onto the book in the mirrors reflection.

Why did that book have a connection to all this? I was determined to ask Sir Integra about it.

Turning, I swept it up into my arms and bounced out of the door to find William loyally waiting outside with his tea trolley. He smiled at me as I closed the door with a soft creak.

" Sir Integra is waiting for you in her main office. If you would follow me..."

" Its alright William," I intervene softly, already strolling passed him towards the centre of the manor, " I think I know the way by now. Don't let me hold you from your work,"

As I passed his trolley and snatched up biscuit before giving him a wave cheekily.

" If you insist, Miss Elizabeth. Have a nice evening." He said one final time before turning away in the opposite direction. The wheels of his trolley rattling as he turned a corner.

Now this was my moment. I was going to find out what was going on once and for all. I want to know who I was. I wanted to know why I was here.

Taking the necciseray turns and twist I found my way to the familiar white door. Its pale varnished surface glistening in the reflection of the morning sun. I reached out a trembling hand and knock tentatively, and waited a few seconds.

" Come in." The familiar voice of Sir Integra answered my call. Her english accent and regal tone sent chills down my spine like spider legs. Her voice was one that could break and destroy any mans will a single word.

Taking a deep breath I turned the handle and pushed it open to reveal Sir Integra sat patiently in her famous spot. Her desk askew with papers and files alike. The sun beamed through the huge glass window behind her, giving her a ethereal glow. Her simple but finely fitted suit told anyone she was a business woman. Pure and simple. There was no playing games when it came to dealing with her.

" Good morning Sir Integra." I spoke first, break the tension and hoping to get her intent attention away from my form. She looked like she was on a mission, her eyes gleamed with a hidden determination. " You wanted to speak to me?"

There was a long moment, the empty silence ebbed about the room until only the sounds of bird singing outside in the gardens could be heard.

" Yes." Sir Integra said finally, straightening in her chair behind the large oak desk. " There is alot we need to talk about. Some things of great importance we need to discuss. I have no doubt you have some questions of your own that you wish to ask me?"

I just simply nodded. Lifted a pale hand to tuck a strand of dark hair behind my ears. There was no point making this conversation anymore long winded that it needed to be.

" Very well," Sir Integra replied nonchalantly, her icy blue eyes like steel as she leaned over once again to rustle through the numerous piles of paper on her desk. " Please take a seat."

Slowly, I padded over to perch myself in the small cushion chair before her desk. My hands straightening the creases of my skirt before taking a deep breath.

I had to be prepared for anything she might tell me.

There was more silence after that, and it was becoming unbearable. I thought for a moment Sir Integra had fallen asleep. Her silver hair falling forward as she stared intently at a small piece of paper, almost as though trying to burn a hole through it.

Another minute or two passed and I could not help but become worried and eager to break the tension. Before I thought otherwise, I spoke -

" Sir? Are you alr..."

" Elizabeth," the blonde woman stopped me suddenly, "Do you know who the person in this picture is?" She said finally looking up to slowly hand me the small picture.

Confused, I took it and turned it over. My eyes widened and I swallowed uneasily. For a moment I stared at the face and feature printed on its surface. It was an old picture. The familiar face on it was young and smiling unlike I had remembered it all those years ago.

" This is my father." I said simply. Looking up at her once again, small coils wriggling in the pit of my stomach. My gaze wandering back down to the dark haired man in the picture. His proud chin and almost black eyes opened up a flood gate in me and brought back many memories.

_What did he have to do with anything?_

" I don't understand," I stated simply hand it back to her.

Integra nodded, as though she already knew the answers. She took a steady pause before rumbling once again through the papers and taking out a fair sized folder and tossing it to me. Its heavy thickness landing neatly in front of me on the desk.

She nodded towards it, indicating I should look inside. Uneasily and somewhat confused I turned the first page only to find a picture of myself staring back at me. It was an older picture as I only looked fifteen at the time, it was a picture I had taken for my passport when we went on holiday to spain that year. My face was neutral and neatly trimmed hair floated about my features.

I frowned, my brows burrowing deeply. I looked closely at the small picture in the corner and then the details that followed. An unwelcome unease rippled through me like waves. Everything about me was in this file. Page, after page, after page. All of it. From my date of birth, to my family background, to what my grades were in school. Even my interests at home.

" What is this?" I quickly skimmed through the pages, only glimpsing at what it told me, a sick churning rolling through my stomach, " All of this, its about me. Why? Why have you done this?" I snapped waspishly.

I glared up sharply at her. My hands trembled as I closed the file carefully, not wanting to look at it anymore.

Sir Integra shrugged, leaning over to pull a chunking cigar from her desk draw. " We had to do our homework on you, Miss Johnson."

" Your 'homework'?" I replied dumbly, getting irritated with how the conversation was going. She was being difficult again and not answering my questions properly. I hated it when she did that. " For what exactly?"

" We wanted to know about you Elizabeth," Integra stated simply, her cool eyes assessing me closely, " before we took action we needed to make sure we had the right person."

I sat there for a moment. Pondering but also shocked, in fact absolutely horrified that they had gone so far as to find out every single detail and fact about me. The Hellsing organisation were no better than stalkers. I studied the blonde woman sat before me for a moment. All of it slowly clicking into place in mind. Integra was beautiful as well as regal and strong willed, but most of all she was cunning. Like a fox on the hunt for what it most desires.

" How was the book, lizzy?" It was a lazy question from her, and had me frozen to my seat. My dark eyes growing wide as my brows furrowed.

" You know about the book?" it was not a question, more of an accusation, " But how..." the back of my throat tightening thickly, my head falling forward to shadow my face form her icy prying gaze. " You told Stephan to give me it," I simply stated. Tears starting to blur my vision, and in that second all I wanted to do was run and hide.

Was anything or anyone in this place true and trustworthy.

" I wanted you to work things out for yourself, but seeing as your having difficulty I think its time we got things out in the open once and for all. Dont you agree?" Integra said slowly, seeing the reaction I was having to the situation.

Taking a deep breath, i raised my head again. Anger beginning to boil away at the strain in my chest. I stared at her dully at her. " What has that book got to do with anything. Its just a book."

Integra sleek blonde hair rustled as she shook her head somberly, " Its all real. All of them are. Professor Van Hellsing, Johnathon Harker, even Mina was real. They are the people that founded this organization of vampire hunters."

I did not say anything, just sat and listened to what she had to say. I had to be prepared for anything she was going to throw at me.

Integra, seeing that I was paying intent attention to her, continued her story, " I inherited this organization through my father , Arthur Van Hellsing, and he his father before him - Professor Abraham Van Hellsing. He was my grand father."

I nodded, simply, as she pulled out another photograph of whom I could only assume was Professor Hellsing himself. His broad shoulders and square stubborn jaw seemed to fill the shot with a pride and nobility I often saw in Sir Hellsing. Their icy cold stare looked almost identical.

" After the battle with Count Dracula my father took it onto himself to imprison the count and use his power to the Hellsings family's advantage. A creature with such amazing power that no thing living or undead could defeat. As i'm sure you've already witnessed yourself," Integra stopped waiting for an answer that came quickly without contemplation.

" Alucard." It came out a whisper form my lips, and it all began to makes sense, " He's... Dracula."

" Yes," She confirmed softly, " Under false circumstances he compelled the Johnathon Harker into journeying to Transylvania to meet him under the assumption he wanted a solicitor to do a real estate transaction for a house in London. As you've read, he imprisoned Harker and took flight to Whitby England where he begins his reign for power. He murders innocents. Terrorizes many into following him. He also kills Arthur Holmewoods wife, Lucy. In a way to prove his power over the mortal world. It was my Great father who stopped him. How? That answer is beyond me. But he did it. "

I nodded again, taking it all in with a deep breath. But then I frowned. One thing still did not make sense.

" What has this got to do with me?" I finally asked.

" What do you know about your family's background, Elizabeth?" Integra asked suddenly, taking me aback somewhat.

I shrugged, My dark hair shifting over my shoulder at the movement, " Not much, my fathers family never spoke to him – that much I know. And my mothers parents died before I was born."

Sir Hellsing said nothing, only nodded, accepting what I told her, " We took it upon ourselves to look into it." She started carefully, watching me closely. " We found you mothers family tree but no record of your fathers. When we found he had a brother living in Manchester we delved a bit further and found that your fathers family had split a long time ago. Neither of them spoke because of a will and inheritance your uncle received but not your father."

I did not know what to say to her. I remembered sadly the arguments and the lack of closeness my parents had when I was younger, but never truly understood the reason why. Now I did - all because of money.

Integra waiting a moment, letting me soak it all up before delivering the final blow to me, " That will and sum of moneys came from your Grand father – Jacob Holmewood, who in blood is the only son of Lucy and Arthur Holmewood."

I froze, my brow furrowing further. My face must have looked a picture to anyone watching. My mouth slowly falling open.

" Lucy was you great grand mother," Integra finally said.

I was beyond stunned.

" Oh my god." It came out a strangled whisper, goose bumps rising against the soft flesh of my slender arms.

" This would explain the family fued your father and his brother had." Integra tried to comfort me, her cool eyes softening almost pityingly towards me, " It would explain the reason you had such a rough upbringing, struggling to survive on only the financial income of your fathers proffesion, his drug taking and also..." she paused for a second thinking over her words carefully before bringing it out, "and also, why your mother commited suicide."

A small tear rolled down my face, I never felt it until its small wet droplet landed onto the knuckle of my hand. I stared down at it dully, the pain of remembrance stinging at my insides like a hive of bees.

" You know about that," I whispered sadly, lifting my head to look at her through my tears.

_Almost Soullessly I took a step forward. Then another. Then another. My hand trembled as I turned the handle and pushed it open, slowly. Inch by inch the bathroom was revealed to me._

_The stark white tiles. The black lidded toilet. The sink. The small mirror cabinet above. _

_The bath with my mothers lifeless body in it. _

I clenched my eyes shut tightly, trying to rid the images from my mind.

My heart was breaking.

" Yes we know about that." Sir Hellsing nodded, " But... it also explains why my vampire brought you here, to us."

I gaped at her like a fish. That was something I had not thought about. I was Lucys Great Grand daughter. The same Lucy Alucard had ruthlessly murdered and used to turn against her own friends and family. Would he have known I was connected? Or was it simply coincidence?

As if hearing my though allowed, Sir Hellsing answered my question, " He must have smelt Lucy's blood running through you."

Yes, I thought to myself solemnly, we share the same blood. The same blood Dracula had tasted and taken. The same tainted blood of the most notorious vampire known to man.

I shuffle in my seat awkwardly. My nimble finger dancing across the buttons of my cardigan as I struggled to find the words. "Why ... Why did he let me live then? If he murdered her."

The tall blonde woman simply shrugged in her seat, " That, I do not know." She looked as confused and frustrated as I was. " Alucard is a complicated creature to try and understand. There is no logic to his madness. Perhaps it was on a whim that he saved you... or perhaps it was revenge."

My heart stopped and froze in my chest. Cold iciness washing over my limbs with stark utter terror. " Revenge?" it came out of a breathy whisper. My eyes widening and look to Sir Hellsing for reassurance.

Revenge. Was he taking his revenge on me. What was he going to do to me?

A large lump found its way in my throat and my eyes began to wander aimlessly around the room. My head beginning to spin and the sudden lurch of my stomach told me now was the time to get out of here.

" I need some air." I explain desperately, standing quickly from my seat. The wooden chair grinding sharply against the floor in my haste.

" Are you alright?" Integra asked, beginning to stand up slowly to assist.

" No." I said firmly moving towards the door before she could reach me, "I need some air."

And then I was gone. My feet moving in blurred motion out of the door. My legs pumping and pushing further out into the halls of the manor. My heart was pounding, threatening to tear from my chest in a painful burst for freedom. My arms ached but encouraged me to go faster. Sweat formed at my brow and my gasp came in heavy pants until I found myself heading straight out into the gardens. My aim... the main gate.

I planned to leave the Hellsing manor. I would not stand around and simply wait for a monstrous creature such as Alucard to come and lay claim on my life.

Terror gripped me in its claw like grasp.

I was scared. Utter stark raving terrified.

I was one of Lucy's descendants. I was related to person whom Dracula himself and tainted and turn into one of his own kind.

I was his revenge.

I had to get out of here.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone, Im back with another chapter. Thats right, you heard me - Another chapter! I cannot believe how quickly I got this one out, I really enjoyed writing this one. Its very long so I appologize if it gives those of you who read it bum ache lol.**

**So here it is my babies, Chapter 19 of my story 'Dark Guardian'**

**I hope you enjoy :0)**

**Please dont forget to review as they are the highlight of my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The weather was treacherous. Rain thrashed wildly against the window pane beside me. The heavy downpour rattled the very roofing with its ferocity. Large crystalline droplets distorted the world outside as my dark eyes tried to peer into the darkened streets. The roads were soaked and glistened in the street lights. The leafless tree's bending under the winds powerful assault.

I'm so glad I am in here, I thought to myself, looking about the empty diner. The huge display in the window flashing 'Dino's Diner' with red and blue neon rope lights.

After leaving the Hellsing Manor the rain began to pour and night began to creep in, it was at this point I realised I had no where to go. No place to stay. No one who knew me here. And no money. For what seemed like hours I had walked until I reached somewhere safe to rest for a while. I must have looked a picture. With my dark hair so flooded with water that tiny droplets dripped and spattered onto the table, forming a small puddle. My clothes so drench that they clung to me like a second skin. With nothing to covered my arms or keep me warm from the chilly coldness outside. My feet were sore to the bone. My sandals were rubbing and a single band had snapped making them awkward to walk in.

The small diner was a stylish place, clean and very well designed. The smooth white tiles were spotless and the wallpaper was a plain cream and terracotta colour, but was homely looking. When I had arrived a young red headed woman at the counter looked at me as though I had been ran over and dragged through a bush ( Which I kind of felt like it ). When I realised I needed to order something to be able to sit at a table I dug around my skirt pockets with frozen fingers to find a pound coin. It wasn't much but it managed to get me a nice drink of tea.

So here I am, I thought wearily to myself. Hair dripping, hot mug of tea gripped into my hands as my only source of warmth. I had perched myself right in the back corner by the window. Wanting to be left alone but also to watch the rain.

The unease from earlier that day still gripped at me, it strangled me until I was overcome with it. My eyes always watching and darting about the darkened roads. Waiting. Watching for something. Any form or shape in the shadows.

What was I going to do? Where would I go?

Sooner or later the tea would run out and the Diner would close. I would be kicked out into the rain again. All I knew was that I needed to go somewhere, anywhere safe and warm. I could not and would not go back to the Hellsing Manor. I would not go back to face _him._

_Alucard._

The very thought of his name had me looking about the empty tables, almost expecting him to be there.

I shivered to myself. Pulling my arms closer around my body for heat. The chilling wetness of my clothes seeped into my very bones, turning them to ice.

What was I going to do?

Tears blurred my vision as I continued to watch the rain, sadly.

I had no family. No friends to turn to. I had just been told I was a decendant of the woman whom the notorious Vlad Dracula had murdered in Bram Stokers Novel. I was carrying the same blood, the same tainted essense of Dracula. I was homeless. With no clothes. No money. And had a raving mad vampire after my very soul, wanting revenge against me - Life was B.E.A-utiful!

So involved in my grim thoughts, I barely noticed something coming down the road.

Just then, an old weather worn bus came rolling down the street, a soft hiss coming from its gritty tires as it pulled to a stop nought but a few yards across the diner. A lone elderly passenger carefully making their way down the steep bus steps onto the path. I hadn't seen the bus before and I did not know they ran at these times so late. Its number I did not know nor its destination, but it looked to be headed further out of town.

I paused a moment... and then an idea came to me.

" I need to get on that bus." I whispered to no one in particular. Adrenaline coursing through my veins when I realised the passenger was now walking away and the bus was getting ready to head off again.

I bit my lip and stood up quickly, desperately.

_But I had no money for a ticket._

Suddenly, my eyes darted over to where the counter was, my gaze instantly honing on the small mug beside the till. A single label on it that had me wetting my lips with anticipation – TIPS!

I listened carefully and heard the chef and waitress chatting in the back room, pans and plates clattering together as they worked.

If only I could be quick enough to...

_That is called stealing,_ a voice argued inside my head. But I wasn't paying attention.

The bus was starting to leave, and I needed to get on it... Now!

Without a second thought, I rushed out from my seat and sprinted to the mug. My already wet sandals squeaking across the clean tiles. My hand slipping in the mug without a moments thought or regret. My fingers gripping at a handful of random coins, not looking or caring which ones I pulled out, and headed straight for the door.

" Hey you! Wait!" the waitress yelled from behind me, anger in her voice. But I was already gone.

The diner glass doors closed behind me with a resounding bang as I sprinted head fast into the chilly wind, straight for the bus.

The buses wheels began to turn.

" Wait!" I cried into the wind.

Pushing my legs faster as I watched in relief when a passenger saw me and shouted something to the driver. The long, thin vehicle coming to a hushed stopped once again.

Taking a cleaning breath I stepped onto it, the doors flying open with a soft hiss of a noise.

" Sorry Miss," The portly round driver smiled at me apologetically, " Din't see you there."

" It's ok," I smiled back at him, huffing away, trying to catch my breath.

The driver leaned forward and click away at his small machine, a single white papered ticket ejecting from its slot on the top.

" That's two eighty please luv."

I looked down at my hand that clenched the coins in a painful grasp and almost cried with joy when I saw I had enough. I picked out the coins and passed them over, shoving the rest in my skirt pocket before taking my ticket.

I sighed, relieved and down right exhausted. The reflection in the coach window showed me my red cheeks and drenched appearance. I would have laughed if not for the situation.

As the bus began to move again, I began my trek to the back of the bus. My gaze quickly roaming over the other two separate passengers. One was a dark skinned woman, her large hoop earrings and leopard print suit made her elderly face look smart yet original. The second was a man, a business man, wearing a neat crisp fitting grey suit. His hair was slicked back and clean looking. His sharp gaze immersed intently in his newspaper he sat reading.

I smiled to myself. Pushing myself further across the moving bus to perch myself in the furthest corner, my head landing on the vibrating window pane with a solid thump. At least It wasn't too full.

I shivered again, pulling myself closer together for warmth. The rain continued to pour down in a tuneless rhythm. The warmth from the radiators sent delicious waves of heat across my body, drying it as it went.

Finally, I sighed quietly to myself.

I was warm. I was cosy. And most all I was safe, for now.

I yawned suddenly. My eyes slowly starting to drift close until all I heard was the steady hum of the buses engine. Fatigue and exhaustion taking over me, until a welcoming sleep took over.

It felt so nice to just relax. My mind blank and my worries dissolved into nothing. I did not dream, not that I knew of. It was a sweet sleep, one without trouble or interruption.

That is until the bus stopped.

_Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!_

What the...

Suddenly I was harshly thrown across my seat. My body arching as I tried to grasp the metal bar so I would not fly out of the opposite window. My head shot up with alarm, my eyes wide and blinking back the sleep that I so hungrily craved. My heart hammered in my chest with panic. There was a sudden large heavy thump coming from the front of the carrier, followed by the ear piercing sound of glass smashing.

" What the hell was that!" the dark haired business man exclaimed, looking to me who in turn looked at the other woman. A sudden wave of dread starting to creep up onto me.

What was happening?

" Oh shit..." the driver hissed quietly, though we all heard it, " ah, Its ok everyone," The driver stepped out from his seat. His face smiling but suspiciously pale looking.

" What was that? Did you hit something? " Asked the business man again, his face white but angry looking towards the driver.

" I dunno," The driver answered honestly, reaching down to pull a flash light from his backpack, " It could have been a rabbit. I'm going to take a look. Please sit down and remain calm, i'll be back in a moment."

And then he was gone, walking out through the rasp of the now open carriage door. The heavy downpour of rain was louder and more frightening that it was before.

" Are you ok?"

I whipped my head around. Startled to find a pair of sharp dark blue orbs staring into my wide ones. The business guy had stepped forward to enquire if everyone was unharm and safe. His features harsh looking but his smile gentle and reassuring. In any other sort of circumstance, I would have found him handsome.

" Yes, i'm ok thank you." I tried my best to smile back to him, but failed miserably.

Something had my attention. My eyes were glued to the windscreen.

Through the misted water logged glass I could just see the outline of the driver. His portly large shape moving in the darkness. His flashlight was turned down towards something. Whether it was the front of the vehicle or something on the floor; I did not know.

But something had me on edge.

I shuffled further into my seat, gripping the metal hand rail with an unknown strength. The small hairs of my neck were strangely on end and causing a wave of goose pimples to rise across the bare flesh of my arms. My dark eyes darted this way and that, but could find nothing out of the ordinary.

Why was I so paranoid?

No, I argued with myself suddenly, something was not right.

Gathering my courage, I took a deep breath and slowly slid myself from my seat. My footsteps light and cautious as I decided to go help the bus driver out in the dark. Maybe I could hold his light for him or something.

One step, then another. The soft scuffing of my sandals against the metal floor was the only sound heard. My eyes trained intensely on the drivers shadow roaming about in the darkness.

And then I saw it.

It was so small at first, I almost had to double take... but I saw it.

My head turn ever so slowly, carefully, towards the pane of window beside me. A cold iciness beginning to grip at my form like a deathly claw, and it had nothing to do with the weather. I felt my eyes grow, and my mouth fall apart in a silent scream.

For there, peering at me through the misted glass, was a pair of eyes. Then another pair, and then another and another. Numerous pairs of red, beady looking eyes watched me, they glowed and burned with a lethal malice that had me scooting back with fear, as far away as possible. Pallid inhuman faces crept from the shadowy trees that surrounded us. Their bodies crippled and unnatural like corpses as they glided their way towards us.

_Vampires._

My gut clenched and I could all but stand, frozen with fear.

" Holy shit! What the fuck are they?" The guy beside me voiced up, shooting up from his own seat.

The small dark skinned woman came to life then as alarm shone through her eyes, her footsteps hurried and short as she tried to make her way out of the bus.

My heart stopped, " No don't go out there!" I cried to her, rushing forward to try and grasp at her.

But it was too late.

The vehicle gave an unnatural groan, its engine and very foundations gave a rumble. Somewhere I heard glass began to splinter dangerously. The sound of metal grounding on metal was almost ear piercing. The power of the lights above my head began to flicker tauntingly.

On. Off. On. Off.

Until finally they blew out with a frightening fizz, leaving us in complete blackness, with nothing but our own heavy breathing for company.

I held my breath for a moment. Waiting. Listening.

" Is everyone ok?" I heard a trembling deep voice whisper.

" No, I'm not! What in the hell is going on?" A rough but feminine Jamaican accent answered before I could.

Seeming to ignore her, the deeper voice called out again, " What about you lass? You still with us?"

" Y.. Yes," I answered, my teeth chattering but not with cold, " I'm... I'm here. I'm ok."

I tried to take a deep cleansing breath. If only it were true. I wasn't ok. I was absolutely downright terrified. I was cold. Scared. And was for one mere second wishing I hadn't left the Hellsing Manor.

Time passed, and the silence began to spread like a disease for every second that ticked by.

What was happening? Where was the driver? Was he dead?

The lights popped back on suddenly. Its blinding glow made me blink harshly and a small squeak escape my lips.

I noticed the other two passenger in front of me. The business man and Jamaican woman. Their faces stark white and darting this way and that, looking for the same thing I did.

I wasn't hallucinating. It wasn't a dream. They had seen the vampires too.

Before any of us could say a single word to each other. Glass smashed. And a thin decaying limb tore through the window, its long claw like fingers latching onto the elder woman's jacket. Her shrill shriek piercing the night and made my limbs freeze with horror.

With a startled yell, the other male passenger came to life. Rushing forward heroically to try and pry the bony fingers away from the squealing woman. Another gangling limb came through in time to grasp at her throat before giving an almighty twist.

The gut wrenching sound of bones snapping was heard.

My stomach curled and bile rose up in my throat as I watched in horror as the older woman's body slump to the floor in a dead twisted heap. The man holding her, shot back with disgust, his face disturbed and truly revolted.

" What the FUCK!" He stumbled over a limp in his haste, landing on his side, attempting to scoot away, " Oh my god! Shit!"

Without a second thought I ran over to him. Helping him up, while backing away until we stood in the centre of the bus aisle. All around us creatures with glistening hungry orbs began to break through the glass, shards of it flying from every direction. The strong scent of decaying and rotten flesh filled my nostrils, making me gag. The empty groans of the walking dead reminded me of something out of a cheesy horror film. Only this was real, and these monsters were going to kill us.

Slowly they made their way into the coach. Some dragging themselves through the broken glass. Some crawl up onto to the roof above us likes spiders. Their heavy unsteady steps clashed and scrapped directly above our heads.

" What do we do?" I whimpered to no one in particular. Feeling rather pathetic and useless.

Two people had died already. We were the remaining two left.

I screamed suddenly. Out of nowhere, a hand shot out. Its gnarled long fingers squeezing at my ankle with a painful force. I looked down, staring in horror at the disgusting visage of evil that grinned back at me. The thing began tugging at me, pulling me down until I was sprawled out helpless on the floor beneath it.

Using all my strength I tried kicking at it. My sandaled foot aiming harshly for the bridge of it crooked nose. Desperation and fear clawing at me until tears blurred my vision. With wide eyes I scanned quickly about the bus, my body wriggling, trying to escape the monsters crushing clutch.

I looked to my human companion, wanting to cry for his help. But he was dealing with his own monsters. Three of them in fact, and they gotten him pinned against the glass. The loose shards slicing into his flesh, sending the vampires into a further ravenous frenzy for his blood.

I felt my captors hand creep up suddenly, tearing at my skirt. Long shard like fingernails digging into my skin. A harsh hiss and whimper of pain coming from my lips. I kicked desperately at it, trying to push it away with all my force. Watching as its beady hungry eyes was zoned entirely on the arch of my neck.

_Oh my god! I'm going to die!_

Fear choked me.

Blood dripped down my calves.

Tears fell freely down my cheeks as I turned my head, almost on the verge of surrendering.

When suddenly... I saw it!

There, nestled in the large hold all bag under the seat the male passenger had been sat on. Its deadly steel glistened at me from across the aisle. There perched, half hanging out of the side zip pocket of the bag.

A pocket knife.

My salvation, and naught but a few feet away.

Now was the moment!

Adrenaline pumped through me suddenly. Vicious and aflame with fiery determination. With one deep breath, I waited until the creature reached me. Its ugly face so close I could smell the putrid flesh in its breath. Its menacing grin showed me blackened and blood stained teeth.

And then... with one mighty push, I lifted my head. The thick bone of my skull impacting directly with the tender most sensitive part of the creatures nose.

Crunch.

The monster above me howled with agony, fall away from my body to clutch its nose, thick rivlets of blackened blood pouring out through its crooked fingers. Its gaze, livid and burning with contempt at me. An enraged growl building up from within its inhuman throat.

Swallowing my fear, I took the chance, quickly. I twisted my body, using my feet and legs to propel me away from the vampires reach. Scrambling desperately towards my object of desire.

The knife.

Just as I reached it, I knelt to a halt before the bag. My foot catching the strap, causing the glistening piece of steel winked at me as it slid out of the pocket and a few inches away from me.

The heated growls of the vampire gaining on me from behind had me reaching out without a second thought.

I needed to protect myself. I was not going to die tonight.

I reached for the knife.

My fingers straining, almost to the point of breaking.

Just as my finger tips skimmed its cool deadly smoothness, a fine black booted foot appeared. Placing itself slowly over the weapon. Preventing me front lifting it.

In any other situation I would have battled for the knife. Kicked, screamed and bit until I got it in my grasp. But something stopped me. Something had me frozen and staring at the foot with a frightening awe.

My lungs squeezed in my chest. My heart stopped. My blood ran cold through every vein I had.

_Those boots looked mighty familiar..._

Ever so slowly, my wide gaze rose. Following the black boot until they reached a pair of long slender legs covered in dark leggings. A finely fitted black waist coat. A long deep blood red coat that seemed to float and have a life all of its own. Wild midnight hair, as black as the night itself, shifted and rippled in an unseen wind.

" Oh no," It came out a whisper before I could stop myself. My mouth hanging open and limp as my eyes finally landed on a pair of familiar crimson ones. Their fiery intensity sneered and mocked me from a smooth pale aristocratic face.

The fear turned sour in my mouth until stark utter terror took its place.

All I could do was stare at _him._

Alucard.

He was sat nought but a few inches away from me, staring directly at me. His tall lithe frame perched arrogantly, one leg over the other at the back of the bus. Watching the chaos around him with a wolfish smile of his thin lips. Obviously enjoying himself.

" Good evening, Miss Johnson. " His voice deep growl of a voice rumbled through me, making me shiver, " Keeping yourself busy I see?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi all! I'm back again with chapter 20. ****I warn you its 'alot' longer than other chapters but I didnt want to split it into 2 because it needs to be all together. **

**I hope you like it my babies, thank you to those who reviewed, read and faved this story so far. Thanks also for being patient with me in getting these chapters out as they do take alot of time to get anywhere near perfect.**

**Here is chapter 20 of Dark guardian... Enjoy! :0)**

* * *

_Alucard._

_He was sat nought but a few inches away from me, staring directly at me. _

_His tall lithe frame perched arrogantly, one leg over the other at the back of the bus. Watching the chaos around him with a wolfish smile of his thin lips._

_Obviously enjoying himself._

_" Good evening, Miss Johnson. " His voice deep growl of a voice rumbled through me, making me shiver, " Keeping yourself busy I see?"_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I felt divided into two selves, one side trapped and cornered by the fiery gaze of the monster sat nought but a few inches away, the other watching on in horror, screaming at my crumpled body to do something. To get as far away as possible. To run and never look back. I felt paralysed, unable to move or speak. All I could do was stare at him, lips parted in both awe and fear. Alucard. A dark vampire. A hunter. My death.

How long had he been here? How long had he been watching?

My throat felt constricted and dry as I tried to swallow the lump forming there. I trembled under his penetrating gaze. His hooded eyes burning a bright garnet in an almost leisurely way, as though watching his favourite pet play with its toys. He was too dangerously close like this. So close that all he had to do was reach out and I would be in his deadly grasp. He was a force not to be reckoned with. He reeked of power and death. A powerful and untamed aura clung to him, so strong I could almost smell it on him. He was lethal, and not only to me, but to the other remaining passenger as well. _This was not going to end well,_ I thought to myself with dread in my chest.

As though reading my thoughts, his smile grew, its cruel curve showing me a flash of sharp pointed teeth. Teeth that could rip open a single throat in mere seconds, before it could take it last remaining breath. _Like a jackals_, I swallowed heavily.

" You..." I could all but whisper at him. My was heart thumping loudly in my chest, it felt as though any moment it would burst out through my chest.

Slowly, Alucard tilted his head at me, like a curious cat watching its prey before the final strike. His raven hair falling forward to cast dark shadows across his sharp, pale features.

Before I could mutter a single syllable, He moved. Slowly, and calmly, Alucard stood up. His gloved hand reaching into the lapels of his red jacket, the material rustling and floating softly. Gracefully, he pulled out his weapon. The 454 Casull Calibre Handgun. Its silver barrel glinted as he tilted it up and then forward... Pointing it right towards me.

I froze dead. My stomach turning to stone. The air in the atmosphere turned to ash in my lungs, making it hard to breath. A strangled whimper fell out of my throat. My gaze solely planted on the end of the gun pointed at my fallen figure.

I closed my eyes tightly. Darkness surrounded my senses as I prepared for what was to come. I swallowed the cry that found its way in my mouth. The ghoulish groans of the creatures gaining mere inches behind me could not convince my paralysed body to move. Until finally, leather creaked, and deep resounding boom of a bullet being shot made my eyes snap open with a start. An icy coldness took over my body. My lips parted as a shuddering breath left my lungs. My eyes were wide with surprise as I met the smirking face of my tormentor.

I frowned and then slowly looked down at myself, seeing no blood and no wound in my body. I felt no sharp pain of a bullet entering my flesh. I felt a cool breeze rush passed my head and ruffle at my locks, the small hairs at the back of my neck standing on end at the sensation.

A heavy thud was heard from close behind me.

I turned around to face the source, surprised, which soon led way to confusion at the ghoulish corpse now laid unmoving beside me. A small shining bullet embedded into its skull, plumes of smoke curling out from with its blood stained hole. Its body writhing and melting away until only ash and the revolting stench of a decaying body lingered throughout the air. I was beyond feeling anything. I felt numb. My injured and blooded ankle was beginning to throb painfully, reminding me of what was happening. That it was all real!

Slowly I looked up. The numerous bodies of ghouls that were moments ago crawling and scrambling their way across the bus, were now stock still. The burning lifeless orbs seething at the dark giant stood behind me, the barrel of his gun smoking heavily. Alucard's face was a picture all in itself. Pure utter delight shone out from his crazed eyes. His smile was manic and spread wide like the jaw of a killer shark. It was a look I had never seen before... and it terrified me beyond imagining.

Once again I was reminded of how powerful he was, how ruthless he was.

Before I could mutter a single word, the ghouls gave out a gut wrenching screech and charged for the older vampire, claws unsheathed and stained shard like teeth were bared for blood.

Alucard shifted, a casual and nonchalant movement, lifting his arm at an angle in front of him. The other arm rose up to balance the heavy barrel of his gun. One eye, blazing and aflame with excitement, took aim as he pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. Twelve times.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

" Look out!," Cried the one remaining human next to me. His suit now ruined, with claw marks ripped through it and blood rolling from a wound at his temple. He reached for me quickly, snatching up my limp and bruised body to pull me into a corner. Sheltering me, he held me against him as bullets and blood came skimming passed our trembling bodies.

Chaos ensued for what seem like hours. Smoke, dust and debris rose up from the floor as bullets showered against metal and flesh. Blood of all colours dripped from seats and windows. Bodies fell like fleshy dominoes to the ground. Their hollow thuds and piercing cries had me gagging and turning into my human companion for comfort.

For a moment I felt sorry for the poor man. He would not be in this predicament if I had not of gotten onto the bus. He would be home by now, safe and sound with his family. It was a sad thought. For a moment I revelled in his heat, basking in the warmth his body created, trying to block out the chaotic death scene around us.

It seemed to go on for ages, neither side backing down. Alucard was enjoying himself immensely; neither moving nor shifting position as they charged at him at all angles. His low chuckles of glee rumbled down my back and made me shiver. He was beyond control. He was beyond anything merciful or compassionate. He was a monster, killing all and everything that got within a certain closeness of him. He let them think they had a chance that they could win. Only to tear them apart and plant a solid bullet in their heads before getting within touching distance. It was truly disturbing to watch, and yet, for some strange reason... I could not take my eyes from him.

He was crazy, pure and utter stark raving mad. It was all a game to him. None of it mattered to him, life or death.

I heard my companion gasp and I turned to see a gangly creature head towards us, undisguised blood lust in its eyes. Another shot rang out, and the creature's eyes rolled in its head before falling limp to the ground.

" We have to get out of here!" The man hissed at me suddenly. Desperation and fear shining out like a beacon from his eyes. " We have to get out now!"

Before I could say anything, he reached out and gripped the top of my arm tightly, pulling me up to stand with him, his gaze searching over to land solely on the entrance of the bus. I knew what his plan was without him needing to tell me.

Without a word, he moved quickly, pulling me gently yet firmly with him until we were in the centre of the bus aisle. Our footsteps loud and quick as we tried to shuffle our way to door, trying to avoid the numerous bodies sprawled in odd shapes across the floor. I looked down and noticed the familiar pocket knife still shining harmlessly from the floor and bent to pick it up, my fingers lifting it and shoving it into my cardigan pocket before...

" Going somewhere?"

We both turned towards that dark voice. Ripples of uncertainty and surprise shooting down my back like spider legs. My eyes widened on the dark shadow now taking form through the settling dust. Alucard's tall and slender frame stepped out slowly from the fog of debris, his long coat billowing behind him. His slow prowl and menacing aura had us both stepping backwards towards the door.

Alucard chuckled darkly, a sinister yet pleased gleam in his turbulent eyes.

" As amusing and entertaining our game is, little human, it is time to give up."

The man, my companion, took this moment to be chivalrous and pull me back behind him, blocking me from the vampire with his body. His face pale yet determined as he tried to square his shoulders bravely.

" She's not going anywhere with you, Buster! " His voice shook slightly, but he looked poised and ready to fight, "Get the hell out of here, I'm calling the police!"

I felt pity for the poor man, and the situation he had found himself in. All this trouble because of me. People had died because of me, and yet this man refused to give up. He was always trying to protect and comfort me in any way he could. I smiled to myself then, the first one I had made in a long time. I felt warmth for this man stood before me, and a strong sense of gratitude towards him.

My smile froze however when I looked around my companions shoulder to the tall vampire stood nought but a few feet away.

He was watching me with pure, smug, male amusement. His features pale and perfect like a godly statue. His eyes were hooded lazily, and glowed with a fire that would burn any who touched. One of his finely arched brows rose in question, though he did not speak I knew within my mind that he was giving me a choice.

_Well? _His eyes told me, _Easy way or hard way?_ Questioning, daring me to answer incorrectly.

But there was no way I was going to go anywhere with him. I would not simply hand myself over to him on a plate. Quietly, determinedly, I shook my head. I took a step back away from him, tugging my companion along with me.

" No." I spoke, trying to sound strong and unafraid.

I instantly regretted the decision when he spoke...

" Very well," his amused soft purr sent chills down my body, " Have it your way."

Whatever he meant by that, it surely did not sound good.

The slow exhale of air was my only warning. Alucard's eyes flashed to the male passengers, their colour instantly changing to a smouldering coral shade, the very depths of them whirled and seemed to pull me in with a strange enticing power. It was then that I realised what he was up to, but too late.

Alucard was trying to hypnotize him like he had Adam!

" No!" I cried rushing forward only to grasp at my 'friend' as he fell in an unconscious heap to the floor, his eyes open yet unseeing as he slept through empty dreams.

My heart rose in my throat as I looked down at him, pity and regret threading through me like a tapestry. A sickening feeling toiled in the pits of my stomach.

The slow, measured clanging of boots against metal had my head up like a flash. I watched in fear as Alucard took the last remaining steps towards me, gaining on me with a casual sureness.

" What will you do now, little human?" He purred to me, mocking me. " Do you intend to keep running from me?"

He was getting closer and closer. The very chill from his undead presence crept up on me, slowly enveloping me until all I saw and thought of was him.

He chuckled darkly when I tried to fight his mind compulsion, pushing at the swelling force in my head, trying to remove the heady fog he was beginning to weave my mind like a spider's web.

" Do not fight me, human. It is pointless. What could you possibly do to _me_?" He was goading me, I knew it. I knew it from the other 'prey' he had killed, he goaded them into reacting, into running, into fighting him.

I waited, and waited. His steps coming closer, until his very presence surrounded me, until it suffocated me with his raw and dominating demeanour.

Three.

He got closer.

I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep, cleansing breath.

Two.

He leaned forward, a gloved hand reaching for me.

My hand wove its way into my pocket, fingers gripping the sharp steely weapon I found there, safely nestled within its depths.

Now was my chance.

One.

My eyes snapped open with a start. My limbs moving. My dark hair flew all around me. The pain in my ankle ignored, I pushed myself towards him. My arm circled back, a deadly sound of a click echoing around the vehicle as my knife unsheathed from it protective cover. The world seemed to whirl around me, a blur of motion and sound. The metal glinted dangerously in the light as I swung my arm forward with all my might, blade tip heading straight for the centre of his chest.

But I was not fast enough.

A gloved hand caught at my wrist. It's powerful, cold fingers curling around my tiny ones to crush them into submission. I cried out softly. The pain in my hand so excruciating I had to let the weapon fall to the floor with a soft clatter. Lifting my head I looked at him, his angular features inches from mine, his proximity taking my breath away as I felt his coldness come rushing over me in waves.

" Ah, ah, ah. That's not very nice," His deep gravelly voice mocked.

At first I was startled that he had caught me out, but then I felt anger begin to boil in me, my breath coming in harsh pants as I glared up at his towering form. I refused to be weak. He was beginning to wind me up with his games and infuriating smirk.

_He may be a vampire, but he still has a weakness,_ I stated to myself, irritated.

He chuckled darkly, " Hmm, What's this? Getting angry?"

" No." I simply hissed back at him, " Getting even."

And then, using my last burst of strength, I thrust myself forward towards him. My leg lifted instantly between his, the firm cap of my knee embedding itself sweetly into the delicate region of his... crown jewels.

Wham!

The impact was instant. The nosferatu's face went from grinning, to surprised, to grimacing in seconds. His red eyes bulged and rolled until his tall, lithe body crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. I would have laughed at the situation if the impulsive need to escape was not so strong.

Anger pushed aside I took this moment as a chance to run. My legs pumped and my feet skidded as I sprang my way out of the broken bus door and out into the rain. My feet sloshed as I hit a muddy puddle. My ankle stung against the muck and grime that entered the scratch marks weaving their way up my legs. Jesus, it hurt! I swallowed the pain and sprinted towards the nearby trees surrounding the broken down vehicle. The darkness and heavy downpour was my only companion. The rain soaked me within mere minutes, the thin cotton of my top and skirt clung to me like a second skin, wrapping themselves around my legs making it awkward to gain speed without stumbling over myself.

Quickly yet with care I moved my way through the sodden bushes. Twigs and branches catching and scratching at my face as I tried to push my way through the blackened night. My only source of light was the dim light of the streets lamps nearby, their low glow casting surreal and ghostly shadows about the enclosed wooden area.

For what seemed like ages I ran, walked and hobbled through the endless maze of trees, dead leaves kicking up from my feet as I went. I shivered, trying to wrap my arms around me for warmth. My teeth were beginning to chatter from the cold. The soft pitter-patter of raindrops and leaves crunching were the only sound that could be heard. It was too quiet. Not a single bird or creature could be heard, anywhere – and it was putting me on edge.

I shivered again, this time not from the cold, a strange burning sensation rippling down my back.

Something was out there, following me - And it wasn't Alucard.

Something in me chanted at me, pleaded with me to turn around. The burning feeling was growing, and I had strong feeling that whatever was out there was watching me, and getting closer by the minute.

I froze still, right on the spot, trying to make as little sound as possible, my breath ceasing in my throat.

What was it?

I looked around me slowly, a cautious and wary movement as I scanned the surrounded foliage. My eyes wide and so expecting to see something that my mind was conjuring shapes and shadows in the darkness.

Wait!... No, they weren't just shadows.

They moved, edged closer. Their blurry outlines taking shape and forming a solid body of blackness. The body had a head, and arms and two legs. Several of them, I was surrounded by them. From all around me they crept out from the mist. They wandered forward aimlessly, no sound coming from their footsteps.

The closer they got the clearer they became to my eyes.

_Vampires!_ It was a whisper throughout my mind. Dread filling me as face after ghoulish face took shape and grinned at me with malicious intent. Their razor sharp teeth glinted dangerously from within a wide, shark like jaw. Red gleaming eyes of all shade and colours glared at me, whispered to me of a threatening promise.

I took a step back, fear gripping me once again as I stumbled back against the bark of a tree. Though trapped and cornered like a wild animal I refused to allow any of them to creep up behind me. It was at this moment I berated myself, wishing I still had my knife with me, as I would surely need it now. I watched wide eyed, as creature after creature tumbled from the surrounding night. They were closing in on me with alarming sureness, gaining feet by agonising feet until suddenly they stopped, forming a half circle around me. I frowned, glancing cautiously around the various twisted bodies and faces that sneered at me, blood lust reeking from their every pore.

" Good evening, Miss Johnson,"

My head snapped the left at the slick hiss of a voice that addressed me. Apprehension and fear overwhelming me as a tall slender shape prowled from the darkness. It was man. Tall, though not as tall as Alucard. He moved towards the centre of our circle, standing directly before me. His hair was long and a cold white colour all the way down to his shoulder blades. He wore a well fitted grey suit that would have made him look like an average respectable human if not for the glowing maroon orbs that glinted at me hungrily.

And then it clicked.

He was a vampire, and these... things... were his pets.

" Who are you?" I asked, edging my way around the trunk only to be stopped by a hiss from a nearby monster, his teeth gnashing at me warning if I so much as took another step.

" I am Alejandro Garcia Palatino," He bowed to me in introduction, on otherworldly action that did not fit this time and era.

" What do you want?" I glared at him, letting him know I did not like him one bit.

I instantly regretted the question when he smirked at me, the corner of his thin lips rising up to flash me a row of sharp talon like teeth.

I swallowed the heavy lump in my throat with difficulty.

" We have been looking for you some time now Miss Johnson," His purr of a voice though soft felt threatening, " My master is growing impatient."

" Your _master_?" I whispered to myself more than him, confused.

" Yes my master has been very patient with your whereabouts, until now. You have met him before, yes? a Mister Edward Franklin?"

Mr Franklin – my old history tutor. The one who tried to kill me at Holmewood Manor.

Two words – OH. SHIT.

" Ah!" The vampire, Mr Alejandro, spoke up again, evil delight gleaming through his eyes, " I see you have had the pleasure then of meeting him. As by the look on your face you seem to _remember_ him very well indeed."

I snapped out of my shock, shaking my head slowly as though I might wake up, and this had all been a dream. I could not believe it. All this time and that... man... was still alive, and obviously had a grudge of a bone to pick with me.

" What do you want?" I whispered, my fear getting the better of me. I looked around desperately, searching for a weapon, anything to protect myself with.

I watched the man, Alejandro let out a low chuckle, a dark and resounding noise that built up in crescendo until a full piercing cackle split the nights silence like a whip. This guy was crackers, I thought to myself. Eyeing up the guy as he swallowed the last of his laughter, his sharp vulture like eyes resting on me with a hidden malice.

" Why my dear, what do we all want from you?" He asked though it was really a question, I soon got the answer moments after, " We want your blood."

The creatures around him, agreed with vigorous groans and laughter, the very sound sending chills riveting down my spine. Their pale scaly tongues slid out from their blackened mouths to lick at their lips with disgusting anticipation. The vampire's face turned then, changing from disturbing excitement to a dark and determined look. The look of a fox – the look of a hunter.

His next words chilled me to the very bone.

" Bring her to me." He hissed to the night air, my blood freezing on my veins.

They took a step forward. I turned in fear, adrenaline coursing through my body. Terror enveloped me like a blanket, tight and suffocating until my body trembled with it. I took the seconds I had left and tried to run. Cold, crippled and clawed hands clasped at my body. I fought back, struggling wildly as they dragged me effortlessly to the blonde vampire. My arms and legs flailed, trying to lash out at all and everything that touched me. Foul and decaying scents enveloped me, making me almost gag with disgust.

" Enough!" Was all he, Alejandro, said. A simple enticement, a command that wove itself through my mind like a fog and made me fall paralysed in my tormentors grip.

" I have caught you little pig." A long fingered pale hand snaked its way around my chin, squeezing to the point of agony, as though the very bone would crush under the pressure. I winced, and whimpered but refused to cry out. His nails grew to sharp points, stroking a path across my cheek with a silent threat. " What will you do now?"

" Let me go." I whimpered, wincing at the painful pressure his fingers were creating on my face.

He tsked at me slowly, like one would berating a child." Now why would I want to do that?" He whispered to me, leaning down close so I could smell the foul tinge of his breath sweep over me. " I've spent so long looking for you, and here you are, my precious, fallen right into my grasp. My master will be very pleased with me. He has much planned for you, and I am thirsty with excitement for my reward."

I whimpered again, struggling wildly, trying to wiggle my way out of his arms but could not move him. Though he looked thin and frail, like a human, his hold was unmoveable. His arms and hands held strength unknown to man. His grip was bordering on agony, his fingers digging in and sinking into my delicate flesh.

" However," He continued, his voice taking on a lighter playful tone. " I'm feeling rather gluttonous tonight." His eyes gleamed at me, a predatory glint in his gaze. " You see, my master required you alive, but I'm sure a small drop of your sweet blood won't hurt."

That did it. I panicked again, his words sinking in and reminding me of my soon approaching death. I lifted my leg to kick at him, which he dodged easily. I took the chance to wrench my hand away from one of the ghoulish creature holding me, my hand rushing forward to beat at the vampires face. My own nails clawing and scratching at his face as I tried to break free.

He hissed at me, snatching my hand harshly, pulling it back and around until I lay flushed against his cold chest, my arm twisted submissively around my back. I was trap. Numerous crippled, pale hands held me to their master. The vampire, now holding me against him, sneered at me. His eyes burning with lethal threat of what was to come. A sharp cry fell from my lips as he yanked on my wrist, the hand at my chin lowering to squeeze around my throat to the point where it was so hard to breathe all I could do was stand still in his arms submissively.

I felt a chill as he leaned forward. A few strands of his hair falling forward to brush at my cheek, their soft yet frosty texture send waves of trepidation and fear down my spine. I stared up at his with wide eyes, his unnatural pale features leered and smiled down at me. He moved closer, his breath brushing over me as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I whimpered when I felt pointed teeth scrape none too gentle at the pulse that fluttered there.

" No!" I tried to shout but it came out a strangled whisper, the hand at my throat tightening in warning.

" Don't worry, I'll try not to kill you." He whispered into my throat. His tongue lashed out, tasting my skin, preparing for the pounding blood that lay hidden underneath the surface.

All I could do was lay helpless and immobilised by the creatures that held me, their empty hungry orbs watching us with raw fascination and excitement. Fear washed through me, wave after wave. My body quivered and trembled to the point of no control. The hand at my neck wrenched my head back so far that all I could see was the black sky and glittering stars above my head through tear filled eyes. A cold breeze blew through the trees, whipping at my face – the last touch of wind I would ever feel again. My mind was in turmoil, telling me to fight and escape, but my body would not cooperate. It would not move. It couldn't.

I held my breath. I felt razor sharp teeth press slowly into the skin of my throat, harder and harder, to the point of tearing, so close to bursting the small layer of flesh.

Suddenly a wave of something washed over me, something strange and yet oddly familiar. A gust of wind shattered the silence, like the others, but this one was different.

I frowned to myself. No trees or bushes moved. Not leaves kicked up under its powerful push. No sound of it could be heard. It was only felt, like a touch of feather across the bareness of my skin.

A voice shattered the silence, its dark tone echoing throughout the night.

" How troublesome. I turn my back for five minutes and look what happens."

My heart stopped... I knew that voice.

The vampire holding me froze, stiffening for a moment before pulling away completely to stare at the shape now leaning casually against a tree naught but a few feet away. The creatures around me let out a low growl of warning suddenly. The hands holding me slackened somewhat and I took the chance to turn my head towards the source of the voice.

Alucard stood calmly amongst the darkness of the trees. His dark coat billowing into the wind, his hair dark like midnight floated about his aristocratic face like a deathly halo. The air around his seemed to shift and change. He looked menacing. He looked dangerous. He looked... amused?

" Ah!" the vampire, Alejandro piped up suddenly. His mouth was open with unadulterated awe towards the dark haired nosforatu. "I thought I smelled a rat. At last we meet, the famous Alucard, Hellsing's family pet. I was beginning to wonder when you would show yourself."

Alucard simply tilted his head at the white hair being before him. Though his mysterious smile remained, I saw a flash of something cross his handsome face. He did not seem even the slightest bit troubled by the numerous creatures surrounding us. He simply watched me, with glowing eyes like a raging fire, cold and cruel yet burning with a fiery intent.

As if noticing his rapt attention on me, my captor changed his grip. He turned me away from him, his hands releasing me one moment, only to bury them the next into the thickness of my damp hair. His fingers gripped and twisted until my head was wrenched back. The burning pain in my head was so intense a small cry fell from my lips. My breathing coming in pants as I tried to will the crick in my neck to ease.

Alejandro smiled, pushing me forward again a little, as though offering me to the dark vampire as a gift.

" Is this little lost kitten yours by any chance?" He tried to antagonise Alucard, only to receive no such triumph. He simply lazily watched from the shadows, his maroon eyes never leaving mine.

Alejandro sneered, and pulled me back against him once again. His hand in my hair tugging, arching my neck further while the other held me immobile against his icy body. " Pity you will have to watch me drain her dry," Alejandro tried again, taking his tongue and running it across my throat in plain sight for the other to see. " You never know I just might save you a drop."

I tried to take a deep breath. The vampire holding me leaned into me, teeth bared, ready to bite...

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alucard interfered suddenly, yet calmly. Unfazed by the situation.

Alejandro laughed, a sharp pitched noise that held a hint of annoyance. " Oh really? What do you think you could possibly do to us?" He clicked his fingers. His ghoulish pets around him shifted and hobbled into position, ready to attack Alucard if he so much as made a move. " You are outnumbered, oh great and powerful one! You cannot defeat us alone. You have fallen into our net. And now I am going to kill you and... "

Boom!

He was cut short by a gun shot.

The vampire's, Alejandro's, mouth fell open with first confusion, and then surprise. The creature nearest him fell down to the dirtied ground, a small bullet wound melting its way into the skull. Blood and mucous flying away in all directions as it shrivelled away into ash and dust. He slowly lifted his head towards Alucard, whose gun was now smoking from the barrel. The other vampires face was stoic and empty, before pulling up into a casual smug smile.

The blonde vampire staggered for a moment. Trying to find the words to say, his annoyance reeked of him in waves. His hands trembled with pure fury as they held me tighter and tighter against him.

He looked pissed.

" Kill him!"

Mayhem ensued. That simple order gave way to utter chaos. One by one the creatures hissed in anger, before charging towards Alucard. Teeth bared and nails unsheathed ready to tear him limb by limb if he let them get close enough.

Shots after shots of bullets rained down upon the ghouls, blood and flesh splattering across leaves and trees as Alucard took them out turn by turn. He looked to be enjoying himself immensely. His eyes were ablaze with fervid incitement. One moment he would shoot at a ghoul, killing it instantly. The next he would send his fist charging through the chest of one that got to close. Ripping out its undead heart and crushing it to dust in his hand. He was a madman, everywhere and nowhere, fast and yet powerful all at the same time. He killed them effortlessly, body falling after another like dominoes, until there was only a few left.

Silence settled over us, and the last remain handful of ghouls looked to their master in uncertainty, their fellow comrades scattered and smeared in blooded heaps around the darkened clearing.

" What the hell are you?" my captor hissed, desperation settling in as he pulled me tighter against him. His only protection. " You're not normal!"

" Hmm, what's this?" Alucard sneered, disgust evident in his tone. "Hiding behind a human? Come on you pathetic maggot. Stand and face me!" His voice grew darker, turning gravelly and deep like the growl of a panther. His eyes, a raging fire waiting to burn everything and everyone.

" Hold on a minute!" The vampire tried bargaining with him, " Let's work this out. We are both vampires. We are the same you and I." That seemed to make Alucard's smile grow more wider, " Lets share her, there is plenty for the both of us..."

The dark haired vampire chuckle, a low chilling sound that made me shiver with unease.

" The same?" He queried disdainfully, " We are nothing alike. You are nothing but a dog! Wait no, you are worse than a dog. If I had a pet that had a cat that had a dog, that would be you. Your scum!" He all but spat at Alejandro, his eyes glaring and his face unnaturally stoic. "

At the sound of the threat lying beneath the vampires tone, my captors grip moved, his arm wrapping solidly around my neck, squeezing until I gasped for air. My hand snaked up desperately to push away the heavy weight of it.

" I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" the blonde vampire shouted, " I won't!"

I felt the world shift and whirl as the vampire threw me from him. My body landed with a heavy thud to the side of the two males. The joint in my shoulder popped and stones scraped at my body until blood seeped through tiny wounds in my arms and legs.

With a cry, one both determined and terror filled, the vampire charged at Alucard. His fist clenching as it planted firmly into the dark haired vampires face with a crunch. Blood poured out from the orifice of his nose, weeping down the length of his chin. Alejandro swung back again, his face twisted with sadistic glee, thinking he had got the better of the older nosforatu. He swung his leg high and round, trying to land a solid roundhouse kick to the head, but was stopped easily by gloved hand. Alucard's hands glowed as he crushed the trapped leg with his nimble fingers, bones crunching and flesh tearing. Alejandro gave out a gut wrenching squeal of pain. One that had me wincing and shying away, not wanting to watch but unable to stop watching.

With the cunning of a fox, Alucard threw away the offending limb, his opponent whirling until he was face his smug smiling face. Alejandro panicked, tried to lift his arm for another shot at his face but could not move fast enough. Faster that the eye could see, Alucard sent his hand flying through throat of his opponent, its gloved thickness burying deep into narrow flesh until it pushed itself effortlessly through the other side. Blood squirted and ran like a river in all directions. The vampire, Alejandro, staggered and twitched in his killers grip, unable to move and unable to cry out. The look in his gaze was empty yet wide as he met his soon approaching death.

I recoiled at the sight my eyes met. My dark orbs going wide in pure horror as the bone of Alejandro's spine jutted out unnaturally from its place, bone and cartilage creaking under the strangled pressure of Alucard's squeezing fist. With one mighty jostle the bone snapped. The vampire's body sagging away until it fell away into a pile of melted ash to the floor.

I felt physically sick. With one great heave I turned away and emptied the contents of my stomach. Once. Twice. Until there was nothing left to bring up.

Moments of silence passed, and for a mere minute I felt like everything had stopped in time. My mind was humming wildly, my mouth was dry and my body felt weak and heavy with exhaustion.

It was not until a heavy, gloved hand landed on my shoulder, did I make any decision to move.

" Stay away from me!" I shot up instantly, looking at the last remaining vampire watching me. Disgust and downright terror plainly etched across my face. I backed further and further away. Unable to stand yet half dragging myself until I was a safe distance away from him. A frosty chill remaining from where his hand had been.

Alucard sighed, a soft noise that sounded like he was almost bored. " Don't you think this game has gone on long enough?" His deep voice rippled through me as he towered above me. "Why do you keep on persisting to hide from me?" He would have looked sincerely concerned if it weren't for the sly grin stretched across his face.

This man... Vampire... _thing_ was purely mad!

Not only that but I felt myself getting angry. A boiling fury that bubbled away and brewed like a gathering storm until it was everything I felt and thought. It swamped my senses, and I felt tears gather in my eyes. I felt anger and pure loathing towards the monster that stood grinning before me, towards the creatures now lying dead in the sodden grass and towards myself.

" I'm not stupid!" I spat bitterly towards Alucard's towering frame, " I know who I am! I know who you are! You... Integra..."

" Ah! So she finally told you." He seemed smug about it.

" I hate you." My anger got the better of me, with all my remaining strength I threw myself at him. Fists clenching and beating down upon any body part I could reach. His broad shoulders, his solid chest, his head. But he just stood there, unmoved and calm as I took my frustration out on him. I took a swing for his face, hoping to wipe that infuriating smile away but was stopepd by a gloved hand wrapping about my wrist in warning. " I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed at him. He seemed neither bothered nor fazed by my feeble attempts to cause him damaged. My hands began to sting with the repeated impacts against his unshakable frame. My fury filled cries made my throat turn sore, the last of my energy slowly began to weep away until all I felt was pure, gut wrenching sadness.

My legs, heavy with emotion and fatigue slithered from under me. My body falling in a sullen kneel to the floor. The only thing stopping me from fully letting myself lie on the ground and curl up in a ball was Alucard's firm grasp on my wrist. My arm was outstretched and trapped in his steely grip, I could all but stare at him with tear filled eyes.

I looked pathetic. I knew it by the strange sneer that crossed the dark vampires face. My body collapsed and kneeling before him like some pleading prey. My posture submissive and helpless as I wept at my captor.

" What do you want from me!" I shouted desperately, my voice beginning to give way and break under the gathering storm of emotion. With a defeated sigh I lowered my to the floor, unable to watch him look at me with pure distain. " What do you want?" it was a soft whisper in the finish. My inner battle of confusion and fear taking its toll on me.

" Do you want revenge?" It came out finally, after a moment of silence. " Is that it?" It was not really a question. The vampire holding me was so still and silent, I felt as though I were talking to myself. " Is this what all this is about? Do you feel cheated? Do you want vengeance for what the Hellsing's did to you? For what my family did to you?" I could not figure it out for myself, I wanted him to answer me. To talk to me. To say something. Anything! But he simply remained silent. This was all because of him that I was here, in this predicament. I sighed, wiping at my face with my free hand as bitterness twisted and found a way into my chest. " Even though you brought all this on yourself, because you slaughtered innocent people and are now suddenly looking for someone to stick the blame on. Is that it?"

I took the chance to lift my head up and look at him. Asking, no... demanding with him to answer me. My eyes met his glowing ruby ones, the fire in them so bright and so close that I felt I would burn in them forever.

" I don't understand." I said to his face, softly. He really was a beautiful monster. " I really don't. You have taken so much from me. My family. My friends. I was just a normal girl living my life, though plain and simple as it was. But it was mine, Alucard, mine! With so many possibilities and dreams ahead to look forward to! But now... it's gone. And I feel so caged."

Alucard continued to watch me, neither moving nor blinking, but simply listening.

I felt defeated, like no matter what I said to him, it did not make any difference. His heart was so set in stone. His mind was so full of bloodshed and chaos that he could not find the words to even answer me. It was like trying to talk to a brick wall.

I gave up. Lowering my eyes away from him, unable to look at his perfect immortal face anymore. I shook my head, my dark hair tumbling over my shoulder and around my face.

I was so tired, so done and wanted nothing more than to just roll into a ball and hope that the ground would swallow me whole.

The empty silence was too much. It beat down on me, it filled my head and hummed in its intensity. I could not bear it another minute longer. Before I could gather my thoughts and words together, I began to whisper to him." if you feel that some way I have oppressed and antagonized you." I started. Unsure on where this conversation was going, but I pushed on. Knowing he would be listening. " If you truly feel that I am your enemy in all this, please by all means, take my life."

I shifted my hand in his grasp, turning it carefully to show him my trembling wrist in an offer, proving I meant every word I said to him. " I give it to you freely to do with whatever you please."

I heard nothing a first, but I felt the scorching fire of his eyes as the burned through me, right into my very body and soul. I could not find the courage to look at him

Alucard made a noise in his throat, a deep disapproving sound that made me wince and cower further under his watchful gaze. " What a coward." He stated simply, and I could not disagree with him. "You would give your life away so easily?" he sounded disgusted with the idea.

At that time, I could not think or find the words to say to him. No pride filled speech of bravery or wilful retaliation to his accusations. " I want to put right the wrongs." I said simply to him, " I don't want to cause anyone pain. I don't want to remind people of their pain, or the things they have lost. I don't want to hurt anyone..." I paused for a moment, thinking to myself before choosing my words carefully. I finally lifted my head and met his frightening ruby eyes dead on. "... Not even you."

I must have surprised him as the long fingers holding my arm loosened until slithered away and fell heavily into my lap. It was only the deadly chill of his body and deep overbearing shadow that he cast over me that reminded me he was still there. Like a ghost haunting me.

The words he spoke next astounded me.

" You're an idiot."

I paused, freezing dead as a look of pure confusion spread across my face. My mouth falling open slightly in both surprise and outrage.

" Excuse me?" I whispered, becoming irritated instantly.

" I said, you're an idiot."

I almost rolled my eyes at him. He was trying to be a smart mouth. " Yes I heard you, but... why am I..." I stuttered to him, utterly and completely dumbfounded.

" Who said I was going to kill you?" he simply asked, calmly, a small secretive smile creeping across his sensually cruel lips.

" Huh?" - was all I could say.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The breath in lungs seized as a strange coldness crept up throughout my body. My frown burrowed deeper to the point of causing a headache.

" But... you were just..." I started, fumbling idiotically while pointing an accusing finger at him. " We just... That was... Then why are you here? Why did you follow me?"

" My master was worried about you." Alucard answered, his voice a deep rumble.

" Integra." I simply answered to no one in particular. The name echoing about the empty trees. Integra, had been worried about me?, the thought repeated itself in my head. Integra had told me so much, of who I was and why I was here. She had seen me leave, I had told her I was going out for some air after she told me everything. She was a firm commander, with a busy schedule, and had a lot on her plate too if I stopped to think about it. And she was worried about me, I said to myself again, smiling a little.

Alucard's gravelly voice stormed its way through my thoughts, " They are waiting for you to return."

The smile I had vanished. My mind in turmoil, and body battered and exhausted to the point of collapse. I had been in this situation many times before, but none of them compared and equalled to this one. The empty feeling in my gut throbbed and a heavy pressure in my head began to build up.

" I feel like such a moron." I whispered to myself, rubbing at my temples as a tear drop fell and splashed across my bare bent knee. " I'm such an idiot." My voice began to crack along with my heart.

I never felt so confused in all my existence to this date. I had never felt so numb and yet full of turbulent feelings.

Without another thought, I broke down. Sobs wracked my frame as I held my face between my trembling hands. Tears rolled and plummeted to the dewy grass beneath me. I hurt so much, the pain was ever present and never gave me rest. The throb in my head grew in intensity until it banished all wandering thoughts from my tortured mind. My chest felt heavy with burdened overwhelming emotions, yet I felt a warmth spread through me, comforting me. They, all the people at Hellsing, were worried... about me. Integra. Stephan. Seras. William. They were waiting for me to come home to them.

Home. That simple word brought a new batch of tears spring into my vision. _I wanted to go home._

I wanted to feel safe for once, to not feel hunted, like every other normal person should. I wanted to be normal, to forget everything I was. I simply wanted to live. To be free without the ever present worry of death and that someone might comes to end my life.

I wanted my friends. I wanted...

" I wish Adam was here." I whimpered into my hands, feeling small and helpless like a child just woken from a long nightmare.

I did not hear the light footsteps beside me. I had totally forgotten about the one remaining person stood beside me. It was only until I felt a pair of strong gloved covered hands swooped me up into a set of arms did I snap out of my reverie.

" What are you...?" I asked, startled to find Alucard now holding me like a small child in his arms. My hands winding their way around the tall collar of his coat when I noticed how far off the ground I was.

" Hush." He demanded in lazy tone yet left no room for arguments.

He began a steady stride back towards the bus, back the way we came. His footsteps heavy yet graceful as he carried me effortlessly through the crowding trees and foliage of the forest.

" Sleep now, little human." He said enticingly, his tone changing so a heated fog wove its way around my mind like blanket. " When you wake up, you will be back were you belong."

The impulse in his word shook me with their force. My eyes began to droop heavily, and I could not stop my weary head from slumping down onto the broad shoulder that was Alucard. His closeness chilled me, surrounded me to point where I could not repress the shiver that rattled its way down my spine. It was an odd sensation yet not completely unpleasant. In fact I found myself wrapping my arms further around his neck, pulling myself deeper within the confines of his arms.

" Why... I... Aren't you going to kill me?" It was a dozy, childish question, but could not stop it falling from my lips.

I could not see his face, but I knew from experience that he was smiling. Most probably that smug grin he loved to wear so often. His steps remained graceful and effortless, as though he knew exactly where to go and where to tread. The wisps of his midnight fluttered against my face, and though it looked otherworldly from a distance it was in fact quite soft and soothing against my tear dried cheek.

" Hmm, Maybe." He taunted, but more softly, as though to a child. " But not today, perhaps tomorrow. Besides, Miss Johnson, I am finding you a rather interesting and complicated little creature to have around."

I felt sleep creep up on me, surrounding me into sense of safety and relaxation. My body lay slump in my monsters embrace. My eyes drooping away until finally I fell away into the land of sleep. The only sound I heard before the darkness took over me was a dark, rumbling voice echoing through my mind like a heady caress -

"I think for now, little human, I will keep you."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys I am back and ready for some more action in my story 'Dark Guardian'. I have really enjoyed writing this one and hope you all like it too. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed thus far, your comments are most appreciated. **

**So here it is (drum roll)... **

**Chapter 21 in 'Dark Guardian' – Enjoy my babies! :0)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

Sound was the first thing that came to me through the endless darkness. Silence and sounds wove it way through my head like whisper of an enticement from the living world that waited. My body felt heavy. So incredibly heavy and lead weighted to the soft comforting thing that I lay on. I could not move a thing. I felt numb and yet so very tired, as though I wanted to move but my body would not agree with me.

I heard noise, a constant low rumbling that echoed about my sleeping ears. It built up slowly, gradually becoming clearer and clearer to me, until I finally began to recognise them. Voices. Someone was speaking. Two people spoke in fact, in quiet and hushed tones to each other. One familiar and one foreign to me.

" How is she?" A female voice queried through the haziness.

I heard a sigh from somewhere beside me and the soft rustling of papers. " She is fine." The strange unknown person answered. Their voice deep but warm like a fathers lullaby. " But her body is very stressed and she needs plenty of rest. Keep an eye on that ankle of hers. If it gets any worse, contact me straight away?"

" Yes, we will." Was the answer, "Thank you for your help doctor."

More movement was heard about the room and I began to feel the strong pull of dreams weave themselves into my mind once again.

" I'll take my leave now." It came out low almost a whisper, "Goodbye Miss Hellsing. William."

The sound of something clicking was the last thing I heard before darkness and sleep once again took its hold over me.

For what like seemed like days I fell in and out of the world. One moment surrounded by my senses, screaming at me to wake up, the next falling back into the empty darkness that cradled me like child in its embrace.

I cracked open my eyes and bright lights washed into them, almost blinding me with their intensity. It was like I had never seen before and was now using my eyes for the very first time. The bright lights dimmed away as my vision adjusted, and shapes began to take form all around me. First the ceiling, pure brilliant white with a marbled effect covering, was the first thing I saw. I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the grittiness that lingered about my eyes. My gaze journey around my surroundings carefully. From the familiar lush cream carpets; the pastel yellow walls; the familiar wardrobe and bed side table. Even the soft bed I lay on. I was in my room.

A soft knock came from the door before it creaked open and a tall and familiar looking figure walked through it. A silver, plate filled tray balanced gracefully on his gloved fingers.

" William?" I whispered, my throat dry and sore from being unused for a while.

William turned to me, a small yet surprised smile creeping up onto his face.

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth." He said softly, placing the tray on the table beside me. " How are you feeling today?"

" Sore." There was no point saying anything else.

He chuckled, " I am not surprised." He lifted a hand and placed on my forehead, its coolness washing over me. He held it there for a minute, testing my temperature before removing it once again. Nodding to himself, satisfied with how it felt. " You have a twisted wrist and your ankle is badly wounded. The doctor says it will take a while for it to heal. He has given you some antibiotics and salve to ease the pain. How is your head? You gave us quite a fright yesterday." It sounded almost like he was scorning me as a father would.

I would have looked sheepish if my body did not feel so weak.

" I'm sorry." I said to him, truly feeling bad that I worried him. That I worried all of them.

A thought suddenly came to me. " What time is it?" I asked.

"It is precisely two thirty six in the afternoon," was my answer. William glided around the other side of the bed to move the tray closer within my reach. " I have brought you some dinner as I am sure you are hungry by now. You have been unconscious in the hospital wing for two days."

That surprised me. " Two days?" I repeated, more to myself as I could not believe it. I had been out like a light for a long time.

" You had an alarmingly high fever." The elderly butler beside me explained, " It is a good thing we have an internal doctor to keep an eye on you."

I nodded in agreement and bit my lip as I gave a slight push with my one good hand against the bed, trying to sit up. My back creaked at the strain of it. William was at my side in an instant, fluffing my pillows upright so I could sit comfortably against the head board of the bed. The covers falling away until the cold air attacked where I had once been warmed. I shivered a little and looked at the tray William had obviously brought for me. My stomach instantly toiled at it and I grimaced at what was there. Hot tomato soup with freshly baked herb bread. At any other time it would have been one of my favourites to eat, but at this time my stomach would not agree with me. It looked so nice and I was certain William had made it himself. Yet I began to feel bile rise up in the back of my throat as I looked at it.

As though sensing my reaction, my companion piped up suddenly " You must eat something, Elizabeth. Sir Integra's orders." I looked up at him with weary eyes, hoping he would let me off this once. " You have not eaten anything for a while, you need the energy."

I looked sideways at the tray again and felt the same rolling feeling gurgle away in my stomach. " I don't think..." I started.

William interjected gently, " Wont you try a little bit?" trying to be persistent.

I turned my head away, hoping to stop sickening feeling from growing as I did not want to embarrass myself by vomiting all over the quilt covers.

" I'm... not so hungry. Maybe later?" I said quietly to him, rubbing my belly a little as though to point out to him that I was not feeling to good.

" Very well." He sighed eventually in defeated, a frown burrowing in his elegant arched eyebrows. "I'll leave it here just in case you change your mind. I'm going to deliver Miss Seras her blood now." He said, opening the balcony doors to let a little fresh air in. William then moved towards the door to leave. " It is best you rest as much as you can. So stay in bed. Call me if you need anything?"

I nodded to him. Giving him a half hearted smile before saying, " I will, thank you William. You're very kind."

He smiled back then, a warm sincere smile that made me feel a percentage bit better already. It was very rarely that he smiled; William was always so refined and had a regal coolness to his demeanour. It was nice to see him relax and smile every once in a while. It made me feel happy inside knowing I could do that for him, if nothing else.

I felt the tantalising breeze of the wind ruffle through the curtains and across the room to where I sat perched in my bed. It was cool, and almost icy, a hint that winter was on its way. But it was also refreshing. I felt dirty and sweaty from the toll of the fever. The fresh air and birds chirping outside lifted my spirits somewhat.

What I would give to have a bath right now.

A sudden noise started up outside in the gardens below my window, and I instantly recognised it as a lawnmower. Its high volume humming sound, for some strange reason, gave me the strong feeling of nostalgia. The musky sent of damp freshly cut grass was a familiar one I had not smelt in a long, long time. Phil and Stella, my guardians, always used to cut the grass in summer and would on occasion let me help. It must be the gardener outside, I thought to myself, wanting to take a peak for myself. But couldn't.

I looked down at myself with a sigh. I reached down carefully and pulled back the covers to see my legs bare from where my pale blue nightdress only reached the top of my knee caps. My wounded ankle was wrapped in white bandages, a few small stains of crimson seeping through the layered fabric. I turned my head, lifting my hand as I realised I also had an injured wrist. I turned it slowly, wincing at the pain it caused. I studied it closely; it was not bandaged so I could see the strange purple bruises that were beginning to contrast with natural paleness of my skin.

I sighed again, feeling a bit sorry for myself and tired. I wanted to sleep again, but my body was aching so badly, my body would not agree with me.

I looked around the room, lazily. Silently wishing William had stayed, so I could talk to someone. I turned back to the large double French doors to the balcony, just as a small blue tit bird went soaring past to land on a nearby branch. I found myself wanting to get up and having a look.

Stay in bed – William had said.

I sifted my foot carefully, slowly. Testing to see how it moved, but instantly regretted it. Sharp pain wove its way deep into the centre of my ankle bone and made me hiss at its intensity. I cursed at myself silently, thinking myself a complete idiot for trying it. But as soon as the pain started, it stopped.

With a deep breath of determination, I used the strength in my good hand to push me up further. My fingers grasped tightly at the side of the bed as I pulled and swung myself around so that my legs dangled over the bed, inches from the ground.

_See it's not so bad,_ I tried to persuade myself. My eyes glued to the doors lay open to the outside world, like a pair of arms waiting to embrace me.

Tentatively I lowered my good foot first, the cool smooth floor sending shivers spiralling up my leg. Small sensitive Goosebumps rose up on my skin in attack against the sensation. I steadied my foot, bracing it so it could take the whole of my weight when I tried to stand. Ever so gently, I lowered my swollen bandage foot, trying to keep it on the toes rather than the ball. With one mighty heave, I pulled myself up into a standing position and could not help the smile that sprung across my face. My hands reached out blindly, gripping at the side of the bed side table to straighten myself, trying to take as much pressure of my bad side as possible.

I took my first shuffle forward, and winced. A hot slice of discomfort shot through my ankle as I leant on it further than what I should have. I stopped for a moment, waiting for it to subside before taking another small step. I kept a firm hold of the table until I reached the brilliant white painted doorframe. I gripped the wood tightly in both of my hands, as though it was the only thing keeping me upright. I settled myself against its sturdiness, and lifted my bedraggled head to take in the afternoon sun as it beat down on me. Yes, winter was on its way. The sun stilled shined brightly, yet it held no heat to warm me. The frosty wind around me blew at me and stung the bareness of my toes.

But it felt good. I sighed to myself, tilting my head to feel the wind against my hot head. Cooling me instantly, comforting me like a mother's caress to her child.

" Didn't William tell you to rest?"

A voice made of heated steel rumbled from beside me. Making my heart stopped in its relaxed beat.

My eyes shot open wide and my hair flew as my head snapped to the side to take in the figure that stood nought but a few feet.

That same rippling maroon coat. The same Midnight hair that whipped up in the wind. The same slick smile of a Cheshire cat that got the cream.

Alucard.

He stood there next to me, merely a few feet away, reclining gracefully against the wooden panel opposite me. He almost seemed to fill the entire frame with his broad shoulders and intimidating height. His maroon coat fluttered and whipped about in the open wind. His hair black and lethal looking wilted about his pointed features in an elegant fashion. Making him look regal, and frightening, and handsome all at once. His crimson eyes were hidden behind a set of tinted glasses, as though he was simply content to stand there watching me silently. I was startled, thinking I had been alone and in my own little world of peace. Only to find him there, like a panther stalking the shadows where I was not looking.

The breath I had been holding came out in a sudden shuddering whoosh.

" You." I started uneasily, stammering. Wanting to step away but found myself unable to lest I let go of the door frame that held me, " Why are you here?" it came out sharper than I intended it too.

A dark chuckled rumbled from deep within his chest before he tsked at me slowly. " How rude." He said, folding his thick arms before looking out across the gardens that lay below, as though he were bored. " Such a cold welcome for someone who offered you their protection."

I felt ire rise up into, and before I could stop myself I spoke. " Protection? You call yesterday protecting...?"

I stopped my mouth instantly. I saw his eyes slithered to mine at once over the frame of his shades; they darkened with a turbulent ferocity. I felt the air in my throat catch at the sight.

" Careful, little human." Alucard added darkly. I instantly bit my lip and berating myself for speaking, " I saved your life, though pitiful as it is."

I honest to god did not know what to say to him. He looked calm and hauntingly refined, yet something in his eyes told me that if I pushed him too far, I would regret it. I turned my head to look out at the garden, my head lowering as I tried to find the words to speak, but found nothing to say to him. What could I say to someone like him? All I could feel was the burning intensity of his stare as he watched me. It put me on edge, and I feel my fingers dig into the wooden panel they held.

Before I could say anything, he pushed away from the frame. His chilling frostiness washing over me at his proximity. I thought for a moment he was going to step towards me. My heart plummeted harshly and up into my throat. I tried to swallow it back down. I heard his boots tap as he shifted, and then... he moved away from me.

I looked up, having the courage to raise my head and actually follow him with my eyes. Alucard began to slowly prowl around the room, looking about as though looking for something in particular. It was then I realised that this was the first time he had been in my bedroom. Uneasiness and a strange shiver ruffled down my spine at the thought. My eyes continued to follow him like a hawk, as he looked about the place. His face stoic, as though not really interested in what he saw, but none the less curious at what he might find.

I felt awkward as silence began to grow between us. He looked unaffected by it, but I on the other hand hated it. It was so uncomfortable and strained I could almost slice a knife through it.

I swallowed heavily and tried to slow the beating in my chest before something in there exploded.

Alucard paused, his ethereal head turning towards the silver tray that lay on the top of the side table beside the bed. He eyed the small meal, his aristocratic nose pointing down at the food with distaste before he turned his head slowly to me. His glasses reflected at me dangerously, and I instantly appreciated their protection from his eyes, for I knew at that moment they were burning at me with displeasure.

" You have not eaten anything." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. One that he did not sound happy with.

" I'm not hungry." I said quietly, like a child being scorned by an elder. In reality I wanted to tell him to 'mind his own business' but the dangerous glittering in his eyes told me to do otherwise.

" You need to gain your strength." He was leaving no room for argument.

" Like I said I'm not hungry," I said simply with a small shrug, before turning away to stare out into the garden once again. I was wishing more than anything that he would just go away and leave me in peace to enjoy the moment. " Not that you care anyway." I added under my breath, regretting it instantly when I realised he could probably still hear me.

Alucard chuckled lowly, " Exactly that. I don't." His tone said he could not care less. I turned and looked at him once again, only to find him lounging leisurely like cat against the head board of the bed I had been laid in moments before he came in. Why did that idea give me chills? " However," He started again, a small smirk creeping up onto the paleness of his face. " I'm finding myself having to intervene on your childish indignation; it will only make you weaker than what you already are. My master would not wish it, she requires that you rest and eat to regain your strength."

That's right, I pondered to myself quietly, _Integra was worried about me_. They had all been worried about me. William. Seras and Stephan. They were waiting for me to get better. No doubt Integra would want another word with me about what had happened.

So engrossed in my in my own thoughts I forgot about the red eyed vampire sat watching me from across the room. It was until he spoke next did I snap out of my reverie. His words made my body turn to ice and soon as he said them -

" Besides," He purred headily, " I would not want something that was _mine_ to waste away now would I?"

My whole body froze. A coldness crept up into me and into my very chest like a fist of snow. My gaze, wide and suddenly caught off guard, snapped to his as the words began to slowly sink in.

_His?_

" Excuse me?" It was a mere whisper from my lips. My lips falling open slightly as a frown began to furrow at my brows.

Devil that Alucard was, his smile grew slyly like a foxes, as though he had set out the trap and had now caught the rabbit with his cunning choice of words. The slight glint of sharp pointed teeth glistened at me dangerously from behind thin sensual lips.

" Have you forgotten so easily, little human?" The words themselves were supposed to be ones of concern, but when they came out of his cruel mouth they were nothing short of mockery. " Those injuries to your head must have been worse than we thought. Allow me to remind you..."

I tried to open my mouth, sudden alarm at what he might do as his eyes began to ripple and burn an almost coral shade. It was then that I heard it. A voice. My voice talking as he wove the memories of that day like spider web throughout my mind.

_If you truly feel that I am your enemy in all this, please by all means, take my life. I give it to you freely to do with whatever you please._

My mouth fell open, absolutely dumbfounded and startled at the voice I was hearing. I was only glad it was him that was creating them because if it had been any other reason, the doctors in white would be coming soon to take me away. How had he done that?

He seemed pleased by my reaction, for his smile changed into that of pure male smugness.

" That was..." I stumbled over myself, trying to find the words. " That..." Alucard tilted his dark head at me, an almost concerned motion had it not been for the flames that danced in his eyes. He was finding the situation rather amusing. " I did not mean it in a literal sense." I tried to explain, feeling sheepish.

" Oh?" He mocked, stretching up slowly from the bed like jungle cat to slowly prowl towards me. " Then what did you mean."

Even from here, that being a good nine or ten foot away, I still had to strain my head to keep eye contact with him. Even if he had been human, and a normal one at that, his height was something that could intimidate even the burliest of men.

" I meant it in a..." I began to panic, trying to explain but unable to find the words yet again. " I meant as in..." He was gaining on me with slow sureness, his steps measured and echoing like the ticking of a clock before time ran out, and he was within touching distance

With every step he took towards me, my heart pounded and my eyes widened. All I could do was watch him gain on me, slowly. I could not move from my spot against the door. My body refused to move and the constant ebb of pain in my foot reminded me that I was trapped and unable to escape the vampire now prowling closer and closer by the minute. He was taking his time, his echoing footsteps like a death toll to my ears as he swaggered towards me.

He was huge. His height intimidated me. Shadowed me in fact. All I could see was the glistening of his spectacles. The raw blood red of his jacket. The smug smile of pleasure gleaming across his features.

I had to do something, now - before things went too far.

" I think you should leave now, _sir_." It came out a sudden rush, trying to seem firm but my voice quivered. He paused then, merely a few steps away from me. His thin brow arching sardonically as though mocking my 'request'.

"Why?" He chuckled darkly. His smile turning suddenly darker, more sinister. " The fun has only just begun."

Before I could take a breath his body blurred with a speed unknown to man. One minute he was several spaces away from me. The next he was inches from my face. His cold presence washing over me, chilling me to my core and making me shiver at his proximity. He did not touch me, he simply hovered before me. Unable to do anything else, I stared at him with wide eyes, my gaze roam all over his angled features in surprise. From his elegant pointed nose, to his cruel sensual mouth, to his pale skin that looked smooth and perfect like a marbled statues.

He was watching me. Through the tinting of his glasses, this close, I could see the outline of his eyes. Those cat shaped eyes that were so cunning and acute could probably see down right into my very soul. He really was sight to behold. Something so ethereal and dark not even the devil himself would accept him.

I was not sure what he wanted. I knew he was enjoying himself, immensely, by tormenting me. He found great pleasure in my fear of him and so far often used to his advantage, using it to make me feel weak and insecure whenever he was around.

He was smirking at me, that same infuriating smile that told me he knew what I was thinking. And I instantly tried to cut him off from my mind. I tried to shut off any thoughts of him and how he was making me feel.

Though frightened and scared I was, I refused to be pushed around by him.

" I am not afraid of you." I told him. Jutting my chin slightly as to prove a point.

" Oh?" That sly smile remained in place. Alucard tilted his head, like a curious cat in amusement. " Are you sure?" He asked, double checking my answer. " Are you certain?" He asked a third time, his voice suddenly dropping into a dark tone. He slowly slithered his face closer to mine, almost nose to nose. His long powerful arm lifted up and settled itself over my head, prevent me from moving away. I could not help myself taking in his scent secretly, as it overwhelmed me in its intensity; the smell of damp earth and a musky smell that was all uniquely his. " Because... I can hear your heart beat." Alucard whispered to me, like an enticement. " It's pounding so loudly." He added, lifting is head a little as his nostril flared and took in my scent. My legs buckled at the intimacy of it all. "Like a little caged nightingale, fluttering wildly." I felt the cool breeze of his breath as it tingled across my face.

All conscious thought or sound evaporated from the room in that moment. It was just me and him. Him, Alucard, my hunter and my saviour.

He looked so dangerously sensual, so deliciously cruel that for a moment I forgot what he was. Of whom he was.

I was in awe of his savage beauty.

We simply continued to watch one another. He was waiting for me to react, to push him away, and to lash out in anger. But I did neither. I was content to just watch him. Watching him torment and frighten me with his raw power. I felt myself drowning in him...

Just as the moment started, I was startled out of my trance by voice shouting from within the building.

" No! We want to see her!"

The voice was deep and loud, echoing all about mansion all the way back to my ears. The hair at the back of my neck stood on end. The vampire before me, hearing it too, simply stepped away then. The coldness crept away and back into him as he moved his body away from mine.

" Where is she?" The voice shouted again.

My eyes for some reason were glued to the door. I heard the vampire sigh and grumble something under his breath. I wasn't listening though. My ears were perked and listening intently for the voice to speak again.

There was something odd about it... something very familiar.

" We won't leave until we see Elizabeth?"

The second I heard my name being called, I was moving. My legs and feet forgotten about, I began to hobble quickly towards the door, biting my lips as waves of pain came rushing through them.

My hand reached the door and grasped it tightly preparing to shoot out the room, but paused and turned back towards the vampire Alucard. Only to find him gone and no trace of his presence around the room - as though he had never been there to begin with.

Thinking no more of it I pulled open the door and stood in the hallway for a moment trying to decipher which direction the voice was coming from.

The moment I heard it, it rang clear and true straight to my heart.

" Tell me where is Elizabeth is!"

I knew that voice!

" Adam?" I whispered into the hallway, confused and thinking myself mad.

I felt adrenaline pulse through me, my blood rushing with excitement as my heart began to leap wildly from within my chest.

Without a moments hesitation I turned and hobble din the direction the commotion was coming from. Twisting and turning slowly through the endless but familiar corridors until I arrived before the famous white door that was Integra's office.

The voice now growing louder and more demanding from within the room. But it was not just one person I could hear. There were few of them inside the room, two whom I could identify as Sir Integra's and Williams.

" You can't keep her locked up forever. We want to see her!"

" You dare demand things of me, child?" I heard Integra retort to her 'visitor'. " Where is your manners boy?"

Swallowing my anxiety I trudged forward carefully, pushing against the door until it swung open under my slight weight.

As if in slow motion the door gave way to a sight that would forever be etched in my mind.

Light poured through into my eyes so suddenly, blinding me instantly as my eyes tried to squint through and find the source I was looking for. The first person I saw was Integra, sleek and refined in front her desk. Her immaculate suit pristine and fitted to her tall form. Her blonde hair smooth and radiant as always. She looked a picture of authority and leadership – save the look of displeasure etched across her aged yet still beautiful features.

Her icy eyes moved to me in a heartbeat, growing wide. Her cigar fell from her mouth to the table in a very un-lady-like fashion, as surprise and dread washed across her face.

" Elizabeth?" She queried as though she could not quite believe I was there. " What are you doing up?"

I ignored her question. My eyes scouted the room. My gaze then fell on William who stood behind her and had stepped forward in shock of my sudden appearance into the room. His refined face taking on a strange look I could not fathom in that instant. I did not dwell on it, for my gaze suddenly shot to the far corner of the room where two figures stood watching me.

The first one tall and male with light hair like the sun, his emerald eyes gleaming at me happily. The other smaller and female with short black hair and eyes pale and piercing surrounding by a mass of black eyeliner.

I looked between the two, my heart rising up into my throat and my knees beginning to buckle as tears began to swamp my vision.

"Adam? ...Jade?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HELLSING OR ITS CHARACTERS. HOWEVER THE OC'S ARE MY OWN, SO PIRATES YE BE WARNED! **

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. LIKE MOST PEOPLE I HAVE BEEN BUSY AT COLLEGE AND WHAT WITH CHRIMBO ON ITS WAY. IT TOOK ME A LITTLE LONGER THAN EXPECTED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. ITS A BIT OF AN ODD-BALL CHAPTER HOWEVER I FEEL IT IS NECCESARY TO INCLUDE IN MY STORY. **

**SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER 22 OF 'DARK GUARDIAN' BY FANTASY ELF... ENJOY MY BABIES :0)**

**

* * *

**

_" Elizabeth?" She queried as though she could not quite believe I was there. "What are you doing up?"_

_I ignored her question. My eyes scouted the room. My gaze then fell on William who stood behind her and had stepped forward in shock of my sudden appearance into the room. His refined face taking on a strange look I could not fathom in that instant. I did not dwell on it, for my gaze suddenly shot to the far corner of the room where two figures stood watching me._

_The first one tall and male with light hair like the sun, his emerald eyes gleaming at me happily. The other smaller and female with short black hair and eyes pale and piercing surrounding by a mass of black eyeliner._

_I looked between the two, my heart rising up into my throat and my knees beginning to buckle as tears began to swamp my vision._

_"Adam? ...Jade?"_

**Chapter 22**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I was beyond confused but felt strangely elated. Like I was waiting to wake up from a wonderful dream, like none of it was real, that the two people stood before me mere ghosts of my imagination. I felt my heart racing and skipping beats, unsure of what it wanted to do, to flutter erratically around my chest like a butterfly or stop all together. I felt my mouth moving but no words coming out, I could not find them even from deep within. So many questions raced through my head, so many unanswered questions. Yet in a way I did not want them answered, I simply wanted to enjoy the moment.

The boy I knew oh so well, with sparkling emerald eyes like the glinting of dewy spring grass, smiled at me. A slow uncertain, yet definitely perfect smile.

"Adam?" I gave a small smile back. Unsure that he was real and that I wasn't just losing my mind. I blinked slowly a few times, to test myself, but every single time 'they' remained where they were; unmoving and looking as lost and yet happy as I was.

"Lizzy?" It was a sudden rush from one of them, so low I almost missed it.

Everything began to move within that second. One moment I was standing alone, just within the open door way of the room I had rudely barged into. The next I was surrounded by my two friends. Their arms surrounding me, crushing me against them as I let all the air in my lungs come rushing out. Their heat enveloped me, comforted me as I left Jades small hand rub soothingly at my back. That musky scent that was uniquely Adams surrounded my senses, making me at ease instantly when I inhaled it deep into my heart. Tears swamped my eyes as I held them close to me, almost terrified that if I let them go they would disappear forever.

"You're here." I whispered into Adams shoulder, more to myself than anyone else. Tear after tear rolled and soaked the jacket under my chin.

I heard Adam whisper my name, his words choked as he squeezed me slightly to him.

"Lizzy!" Jade burst it out suddenly, unable to contain herself. Her pale face and light eyes filled with concern moved to appear over Adams shoulder. "Where have you been? We've been so worried."

I stepped away from them, taking them both in for a moment and then suddenly bursting out into a huge grin, giggling suddenly as they continue to stare at me. Where have I been? Where have you guys been? I thought to myself, thinking back on the past couple of months. Time spent in the Hellsing manor, meeting new faces, trying to forget about my past life; thinking it for the best. Even moments being so afraid and alone that all I wanted to do was cry. But, none of it mattered, not a single second of it. For here they were, the two most important people in my life. And they were smiling! Smiling at 'me'.

I lifted a hand, though shaky as it was, and rested it gently on Adams face, feeling his warmth and smooth skin across the sensitive pads of my finger tips.

" William..." The regal tone that was Integra's snapped me out of the moment, my head turning quickly until my eyes met her across the office desk. The cigar in her mouth pinched tightly between her clenched teeth. Her brows, though sleek and elegantly arched were burrowed and angry across her pale face. The deadly glint in her eyes told me she was not happy at all with what she was seeing. " Where... in the god's damned name... of all that is holy... is that miscreant that calls himself a vampire. I'm going to stake his black heart to this table!"

I swallowed heavily, unsure of whom or what poor creature Integra intended to murder, but then felt my heart palpitate a beat when it began to click. A frown furrowed at my brows.

_Was she talking about Alucard?_ I thought suddenly, surprise and confusion twisting itself within my lungs, _surely not._

Integra cool eyes slithered to the butlers with a deadly intent. Had the vampire she was talking about been here, he would have been dead on the spot with that one look.

William, flabbergasted and looking confused, glanced at the large clock above Sir Hellsing's head and shrugged his shoulders. "I reckon, Sir Integra, that Alucard has gone out scouting with Miss Seras for the evening."

The blonde lady before me grabbed at her cigar quickly, pulling it out her mouth to roughly crush it into the crystalline ash tray beside her paperwork pile. " This is all his doing!" She bellowed suddenly, standing sharply from her chair to start pacing before the large window of her office; irritation, fury and pure frustration playing across her features as she moved. " that conniving bastard! What does he think he is playing at?"

The happy moment was gone, and replaced with unease and suspicion towards the dark vampire whom obviously had some part to play in my two friends suddenly being here. But why, the same question kept echoing throughout my head, _That is not possible, why would he have anything do with this?_

" Alucard?" I questioned out aloud, both the butler whom I have come to see as a brother and the lady of the house turning towards me suddenly. " What has Alucard got to do with anything?" I finished the question; both suspicion and fear creep up into my spine, watching carefully as the two figures shared a knowing look with each other.

A moment of silence passed, and I became irritated that no one answered me. They obviously knew something, but weren't going to tell me. What was it they were hiding?

" What are you guys talking about? " Jade piped up beside me suddenly, making me jump slightly as I had almost forgotten they were there.

" Alucard, who's Alucard?" She asked, innocently curious, yet I secretly wished she had not asked such a question. I could not tell them about Hellsing, or the people here. I could not tell them vampires exist. How could I? _Hey guys, how are you? Long time no see, oh and by the way vampires really do exist. See you later –_That would not go down so well, I thought sarcastically to myself.

Feeling helpless and the sole centre of this whole situation I turned back to Integra. Her icy gaze was trained on me, watching me like hawk would its prey. I saw the cogs turning in her mind as she worked out a plan of action.

" William," she finally spoke up, not looking away from me. She looked determined and quite frank frankly, pissed off. " Please take our guests to the dining hall; I need to speak with Elizabeth, alone."

I was taken aback, growing the sudden need to protect my friends, as though they were attempting to take them away from me again.

I stepped forward, my hands clenching suddenly in desperation, but before I could say anything Adam spoke up from behind me.

"No!" He said, coming to stand between both me and jade, his jaw fixed and eyes defiant like a living green flame. "If you have something to say, then we want to hear it."

I felt his hand reach over, grasping mine and squeezed it firmly in reassurance, all the while never taking his gaze away from the silver haired woman who seemed to emit wave after wave of displeasure towards him.

" You've been pushing us around all morning." He added sharply, smiling in satisfaction as the muscles in the older woman's jaw began to tick at his audacity. "We won't leave until you tell us what is going on. Why are you keeping Lizzy here?" the last part he asked, looking to me as though he knew I knew the answer.

" Please, Adam..." I whispered to him, trying to reassure him, but unsure of how to do it. I held his hand tighter, though it was more an act of helplessness as I did not know what to say to him.

" Adam..." I started as I watched his handsome, boyish face grow taught and crease across his forehead. Looking at him now I could see the change in his face from the last time I saw him, the worry and stress had taken its toll, making him look more aware of things, and wiser.

I felt lost at what to tell him. What could I do? Lie to him? Or tell him the truth?

" Fine." Came the nonchalant response from Integra.

" What?" came my sharp answer to her, panic setting in as I tried to figure out the meaning to her mysterious words. Whatever it was she was planning to do; it did not sound good.

Sir Hellsing shrugged, catching my gaze once before turning to Adam again. " If they want to know, then they shall."

My mind went into over drive as I began to worry and panic of the situation that was beginning to lose itself. Surely Integra did not intend to tell them her secret, our secret, about the Hellsing organisation. Integra had always been ahead of the 'game', so to speak, and did things by the book. She was firm lady with no resolve towards matters that could and would risk the lives of many should they not be acted upon correctly.

I tried to interfere before she could say anything.

" I don't think that's a good..." I piped up, trying to stop her should she decide to do something that she may regret later.

" You." She interjected me quickly, ignoring me completely and pointed at Jade with a long slender finger, looking regal and beautiful all at once, "Do you believe in vampires' child?"

Jade snorted in a un-lady-like fashion, "Are you kidding me?" she crossed her arms and just continued to glare at the older woman, icy blue and crystalline grey eyes clashing venomously across the room. " This is not a joke, be serious lady!"

" Oh, I am." Integra added darkly, her air taking on an almost sinister turn. " What you saw back at that house was something that none of you were suppose to see." She continued in an almost bored fashion. Grabbing and placing another fresh cigar in her mouth before striking a match and lighting it. The small plumes of smoke fluttered and whirled around her making her look deadly. " Vampires, child." She answered jades question before she could ask it. "That thing that chased you and killed your colleague was a vampire. And not just one. But many. Things of the night that drink the blood of the living to survive. They can move faster than the eye can see. They can turn to mist, to fog, to shadows." Integra stood up and leaned dangerously over the table, her hands placed steadily on the desk top, her long fingers stretched on display, looking elegant yet filled with strength and power. Slowly she leaned towards jade, and though being a good few feet away from her, jade took a step back at the imposing presence Integra emitted towards her. I swallowed uneasily as I continued to glance between the two. I knew what she was doing, as she did it often to her knights and council members; she did it to make people know their place when they tested her. "Vampires can end your life simply on a whim if they so wished it. Believe me or not." She added the last bit slowly and in a low tone as she continued to out-stare the younger girl. " But knowing this, standing here now and knowing that such a creature exists is dangerous. On so many levels. That is why I asked my servant Alucard, the one who chased you and Elizabeth, to erase your memory. To make you both forget..."

That soon set the mood off. Both persons either side of me came to life suddenly, a murmured curse coming from Adams lips.

" You did what?" He said aloud, finally getting to grasp of what was happening. I felt sorry for him, as I knew it was a lot to take in, I knew the frustration and utter confusion they both must have been feeling at that moment.

" I can't believe it," Jade shot forward quickly, her fist clenched so tightly I could the knuckle turning white with fury, "You spineless selfish bi..."

I interrupted quickly, " Jade!" The last thing I wanted was to never see them again because Jade couldn't control her anger. The girl looked like she was ready for a war. " Please." I tried to reason with her, moving to stand in front of her to try and distract her gaze from the blonde woman. " Don't be like this. I wanted this."

That suddenly got both of their attention. They both turned to me suddenly, eyes wide and brow furrowed with confusion. The look of utter sadness on Adams face almost broke me as I caught his eyes. I tried to smile at him reassuringly but it never got returned.

" Lizzy?" he whispered my name, a breeze upon the air I almost did not hear it. It squeezed at my heart until all I felt was guilt for the suffering and worry I must have put them both through. After all it had been many months now since I last saw them and they had in fact never been wiped of their memories in the first place.

I looked down at the ends the medical gown I was still wearing. Fiddling with the ends as I tried to find the right words to consol them. " I wanted you to forget." I finally said, quietly, lifting my head to meet Adams gaze dead on. I wanted to take his pain away and put his at ease. " I wanted this, though selfish as it sounds." I stepped forward carefully to grasp gently at his hands. I was half expecting him to push mine away, but he did not. He simple held them and stroked at my knuckles with his thumbs. " I wanted you to forget so you would not be in danger. I did not want to risk your lives..."

" And what about yours?" Adam quickly interjected me; his voice stern and unmoving like the stone of a grave before he looked to Sir Hellsing still perched across her desk. " Why didn't you let Elizabeth return to her own family?" His tone was accusing, like venom, as he glared at her. Integra seemed taken aback for a second, leaning back upright and moving to stand before the large window behind her desk and gazed out into the gardens. "Why take her? " Adam kept asking, determined for answers. "What right did you have...?"

" I did not make that choice." Was Sir Integra's quick answer. Her voice low and reminiscent as her icy gaze took in the gardens of her own home, her gaze looking but unseeing.

_No,_ I thought to myself suddenly, a shiver rolling down my spine like spider legs, _Alucard did._

A moment of silence took hold of the room. For a good few minutes no one spoke and the empty air almost seemed to throb and swirl with nothingness. I took this moment to consider her for the moment. Sir Integra Hellsing. Though she was powerful as well as beautiful I found myself confused by her every day. She was the heir of the great Van Hellsing. She was in control of everything here at the Hellsing organisation. She took charge, made commands and answered to no one. Yet when it came to the vampire most had come to fear; she had no influence over him.

I nibble at my lips anxiously, delving further into that train of thought. Alucard, I shivered even as I thought of his name. He was beyond anything any of us had ever encountered. He was enigmatic and ethereal, yet at the same time lethal and complete with a madness no living human could understand. He was a creature all of his own making, answering to no one and doing as he pleased.

It scared me to think that while Integra offered us shelter from the outside world and its horrors, she could not protect any of us against the dark being residing within these walls of the Hellsing manor. Should it happen and Alucard turn against Hellsing; none of us would be able to stop him.

I felt something tighten around the small digits of my fingers. I quickly snapped out of my reverie, shaking my head somewhat and looked down to see I was still holding Adams hands. My knuckles where so white, I must have been so far into my mind that I had been squeezing his hand too tightly.

I looked up at him, loosening my grip, to see his emerald orbs watching me with concern.

" Are you ok?" He asked me.

I nodded, giving him a small smile to reassure him. " I'm ok." I said to him, "I'm still here Adam. We are together again, just like old times. Just the three of us. You can stay here with us..."

" That won't be possible." Came Integra's stern voice from behind me.

My brows furrowed as I turn to her.

" Why not?" I asked, somewhat feeling like a petulant child. " We can protect them!" I tried to reason with her, my eyes pleading with her to understand, but her icy orbs simply watched me, unfathomed by it all. "Let them stay here with us. They will not be any bother."

I heard her sigh as an elegantly gloved hand rose to rub at her temples. " Have you not listened to a word I have said?" I was taken aback by the sharp sting her words held. " It is dangerous Elizabeth." Integra added. " If vampires found out that humans knew about their existence they would hunted down and slaughtered in their sleep." Her voice lowered, I could almost hear the weariness behind it. Her face became paler than usual, her features taught as she battled with some inner conflict. " There is no other answer... but to have their memories removed."

And that was it. As simple as that she said it.

" Erm, excuse me. We're standing right here in case you haven't noticed." Jade grit out sarcastically, beside us.

" We won't leave her." Adam added, stating a fact. " You have no right to simply make the decision for us." I watched as Integra looked at the tall boy, watching him and shook her head. "We know the risks, we know what is at stake and we don't care." Those words surprised me. I turned my head to look at Adam, my heart jumping excitedly when his eyes met mine. " Elizabeth is... important to us... She is important to me." Adam Smiled at me, and then turned back towards Integra, whom was watching the scene with dubious eyes. " So please..." Adam finished to her, pleading, "don't take her away from us again."

Silence entered the room. It evolved and moved like living things in our presence. No one spoke or muttered a single syllable as we waited for the regal looking woman before us to answer. Integra simply stared at Adam. She did not share a single glance with me, Jade or William. She watched Adam, judging and assessing him like a hawk. His word has obviously affected her; otherwise she would not be giving him so much of her attention. Her orbs were cold and unmoving. Adams was empty and hard as he met her eyes dead on. Neither spoke for a while, just simply observed the other.

I sighed in relief as William decided to step forward in that moment and break the tension between the two.

" Sir Integra?" He asked tentatively, knowing he was standing on thin ice by questioning her decisions.

Integra sighed, blinked her eyes slowly from behind her silver rimmed specs, and let her eyes land on the butler standing beside her, waiting patiently to speak.

Integra's only answer was a rising of a fine arched eyebrow. Her face neutral and yet inquisitive all at once. Taking this as permission to speak, William continued.

" If I may say so Sir Integra," William started, " I think the young man has a point." He said indicating to us with a smooth sweep of his suited arm.

His words had us all in shock – including Integra.

They all started at him utterly flabbergasted and confused, while I on the other hand wanted to grin until my face began to hurt. I felt all giddy inside, knowing we had another more effective member on our side in this decision. All I wanted to do was dance and clap my hands stupidly until I felt dizzy and fell down.

Before any could say anything, or Integra disagree, William continued. His voice, though rough with age, was smooth and perfectly accented with British etiquette.

" Life is short, my lady," he said, slowly, as though testing the waters with her, "if people did not take risks we would never be able to protect and do the things we love in life. Even if those risks entail dire consequences." He smiled to himself, as though his words rang true more to himself than anyone else in this room. "After all, some things are worth risking everything for. I would expect you of all people to understand that." I watched Integra, entranced as William words affected her. Her eyes flinched, and her eyes widened at the aged but slender being she had know as a friend for many years. " Your father was man for taking risks..." He finally finished, smiling at her with an odd fondness, as though a grandfather would a child. " Perhaps you should do the same?"

I could almost hear the cogs working in her mind as Integra's gaze wandered from person to person. To me. To Adam. To William and Jade. Before finally resting on me again. I gave her a small and unsure smile; I wanted her to know that I understand how difficult it was for her that she was making this decision. But I also wanted her to understand that us, friendship was worth everything.

Integra sighed. A deep, heavy and echoing sound right to my very ears.

" Very well." Sir Hellsing said, defeated. " Humour me." She looked to my companions and chuckled suddenly. A low and unfamiliar tone we hardly had the privilege of hearing from her. "You may visit on occasions. Do not tell anyone about us and what you have heard or I will not hesitate to act upon my threats."

I barely had time to incorporate what had just been said within the last few minutes. My mind was a blur and nothing seemed to make sense. Before I could decipher what it was we had actually agreed on, I felt myself being swept up into a familiar pair of arms. A squeal of delight came from somewhere beside me as another pair of arms wrapped around my frame. The familiar and unique smell that was all Adams enveloped me and warmed me from the inside-out. I turned to my friends that held me, and smiled. Their grins matching mine as we all started giggling stupidly at each other.

" We did it!" Jade cried, laughing delightedly.

I glanced in the corner of my eyes to see Sir Integra moving towards the door to leave. She lifted an elegantly gloved hand to open it. Her long, silky, blonde hair billowing within the breeze that entered from outside.

" Integra." I called to her; waiting as she turned at looked at me with a tired but curious look, " Thank you." I said to her, clear and firm so she could hear it and know I meant every word. I offered her smile, to show my appreciation.

Integra nodded, but did not return the smile. " Don't thank me just yet." She said, "The responsibility is on you now Elizabeth. If anything happens to them... it is on you."

I swallowed heavily as lump formed at the meaning to her words. Integra, nodding once more, wished us all a good afternoon and then almost seemed to float through the door until only the echoing of the door closing taunted my eardrums.

I swallowed again. My heart becoming heavy once again as I replayed Integra's word over and over on my mind.

" Do not take her words to heart." William suddenly appeared before me, placing a solid but gentle hand on my shoulder. " She is just getting old." I would have laughed at his audacity if not for the dread rolling its way within my stomach. " Integra is worried for you," William added, "she is just trying to protect you and your friends. Having spent so many years being in this organisation, Integra more than anyone has learned the hard way of risking the people she loves and cares about."

I pondered for a moment, understanding now more than ever the consequences of the life Sir Integra and all of Hellsing must abide by. Of all the people lost and dead in their lives, and the people they care about more than anything in world. Risks, yes, risks were worth taking, but at a price. This is what Integra was trying to convey to me. And sometimes the price of such a risk could be high, too high for you to pay.

I looked to my friends who smiled and grinned at me.

They were everything to me. I had missed them so much, and they had risked so much to be here and find me. Could I also take such a risk? Could I risk my life so I could spend just one day with them again? Could I risk their lives knowing the danger they were in being here beside me? Could I take that chance of using whatever little time I had left, and give it all to them without regret?

My answer was – YES.

William coughed lightly beside me, drawing my attention to him. " My goodness. I forgot how late in the evening it is. Doesn't time fly when you are having fun?" He chuckled to himself. "How about I go prepared some well deserved supper for the three of you?" He asked us, a mischievous twinkle coming to his wise grey eyes.

" Supper?" Jade piped up, suddenly interested in where the conversation was going. "As in... food?"

William nodded. He lifted his eyes to the ceiling as though deep in thought. "How does spaghetti bolognaise sound?" His smile grew, knowingly. " With garlic crusty bread and lean pork meatballs?" his eyes slithered to mine, and he winked "Maybe even chocolate cake for afters?"

_Chocolate cake?_

All our stomachs rumbled at once. Building in crescendo like a choir until it ended with Jades making a very un-lady like squeaking sound.

All three of us, looked away awkwardly. Feeling rather sheepish and embarrassed such a moment had occurred.

William chuckled, delightedly. " I will call you when it is ready." He said before leaving the room.

It was only until we heard the resonating click of the door closing did we finally look at each other in the corner of our eyes. Our gazes met with each other, as an awkward silence settled amongst us.

And then, mere seconds later, we burst into inconsolable laughter.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Hello again my likkle snooky wuckumses! Sorry I haven't update for a while, what with xmas being about and all. How was all your christmas's by the way? Santa brought you something nice I hope?**

**Anyhow, here it is. Chapter 23 of 'Dark Guardian' - its another long one seeing as I don't update as quickly as others. It took me ages to do, but I have got to say this is my favourite chapter so far... You will see why when you read it! ;0)**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! :0)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

My winter boots tapped on the cobblestoned path as we shuffled our way down the street. It was freezing cold; I could even feel it through my thick woollen jacket that covered my entire torso and to my knees. My hands though gloved, were numb at the tips and I was desperately trying to rub them together, trying to get them warm. I let out a breath slowly, sighing aloud. The thick plumes of my warm breath fluttered from my lips and evaporated into the air.

" Maybe this isn't such a good idea," I said lowly to my two companions either side of me.

" Relax, Lizzy." Adam said, chuckling at my uneasiness, " We're going to be fine."

_Fine?_ I thought to myself sceptically, looking about for any sign that we were being followed or someone was watching us. Things were not fine; this was pure madness.

" We're going to get caught." I turned and said this time to Jade, as though to get her to see my point. There she stood; proud and full of mischief as she simply grinned back at me, a small clump of her midnight fringe falling into her twinkling icy orbs.

" No, we're not." She all but giggled at my nervousness, " Chill. We're only going be a few hours. Integra will hardly know we've been gone."

I looked down at the cobbles as I walked on them. My feet tapped lightly as we walked through the darkened streets. Night had fully crept in now, the stars and moon shining gleefully from above our heads like a majestic beacon. The street lights gave a dim ethereal glow around the endless twist and turns of the silent neighbourhood. It was quiet, too eerily quiet for my liking. I glanced to and from the shadows anxiously, chanting to myself that this was all a really bad idea. That I should of stayed at the mansion.

I let my dark gaze wander to Adam, whom with his thick winter jacket and woolly hat looked like he was enjoying himself immensely.

"It will be fine, Lizzy." Adam whispered, throwing a smile my way in reassurance, " No one will know we have gone. We won't stay long, I promise."

" Beside the Winter Fair only gets here once a year," Jade piped up from in front of us, not really looking as to where she was going but automatically knew which way to go. "Last year it didn't even arrive."

" Or the year before." Adam added after, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Jade, with a sharp flick of her dark black hair turned her head to me and smiled, winking at me. " It will be fun!"

I bit my lip, unsure and wanted more than anything to believe them, my two friends, whom I trusted more above anyone else. A fair? I thought to myself, suddenly feeling butterflies in my stomach, I had never been to a fair before.

As a child I had never had the chance nor privilege of attending a fair, as my parents had never allowed me to go and thought it a waste of money. It was a place full of merriment and wonder, so many of the other children at school used to say. They had enormous rides, both fast and as high as the trees. With Candy floss, toys, goldfish, and games. Often the children in my year would return to school the next day and brag as to what they had brought or won at the fair, making me feel left out from all the fun.

And here we were now, I pondered finally, looking at my two companions as they led me the way through the dimmed cobblestone avenues.

It had been an interesting morning to say the least. Adam had arrived at the Hellsing manor with Jade, and they straight away told me of this 'Winter Fair' they often went to ever since being kids. Not knowing what one was I had refused and told them I would go another year. But, obviously, Jade being Jade, she had begged and tried to convince me to give it a go. No matter how much I told her that I could not go, she would not listen. I had explained to her all morning the danger of leaving the premises both from outside and from inside (Integra herself), I had tried to tell them both that it was not wise and that I did not have any money anyway. But neither of them listened.

Hence why I'm here, I finished my wanderings, looking about me and pulled my coat closer around my body to try and save any warmth from escaping.

"I hope you guys know what you are doing," I said to anyone who listened, continuing to glance back every now and then see if anyone had followed us.

We had been walking for nearly an hour now, the manor was a long way back and well out of distance from anyone finding out about our little escape plan. It had not gone so badly, now that I looked back in hind sight. Jade and Adam had left at dinner as Integra requested but had sneaked back onto the premises when the guards were swapping shifts at nine o'clock. So engrossed in their chatting and winding each other up (as men do) they had not noticed the two little rodents that had scurried their way over the east wall of the gardens and into my room.

We had all dressed warmly, as Adam suggested, with thick winter coats, with scarf's and hats and a pair of gloves. Winter was slowly starting to creep its way into our part of England, the chilly breeze itself was enough to turn your lips blue and your fingertips icily numb.

But something still did not fit well with me.

When all three of us had climbed our way over the wall of the gardens and into the open roads of the countryside of London... Nothing had happened. No alarms went off. No guards saw us. No dogs barked. Not even an animal shuffled or murmured in the woodland area around us. It had been eerily silent, almost too quiet.

And ever since it had been like it. Even though we were now in the busier city end of the Village. All was silent. The only person we had bumped into so far had been an elderly man walking his little jack Russell through the central park.

I was happy to be going to a fair, for the first time in my life. I was happy to have my friends there beside me, watching over me and experiencing the moment with me. Yet something still did not seem right, something felt odd and out of place, like a thorn in the back of my mind, waning me of danger.

I really had a bad feeling about this.

I heard a strange creek from somewhere behind and us, and I instantly whirl my head to peer into the gathering darkness.

" Elizabeth Johnson," Jade scolded suddenly, making me jump in fright. She looked annoyed yet at the same time she looked highly amused at my discomfort of the situation. " No one is following us, now relax. Have some fun. You need to have faith in me girl, for I am a ninja of the shadows. " I rolled my eyes at the wink she flashed my way and the way she tried to impersonate a half hearted karate chop to a nearby litter bin.

At that moment, Jade turned into the next left, leading the way into a large open town square centre.

And the sight that took us was beyond any words.

All three of us stood in awe at the spectacular view we had. Literally as we turned the corner, music of all kinds met our ears in a rumble of mismatched melodies. Lights blared and twinkled from every venue and stand. The smell of the burger stands naught but a few feet away had my belly grumbling loudly.

" Wow," we all whispered in union. Utterly taken aback and surprised at how majestic and busy the area was.

" Cool isn't it." Jade asked, knowingly. "And look!" she pointed at the tall structure of a wheel which was lit up like a Christmas tree. "They have the Ferris wheel this year."

"Come on lets go have some fun."

We wandered from stall to stall. Glancing at all the different gifts and food you could buy. From beautiful wood carvings of animals and figurines, to hand crafted jewellery, to pottery made right in front of your eyes. Hats, make up, bags, clothes, cups, plates, ornaments, pictures, plants, toys and much more. There was so much to look at; I wished silently that I had eight pairs of eyes like a spider, simply so I could get a chance to see everything. There were dancers, up on the promenade. Feet tapping and bells on their belts tinkling in a dance none of us could recognise. An elderly gentlemen at the side, was playing an upbeat and old folk song, his nimble fingers dancing on the strings of his violin without so much as a glance.

I turned to Adam, and watched him for a while. He was playing on a 'shoot-em-up' venue. His boyish face was leant forward, trying to take aim down the long rifle braced in his arms. His legs were parted and firmly placed in stance I had often seen in the soldiers at Hellsing Manor. I tried not to smile as a lock of his golden hair fell forward into his eyes, causing him to huff and whip his head back in order to move it without losing his position. His tongue would every now and then dart out as he would try and take perfect aim down the rifle and onto the target that lay a few meters away.

I caught a swish of black in the corner of my eye and turned to see Jade prancing about the place. Even with her rough attitude and gothic appearance I could see even from here that she was enjoying herself. Her eyes were twinkling and her smile was bright in a way that I had not seen for a long time. I rolled my eyes at her, watching her giggle away as she tried to haggle with the owner of the sweet stall. He was having none of it. However Jade was finding it absolutely hilarious and was determined to use her charm on the middle-aged man.

A loud shot rang from behind me, and I turned just in time to see Adams pellet bullet embed itself into the thick metal of the target – dead centre.

" Oh Yeah!" He hooted, waving the rifle in the air in a little victory dance. " Who's your daddy?"

I laughed at him; happy to see him happy.

The guy at the stand took down Adam's prize and placed it on the bench for him to take. It was a huge teddy. It was a duck to be exact, with big beady black eyes and a little blue ribbon tied around its neck.

The moment Adam grabbed hold of it, I found it instantly placed in front of my face.

"Here you go Lizzy." He said with a huge grin on his face.

I felt heat rise up into my cheeks as I took from him, squeezing it gently as I tried to battle the butterflies beating away in my chest. "Thank you." I smiled back at him, kissing the top of the teddy's head as though to show him I liked it.

" What do you think of it here?" Adam finally asked me, stopping to turn and stand directly in front of me.

I nodded enthusiastically, "its amazing Adam." I admitted, a huge smile on my face, " There's so much going on, and I don't know what to look at first. I've never been to a fair before." I murmured the last bit lowly, feeling embarrassed about admitting to him that I had never been taken out on day trips as a child.

" Really?" he asked, surprised, which then gave way to a sad look in his emerald eyes, " Never?"

I shook my head silently, but tried to smile at him to let him know it was alright to talk about things.

" Me and my dad used to come here a lot when I was younger." Adam started, his face taking on a look of yearning and happiness as he told me of his past, "He used to give me change to play on the rides while he practised his aiming techniques on the 'shoot-em-up' contests." He chuckled to himself suddenly, as though remembering something. "He was pretty good too. He won five times in a row each year, until some guy called Davidson popped up one time and whipped his hide. Pretty funny actually! Dads face was a picture, it was like thunder!"

I laughed along with him. I could almost imagine his dads face when it happened. Adams father was not one for being able to hide things when it came to emotions. Not to mention he was as competitive as hell.

" You have some good memories here." I said to him, holding my teddy tighter, " I bet you feel a lot of nostalgia being here don't you?"

Adam simply shrugged, his thick coat crinkling at the movement. "It's changed a lot since I was a kid. But there's still plenty to do." Just as he finished, we both looked to the side in time to see fireworks shooting up into the sky. A mystic arrangement of reds, greens and blues lit up the black sky and took our breaths away. "The atmosphere is the best," he whispered to me suddenly, turning his gaze back to mine," you can never feel by yourself here, you are surrounded by so many people."

I paused for a moment, and pondered his words, recognising and understanding them completely. He was right. Here you could never feel sad, or alone. There was so much happening and so many people enjoying themselves. They almost seemed to give off waves of excitement, which you can feel and experience yourself. It was a time to simply have fun, and have no worries for tomorrow.

"Although," Adam piped up quietly beside me, getting my attention again instantly, "It's a lot better this time... at least I think so." He moved closer to me, his heat swamping me and protecting me from the cold. He was so close, that all I had to do was reach up and I would be able to touch him. Our eyes met in that moment, just as mine lowered to his lips. He was so close I would be able to to...

" Better this time?" I asked, my words barely a whisper when Adam lowered his head. Our breaths mingling just as my heart seemed to stop in its crazy beating. "Why is that?" I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

" Because," He whispered back to me, " This time you are here to share it with me."

My eyes widened, and my body seemed to melt at his words. Never mind the cold, my body was warm and excited. _Was he confessing something_? I squealed in my head excitedly.

" Lizzy" It was a simple word on his lips that had me leaning into him, our chests touching just as he lifted a gloved hand to tuck a stray lock of my hair back behind a pink tipped ear.

" Yes?" I leaned into his touch, my eyes fluttered closed as I waited for that which was inevitably going to come. Our lips inches apart just as Adam said the words I had been waiting to hear for a long time.

"I l..."

" Yo! Adam!" came Jades sudden call from somewhere behind us.

And in the next half a second I found myself standing alone and cold, the body that was moments ago holding me upright moving away so fast I almost fell forward had I not righted myself.

My eyes shot open and I frowned, looking to Adam in surprise just as Jade came bounding up beside us.

" Hey." Jade said cheerfully, unbeknownst of what would have just occurred had she not arrived, " You guys okay?" she asked suddenly, looking from me to Adam and back again. The awkward tension between us made me blush almost fuchsia. I found I could not look at Adam; I could not meet his eyes. " I'm off on the Ferris wheel." Jade said to Adam, "You coming?"

" Er...Yeah sure." Adam answered uncertainly, looking to me for help but I could not look at him. I was too embarrassed.

" We've got to get on now." Jade called as she walked off to get tickets, trying to hurry Adam, " They're just about to start it."

"Are you ok?" Adam asked just as Jade was out of earshot.

I met his eyes slowly and nodded.

" I'm fine," I nodded trying to sound as positive as I could. "I'll stay here, you go and have fun."

" You sure?" He asked a final time.

I forced my head to nod again, "You go ahead. I'll watch from the bench." I pointed over at the large oak bench sat a few metres away from the queuing line.

" Be back to soon," He finally shouted while walking away. His hand waving slightly as he went.

My legs, on their own accord, found their way over to the bench. The minute I sat on it, I let out a slow and stuttered sigh from my lips, barely taking in what did and what could of happened between Adam and I; should Jade not of turned up. My mind was in disarray, my heart pounded like a war drum from within my chest. The heat slowly residing from my cheeks as the cool air hit them soothingly. I sat and watched as jade and Adam waited in the queue for their seats on the ride. They were chatting and giggling with each other. Jade looked to be threatening him somehow, probably warning him that if he steal her shoes this time and throws them off the ride he's going to get a slap.

I watched as they waited for their seats. A few minutes passed before the man finally came up to them and showed them to their compartment. Just before they both went in and out of my sight, they both turned and began to wave at me like crazy people.

"Lizzy!" Jade shouted, as though I could not already see her waving her arms around like a giant bird.

I waved back at them timidly, smiling at them as they turned and stepped into the box for their turn on the Ferris wheel.

I sighed again, trying to calm the beating of my heart and the tightness I my chest. So many thoughts rumbled through my head at once, confusing and puzzling me all the more.

_I nearly kissed Adam!_ - Was the main one.

I sat on the bench. Aware of all the bustling activities around me. My heart still thumping wildly at how close me and Adam had got to kissing each other. I was surprised at myself more than anyone. I had never kissed someone before, not in 'that' way. I lifted a gloved hand and let my finger trail lightly across my bottom lip. What would have happened if Jade had not turned up? I pondered carefully to myself. I felt relived in a sense that we had not kissed; as I felt awkward and unsure of what to do, of that I might ruin it. But then in a way I felt disappointed; as I had really wanted to kiss Adam. To feel his mouth on mine. I did not know what came over me at the time. I was not one for throwing myself at boys or even trying to kiss them for that matter. I was usually very shy and wary of the opposite sex, as I had never even had a proper boyfriend; though as sad as it sounds. I thought for moment to myself, remembering how Emily Forsyth and Daniel Walford used to date each other. Though Daniel was a cheater and completely arrogant, he had been madly obsessed with Emily's prudish beauty. They kissed in public. They held hands and were sexually attracted to one another... a lot in fact. You would often find them in a darkened corner somewhere fondling and groping one another during fifth period when the tutors were not looking.

Is that what it meant to have someone special? Someone to love? Or was it something else? Something more important?

I shook my head lightly at myself, trying to snap out of my wanderings and distract them onto another subject. I looked up at the blackened sky, the stars twinkling and shining softly in their hundreds. The Ferris wheel had nearly made it half the way around. I could not help the feeling of loneliness wash over me, as I hated being by myself. Especially when my two only friends were together having fun and I could not be with them to share it too. I silently wished I had gone on the ride too, fear of heights or not; I simply wanted to be by Adams side.

" Wow, Mummy!" I heard a little boy chime to his mothers as they strolled past. His eyes wide, bright and inquisitive even as his mother tried to drag him away from the source of his curiosity. "Look at that lady's doggy."

I looked at the boy, my interest piqued only to find him looking directly at me, his mouth once open closed instantly as he smiled and waved at me. I frowned at him, but then waved back at him, wandering what could have his attention so much.

It was then that I noticed.

He was not waving at me... But at 'someone' next to me.

I moved my head to the side, my long dark locks swinging in the wind until my gaze finally rested on the object of the little child's fascination.

And I can safely say I was absolutely gobsmacked.

For there, sat merely a few feet away from me on the bench, was the biggest dog I had ever seen.

It simply was sat upright, facing me. Its eyes, golden and strangely frightening watched me without so much as a blink. I could not pin point the breed of the dog, as I hardly new many off by heart. But it was black and it was huge, and oddly terrifyingly cute. The dogs ears we're floppy, hanging low just passed the bottom of its jaw. The snout was long and finely angular, like a hunting dog. Its paws, I glanced down at them and swallowed nervously, were ridiculously big with sharp black claws to match. I edged back slightly in my seat, wary as I looked at them. Should this dog decide to attack me, all it would need is a good clean swipe of its paw and it would have my head. Though the dog was big, it was not bulky like a mastiff or bulldog. It was quite sleek and slender, with long legs and thick chest that protruded proudly.

I glanced about awkwardly, scanning around me for who the owner might be or if they were nearby. I felt uncomfortable with the animal being next to me and merely a few feet away. It was too close to comfort. Yet there was something in its eyes. Those golden eyes seemed to hold me captive and made me want to reach over and stroke its blackened fur.

I stared at the dog for a while, curious and yet at the same time not daring to move in case it turned nasty on me. For it surely had its gaze locked solely on me, and that could mean one of two things; 1 – this dog was friendly and wanted to play, or 2 – it was dinner time, and I was the rabbit.

I tested it, moving slowly to see what the animal would do. I tilted my head ever so slightly to the side, an inquisitive friendly gesture.

I was expecting the dog to bark. To jump at me. To try and chew my face off. But it did neither. In fact it did the complete opposite of all of those.

It copied me.

It moved its head to tilt to the side, one ear hanging low. While its eyes, ever so slowly blinked at me.

I was dumbfounded, but most of all I was delighted with the fact it had done exactly as I had. I smiled to myself, laughing quietly.

This dog was clever. Very clever. Its gaze told me so. Those glowing eyes held a hidden wisdom that I had never seen before in a dog, even an old one.

I glanced away from the canine, looking at the Ferris Wheel to see how far the ride had reached. I wanted so much for Adam and Jade to come off so I could show them the dog. Jade in particularly loved dogs and had three in her house. There looked to be another few minutes going on the Ferris Wheel, as the timer beside the paying stand had been going down for the last three and half minutes. It felt like ages, more than a few minutes that is for sure. It was beginning to get chillier and my backside had probably gone completely numb as I could not feel it anymore from where I was sat.

I shivered to myself, another whirl of warm air escaping from my lips to mingle into the wintery atmosphere. I lifted a gloved hand, trying to pull my coat closer around me as the cold continued to slowly creep up on me.

I suddenly felt a nudge against my arm, and almost shot back in fear when I realised it was the dog, nudging its large black head against my elbow.

Out of reaction, I lifted my arm away from it, letting it hover in the air slightly until the dog righted itself again. It had shuffled forward towards me. It had stood on all fours, standing so tall that its head was higher than mine by a good four or five inch. It's wide, thick paws moved forward until they were mere inches away from my leg, and it was there that it sat itself. Lowering its lower body until it sat with its face towards me.

I felt really uncomfortable. For now I had nowhere else to place my arm but around the dog. It was not that I was afraid of dogs; on the contrary I liked them. However this one was enormous, not to mention highly intelligent. I did not want to risk upsetting it or irritating it. I would not stand a chance, should it decide to attack me.

Nonetheless, I swallowed the lump in my throat and lowered my arm around the dog. Doing it slowly and carefully so as not to make the creature jump. The second my limb came into contact with its back, I met its gaze watching it carefully for a reaction. But it did nothing, it simply watched me and tilted his head at me again, its muzzle smooth and relaxed, with barely a hint of teeth showing.

I could almost swear it was smiling at me.

Various comments could be heard from passer-byers. Some of them curious and some of them snobbish.

"Woah! Look at her dog. Dad can we have one?"

"Look at the size of that thing."

"Tsk, And without a lead or collar on too. That is dangerous."

I felt hand land softly on my shoulder, and I turned to see both Adam and Jade standing beside me. I had been so far in my own thoughts and looking around my surrounding I had not noticed them standing there. Jade face was flustered with excitement her eyes practically glowing and twinkling with happiness.

" That was amazing!" She gushed out in one breath, indicating with a tilt of her head at the giant circular ride she and Adam had just exited from. " Did you see the view?" she asked, looking at Adam this time and clapping her hands as though she could not contain herself.

Adam nodded at her, "You could see for miles." He said, though his eyes remained on me.

" The lights were so pretty!" Jade added, looking up at the sky in wonderment. She began to mutter something about taking a camera with her next time, but I did not quite catch it, for my eyes had wandered back to the seat of the bench beside me, looking for my canine companion. Only to find it... empty.

I glanced about the area, looking low for something black with four legs in between the numerous bodies that walked the streets. I felt a sudden urge to go look for him, to look for the dog. A sudden surge of panic and protectiveness over coming me as I pondered the thought that it may not have an owner or home to go to. Perhaps it was feral?

"Lizzy?" A low voice spoke from beside me, I looked up to see Adams ivy green orbs watching me with concern and with a hint of amusement.

" Are you ok?" He asked me, looking about the numerous stalls and tents as though trying to find a source of my fascination.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks, a wave of embarrassment rushing over me as I turned back to the empty part of the bench beside me, " I just..." I stumbled stupidly, " I saw... something"

I chose that word carefully – Something. What could I possibly say to him? That I saw a dog? And how it just vanished in mid air? A huge dog at that, that looked the size of large jungle cat?

I shook my head at the thought, and sighed lowly to myself -They would not believe me.

" What do you mean?" Adam piped up again, a slight chuckle in his tone as he glanced at the empty space beside me, " There's nothing there." His brow furrowed and he looked just as confused and lost on the subject as Jade did standing beside him.

I smiled softly at them and shook my head, " Never mind. It doesn't matter. I must be getting tired."

Adam nodded in agreement and glanced down at the thick leather strap watch around his wrist. " I think we should head back now, it's getting late."

Jade looked a little disappointed with the idea, but as soon as she noticed the time and how late it had gotten, she nodded her head in agreement.

We gathered ourselves together, stashed away all our prizes, sweets and souvenirs and began to make our way back home the way we came.

It took us a little more time to get back to the manor than it did to get to the fair. We were all getting tired and we were tempting fates patience further every minute we spent outside the protection of the manor walls.

Nevertheless, Adam led us back to the Hellsing mansion, turning this was and that effortlessly as though he walked this path times before. We edge our way out of the city and onto dirt track leading to the farming fields of the countryside. The further we moved, the sleepier I got and my feet began to ache from all the constant walking.

From there, we delved steadily into the last and final part of our journey. The woods. It was a small enclosure of trees and shrubbery that surrounded the perimeter of the Manor grounds like a protective ring; a barrier between the world of Hellsing and the real world outside. Quietly as we could, we skirted through it, following the beaten down path between the trees and bushes until it led us through the other side, to place very familiar and welcoming.

We saw the familiar dark iron gates looming up front in the distance, and instead of aiming straight for it we began to walk left towards the eastern part of the manor wall. We headed straight for the same spot we came through this morning. Here the wall had crumbled and had been chipped away at the top, giving a good width for a small body to pass through and enough height so that one could jump down safely without killing themselves.

Adams steeped forward, bending down on one knee before fisting his hands together. " Come on, Lizzy," he whispered quietly, indicating to his hands, " up and over."

Trying to be as quiet and as graceful as possible, I lifted my booted foot and placed it in Adams hand. Using both my legs strength and Adams weight for support I pushed myself upright and stretched until I could reach the top of the wall. My gloved hands moved to sturdily grip it as I pulled myself up and onto the wall.

I turned at the last minute to smile at my two friends. The two people in my life that stayed with me through both thick and thin, and never failed to make me feel special.

" Guys." I whispered to them, and they both raised their eyes to me sat waiting patiently on the top of the wall. I thought for moment, and chose my words carefully before speaking, " Thank you, for today." I smiled at them again, this one bigger and brighter than the last, " I've really enjoyed myself today. I've never been to a fair before, and it was great thanks to you two."

They both grinned at me and shared a look with one another. " We have had a good time too." Adam spoke, winking playfully at me. A light flashed somewhere in the darkness, and we all glanced around cautiously, taking it as a hint that we should be parting already. " We'll see you next time, yeah?" Adam piped again, though not really looking at me but around us as they began to turn away and try to slink into the shadow of the woods. " Ring me?" He asked one last time.

" I will." I answered instantly, smiling and already looking forward to when that time would arrive.

They both started moving quickly and quietly into the shrouding of the trees and shrubbery, their shadowed outlines stopping barely just within view to turn back one last time and wave at me.

" Bye Liz!" I heard jade whisper loudly, just so I could hear it.

I waved at them, still perched on my little stone seat atop of the wall. My arm dropped slowly and sadly when they finally went out of view and disappeared from my sight. Not even the cracking of their footsteps through the grass and branches could be heard. And for the second time, in all of this night, I felt very alone.

I shuffled back and dangled my legs over the edge of the wall, preparing to jump and drop onto the bald patching of grass that I knew waited for me below. I used my arms and awkwardly slid myself over the edge, trying to lower myself slowly and carefully. My fingers gripped the pebbled ledge with all their might. I tried to place my left foot on a loose stone in the wall, trying to gain a sense of balance and support from something other than my arms. I was not overly strong and my limbs were beginning to ache from the strain. With a bated breath I put my foot in place, certain that I was stable and released one hand from the ledge.

Bad mistake.

My remaining arm could not take the sudden pull of gravity on my body. The foot that was once secure, slid and scraped down the wall until the nerves in my fingertips throb painfully from the jolt. In one mighty gasp of air, I fell to the floor, my body hitting it at an odd angle, jamming my hip bone straight into the ground with a heavy thud. My hands, still sore from wall, tried to flare out to take the majority of the fall and brace me against the earth that rose up to meet my body.

I cursed as they began to sting and removed the gloves from my hands to look at them. One was red, and looked sore to the touch. The other was bleeding. Small, narrow cuts ebbed lightly with a dark crimson. A few small crumbs of stone and debris still embedded into the flesh.

" Ow." It came out before I could help myself, wincing slightly when a sharp pain cut through my hands as I flexed them back into feeling.

Out of nowhere, a voice was heard from the far side of the garden. It was the guards no doubt. Their tones low and sharp as they must have heard the noise I had been making from my fall. My heart rose up alarmingly as panic and fear of being caught flowed through me. I heard footsteps approach in my direction, and a light flash from somewhere from my right.

Alarmed and filled with a sudden adrenaline, I ducked for cover behind the bushed beside me, slowly edging my way around them until I was tucked nicely within the shadows of the shrubbery. The voices grew louder, as did the footsteps and for a moment I held my breath in trepidation. It was not so much that I was fearful for my life, but rather I did not wish be caught and seen sneaking about the area at such a late hour. If Integra found out about today she would stop Adam and Jade from visiting – and that was a fact in itself.

As the noise quietened, and the would-be guards settled back into position, I slowly crept out from behind my spot. My feet were light and steady as I scurried across the garden, keeping my body as low to the ground as possible yet at the same time trying to see over obstacles and bushes and flower beds in order to keep an eye out for any persons walking about.

From my position behind an artistically trimmed pine bush I saw the side door of the manor that we had come through this morning. It was the back door that led to the kitchen and the room itself looked empty and without any sign of life.

Taking a final glance around, I made my way inside and pushed the door open with a soft creek, popping my head inside to see if any of the servants or William was about.

There was no one. I sighed with relief and carefully slid inside, closing the door once again behind me. My heart started to slow to its normal pace and excitement began thrumming through me at the idea I might just be able to get away with this.

With the stealth of a ninja, or rather so I wished, I wandered my way out of the kitchen and into the huge hallway that led to the front door. The entire house was dark, and not a single sign of life or echo of noise could be heard. With gentle footsteps, I crept up the long, grand staircase and turned into a long, narrow familiar corridor. My heart skipped and fluttered wildly as I saw the door to my room merely metres away from me.

_I made it_. I thought ecstatically to myself, with a huge grin on my face. _I did it!_

I quickly took my coat off and placed it on the floor near the door.

" Thank you god." I sighed in utter relief as I gripped the door handle in my fingers, my head leaning against it as I tried to turn it as silently as possible. The handle had a habit of squeaking as it had not been oiled in a while. I only prayed to god that for once it would not make a single sound.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a soft 'whooshing' noise resounded from further down the corridor.

My head lifted instantly from the wooden panel that supported it.

My heart seized up in my lungs, and for that single moment I forgot how to breathe.

I turned my head slowly to the end of the hall. Darkness and shadows peering back at me. My eyes wide as tried to make them out, tried to make out shapes and figures in the blackness - but could see none.

I wanted to run inside and hide. I wanted to dive into the safety of my room. I did not want to be found out and caught sneaking about at silly-o'clock at night time. Yet at the same time, I felt fear grip me. If everyone was in bed asleep, then... who had made the noise? What if it wasn't William? Or Seras? Or Integra?... What if it was an intruder? It had been so easy for us to get in and out of the house without being seen or caught. Who is to say that it could be just as easy for someone else to break in? A stranger even?

" Hello?" I whispered out into the darkened corridor, hearing my own voice echo back at me tauntingly, "William?"

Nothing answered. The pregnant silence seemed to ebb and flow, almost suffocating me with worry.

The noise sounded again, a soft fluttering coming from 'behind' me this time.

I froze instantly, spider's legs crawling down my spine with fear.

Another sound echoed again, nearer this time, sending my mind into a blind panic.

I swivelled round on the spot, my dark hair flashing wildly as I tried to find the source of the sound with wide eyes.

Another whooshing sound resounded nearby. Followed by an odd pattering against stone and a light heavy breathing.

Good god what was it? I thought in dread as the noise got nearer, got closer to me. My hand on the handle gripped so tightly, I saw the knuckles turn a deathly white even in the dim light. My gaze remained trained on the shadows before me, refusing to look away and dreading what might happen if I should.

The slow pattering grew louder, as did the breathing which in close inspection turned into a light panting sound. I felt my teeth chatter slightly and my eyes widen as a shape formed its way into the shadows. Its low but bulky size weaving its way into the line of my vision, until gradually it became visible and I could see the intruder in all its horror filled glory.

My eyes widened one second as I took in the 'thing', and in the next I left out the breath I was holding in one solid whoosh. My mouth opened and closed stupidly as emotion after emotion washed through me. I was utterly astounded, confused, afraid, confused, amused, relieved and confused a bit more. For there, standing exactly in front of me with glowing eyes... was my canine friend I met earlier.

It was the dog.

" You again?" I said to him, knowing he probably could not understand me, but I was beyond surprised at this point in time. " How did you get in here?" I took a step forward cautiously, looking around the dimly lit corridor for any other source of life – but found none.

I looked at _him. _The dog. In all his beastly, furry glory. He stood calmly before me, his chest protruding in an almost proud-like fashion. His tail, long and bushy, swayed slowly from side to side. His giant paws were relaxed, and unthreatening. His black as midnight fur was sleek and glinted in what little light there was. His eyes were fervid golden ambers that glowed and watched me with an intelligence unknown to any animal or man.

I smiled at him, fondness and happiness at seeing him here rose up into my heart. I stepped forward, my hand reaching out to pet the huge beast, confusion still a question in mind as to how he even got in here in the first place.

My hand reached out, my fingers barely brushing his soft fur coat before he turned and padded off into the shadows of the hallway.

" No, Wait!" I shouted, though it was more of a harsh whisper, as I did not want to wake the entire house up.

Instinct took over my body, along with an ever growing sense of curiosity. I found my body moving after him, slipping through the shadows and chasing after the soft pattering of padded feet that led me this way and that. I did not focus on where I was going, only concentrated on finding the huge animal that was now free and roaming the halls of Hellsing manor.

_Integra is going to kill me,_ I thought with dread in my gut. _I needed to get the dog out quick._

Every chance that I got, every moment that I got nearer to the creatures presence, he always managed to evade me. One moment I saw him, trotting across my line of vision, the next I would hear him panting, breathing lightly as wove his way this way and that without so much as a second thought.

" Hey." I tried to persuade him, calling to him softly, " Come here boy."

He ignored me, and simply carried on around the next corner. Trying to keep up with him I darted around the corner, catching a mere glimpse of a bushy tail going through an odd shaped arch way. Feeling slightly frustrated and anxious I sprang to where I saw him go in and looked about. And for once in all the time of being at Hellsing Manor – I was lost.

I saw large portraits and landscape pictures lining the various Victorian styled walls. One picture in particular caught my attention, though dark as it were, I could see it was a landscape of a battlefield, with numerous paintings of bodies scattered across the hilly plains. Broken and torn flags sign posted the battle from within. The contrasting colours of reds, blacks, greys and oranges told me a story of death, defeat and a great loss of something important all at once.

I finally tore my gaze away and turned my attention to the numerous small tables that lined the hallways. Some with lamps on them, some with flowers vases and fruit bowls. It looked like something out of an old period drama, an era not ours and long since gone and passed.

I looked back to the open doorway where my canine companion had escaped through. The archway was a dark wood and rustic looking, like it had been there for many millennia. Beyond it laid a deep and narrow stone stairway that looked as though it led down, down into the very darkness that was the mansion, maybe into the very earth itself.

I bit my lip suddenly in uneasiness, weighing up my options. It's very dark down there, I thought to myself peering down as far my eyes would let me into the darkness. I knew for certain this was the way the dog had come down. Yet something was holding me back, something inside was warning me of a potential danger. An instinctive sensation of 'fight' or 'flight' muddled my mind and made me unsure of whether it was safe to go in after the animal or not.

I tightened my hands into fists, thinking myself silly, and pushed forward, stepping out and onto the first step of the darkened stone stairway.

The moment my foot hit the step it echoed loudly around me, almost eerily so. A chill almost seeped from the very aged stones themselves and crept up into my spine and sent a shiver running through my body.

Something was not right here.

I took another step down, and then another, and then another. My feet light and careful as I made my way further into the blackness that waited below. At one point I turned back to look up at the last remaining light coming from the archway I had just came from. Deciphering whether I should go back or not?

Taking a deep breath, I continued and walked the rest of the way down the steps. One thing was for certain, if I wanted to go back upstairs, there was no door on the archway so if I felt afraid I could just turn back the way I came.

As I took my last step down, I noticed how large a room I had found myself in. Well, not really a room. More like a basement. It was huge, far beyond any another room in the manor. It was more long that anything else, with thick stone walls leading straight down into the very length of the room. The ceiling, though dark as it was to see, was high and made of the same stone as the walls and floor, only the odd wooden beam graced it every yard or so.

It was cold, so very cold that I felt my jaw trembling slightly and goose bumps rose into tiny pimples across the length of my bare flesh. I tested the air, breath out heavily until I saw thick plumes of hot air escape from my lips.

Who on earth stayed in place like this? I thought to myself, fully wondering whether this room had been used at all since the building had been built many, many years ago.

I heard nothing. I saw nothing move in the shadows. Yet I was sure I had seen the dog come down this way.

" Hello?" I called out quietly to the empty room, my voice rebounding from wall to wall until it sounded clear and loud back to my own ears. " Anyone here?" I tried again, certain there was no one here and I had taken a wrong turn.

Perhaps I should go back, I pondered to myself, My brows furrowing as I began to slowly turn to make my way back up the stairs the way I had come.

What happened next, in that very second was beyond me. For one moment I was standing there, shivering slightly with the cold and surrounded by darkness. The next I felt an odd warmth envelope me. A strange source of light flaring to life from behind me, as all and everything became perfectly clear to my vision.

I gasped and whirled in surprise at the sudden commotion. My heart thudding dangerously from within my chest, as my eyes widened and took in the room.

Small silver candelabras lined the room walls; somehow they had burst into life, their bright flickering flames casting an ethereal glow around the room, reveal all and everything to my gaze. It was still the same, made of dark, dank greying stones. A narrow room with no decorations of any sort, no pictures lining the walls, and no furniture placed about the room... save one thing. A chair. A tall crimson velveteen chair was placed in the centre of the far side of the room. I squinted at it carefully and took a step forward to inspect it a little closer. Before I had not noticed it. But now it was obvious, an illuminated presence in the centre of the room. Like a throne, demanding attention from its visitors.

I took a step closer and closer, until I was within reach of it and took the moment to notice the small round side table that graced its side like a companion in the darkness. Upon it lay a pair of crystalline wine glasses, perfectly positioned and elegantly placed upside-down upon the table's wooden surface. A tall unlabeled bottle of what I could only presume as wine was perched at the side, half full and still waiting to be consumed by its owner.

I frowned and laughed slightly at the same time. What an odd arrangement this room was turning out to be. At first I had seen it as old and uninhabited, left in its present state of being unused and left to diminish. Yet upon closer look I saw that someone still in fact used this place, and it had been rather recently too.

But who would stay in a place like this? I thought to myself, glancing at the obvious lack of furniture and warmth as though to prove a point to myself. What kind of person would...?

I paused in my train of thought. A sudden chill running through me as my eyes moved onto something else that lay on the wooden top of the table. Their shining surfaces glinting tauntingly at me as the flickering light shone back and forth across their tinted surface.

I felt dread rush up into me. My heart constricted to point of panic as my eyes widened and remained glued on the source of my sudden fear.

A pair of glasses. Sun glasses to be exact. Made with a fine silver frame, and lenses the shade of crimson.

I had seen them before, plenty of times. I knew who they belong to. Which only meant one thing.

This basement was being used all right. This was not just a room.

This was _Alucard's_ room.

" Oh no." I could all but whisper to myself, my lungs seizing up as panic set in and began to envelope me in its entangling embrace.

Without so much as a breath, I whirled around. Determined to leave and go back up the stairway in which I came. Absolutely terrified and dumbfounded on how I had managed to find myself in such a place as this.

The moment I turned however, I found myself burrowed face first into something solid. Though it was hard like stone, and immoveable, it was surrounded by softness.

I froze instantly. A dark, rumbling chuckle coming from the object I was now in direct contact with. The very sound ebbed into my being and struck at the very centre of my body.

I took a step back as quickly as possible, almost stumbling over my own legs until I was good arms length away from the source of my terror.

_Alucard._ He stood before me, in all his lethal and dangerous glory. His long crimson coat, barely hovering above the stone floor. His dark waist coat fit snugly against his broad imposing chest. His blood coloured cravat dangling elegantly around his pale throat.

Everything about him reeked of death, mystery, arrogance and sensuality. All of which were potent and dangerous when combined into one single solid form. Him.

For a moment I was reminded of how tall he was, from standing so close to him he looked huge, a giant towering over my little fragile body. Like a large bird of prey ready to swoop over its tiny prey. My head, at this proximity, only reached the centre of his chest, I had to crane my neck back and up in order to see the burning fervour of his eyes. Those cat like eyes that rippled and observed every breath and heartbeat I took.

As though reading my thoughts, his smooth features slithered into what I could only describe as a devilish grin. The thin line of his lips up turned and a slight flash of pointed teeth reminded me instantly and who and what was standing before me.

A predator.

" Looking for something, human?" He asked, his body bending slightly over me as though trying to intimidate me with his frightening height.

I stammered. My heart lurching as my eyes flashed to the other side of the room, towards the stairs, my only exit.

"I'm... I'm sorry," I started without thinking, unsure of what I could say to him. Slowly, I began to edge to the side as though attempting to walk around and pass him. "I did not realise this was your... I mean, I got a bit lost...Excuse me, I have to go."

I had to get out of the room... and quick. I slinked past him quickly, my feet shuffling as I began to walk towards the stairs. My heart thudded so heavily, I thought it would almost break under the pounding pressure. I did not look back at him, for I knew without looking that he was watching me. His gaze followed me and scorched straight through to my very soul.

There was no way on this planet I was going to stay down here. _Alone_, with him, in his room. Only a mad and insane person would want such a thing. I all but wanted to literally run from the place, but decided to walk lest I gave away to him how truly terrified I was of him. As the saying goes; the wolf will always chase you if you run, it can always smell your fear.

But what Alucard said next made me pause dead in my tracks.

" My my," he tsked teasingly from behind me, that low rumble of a tone sending dark shivers through every nerve and sense in my body, " what a little rebel you are becoming. Gallivanting around in the city all night, and without a proper escort as well. What will my master think?"

I stopped dead in my steps. A solid lump of dread swelled into the pit of my stomach as his words clicked into place. I felt frozen from the inside, even as I turned slowly to meet his gaze. Those two fervid orbs that imprisoned mine even from a distance. The vampire before me had a look so piercing that it felt like he was stripping me down, taking away my very sanity and moulding it into something new. Something uncontrollable. Something wild.

I let out the breath I was holding in a long shuddering gasp of surprise, " How did you... ?" I asked in whisper, beyond shock and confusion.

His smile widened then, only slightly, a small quirk of his lips to show me was enjoying our little 'conversation'. It was a cruel movement, mocking and tormenting, knowing that he suddenly held all the power of my existence in his grasp to do with as he please.

Another thought came to mind, one that nearly brought tears swimming into my vision.

He knew about today. He could tell Integra, and I would never see Adam or Jade again.

I met his gaze again, timidly. Unsure of what he might do, of what he could do should he wish to. _How did he know about today?_

And then, as though reading the very train of thoughts that ran through my mind, as though I had said them aloud to him, he did something that froze the very blood in my veins to ice.

He tilted his head slowly to one side, his shaggy midnight locks falling before his pale face, his eyes flashing a golden colour at me. A curious and scarily familiar movement that made my eyes go wide in understanding.

Then it clicked.

The _dog._

" That was... you?" I said the words carefully, surely thinking myself mad for such an assumption. Only his small toothy grin answered the question or me.

My thoughts were a storm of worries, persistently confusing and terrifying me beyond end. My mind began to reel as it all began to sink in. He had been the dog! He had been there the whole time with us! With me!

" You were following us." I quietly accused him, looking away from him, unable to take the intensity of his stare any longer.

I felt the cold grip of reality overcome me; having spent all day with my friends, having fun, had made me feel happy, full of warmth and contentment. And now, it was being pushed away, swallowed whole by the fact that this _man_, this beautiful monster of thing before me could easily destroy it all in one single swoop of his hands, a single word from his mocking sensual lips.

" Did you think no one would have noticed your little escape plan?" Alucard's deep growl of a voice broke me from my reverie, and I looked up to see him now reclining gracefully in his velveteen chair. One long booted leg crossed over the other. Both gloved hands clasp lightly over his lap. " Your female human friend was so noisy she could have woken the whole of England simply by herself." His chuckle rumbled and echoed dangerously around the empty hall. Reminding me once again that it was just to two of us here, alone; and we were in _his_ territory.

" Don't tell Sir Integra." I blurted out suddenly without thinking, not caring if I sounded as though I was grovelling or not to him.

I needed to get him to understand, to feel my plight. But I doubted he would listen to me. I doubted that he would care for an insignificant human like me... But I had to try!

"Hmm?" His long languid purr had me on edge. Goosebumps rose up on my body at the sound. It was a raw, guttural noise that had me doubting for a moment whether it was wise to try and talk to him.

I was held captive by his fiery eyes as he tilted his dark head at me once again, curiosity and mischief playing in his strong aristocratic features. The sudden feeling of being a piece of art on display never felt more powerful than they did now.

I took a carefully step towards him, my bravery growing when I pondered the thought of never seeing my friends again. " Don't tell Sir Integra... Please?" I added the 'please' as an afterthought, knowing it would help my case if I were polite and humble to him. " If she found out about today, she may not let them visit me again."

The 'please' certainly did please him, for his rippling orbs glowed for second in delight. I could see myself reflecting in them in the dim flickering lights that surrounded us. His cruel smile gave way to a different one; one of pure male smugness.

I assumed he was thinking, for he simply sat there watching me from beneath his brooding thick brows. His gaze was trained on me as if challenging me to try and run, or even to take another step forward. Even in his chair he looked otherworldly, his long and lithe figure filling it, sitting tall and proudly as a king would in his throne.

Alucard shrugged suddenly. His fitted dark clothing rustled under the movement.

" Your secret is safe." He said suddenly as though bored, lowering his eyes to his gloved hands, " I will tell no one."

I was... shocked, to say the least. I felt one of my brows rise and then furrow down together in confusion and suspicion. The sudden change in his demeanour told me the conversation was over and it was time to leave. Yet I knew Alucard, not a lot, but a little. And I knew what games he played. And whatever one he was playing now was dangerous and I had an odd disturbed feeling that it was 'I' who was going to lose.

Just as I thought it would be wise to leave while I could and was able, I took a single step back.

The instant I did, Alucard lifted his eyes; those intense smouldering rubies held me captured, unable to move or take another step.

" However," He started, a wicked smile creeping up onto his mouth, " I want something from you in return."

In a mere two seconds after he finished speaking, my mind went numb with terror. My mouth went dry as I tried to work my way through my boggled thoughts for some kind of answer, of something I could say. I wanted to say 'no', I wanted to run up the stairs and never come back... but I couldn't. I couldn't run. I couldn't say 'no'. And he knew it, for his face never changed. He just watched me from the shadows, watching my struggle for control over the situation. Like a cat playing with its mouse.

" What is it that you want?" I asked him, lifting my head as though to show him he did not bother me. As though the very sight of him, of his feline appearance did not make every nerve in my body tingle and shiver with unease.

" I want your blood."

That was all Alucard said. Four simple words that stole the very breath from my lungs. I could not control the gasp that left my lips, the widening of my eyes as I realised how dangerous and how deep of a hole that I was getting into.

" What did you just say?" I whispered, more to myself than anyone else. Thinking surely I must have heard him wrong.

" Just a small drop." He taunted, as though trying to reassure me but the sinful tint to his tone told me otherwise.

_Just what was he playing at?_ I thought to myself.

My lips trembled as I tried to find words to say. "No." It came out meekly; even 'I' had trouble hearing it. I shook my head, almost dazedly and took a step away from him. Trying to get a grasp of things, of what was happening, of what could happen should I fail to gain control over the situation. " I won't!" I proclaimed to him, trying to sound determined.

Alucard straightened his head suddenly from its tilt, his enigmatic grin falling away until a stony glower remained. " Very well." He shrugged nonchalantly, " Suit yourself, human."

Taking his answer for what it was, I nodded stiffly, awkwardly. As though agreeing that this was how it was going to end. I whirled around quickly, my hair flying with me as I took this as my chance to leave this dark and haunted room and never come back.

I needed to leave, I needed to get out. Now!

" Only," Alucard started again, his tone like velvet as it washed over me. And no matter how much I tried to convince myself not to listen, I could not help but bask in the deep beauty of it. "I hope you have good excuse for my master tomorrow. I understand she can be quite cranky in the mornings. It would be such a shame if you were never to see your human companions again..."

I stilled, turning to look at him as he goaded me. I could not tear my eyes away, could not make them move from their capture of Alucard's molten coral ones. The cruel lift of his thin mouth mocked me. Telling me silently that I had no way of escape, that even with words he could hold me prisoner. And with a single mutter from his lips he could break the very world and people that surrounded me. That loved me.

" The '_boy'_ would be most heartbroken." He uttered the final part lowly, a deep rumble of a growl that had me nearly teetered over the edge of stability. There was a slight jeer in that sentence. Though unspoken, I felt the underlining threat that emitted from his very dark being in the chair.

I felt confused, almost to the point of tears, like a wild animal backed into a corner with nowhere to go but forward, straight into the lions mouth.

_He wanted my blood,_ I repeated over and over to myself, _He wants my blood_. I glanced down at my hands, the silence engulfing me, strangling me into submission to the majestic beast that sat before me, waiting patiently for my move. I observed my fingers; they were still slightly red from the fall earlier over the manor wall. My attention was trained on the thin slash of a wound embedded in the centre finger and palm of my hand; I could still see a little thorn stuck into the flesh from where I had caught a bush on the way down.

Could I really give my blood, my life force to him? He who had hunted me, and chased me beyond terror. He who frightened me beyond anything I had ever feared before. Could I give myself over to him? Could I simply hand my life over to him without a second's hesitation or thought? Could I trust him? Could I trust him not to kill me should the hunger in his vampiric body overcome him? Would he drain every last drop or would he leave a little left so that I died slowly and painfully... like my great grandmother 'Lucy Westenra' had?

But most importantly, one question probed and egged me into my final conclusion to the problem. One question that rose above all others and was the only one I knew the absolute answer for.

Could I give my blood to him... for the sake of my friends? So I could see Adam again?

Without a word I lifted my head and looked at Alucard, looked at him watching me. No sign of amusement was in his face, no look of mockery or deceit. He simply observed me, waiting for my answer.

Finding my answer, I swallowed nervously. I lowered my hand to my side and squeezed harshly on the small wound that twinged painfully there. I felt a warm wetness ebb into the palm of my fisted hand.

Slowly, uncertainly, I took a step forward. And then another. And then another. Until finally I was within touching distance beside his chair. All the while he continued to watch me, turning his majestic black head whenever I took step to stand before him.

I reached out my arm and uncoiled my fingers, offering myself to him. A simple sign of submission. Though small and meek as it was, the wound had opened revealing small little beads of crimson blood in the palm of my hand. When the cold air hit it, I held back a hiss as it stung and throbbed in irritation.

"Take it." I said to him finally, my eyes wide and unblinking when all I could do what stand before him, like some human sacrifice. " It's yours."

I half expected Alucard to jump at me, to snatch at my hand and gauge himself on my flesh. I expected him to tear me to pieces, his teeth digging into my frail delicate flesh as he tore and ripped at it with delight. I imagined him to turn into this crazed blood hungry monster and lose control of every, including what was left of his sanity.

However, none of that happened.

His eyes never left mine, even as I offered my blood and body to him. It was his for the taking, yet he simply sat there, unmoving like the very stone that surrounded us. Slowly, he lowered his gaze until it rested on my upturned blooded palm, merely metres away from his angular face. Even with his eyes hooded and partially hidden from view I could see the darkening of his crimson eyes. The pupils at their centre narrowed to a mere cat-like slits as they took in the very essence of his hunger.

My hand shook and trembled tremendously under his thirsty stare. I all but wanted to snatch it back and hold it protectively against my chest, away from his ravenous eyes.

I thought for a moment that something was wrong, that he had froze. He was unmoving, at all, period. His eyes never blinked nor wavered from their spot on my hand.

I could handle the thought of him attacking me, the thought of him possibly killing and draining me to the last drop. However he did neither. He was silent. Still. He did not mock or sneer at my puny offer - and it put me on edge even more. My heart seemed to seize all movement from within me, the very blood in my body going cold like icy water.

It was not until I swallowed a lump in throat, the very noise echoing tauntingly around the room, did he decide to move.

The moment he did, I instantly regretted my offering.

Everything seemed to move so quickly, the world whirled and moved all at once. One moment I was stood there, trembling before Alucard with my hand outstretched. In the next I wasn't.

Alucard moved so quickly. Like the striking of a snake upon its prey, he reached out. His large thick gloved hand went for mine and I tried to shoot back a step in fear at the sudden motion. He did not take my offered hand however. With one hand he batted the weeping limb away from him, with such force that my arm swung on its joint. His other arm snaked out, its thick muscled structure reminding me of the time he charged his fist through the vampire back at the Holmewood mansion.

" What are you...?" I started, but never finished.

Before I had time to adjust, to retreat and gain knowledge of what he was doing. He snaked a powerful arm around my centre. The limb so long it wrapped about me with ease and his large hand splayed across my waist with such strength. He dragged me to him in one suddenly pull and I cried out, both in fear and surprise at the sudden jolt and power behind his hold.

Before I could breathe I found myself knelt before him on the floor. His coldness surrounding me at his closeness. My body, firmly yet gently clasped in his grip, held me to him. Practically kneeling between his muscled legs as his other arm snaked up from behind me and held the back of my neck. His fingers found themselves imbedded into my hair, the brush of their firmness sent trickling waves of goose bumps and shivers down the arch of my back. Ever so slowly, he tugged, bending me back almost to the point of a dull pain until my throat was completely open and vulnerable to him.

My heart thundered from behind my rib cage so loudly I could hear it in my own ears. I bet Alucard could hear it easily. The giddy, uneven panic of its beating was sending me into an almost blind panic as I tried to struggle and pull my out of his hold.

" No! Let go!" I could all but whimper to him, pushing at him with my hands but it felt more like shoving at a brick wall.

This way and that I twisted and wriggled, reality setting in as I felt the sheer chill coming from Alucard's body close to mine. 'Close' was not even the word to describe it. Close was when you had to lean into a person when having a picture taken with them. Close was when you queued at a supermarket and the old lady behind you was getting impatient and nudging you with her trolley. Close was hugging a friend or family member. But this, this wasn't just close. This was an embrace, both intimate and demanding all at once.

I tried to bite back the tears that sprung to my eyes, frustration and fear settling over me once again when I could not get him to release me.

I felt the soft bristling of his raven hair as he bent his head towards me. I shivered as the cool tip of his pointed nose brushed against the sensitive skin of my neck just below my jaw line.

" Please... Alucard... Stop," I beg to him softly, unable to hide my sheer terror any longer from him, not caring if he saw me as a coward or not.

" Shh," It was a soft hiss of a sound from his mouth, I felt the icy blast of his breath across my flesh and all the way down my body, " Be still, little one." His tone was deep and dark that rumbled all the way through our connected bodies, " Do not fear me, I will not bite you." He inhaled a spot just above my skin where my jugular vein lay. " I just want to taste you."

Those words, though frightening and lethal as they were, sent a hot flood of something searing down to my core. It was an odd sensation I had never felt before. A burning ache that nestled itself at the junction between my thighs. It ebbed and throbbed with a demand all of its own.

Good god what was he doing to me? I thought, dazed. My body quivering under the slightest touch his silken hair or breath gave me.

The feeling soon gave way to pain though, as Alucard moved his hand before me and a sharp talon like fingernail dug itself mercilessly into the flesh of my neck. The sudden stinging intrusion made me cry out and start struggling once again when I felt the familiar warm wetness of blood trickle from the tiny slit.

I had to stop this now! I had to gain some form of control before it went too far!

Too late though for that. For in the next instant I felt the frosty tip of the vampires tongue slither itself across the open wound, lapping up the tiny droplet of crimson and enticing the rest out with small, roughened caresses over the spot.

The creature I lay knelt between the legs of rumbled suddenly, a raw and animalist sound that vibrated to the very centre of my soul. It was one of both of appraisal and craving. The entire hall sang with the noise, echoing it back to my ears over and over again.

Over and over, he ran his tongue over me, taking in all I had to offer. Teasing me with his firm lips. He nipped at me with his teeth, trying to entice to blood out further, but never truly sank them into the skin.

My eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. Unable to stop myself, I arched further into his touch. My mind berating me for such an action yet my body burning, needing more of it.

I was on fire. Every rasp of his tongue, every breath against my sensitive skin made me squirm. I was confused. So entirely and utterly confused. I should have been fighting. Stopping him. Pushing him away from me with every ounce of strength that I had, but found I could not. Every time my hands touched him, they grasped at him, curling themselves into the cool fabric of his coat, feeling the hardness of the body that lay underneath. I needed something to hold on to, something solid that would bring me back to earth and allow me my sanity back. But the more I fought the strange feelings, of the burning in my body, of the aching in my chest, the more Alucard seemed to weave the spell further into my mind. He pulled me deeper into the dark well of sensations, practically dragging me in and bathing me in it until all I could do was lye against him. Helpless and overcome with the desperate need to let him take what he wanted. My blood. My soul. All of it! Without a question or pause.

I heard a chuckle come from my sensual captor, merely inches beside my earlobe, the sound vibrating through me like the rolling of thunder before a storm.

It snapped me out of my trance instantly. A scorching hot flush creeping up into face with embarrassment when I found his arms had slithered away from me. Releasing me of his hold... and yet I still clung to him as though I was some wanton lover.

With a gasp I scrambled back across the floor, as fast as my trembling weak legs would carry me. My heart pounding wildly as I lifted a hand to my throat, both feeling for wound and trying to stop the tingling reminder of his touch there. There was nothing there. No wounds, nor blood, not even a scratch as a reminder of what had occurred. Almost as though it had never happened. I frowned, looking at my hand for the blood I could not see and then to _him._ Alucard.

He looked extremely languid and pleased. Like the cat that got the cream. His smooth pale face was dangerously calm, though the heat in his eyes told me of his ignited thirst. The complete circle of his maroon orbs glittered and blazed with a fiery intent.

" See, now that was not so bad was it?" He teased, smiling at me. The same cunning smile of a fox I knew oh so well.

I staggered, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to battle the confused, strangling feelings battling their way around me body. I wanted to hit him. To scream at him. To run. I wanted to go to him again, to try and ignite the sensations that were beginning to fade away with each calming breath that I took.

My body was a treacherous thing, a creature all of its own even as it yearned and throbbed for more of him. Of his cold, demanding touch.

" What did you...? " I stammered, my mouth sudden dry, my thoughts tangled and entwined like the knotted threads in a tapestry. "Why?" I asked in, unable to say much else. My large wide eyes accusing him with a single stare.

He tilted his head at me, the feather light locks of his long raven hair falling into his face, "Did it disgust you?... My touch?" He asked darkly, as though the very question I had asked displeased him. "Even when your blood thrummed headily with the call of desire, did it revolt you?"

He was goading me. Mocking me, when he knew very well how he had made me feel, how he had switch my fear for him into something else entirely. Something wild and untameable, beyond my control.

" You're a monster!" I all but cried at him, shivering, only this time not from the cold.

" A monster, am I?" He sneered mischievously, obviously knowing something I did not. He stood up from his seated position, towering over me like some ghostly sceptre in the dimmed flickering flames of the candlelight. His very shadow, large and broad, casted over me like a deathly presence. I swallowed heavily at the sight. " You say so, and yet your body tells me otherwise."

I did not quiet get his hidden meaning. It wasn't until I noticed his eyes had darkened and had drifted downwards past my face did I notice he was looking at my chest. Blushing crazily, I glanced down too, almost crying out with embarrassment when I saw the two pert buds of my breasts protruding through the thin layer of my jumper. They ached as they strained against the soft fabric, almost as though reaching for him.

I shook my head clean and clear of the thought, roughly. I tightly pulled my arms around myself, covering the two evidences away from his eyes.

He lifted his ruby eyes to me, his brows low and thick in a brooding manner as he smirked at me.

" I hate you." I said to him, though my voice sounded treacherously soft. I felt beyond shame and embarrassment. I felt guilty for the feelings I had, for not pushing him away when I should have.

" Yes, that's it!" The sudden passion in his voice made my head turn up to him in an instant. The feral gleam of victory in his very being was as obvious as the moon and stars in the night sky. He looked almost to the point of pure madness. "Hate me!" he said, a cross between a chuckle and a cackle coming from deep with his throat, "Despise me!" He leaned over me, our faces merely inches away from one another's. " Loath me so much that it burns like a raving fire within your body!" His maddening tone built up into crescendo, jolting me with fear as I began to realise how unstable he was becoming. " Detest all and everything that I am until the very mention of my name makes you weak and tremble!" He growled lowly into my face, the chill of his breath washing over me. Only this time, no heat rose into my body, no flame ignited within my chest. Only the stone cold lump of dread found its way into my throat, terror walking hand in hand as its companion. "Resent me with all that your mind and soul has to offer, morning, day and night!" He began to calm, his large hands relaxing from their clenched position at his sides, "Yes!" He purred darkly, a lethal hidden intention behind one single word, " Yes, Hate me until all that you know and understand... until all and everything that you think about... _is me_." It finished at last, those two last words ringing like a final death toll to my ears.

I moved quickly.

Sliding out from under him.

My heart pounding.

My blood thrumming in my ears.

I shot up from the floor, legs staggering as I went. I ran for the stairs. My one and only escape to safety. From the room. From _him_.

I sped up the stairs as fast as my short weakened legs would carry me, as though the devil himself were chasing me.

I did not think. I did not breathe. I dared not. I just continued to run. My feet pounding as I twisted this way and that through the darkened corridors, until I finally locked myself into the safety of my room.

I slammed the door shut. Not caring who heard it. With my back against its solidness, I slithered down its panel to a heap on the floor. Tears flowing freely now as they dripped one after another off my chin. The icy fear in my body still fresh, eating me alive. My heart still fluttering in my chest, like a wild enraptured raven determined to escape.

But over all of them. Overriding all the senses of fear, panic, alarm, confusion and dread was...

I could still feel the sensation of his mouth upon my neck, like a brand. And it burned. It burned like an insatiable fire, unable to be put out and only blazed higher and higher until I was all but teetering over the edge of sanity.

A dark resonating voice repeating itself over and over in my head -

_...until all and everything that you think about... is me._


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own anything that belongs to 'Hellsing' or its makers. The only things that are my creation are my OC characters (and you know who they are by now) **

**Sorry for the long wait my babies, but here it is! **

**Chapter 24 of my story 'Dark Guardian'**

**Hope you enjoy :0)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

-o-o-o-o-

_It is a beautiful morning,_ I thought as I stepped from my bedroom door and wandered down the empty hallway of Hellsing manor. The sunshine was bright and warming through the large paned windows. The air was cool and crisp but not chilling as one would expect at this time of the year. It was the beginning of December, soon moving on towards Christmas time. One week it was snowing the next it was quite warm and mild considering the season.

It had been a good week and half since the Winter Fair. The memory still clung in my mind like a beckoning light, and also like a shadow. At times I would find myself thinking about it, about my time with Adam, about my time outside of the manor and out in the world I had all but nearly forgotten about. I tried to forget all else after that, refusing to accept what had happened that night when I had returned. When I had been in the basement – with Alucard.

I had not seen hide or hair of him since that encounter. Either he was avoiding me or I was successfully managing to avoid him. Either way I did not fancy crossing my path with his again anytime soon. The very frightful appearance of him and his maddening smirk he loved to wear was something I could not remove from my mind's eye. The sleek raven coloured hair. The molten crimson eyes that seemed to look right into my very person. The deep rumble of a voice that was enough to make me feel inferior and weak with a single word from his cruel lips. His lips...

I shivered, a betraying heat flooded my cheeks as I tried to push the image from my mind of that night. Trying to push away the words that still haunted me whenever I remembered them.

_Until all you can think about... is me._

What on earth was wrong with me lately?

I took a deep breath, basking in the glorious surroundings about me. It was an odd morning, I felt revived and refreshed from my morning shower, my long dark hair lying flat and still slightly wet against my shoulders. The long skirt I had changed into first thing this morning fell like a river of white all the way down to brush at my sandaled toes. A white tank top and long cardigan graced my torso and shoulders giving me a sleek sense of femininity while at the same time keeping me warm from any odd wintery chills that brushed through and across the manor.

A noise to my left made me turn, and just then I spotted William pushing a cart, covered by a white linen cover, with all manners of tea pots, saucers, spoons, jars and cups lined upon it.

" Morning William," I spoke out to him, smiling at him when his head turned to acknowledge me for the first time this morning.

He smiled at me, his aged yet somewhat pleasant features taking on a look of utter serenity. His sharp but also soft grey eyes twinkled merrily in greeting.

" Good morning miss Elizabeth." He greeted in reply, just as we began to pass one another in the open hallway – a new routine of ours on a Saturday. " Did you sleep well?" He asked as he tilted his head in an elegant but inquisitive manner.

I nodded, "Yes I did thank you." I all but called back to him, happy to see him yet wanting to get to the front door, knowing who would be waiting for me when I got there.

I reached the banisters of the large marble staircase and giddily trotted down the steps, all but striding to the large white oak door that waited a metre or two from the bottom of it. My hand grasp the door handle tightly in excitement as I pulled it open and the sunshine from outside came beaming in like an old friend.

There, waiting for me, was Adam. His angelic light hair was all but gleaming in the sun's rays. His emerald eyes were smiling at me, just as much as his mouth did.

" Hey you." I greeted warmly, walking into his arms when he pulled me into his embrace for tight quick hug.

" Hi Lizzy." He said into my hair, " I thought I'd come down and see you for while." He finally pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows at me fiendishly, "How about it? Fancy a gorgeous handsome hunk for a visitor?"

I smirked, trying not to laugh at him trying to strut his charms like a male peacock.

" I'm not sure about the hunk part," I said carefully to him, " but sure come on in. Is your dad working today?" I asked, peering passed his body as he slinked through the open doorway, seeing no silver car parked on the gravel driveway outside.

" No, he's at home." Adam explained as I shut the door closed. "Hence why I had to get the bus here to see you." And then, as though an afterthought, he began to mumble to himself, " I hate buses. They smell. Jostle too much and I get very travel sick." He pulled a face as though he was already feeling the unpleasant sickness just by thinking about it.

I smiled knowingly, shaking my head at the comical grimace on his face. I indicated with my head for him to follow me, a long lock of my dark wet hair swing momentarily into my face.

We began a slow stretch towards the main library, our recent hideout for when Adam came to visit. As there was not much for us to do here and at such high surveillance; we mostly played board games, read funny books to one another and chatted about all manner of things. Such as college, family and favourite films we liked to watch etc.

" So..." Adam began suddenly after a long pause of silence, his footsteps tapping along next to me as we walked side by side down the hallway and towards the grand set of stairs I had just came down from moments before. " How are you? How are things here, have you been up to much?"

I shrugged, shyly, not being one to talk about myself much, "No, not really. Just the normal stuff," I said quietly, lifting a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear and then asked, " You?" I smiled at him encouragingly, trying to get him into 'chatty' mode, as he usually was.

" College is well college." He stated, gesturing with a slight wave of his slender hand, "My mum bought one of those WII Fit games," he nodded at me slowly when I raised an eyebrow at him in surprise. " She has been wanting one for ages... says she wants to get rid of her love handles." He laughed at his own words and I could not help but join in quietly.

Mrs McClain, Adams mother, was a slim person, not usually one to be vain or worry about her appearance; in fact I would be so cheeky as to say she was on the skinny side. What on earth would she want a WII Fit for? It was a question both of us were thinking by the look on Adams face, but obviously would not dare to ask the woman in case she clouted one of us around the head with her rolling pin.

We continued our stroll through the empty but pristine white hallways, up the grand marble staircase and up onto the second floor of the Manor. It took us a good ten minutes, at a leisurely pace, to reach the large dark oak double doors that we knew belonged of the main library of the house.

The moment I opened them, the deep musty smell of books, new and old alike assaulted me, making me smile with familiarity; as I spent most of my time in this Victorian styled room. The room was large, not huge, but big enough for a whole perimeter of shelves to line the walls. A desk sat on the far side of the room, covered in papers and a pen holder. There was a grand fireplace that was old but looked as though it was used often and well looked after, with brass decorative plates and a dust-free mantelpiece made of solid mahogany wood. There was a fair sized couch placed at the centre of the room and there were another two plush seats either side of an antique style chess board just within distance of the fireplace. All in all it was grand room, or so I felt. It was quaint but also luxurious in taste and decoration.

For an hour we sat at the chest board, me one side in a chair and Adam on the opposite. I wasn't one for playing chess, having only played it a few times before; I was not very good at it. Adam, being a wizard at the game, was trying to teach me the basics of how the game worked and what each of the characters on the board did. At first we practised, Adam showed me what a good move was and how many spaces a piece could move. It was not until we had our second practise 'match' that I felt frustration kicking in.

" Hang on, Lizzy," Adam stopped me suddenly just as I moved my knight up the board and closer towards one of his black bishops, " you don't want to move there." I frowned, looking around the board, not seeing what the problem was this time. "Look see," He said, pointing to my player and then to his queen piece who stood within diagonal striking distance. "If you go there my queen can take you."

My frowned deepened as I eyed up my knight and then his queen. "Are you sure? How does that work?" I asked, feeling rather dumb as I am sure he had already explained this to me earlier.

Adam just smiled at me warmly and began to patiently explain again, "Because, she can move as many spaces as she wants at a time," he said, but then pointing to another central piece, "unlike the king who can only move one square."

" Oh right." I sighed softly as I took back my knight to its original place and tried to work out somewhere else to put him. I needed to move him so I could get my castle out of the corner and out of reach of his other black bishop. " Erm..." I began mumbling aloud as I finally picked up my knight again and brought him forward, only this time place him three squares away from one of his pawns. " There." I said, looking up and smiling at him somewhat smugly.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement to my good move, but then laughed suddenly.

" I think you need to practise a bit more." It came out gentle and reassuring as though he did not want to offend me.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat and then smiled a little back at him, "Am I that bad?"

Adam shook his head and quickly cut in, "No not at all, you just need, a bit of time to understand the game that's all."

I nodded, looking around the board one more time before finally giving up and leaning back into the soft embrace of the armchair. " Its ok. I get it. I'm terrible at this game. I don't mind."

" My dad is good at this game." Adam said aloud thoughtfully as he began to move all the players back to their original starting positions, " He won a few competitions when he was younger, you could say he was a bit of a chess-nerd." I smiled at him, understanding now where Adam got his awesome chess skills from, " After a while I learned not to play him because he would always win, and with the same moves as well. You'll think you're doing well and then 'viola' he has got you checkmated. _His_ dad was like that too, he must have taught him when dad was a kid."

I listened to him, genuinely interested as he talked about his family. Adam was a very proud person and loved almost every member of his family. They all got along and visited each other, as he had often told me before. They all loved each other very much and even through hard times they stuck together and worked it out.

A sudden tightness made its way across my chest at the thought. It was a feeling of happiness for Adam, a feeling of warmth and contentment – and yes, it was also a feeling of envy.

_What I would give to have a family like his._

Adam took my long moment of thinking as an sign that I was offended, for he suddenly asked, " What is it?" his voice was soft and gentle even as he lowered his head nearer to me, trying to catch my eyes. Concern was written all over his attractive features, " Have I said something wrong?"

I shook my head, smiling at him in an assuring way, not wanting to give the wrong impression that I was not interested in his family life. "No, not at all. It's just..." I paused for a moment, looking down at my hands for a second before raising my eyes back to his sparkling green ones, " Adam, did you ever meet your grandfather?"

Adam look taken aback by the odd question, but then simply answered, "Yeah, quite a lot when we were kids. He had a holiday home in Cornwall where we used to get together and have long family weekends together."

I nodded accepting what he was saying, but then another question came to mind, "What was he like, your grandfather?"

Adam shrugged and then suddenly grinned as he began to remember, " He was great, really." His voice was thick with both happiness and heartache, " He always used to play with me and my brother, he taught us how to fish, how to swim, how to play cricket." His tone changed until all that was left was sadness. He sighed, looking down at the chess board, trying to hide his eyes from me, " He was a very laid back and generous man."

_Unlike my father_ - was the unspoken part of his sentence. It was then I remembered about the times Adam would tell me that he felt his father was too into his work to join in; too busy and too serious to play with his two sons.

I instinctively reached forward, sliding my small hand across his left arm as guilt riddled within me like a tightening knot. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I began to apologize.

He lifted his head suddenly, a smile on his face even as his eyes glittered sadly at me. He reached over and squeezed my hand softly and I felt my heart flutter for him. " It's ok, no worries. It's been a long time since I have talked about my granddad. I just miss him sometimes." He explained even as he released my hand.

A long awkward silence enveloped us, and for a brief moment I thought I had upset him by talking about his deceased family members.

But before I could say anything to him, he turned to me suddenly, face quirked into a cheeky smile, " Anyway, why the sudden questioning Lizzy?"

The question took me aback. I blushed, looking away quickly even as the answer came to mind almost immediately. "No reason." I muttered quickly, " I was just curious."

Adams eyes bore into me from across the table and I knew in an instant that he did not buy my excuse.

" I never knew any of my family other than my parents." I began slowly, carefully, not usually one to talk about my feelings to people, even Adam, " Shame really. I know it sounds silly but... I would have liked to have known them... or met them just once. To see what kind of people they were." I finished quietly, raising my eyes to see how he was reacting to my sudden admission to wanting a family like his.

" They are all _gone_?" he asked, sadly, a brief glimmer of compassion in his eyes.

I nodded slowly, " I can only presume so." I shrugged at him, "No one has ever tried contacting me. When Integra mentions them it is in past tense so I don't know. They could be."

A few seconds ticked by before Adam finally asked the question that that had been stirring in my mind since I found out about whom I was. Since coming to Hellsing.

" Why don't you find out?"

My gaze flashed to him, an inner turmoil fighting away inside my chest as I let the idea swirl around my head. He had a point. Why didn't I go and find out? What was stopping me?

" Find out? How?" I asked, wanting his advice more than ever.

I watched him think for a moment before he finally spoke, " You could look at the records here at Hellsing? Surely they know something...?"

I shook my head quickly at him and at the idea, knowing it would be useless to try such a thing, "They don't." I said confidently, " Integra said they only found a family tree on my mother's side and a link that led them to a brother of my father."

"An uncle?" Adam echoed hopefully, " Did they say where he lived?"

I shook my head again, the hope inside me died away just as quickly as the idea came to mind.

" Damn." Adam cursed lowly, turning away to look around the room, trying to think of something, " I really want to help you Lizzy, but I don't know what else to think of." He turned back to me, frustration and pity in his features, " Where could we start to find a single possible relative in a country filled with billions of people? It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Perhaps you could ask Integra...?"

"No." It came out far too harshly for my liking, but I could not help myself. "If I plan to find out things, I cannot tell her. I must do this myself."

There was no way in hell I was going to let Integra know about any of this.

At the confused look on Adams face I began to elaborate, albeit gently to him, "She has kept some secrets from me in the past." I stated, needing him to understand, " If she finds out I am looking at my family's history she might hide more things from me or worse try and stop me." I leaned forward a little towards him, determination and pride swirling within me like a ripple in a pond, "She cannot know about this." I stated, not really asking him. _Or Alucard._

The very thought of the dark vampire finding out about me meddling around with these matters, matters that were linked to his past, put me on edge. What would he do if he knew? Would he laugh at me? Would he mock me? Would he be nonchalant about it? Would he be overcome with rage? - I did not feel confident in finding out.

Adam grinned and leaned away from me, putting his hands up in mock surrender even as he laughed warmly at me, " Alright. My lips are sealed, I shall not tell a soul. Really Lizzy, all this sneaking around and keeping secrets – you are starting to sound like me." He finally leaned forward again, excitement all but radiating off his youthful body, " So, what are you going to do?" It was a curious and eager sound that came for his voice, one that was thick with mischief and playfulness.

" I don't know." I answered quietly, honestly. Thinking that I was talking the big talk but did not actually have a plan to back it up with, " I'll think of something." I said desperately, and then added afterwards, more to myself than anyone else – " There has to be a way..."

Adam sighed, slumping his shoulders somewhat, " It feels to me like there is no way. So far all of the obvious ideas have gone with the wind. Besides even if you find something, a clue, a hint, a person, how are you going to the chance to leave this place?" He gestured around with a sweep of his hand, motioning to the mansion as a whole. " Sir Integra has security as tight and suffocating as a plastic bag in this place. This place is like her haunted palace, it has eyes, and nothing will go passed her without her knowing about it."

What Adam said caused me to freeze. Just two single words relayed themselves over and over again in my head. Ideas formed, crazy, wild and unimaginable Ideas that were not for the faintest of hearts. _This place is like her haunted palace_, he had said, _haunted palace!_

Sudden images crossed my mind as I thought of the Hellsing Mansion, in all its grandness and antique glory, standing proud and powerful at the very edges of London. I remembered the first time coming to it, the fear and awe I had felt at awaking to such a new and wonderfully odd place.

But then another place came to mind, another grand building. A place riddled with darkness and shadows. A place I had once seen, not so long ago. That building too was majestic. Even down to the grey dark stone it was made of and the huge iron gates that blocked all living creatures from entering its derelict and stony perimeter. A place where I felt nothing but fear and death walked hand in hand like childhood companions. It was place I wished to never visit again after that fateful night, but suddenly found myself drawn towards it again. Not only for what answers it held inside for me, but for what it stood for – the once old house of the family I never knew about.

" Holmewood manor," I whispered. The sound rebounding about my ears even as the insanity of it all began to slowly sink in.

" What?" Adam asked stupendously, obviously thinking he had heard me wrong.

" _Haunted palace_." I said to him quietly, before finally breaking out into full out smile, " Adam, you are a genius!"

I shot up from my chair, nearly knocking it to the floor had it not been so heavy. I began to pace in front of the fireplace, ideas and plans swirling around my head. Mad ideas, insane ideas that I found could work if I planned them out correctly.

" What did I say?" my companion asked from his still seated position, unsure of how to take my sudden outburst of excitement.

" The house," I said quickly, wanting to tell him all and everything that was whizzing through my mind right now, "_ The house_," I repeated when all he did was frown at me, " Holmewood manor." I finally said it aloud for all to hear, watching his handsome face go from inquisitive to cautious in a single heartbeat, " It was apparently the home of many of my ancestors..." I explained.

" Please tell me you are not seriously thinking of going back there?" it was breathless whisper of disbelief from his lips, his eyes widening in horror when I fell quiet for a brief moment.

The silence was his answer.

" Lizzy, No!" he shot up out of his seat and headed straight for me, grasping my hands tightly as though trying to get me to see sense.

" Why not?" I queried, squeezing his hand back, trying to get him to understand my plight, "Think about it. All the answers I want, all I want to know could be in that building Adam."

He shook his light haired head at me warily, " You know what happened last time..."

I cut in quickly and shrugged, " But it's the only way." At seeing his frown deepen in rejection I began in earnest to get him to listen to me. I leaned forward towards him, peering determinedly in his eyes with my large dark ones. " I'm curious Adam, wouldn't you be? Wouldn't you want to know about who your grandparents were?" I shook my head, trying to see sense into my own words but found I could not. All I knew was that I had to go back to that place and get some answers to my life. "Your family sounds so wonderful Adam, so perfect. I want to know if I once belonged to a family like that too." It was a sad admission on my part, but I didn't care. I just wanted him, Adam, one of my best friends since childhood to understand me. I _needed_ him to understand.

Adam must have seen the pleading look in my eyes for he suddenly sighed, a deep frustrated rumble that came from his throat even as he leaned his forehead forward to rest it against mine.

" Lizzy." It was low prayer and I almost broke under it, but then found strength in myself when I finally said -

"Help me Adam." We pulled apart and his eyes landed on mine, " Please?" I pleaded, " I don't want to do this alone." I sighed, trying to find the right words but struggled to understand them myself, " I know you don't want to do this, trust me I remember all too well what happened that day in the basement... but... " I paused for a second and then just brought it out, a sudden whoosh of words as the impact of the situation began to take its toll on me, "I want to know."

" This is crazy!" He blurted, shaking his head, though I felt it was more at himself than me.

" Alright." He said finally, releasing me completely before stepping away and running a hand through his golden short hair, " You win. When do you want to go?"

I smiled, and all but bit back the grin I so wanted to give him, " Tomorrow?" I enquired softly. A new unforgiving fire for a sated itch of curiosity overcoming me like an inferno.

" Tomorrow? That soon?" He asked incredulous, but then simply shrugged, "Jesus... Alright, I'll borrow my dad's car, it will be a long drive so be up early. I will see if I can borrow his maps to get us there or something." He sighed again and shook his head, a new and repetitive trait of his as of late, " This is so mental it is unbelievable," he muttered to himself.

" Thank you, Adam." I said, suddenly feeling bad for pushing him into this.

" Don't thank me just yet." Adam added quickly, " Let's hope everything goes ok and Integra doesn't find out first." He rubbed at his temples and then looked to me, his eyes changing from wariness to fondness the moment his eyes landed on me, "We need to figure out a plan, otherwise she is going to catch on to us quick."

I nodded, not sure of what the actual plan was but determined to find out, "I'll think of something."

"Right." He looked at the clock and noticed the time, another sigh emitting from his being, " Look, Lizzy, I'd better go." I frowned at him and glanced at the clock too, only just realising how late it was becoming. " My dad wants me back soon, he's invited some work colleagues over for dinner."

I felt something turn in me, a secret longing and desire for him not to leave when I so much needed his guidance in all of this. He must have seen such a look in my face for his eyes softened and he reached over to ruffle my hair gently in a playful manner.

" Don't worry alright." He said, lowering his hand from the top of my head to brush it lightly against my cheek. I felt them warm instantly under his touch. " We'll think up something that will work. I will be down at about five alright?" He pulled away and began to walk towards the door. His tall but slender body moving smoothly and he pull open the door to the library, intending to leave me once again.

" Goodbye Adam," I said to him, catching his eyes, those eyes that were so refreshing and warming like dewy blades of grass on a chilly spring morning. " Have a safe journey."

" See you tomorrow." He smiled at me one last time before walking through the door, and closing it with a soft click. The noise echoed quietly around me, filling me with a sudden loneliness and desire to see him again.

A new noise at door brought my attention back to it, and I looked just in time to see William slink into the room with a tray balanced effortlessly in his arms. His finely tailored suit and pristinely white gloves gave him an air of superiority and elegance.

" Has your young friend left already?" He glanced around quickly to see I was alone, " I was just preparing some..."

A thought came to me in that second, that and a wave of unrelenting guilt of what I was about to do came washing over me like a turbulent storm. If I wanted to get to the Manor tomorrow I would have to form a plan to get out and passed security. I would have to somehow get out and away from Hellsing's without anyone noticing but most importantly without anyone having the need to come look for me, as we would be away the entire day.

And then it came to me, as evil and cruel as it sounded – I needed to fool William. For it was William whom saw me most of the time during the day, therefore it would have to be William of all people that I would have to trick, I had to give him the impression I was in my room while I was out and about looking for answers.

I frowned to myself. But how could I manage such a feat?

Then it came to me...

" It is alright William." I said, lowering my head and putting on the most convincing voice possible while trying to push back the insistent beating of guilt from my chest.

Whatever I did worked a charm, as he placed down the tray and took a step towards me, concern written across his aged but aristocratic features. " Is everything alright Miss Elizabeth?" He asked gently, " Has something happened?"

I shrugged and rose my head, surprising myself as my vision become blurred with the tears I bid into them, " We were talking and er... we had a bit of a fall out." I sniffled before shaking my head at him and walking towards the door, " Look, I'm sorry. I'm just going to go to my room for the night." I paused and turned back at him, " Will you please say an apology for me to Sir Integra?"

A little voice in my mind, mischievous and evil said – _Wow, you're good at this._

William nodded, his eyes warming to that of sympathy and understanding. " Would you like me to bring you anything later? A snack perhaps?"

I shook my head one last time, lowering my voice so much that even I had trouble hearing it. " No, thank you. I just want to be alone for a while."

And with that I opened the door and slid through it, closing it behind me with a solid click. A small smile rose itself across my lips. A twinge of uneasiness and regret for lying to a friend tampered down the happiness I felt at my accomplishment.

Pushing it aside, I lifted my head, a strong spark of fearlessness ignited within myself.

I would do whatever was needed to make sure no one knew about mine and Adams plan for tomorrow. It had to be done quickly and precisely, not only for the sake of getting answers but also so as not to get caught. If we got caught and Integra found out she would not let either Adam or Jade visit me again; and that was something I definitely did not want.

So with a new found eagerness and determination I made my way back to my bedroom. My steps lights and steady as I tried to conjure a plan.

A plan for tomorrow, when I would finally learn the truth about the Holmewood family, and about myself.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**: I do not own anything of Hellsing or its makers. I do however own my OCs and you know who they are by now.

Just before we begin I have a few answers for questions that have been heading my way for this Fanfiction. I won't name people as they may get uncomfortable about it, but...

1) **How old is Alucard?** – He over 400 odd years old, but in my story he is around his mid thirties, but in reality Vlad the Impaler died in his mid forties.

2) **The butler is called Walter not William?** – I know that, I am an avid watcher and reader of the Hellsing manga and therefore have set my story at the end of the manga. Without spoiling it for people who haven't read it, my butler character has been replaced by a similar person called William. Those of you have read it will know why and how the manga ends.

So here it is Chapter 25 of my story 'Dark Guardian'.

It's about to get a little more interesting ;0)

Hope you enjoy! :0)

* * *

-o-o-

**Chapter 25**

-o-o-

I could not believe what I was doing. The surrealism of it all was crazy; this was not like me at all. Sneaking around and telling lies to people, I felt terrible. I felt guilty. I felt... a rush like I had never felt before.

My heart surged wildly behind my chest as I stepped lightly through the open gardens of the Hellsing mansion. My directions were wavering and leisurely, but precise, as I knew exactly without a moment's hesitation where I was heading to.

Just moments ago I had bumped into William; a normal everyday thing for us as he was always around at that part of the house when I woke up early in the mornings. He seemed busy and preoccupied with his tasks to notice me. But determined to get him to notice me I had greeted "Good Morning" to him. He had turned, smiled and asked how I was feeling. The conversation after that was short and sweet, I said nothing too revealing and managed to slip by him, telling him that I still wasn't feeling well and he would find me around the gardens if he needed me.

So here I was. Strolling around the finely pruned bushes and conifers. Surrounded by primroses and foxgloves of all radiant types of colours. The long cardigan that fell to my thighs flapped lazily in the unsettled wind around me. My tight jeans clung to my already skinny frame like a second skin. I looked, overall, like I was dressed for a long lazy day in the library or curled up on a sofa watching television. It had done the trick. The instant I had stepped from my room earlier William had cast his eyes over me, obviously thinking nothing out the ordinary and that I intended to stay inside on this chilly winters morning.

Game. Set. Match.

Now all that was left was to pull off the mighty escape plan.

Taking a sudden left, I turned away from the path that led back to the mansion and headed east to the furthest side of the building. As I walked I cast various glances behind me and scanned around for anyone that could be following or watching me. Seeing no one, I picked up the pace until the nicely trimmed garden that was the front of the premises began to change into that of an overgrown wildness of bushes, grass and thistles. Here it was concealing and a perfect place to remain under cover. Not only that, but it was the way to the stone wall surrounding the premises and also to where Adam would be, waiting for me.

With a soft crunch of leaves and fallen twigs beneath my feet I shuffled my way to the familiar breakage in the wall, the same one I had climbed over not so long ago for the winter festival with Adam and Jade.

I paused. A sudden thought crossing my mind at how that particular evening had ended. I looked around warily, almost expecting to see a pair of mocking crimson eyes glowing somewhere from within the shadowed foliage. I shook my head to try and clear my head, thinking that if I did not watch myself I would soon begin hallucinating and seeing things. The very thought of seeing the one person, the vampire I did not want to bump into at this very second made me paranoid with worry.

Looking back to the situation at hand I quickly headed for the gap in the wall and hefted myself, albeit clumsily to the top. Using whatever strength I could find in my tiny frame I hauled myself up and used my legs to stabilise the bottom half of my body until I was completely supported by the walls strength. I then slowly l slid down the other side and dropped into the bald patching of grass waiting below me.

On the other side was like a whole new world, so different to that inside of Hellsing's and it never failed to take my breath away. The area was open, plain countryside. With golden fields sat either side of the long stretch of dirt road that ran beside the Manor. It was gloriously refreshing. The colours around me were vibrant and warming. I could smell the mustiness of freshly turned earth and overgrown grass, reminding me instantly of home, back with my foster parents.

The soft bleeping of a horn startled me and caused me to whip around, just as I noticed the silver Ford Fiesta parked patiently further down the road.

I smiled, knowing instantly who it was and made my way quickly towards the vehicle. My hair flapped as I ran over and pulled open the door and slid into the seat I knew would empty for me.

I sighed uneasily, and clipped my seatbelt into its clasp with shaking hands, adrenaline surging through me. I then sat back and took a deep breath and turned towards the slender figure sat next to me in the driver's seat.

Adam smiled at me, " You ready for this?" He asked, his eyes warm and almost golden in the sunlight streaming through the windscreen in front of us.

I let out the breath I was holding and smiled back, nodding to him as I said, " Yes, more than ready." It was an honest answer. I felt the uncertainty rushing through me, but most of all the excitement. " I've been thinking about it all night."

Adam turned towards the steering wheel and turned on the car, the thrum of the engine juddering through me like the purr of a cat. "Me too." He said, placing both his hands on the steering and began to work his feet of the pedals. " Well let's not hang around, we've got a long drive ahead of us."

I nodded again before slinking further down in my seat, getting myself comfy for the long journey ahead and the painful backside ache I was no doubt going to get from the end of it.

Adam, with an experts ease, turned the wheel and in a few seconds we were off and slowly making our way down the dirt road, away from Hellsing's and heading north towards the city of Milton Keynes. From there we would head onwards, passed Sheffield and edge east towards the coastal edge near Scarborough.

" Are you sure this is what you want to do Lizzy?" Adam asked ten minutes into the drive, obviously sensing my hesitation about something.

I did not turn to him, I just moved my head to rest it against the cool windowpane, trees and traffic signs whizzing past my head in a colourful blur. " I'm sure." I whispered, eager more than anything just to get there.

" What if you find something?" He began, obviously having something to say, but unsure of how to say it. I turned to him suddenly, my dark hair falling across my shoulders as I moved. " What if it is something you didn't want to know about?" He shrugged, glancing quickly to his centre mirror, then to me and then back to the traffic ahead, " Or even still, what if there isn't anything there at all. This would all be a waste of our time."

" It's not a waste." I felt slightly insulted that he was thinking such a thing. "It is an adventure." I shrugged back, not letting his words affect me. And then I sighed suddenly and began,"Look. Adam, if you feel uncomfortable. If you don't want to do this I understand. You can just drop me off..."

"I don't think so." He cut in deeply, his brows furrowing before he gave me a glance that said 'hell no' in huge capital letters. " I'm not leaving you alone." His voice took on a serious tone, " Not there, not anywhere." He then smiled and leaned over to ruffle my hair. " We stick together right?"

I smiled back at him, my chest warming at his words and nodded to him. "Right."

I do not know how long we drove for. Hours it seems, all day it felt. According to Adams calculating it would take five and half hours to get there. Five and half hours! That took up nearly all of the morning and dinner hours. By the time we get there it would surely be only a few hours before we had to drive back again.

I frowned to myself. I was beginning to feel it was a hopeless case and a waste of precious time. All it would take was a rush hour or diverted traffic on the way home and we would be late back to Hellsing. They would surely notice by then that I was not there with them.

Adam seemed unfazed by the long hours of driving. He seemed to be fully focussed and even chatted to me as we made our way from the spacious and wide motorways to the tightly knit city of Sheffield. It was a busy city, with shopping districts and council houses wherever you looked. It was quite dull and plain looking compared to the open countryside outside its borders; but it had its own certain qualities about it. Within another hour we made it up and out of Sheffield, with many more miles ahead of us.

Time slowed and the world just flew by in an arrangement of sounds and colours. My eyes daze and grew heavy and it was not until Adam shook me by my shoulder did I realise I had drifted off to sleep.

I lifted my head from its craned position against my shoulder and blinked hazily until I realised numerous things. One – there was no traffic around us. Two – we were no longer near Sheffield. And then finally three – the car was no longer moving. We were parked silently before a towering familiar black metalled gate. A building beyond it, huge and ancient set before a gathering of greying clouds. The sound of waves crashing nearby sent my mind into overdrive as I began to recognise where we were.

I turned to Adam and I realised he was still staring at me, waiting for me to fully awaken. " We're here." He simply said and let go of my shoulder to open his car door and exit out of it, the cool sea air seared me like a slice of ice.

Swallowing my sudden attack of nerves, I unclipped my seatbelt and followed Adam out of the car, only to be taken aback by the view that greeted me.

I remembered it all and recognised almost everything about this place. The dark rusty gates shouted unwelcome to any person passing by. The building beyond it was strong, towering and magnificent in its own gloomy and ancient way. The gardens around it were bare and unkempt like they had never seen a single act of care or appreciation in its entire existence.

" It hasn't changed much has it? It still gives me the creeps." Adam said suddenly, making me jump and turn towards him. Without a word he headed back towards the boot of the car and began rustle around for something.

Without answering him I turned back towards the mansion and felt a long cold shudder run through me at the many haunting and terrifying memories I associated with this place. It was madness to go back into it, I knew this, but I felt the pull. I felt the lull of its secrets even more potent, practically dragging me towards it, that I could do nothing but want to go inside.

A sudden clunking sound to my side had me turn just in time to see Adam kneel before the gate, a large set of cutters in his hands as he placed them over the padlock connecting the gate chain together. With a mighty strain and press the metal snapped under the blades pressure and the chain fell away to the floor at Adams feet.

" What are you doing?" I asked, astounded by the fact he had just practically broken into a secured property that was not ours. What if someone owned this place and found out? " Thats..." I began to chastise him, but he stood up suddenly from his knelt position and said -

"You want to go inside, don't you?"

I frowned, unsure, and already feeling like a burglar because they were breaking in. " But this is..." I began slowly, my eyes wandering towards the manor beyond with longing.

"None one is going to notice, Lizzy." Adam stated, sure of himself, " Besides, it's an _adventure_ remember?"

Having heard my own words uttered back to me and the cheeky smile that my long time friend gave me, I felt reassured but importantly I felt excited. Without a moment to think on it I strode passed Adam, pushed open the gate with an achingly long creak and slinked inside its perimeter of protection.

The moment I did, a chill overcame me, and I paused in my step until Adam had caught up and was walking beside me.

" It feels a lot different compared to the last time we came here." I said to him, my voice barely a whisper as I rubbed my arms to warm myself from the cold, " It's so quiet."

We strode down the grand weed-filled gravel driveway until we reached the main front door of the building. The sheer size and height of the Manor was enough to make you feel dizzy with vertigo.

It looked the same since we last came here, but also different. The some of the tall open windows were smashed, the frames torn into splintered edges. The roof tiles looked discoloured and at odd angles depending on how you viewed them. The two pillars that held the small roofing above the large double doors were cracked and had groves spiralling their way in and up their marbled surface.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I moved aside to let Adam step forward and up the hand full of steps to test the doors.

" Doors locked too." He mumbled after tugging on them for a second, only to find they did not budge a single inch.

I sighed in frustration and looked towards the windows, my eyes scanning for any glass shard free ones or ones with a large enough gap for us to climb through. _There must be a way in_, I thought to myself determinedly, _we did not just come all this way for nothing!_

The thing that happened next absolutely scared the living daylights out of me. A large crash sounded beside me, a sharp and aggressive sound that echoed all around me so loudly that I bet villages miles away could have heard it.

I gave a little cry of surprise and whirled around to the source of the sound, only to find Adam shuffling back suddenly away from the door. His left leg lowering from its horizontal position, his hands slapping together as dust and splintered wood flew all around his form. The large double doors that were once locked and unmovable were now open and agape like a smiling mouth.

He just broken down the door? My mouth fell open slightly. I was gobsmacked.

" After you." He said, indicating with gentlemanly gesture of his arm, his mouth a handsome boyish grin on his face. His emerald eyes twinkled.

I moved forward and laughed suddenly, " Did you just do what I thought you just did?" I stepped over the rubble and into the grand hallway I immediately remembered.

" I have always wanted to kick a door down, Just like the cops do on the television." He said humorously and then winced, " I think I just broke my foot."

I laughed again at his antics, feeling suddenly revived again at the fact I had such a good and wonderful friend beside me in such a morbid and horrible place.

But then again, the more I looked around the more I saw the charms of Holmewood Manor.

I glanced around the spacious hall, a feeling of déjà vu overcoming me like a wave as I took in my surroundings. My gaze instantly pinned on the large painted portrait perched at the top of the majestic marble stairwell. It was all so familiar to me. The plain painted walls that spoke of elegance and luxury. The staircase, that was far grander than that of Hellsing's, flowed up and spilt up into two separate directions of the manor. The east and west wings. Looking about at the beauty of it all you would not think such a sleek and elegant interior belonged to the dull and unwelcoming exterior outside.

" It's so cold in here." Adam said suddenly, stepping beside me and tugging at his jacket for warmth. " I take it there is no central heating in this place."

I shrugged, not knowing if I was supposed to answer or not and let my dark gaze wander around the various furniture gracing the hall. My eyes once again landed curiously on the painting above the stairs. The dark eyes that stared out at me called to me, whispering of a memory I could not quite remember. I stepped up the stairs, my vision taking in more of the man, focusing intently on his figure. His light colour suit he wore. His tall but broad form. His non smiling face.

" Does he look familiar?" Adams light voice asked from behind me. His tone interested.

" I don't know." I said, honestly. Confused. " He does. But he doesn't." I looked away from the picture and frowned at Adam. " I'm not sure."

Adam nodded, understanding, but looking just as confused as me. "Let's split up." He said suddenly and my eyes widened at the thought.

" Split up?" I stuttered suddenly, not sure if it was such a good idea to be parted from one another in such a place.

Adam simply nodded and began to look around for any doors, only to find many of them, each leading to a different destination than the others. " This place is too huge for us to look through at the same time," he explained and began heading further up the stairs. "It would take us weeks to sort through these rooms."

"Are you sure that's wise after..." I started, frightened at the thought but then paused at the logic Adam was speaking of. It would take us hours perhaps days to look through the entire house, and we only have a couple. We would have to split up if we intended to leave without disappointment.

" No one is here Lizzy." Adam reassured me, as though sensing my caution, " Just us two. It will be a lot quicker?" he tried to persuade me with a lift of a blonde eyebrow.

I sighed, finally in defeat but also in determination. I was not going to let this place get to me. "Alright." I said, lifting my chin stubbornly.

" I'll look upstairs." He said, taking another step up as he pointed with his hand, " You look around on the ground floor?"

I nodded and without a word I turned away and slowly made my way left to the door closest to me, hoping to find something, but still not sure of what. I heard Adam behind me wander upstairs and disappear out of sight. For an instant I felt fear, afraid something might happen to him while I am not with him, but then shrugged it off remembering his words and grasp the rounded golden door handle with pale fingers. With a soft creak, I pushed open the door and stepped inside and was straight away swamped with a dimness that left me squinting to look around the room.

It was spacious, an office of some sorts. A large oak wood desk sat at the centre of the room, old papers, pens and quills lying uselessly across its surface. Surprised, I lifted a feathered quill up and examined it. It was the first time I had ever seen one in real life, a special memento of a time long ago when people wrote letters and notes to one another, unlike now where everyone used emails and phones to communicate.

Slowly I placed the pen back down again and found my gaze wandering to a small picture frame perched on the corner of the table. The picture was old, a black and white photograph it seemed of a young woman with light coloured hair. She had a pretty rounded face and wore an elegant Victorian styled white dress on. I wondered for a second of who it might be, trying to draw memories, faces, to my mind but could not find any that seemed similar to the lady's in the picture.

With gentility and care I pulled back the aged wooden chair from it position beneath the desk and sat on it. I leant over and pulled open the draw, biting my lip slightly when it took a rougher tug than I had expected. As I wrenched it open all the objects inside flew to the front and I began to shuffle my way through them. There were more papers, files, reports, things that I tried to read but could not find any sense to them. There was a box of cigarettes, Royal Simpsons, half empty and the packet was crumpled and torn at the corners with age.

After what felt like half an hour of searching through the items I sighed and shut the draw with a slam and slouched down into my seat. Disappointed and dejected that I had not found anything of substance.

I was half beginning to feel that this whole expedition was for naught and we would go home with nothing.

That was until...

"Lizzy." I heard a voice call suddenly from the hallway outside the room, and at first I thought I was hearing things.

"Lizzy!" This time I did hear it perfectly, and I recognised that it was Adam shouting to me.

I shot up from the chair and ran through the gloom and out of the door to where I saw Adam stood passively at the top of the stairwell.

" What is it?" I asked, my heart fluttering from the run and with anxiety that something was wrong.

" I think I've found something," he simply said, indicating with a tilt of his blonde head for me to follow him.

Without a second's hesitation I practically ran up the steps, stepping straight passed the picture until I was on the landing of the second floor and followed Adam into a room right at the end of the long corridor, second door on the left. The room looked like a closet in the sense that it was full of junk of all various types. Furniture, paints, bed sheets and old clothing. It was big, almost the size of the office I had found downstairs only the there was only one window that let a little bit of light into the room.

Adam moved and paused before an old intricately carved wooden chest.

I frowned and stepped towards it, my curiosity at its peak when I saw the symbol of a shield with a tree at its centre embedded in the surface of the wood.

"I found it." Adam spoke as we both knelt before it. He lifted the catch at its front and pushed open the lid so that we could see what was inside of it. "It's a trunk filled with loads of weird and wonderful stuff."

I put my hand in, swirling it around as I pushed and spread the items with my fingers. I lifted one piece of crusted parchment before my face, my eyes widening as I began to realise what they were, " Letters." I mumbled to myself, astonished. I place it back carefully and lifted up something else for my inspection, " Pictures?" and another, " Books." My mouth fell open as I turned to Adam, his face just as etched in wonderment as mine, " Oh my god, Adam I think you found something."

He smiled at me, obviously happy to have helped me.

" Well, go on." He urged me on excitedly, " Get rooting."

And that I did. While Adam held the lid, I lifted out a huge bundle of various packages and papers and placed it on the floor before me and began to delve into them.

I simply could not believe my luck. I was so ecstatic to finding something that my hands shook as I unfolded one long piece of parchment. My gaze perused every inch of its details - names, dates, various squiggles and diagrams - until I finally recognised what it was.

" Look." I said aloud, feeling my breath catch in my throat, " It's a family tree." I turned it and showed Adam, watching his face go from a frown of confusion to utter surprise and delight. " It is one belonging to the Holmewood family, dating all the way back to the seventeenth century." I rotated it back towards myself and read it with hungry eyes, " It has Lucy's name on it too." I said more to myself than to Adam, but he heard me none the less. I shook my head in disbelief. "No wonder Sir Integra didn't find it, it's been here the whole time."

A single piece of information caught my eye and I read it, soaking it up like sponge and then read it again to make sure I had read it correctly.

" Oh my god, how strange." I puzzled aloud.

" What?" my companion asked, peering across me to read at the paper as well.

" Lucy Westenra," I began slowly, " was born 1878 but died in 1897," I paused and looked at Adam, " that means she was only 19 years old when she died." I felt a flash of something burn within me at the image of an innocent young girl in the grasp of a terrifying individual such as Alucard, " How sad." I whispered, unable to get the image from my head. "And look," I pointed at something else, " it has my grandfathers name on it, and my fathers."

I felt rather than saw Adam nodding beside me, the he spoke, "Yeah but look here," he leaned over me and pointed at something else, " It stops at your fathers generation." My frown deepened at the information, " They must have lost this, or perhaps not used it since your father and his brothers were born."

" I wonder why?"

Adam shrugged, just as puzzled as I, " Also have you noticed." He started again.

" What?"

" Look at the names and surnames." He pointed to each individual name on the page, " All the women in the family were married into the Holmewood name. None of the Holmewoods original children were girls, which means..." My frown vanished and I felt something cold snake within my body and Adam met my anxious gaze with one of his own, " You may pretty much be the first female in your family birth line for centuries." He said it, just like that.

I felt overcome with emotion. Confusion. Fear. Worry. More confusion. I was not sure how to think, of how to feel. Hell! Even how to breathe!

" I'm taking this." I said loudly, taking the parchment and folding up and quickly stuffed into my cardigan pocket.

" Stealing now are we?" Adam teased playfully.

" No," I replied hastily, a wave of heat flying up into my cheeks at the truth that I was indeed 'stealing' the items, " According to you it is called borrowing without permission."

" What about the rest?" he asked looking at the pile and then the rest still lying at the bottom of the trunk.

I picked up a letter; its long rectangular shaped envelope was crinkled and yellow at the edges with age. On its front was a seal, it was the same picture that was engraved on the chest. It was a ring of wax and imbedded in it was the image of a shield, wide and angular, with elegant swirls and curves shaped into that of a single tree placed in its centre.

The Holmewood family seal.

Without pause in my train of thought, I opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. I unfolded it, being careful not to tear it in my clumsiness and began to read:

-o-o-

_**To my beloved Jacob,**_

_**I received your letter from the January postings. I was so happy to hear from you I could not help but smile at every word that I read. I only hope that you are still safe and well and that you are thinking of me as much as I am thinking of you. I wait here, patiently, yearning for the war to finish and for you to return to my side. We are waiting here for you. The boys are growing up so fast it is hard to keep up with them. Especially Harry, he is becoming more and more like you every day. He even has your eyes Jacob, you should see him. You should see all of the boys! I have included a picture of us all at the beach at Hunstaton. It was a lovely day, it was only a shame you missed it with us. Write back to me when you get the chance my love. I wait eagerly for your reply.**_

_**All our love.**_

_**Margaret**_

-o-o-

I did not know who this 'Margaret' was, but I felt the more of her letter I read the more involved I became in her life, in her story. Letter after letter, I began to read them all. Finding myself becoming more and more drawn into their world as I absorbed each word. The various letters spoke of sadness, sadness at being alone and without the one you love. It also spoke of loneliness, of love and of cherishment of another human being. They were sweet, but they were also heart breaking in some instances. One in particular caught my attention. It read:

-o-o-

_**To my beloved Jacob,**_

_**Please I implore you, come home! I feel so lost and so abandoned here, with no one to talk to, no one to hold and confide my worries to. You should be here Jacob, you should be here beside me. Why aren't you here? The war is over now and the world is starting to go back to the way it used to be. Our lives are going back to the way they used to be... only... you have not returned. Why? Why have you not returned? Why!**_

_**The servants are whispering constantly, chattering amongst themselves that I am not myself, that I am deluded. I hear them even in my bedchamber whilst they are downstairs cleaning the parlour. I am not deluded; I am sane and waiting for you to write to me. Oh, why will you not write to me my love? I struggle so much by myself here at the house. The boys have grown so much. I am beginning to feel detached from them. Especially Peter, he has become so negative, so angry lately. His actions are wild and angst like that of an injured animal. I feel he hates me. He asks me constantly where you are, but I cannot find the words to give him comfort. What could I possibly say to him? When I do not even know myself? Where are you Jacob? My husband. My love.**_

_**Will I ever see you again?**_

_**Margaret**_

-o-o-

I slowly lowered the letter down from my face and placed it back into its envelope. I was so enveloped in its sorrow and desperation that I felt tears swim their way before my eyes and blur my vision. I took a deep breath, then sniffled and shook my head thinking myself silly for behaving thus. I glanced over at Adam to see he too was going through various papers and read them.

" Found anything?" I asked quietly, suddenly feeling exhausted from simply reading a few letters.

Adam shrugged, it was an unsure movement as he gave up on reading one thing and began to half read another. " I don't know. I'm not sure."

I was about to ask if I could read them for him, eager to get my hands on any clue or information based on the Holmewood family. I was also eager to learn about this 'Margaret' figure who had managed to captivate me so quickly. Before I could utter the words Adams hand moved to manoeuvre the numbers of sheets in his hands. Though try as he might he failed and managed to drop a few. I knelt down and carefully picked them up, my gaze intent on one sheet in particular. It was not a letter, though I thought it was at first. It was a diary entry, one that was tattered at the edge and looked as though they had been torn from a booklet or notepad of some sort.

Thinking nothing of it I scanned down the page and took in a few words here and there but then paused when I saw a name, a name that made the blood in my veins turn to ice within a single heartbeat. The name was – Mina.

I stood and turned my back from Adam, wanting some privacy as I began to read it. The first few sentences made the fine hairs on my arms stand to attention. It read:

-o-o-

_**Dearest diary,**_

_**I am surprised to find myself writing this, I am not one to write in these silly things my dear Mina calls a 'diary', but I feel it is necessary. I feel it is important to write down my feelings, my troubles, my pains. My confusion. Oh, where do I begin? Where do I start to explain and describe this abysmal ache, this endless undying hunger that finds itself within me as of late. I know not where it comes from or why. I only know that my jaw aches most insistently when I fast. My head pounds like the thudding of a thousand elephants in my head. My throat feels empty, thick and parched yet no matter how much water I try to drink it does not seem to quench the thirst that builds up from somewhere deep within me. Arthur thinks I am unwell, that I have an illness, an illness no local doctor or surgeon can help me with, with no possible cure. I only hope that this professor called Abraham Van Hellsing that Arthur has sent for will be able to assist me, to cure me. Oh Arthur. My beloved loving Arthur, the one who weeps silently into hands when he sits beside my bed, thinking that I am asleep. My heart aches to see him sad, to see him suffering. All I want is to reach out and hold him to me but feel my energy dwindling like the flickering of a flame before a treacherous wind. It is all so surreal, like a bad dream just on the verge of ending. Speaking of dreams; I have so many of them. Dreams of shadows and shapes prowling the darkness, whispering to me, calling to me to join them. I want to go with them, but something inside me stops me from moving towards them. Something inside warning me of a danger I cannot begin to put my finger on. Sometimes I am shouting, screaming for myself to wake up, to wake up from the suffocating blackness that surrounds me. Sometimes I am writhing, eager, longing for 'something', for someone who is reaching out to me, offering to take my pain away. But who is it? Who is this dark angel who haunts my dreams, with eyes red like pretty fiery rubies? Who are they? What do they want with me? These are the questions that ripple through my mind like the unsettled surface of a pond, even in dreams they do not evade me. When I awake, I am covered in sweat and disgruntled with unsettled sleep. My body is heavy like lead. My throat is burning, needing something. Why will this thirst not go away? Will it ever end? I feel the more I try to fight it the more control it takes over me; that I am no longer the normal Lucy I once was. I am losing the battle to fight it now. I only wish to sleep, and keep sleeping so as to find the inner peace I so long to seek. I only wish to hold my Arthurs hand and listen to him whisper sweet, soft nothings in my ear. I only wish to see Mina, my beloved friend since childhood one last time before I go to that place where no one else can follow.**_

_**But I fear, more now than ever, that the dark angel in my dreams has already taken 'her' soul as well.**_

-o-o-

I felt cold. So very cold. I felt stiff, frozen in position as I finished reading the last paragraph. The thing in my chest would not cease to tremble and pound like an erratic drumming melody. My eyes, though had already finished reading, reread the word over and over again, absorbing the details but unable to store them, to make sense of them. I was beyond surprised. Beyond confused. It had been a diary entry of Lucy's, back when she was very ill and under the influence of the Counts 'infection' in her blood. She had been ill, very ill and so very young too. I felt sadness at her words, torn as I knew as well as she did that she was not going to live very much longer. But what frightened me, what truly had me practically trembling with terror was the last sentence about her friend Mina – '_But I fear, more now than ever, that the dark angel in my dreams has already taken 'her' soul as well.'_

" Lizzy?" A voice asked beside me and I jumped, whipping my head around with wide and frightened eyes to Adam whose look was that of concern, " You ok?"

I opened my mouth, my lips trembling as I all but scrunched the paper in my hands, drowning under the heavy tide of my feelings. I tried to utter the words, my lips moving but no sound coming from them. I simply lifted my hand slowly, shakily, with the diary entry in it and felt myself become overcome with so many conflicting emotions.

I finally found my voice for I mutter, " This..."

I did not manage to finish the sentence.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a noise shattered the thrumming silence.

The sharp high pitched sound of glass being shattered caused both of us to shoot up and look towards the open door to the hallway.

" What was that?" I asked, my voice the smallest of whispers as my heart ceased all movement within my chest.

" I don't know," Adam whispered back, his body, like mine, was stiff with caution and fear as he edged his way towards the doorway.

The noise echoed again. More louder. More closer than the last one.

It was an inevitable truth. One that both filled me with trepidation and stark utter fright.

Someone was downstairs. Someone was here!

" There's someone downstairs." Adam whispered, but did not turn towards me. He simply tiptoed further towards the door until he was all but poking his head around its edge.

" Adam!" I called, reaching for him instantly. Clinging to him by his arm.

" Shh!" He pushed me behind him and slowly edged fully around the door until we were finally out in the open hallway, " Stay behind me."

So engulfed in our senses, so intent on trying to find the source of the noise, we did notice the figure standing behind us until they spoke.

" Well if it isn't you." The voice was deep, masculine, cultured and aged... and familiar!

We both froze and ever so slowly turned around until we were face to face with the person that spoke. My eyes widened, my breath caught in my throat even as I felt Adams grip tighten on me in his own surprise.

The figure stood there, smiling. His features angled and cunning like those of a bird of prey. His suit, that same old suit we always saw him in, was pristinely cut and fitted his form with an arrogant elegance. His eyes were cool and knowing, watching us from their slightly sunken sockets.

He was standing nought but a few feet away from us, and was the one person we wished never to see again after that fateful day, not so long ago, in this exact Manor.

Mr Edward Franklin.

As though sensing our recognition, his smile grew to one of victorious wildness as his gaze flashed from me to Adam and then back again.

" So... At last we meet again Miss Johnson." His tone was sardonic, on the point of mocking, "And Mr McClain you are here as well, I might have known. I have been looking for you for quite some time."

-o-o-


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** **Hello my lovelies, I'm back and on a roll! It took me ages to get this chapter right and perfect as can be. I only hope you like it and will take the time to read it (long though it is). Oh, and don't forget to review ;0)**

**So here it is – chapter 26 of my story 'Dark Guardian'**

**I Hope you enjoy :0)**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

-o-o-

_He was standing nought but a few feet away from us, and was the one person we wished never to see again after that fateful day, not so long ago, in this exact Manor._

_Mr Edward Franklin._

_As though sensing our recognition, his smile grew to one of victorious wildness as his gaze flashed from me to Adam and then back again._

_" So... At last we meet again Miss Johnson." His tone was sardonic, on the point of mocking, "And Mr McClain you are here as well, I might have known. I have been looking for you for quite some time."_

-o-o-

If the world decided to end at that very moment, I would not have noticed. My body was so overwhelmed, so consumed by conflicting emotions. Fear. Puzzlement. Hatred. More Puzzlement. My body went from hot to cold to hot again in mere seconds. I felt anger boil within me, it bubbled up from somewhere ugly and deep within myself. For there he was, the same deranged man who had started all of this, who had caused all this trouble for us. If only he had left us alone. Why? Why had it been us?

My fury cooled and in its place suspicion and caution rang within my mind like a warning bell. So many questions were running through my head as I simply stared at him, Edward Franklin, with my mouth partially opened and my heart stammering wildly like a caged nightingale. What was he doing here? Why was he here of all places? With us?

Was he here alone? Or did he bring others?

" You." I whispered to myself, as though I were seeing things. My voice hoarse with disbelief, " What are you doing here?"

With the eyes of a cunning fox he simply shrugged his finely suited body and answered, " Why, I am here the same reason as you." His voice was tinged with honesty and nonchalance as he perused his icy orbs around the hallway, "I came for a look around the manor of course, being such a beautiful place that it is." He turned to us, his gaze knowing and sure as he asked, " Don't you agree?"

Adam shifted suddenly beside me. He stepped forward and placed himself in front of me, shielding me from the familiar but unstable man who had once been a most popular tutor to us. Once upon a time.

" What do you want Franklin?" Adam all but hissed at him, his eyes fiery and intent as they challenged the elderly male across the corridor, " Cut the crap, I mean it, if you try to do anything I swear to god..."

" Be at ease my boy," Mr Franklin cut in quickly, sharply, an all but bored expression on his face. He took a step forward towards us and I felt Adam, under my hand upon his arm, tense. " I mean you no ill intentions." The taller man gestured around the room with an elegant sweep of his hand and then showed them both as if in a silent peace treaty.

He was up to something. I could feel it.

" Well, not today any way." He smirked as he added the last bit, his bird like features taking on a demonic gleam.

What he said irritated me. I took my hand from Adams arm and moved forward to stand beside him, my anger boiling to the surface once again even as the older man's orbs sliced through me like shards of frosted icicles.

" Leave this place." I said, finding my courage and standing my ground beside my friend, " You have no right being here."

I watched as Edwards dark brow rose up in false surprise before he suddenly burst forth with laughter that was cold and did not warm his eyes, " What?" He mocked, " And you do?" the question took me aback and I suddenly felt my courage seep from my like water through a sieve, " This may be the house of your forefathers, young lady..." he continued, chillingly calm, " but you do not own it. And you certainly don't intimidate me." The last part I swear was aimed at Adam, for those icy orbs slivered their way in his direction and I felt rather than saw Adam straighten his spine at the silent threat emitting from the other man.

" If you don't mean us any harm," Adam piped up, his tone tight and deep, " what do you want?"

"I came to chat with you." It was a simple answer, one that neither of us believed by the looks on our faces. Adam and I turned to one another, our brows furrowed and we shared a brief silent look of uncertainty.

" There is nothing for us to talk about with someone like you." It came out a hateful hiss from Adam, his usually handsome face contorted into something akin to disgust.

Mr Franklin chuckled lowly. " Oh but I think you'll find there is." He then turned to me, his face turning from mocking to curious the moment his gaze met mine, " You are confused aren't you?" he asked me, tilting his head and nodding as though understanding a piece of confusing art for the first time, " You are here," he gestured around, the movement exaggerated and almost theatrical, " You are wanting, seeking answers that are always far beyond your reach."

" No thanks to you." I heard my companion beside me mumble.

I felt myself grow uneasy at how sure and how horrifyingly true his words were. It was almost as though he knew exactly how I was feeling and managed to sum it up in just a few mere sentences. I felt myself blink, taken aback, and unsure of whether it would be wise to listen or not pay attention to his antagonising.

I glanced between the two males, watching as they stared each other down in some silent fight unknown to me. My eyes then wandered back to Edward Franklins, questioning and unsure.

" I can give you the answers Elizabeth," It was a whisper of an enticement, even as he took a step towards us; his polished shoes tapping on the tiled floor, my heartbeat joining the rhythm with one of its own. Mr Franklin paused, sensing my hesitation and said," I can give you something no one has given to you since this whole situation came about."

That had my attention. My wariness melted away into complete and utter curiosity, a deceitful and treacherous emotion of mine as of late. I found myself eyeing him up, taking him in and looking for some sign of trickery, but found none. Only courteous openness.

" Don't listen to him Lizzy." Adam whispered, loudly enough for only me to hear, I felt him grasp at my hand as though he too sensed my strange interest in where the conversation was going.

"And what is that?" I quipped to Mr Franklin, ignoring the hand that was holding mine and that tightened in warning. My eyes narrowed at the older man, as though daring him for something, but not sure of what. What game was he playing at?

Just then, without a seconds thought he said one simple word, one that threw all sense of reality out the window like a scattering of petals in an unwavering wind across a plain.

"Truth."He said. Nothing more.

I felt my curiosity grow. My eyes widened in genuine astonishment, completely lost to the sensation of sudden eagerness and child-like excitement.

Truth. It was simple thing, but something that I had been lacking in as of late. I thought back momentarily on the times I wanted it but never received it. Truth. When Integra had failed to mention important, vital things to me, kept them from me even. When my foster parents had kept from me their financial problems, telling me everything was alright when we were on the verge of having the house repossessed. When Jade had told me one evening out with friends that I dressed funny, when in actual fact she was saying to me - 'you are embarrassing me'.

In a sense I could not speak of truth as though I deserved it, because I didn't. Far from it. I lied to William about today, sneaking about like some thief in the night. I pretty much pressurised Adam into coming with me, even though he had spoken of his desire not to. I lied to myself, everyday, thinking that one day I would find the answers I sought and would one day go back to ordinary Lizzy I used to be back at school.

I did not deserve truth. No. But none the less I yearned for it.

"Ignore him, Lizzy." I felt Adam turn to me and encourage me, still looking at the figure standing nought but a few feet away. I lifted my head to him, my dark hair swaying with the movement. " Come on," his grasp tightened on my hand as he gently pulled me around to start to walk away, " let's get out of here."

I followed him, feeling his hand, warm and reassuring in my own even as I fought the urge to turn back around and talk more with the sinister being behind me.

Mr Franklin beat me to it though. For the moment we took as little as few steps away from him, did he choose to speak up.

" Don't you want to know who you are child?" his voice echoed, soft and enticing like the slithering of a snake. " Don't you want to know why you are so important?" He was trying to persuade me, persuade me to turn back and ask the questions that ran through my mind. It was a treacherous move, one filled with trickery and deceit. I felt it pour off his person like a darkened poisoning mist.

And what was worse, it was working; he was getting to me.

I felt my steps slow even as Adam strode ahead beside me, my sudden hesitation causing him to stop and look at me in confusion.

"Lizzy?" he said, a silent question in his eyes.

I turned around slowly until that strange horrible man was back in my sight again.

" You found it didn't you?" he asked, his eyes obsolete, his smile cunningly knowing, " The documents, the family tree? Haven't you wondered to yourself yet why it never continued, why it stopped at your father's generation?"

I pondered it over. Over and over. Becoming more frustrated and confused at the riddles he was speaking in. I all but berated myself when it was 'I' who took a slow measured step into 'his' direction.

"I have... " I chose my words carefully, my voice quiet, unsure, " I have thought of it."

"Lizzy, no." My friend, now close behind me tried to prevent me from going further with this. But I was too far gone, too far deep into this, I wanted to know. No, I needed to know.

What did this man know about me?

" And also..." I continued, looking to the floor as I tried to find sense of my minds wonderings enough to make sense of the words that came from my mouth.

The tall, sleek figure that was Mr Franklin said the words for me in a single sentence.

" Why this is all happening to 'you'?" He offered for me.

I could only nod. He knew so much about me, of how I felt.

" A long time ago your great grandmother Lucy was bitten by a vampire," Edward began, his face placid and cold even as his features darkened with some strange unnameable emotion, "... She was bitten by a creature so dark and powerful that no living human could defeat it."

I frowned, " Alucard?" I added for him, finding the name a silken whisper upon my tongue, a shiver running down my spine. I already knew that part of the story. " I know about..." I started to explain to him.

Before I could finish he cut me off quickly, continuing speaking as though I had not even spoken to him.

" She was with child."

I froze, taken aback and also held captive by the treacherous stiffening of my own spine within my body, a single slither of ice rippling its way down its length. She had a child? I pondered to myself, trying to remember what it was I saw when briefly reading the map of names in the family tree.

" She was carrying it within her before her attack," he explained, his head turning as he peered aimlessly through a wide floor length window beside him. The sky outside brewed steadily, turning from a lightened grey to a brooding charcoal. He finally turned back to me and continued his story, " She was carrying it before her nineteenth birthday and before her marriage to Sir Arthur of Holmewood." I was stock still as I listened to him, " It was then merely days before her death she gave birth to healthy newborn son."

Then it began to slowly click together in my head. And as I shuffled through the data stored in my memory like a file, I singled out one name amongst the others.

" Jacob?" I queried to him suddenly, the name echoing around us in the growing silence.

" Yes." Was my given answer.

Jacob had been the name of Lucy's and Arthur's son; it was also the same man who was supposed to have been my Grandfather.

Adam sighed beside me, it was an agitated sound that made both of our attention wonder over to him, " What has this got to do with anything at all?" He asked, his left brow raising and his shoulders lifting in inquisition.

Franklin's eyes darkened and I could all but feel the distain that reaped off of him in waves. "Quite a lot if you had paid attention." He grit out, " Weren't you listening?

He pulled his focus back to me, his gaze intent and filled with foreboding.

"The vampire bit her, Miss Johnson," I felt small and belittled by his words, it was as though he were explaining something simple to a child who did not understand, " He turned her into what he was... whilst she was carrying new life within herself." He took a step towards us, and it was then in that second that I began realised how close he was getting to us. Steadily but surely. " A vampires kiss is like poison to humans," Another step, " with a single bite they transfer a piece of themselves to their victim, killing them slowly, painful until they are nothing but a shell. A reminder of what they once were, but will never again be."

I grew tense with apprehension at the overall distance closing in between us. The still potent feeling of danger coming from him was present in every corner of the hall. The older man must have noticed my reaction for he paused in his step and held out his hands again in a silent retreat of peace.

" That same 'piece' was passed from mother to son, and then from father to son until..." He paused, the unfinished sentence hung in the air like a silent threat, " ... Until _you_ came along." Our gaze clashed and I felt the sudden seed of panic begin to germinate its way within my chest. " You are the first living female to be born into the line." He finished finally.

I had a small inkling such a thing was possible, but what such a thing meant I did not know. I merely waited patiently, humbly, for my one enemy to tell me.

I did not have to wait long, for he was eager to tell.

" You have the same blood in you as Lucy did." Franklin said, " You carry the same gene, the same essence of Dracula passed down through the generations to you from over a hundred years ago."

"What?" the mutter came from Adams lips beside me, just as...

"Oh my god." fell like a whisper from my own.

I staggered for a moment, swaying on the spot. My chest tightened, my heart stopped and for a brief second I forgot how to breathe. I lifted a trembling hand and pressed it against my chin as I began to nibble at my lip uncertainly.

" What does that mean?" I asked, though I felt it was more like a plea, " What am I?"

Did I want to know?, I thought to myself suddenly as I watched him watch me, something akin to victory briefly flashing within his eyes.

Did I really wish to know these things?

Yes I did.

But did I really wish to know? Knowing what it may entail, of what may happen in the future?

" You are human," he explained quickly, but then added after a beat," For now." It should have given me relief to hear such a thing, but I could not find the joy within me at his words. " Although, should that same vampire decide to lay claim to you and bite you... a disaster as maddening and as far out of this world will occur."

" What?" Adam questioned quickly, an uneasy strain evident in his tone. " What will happen?" he all but demanded. " What does it mean?"

" It means, young man, that your friend here is very much in danger..." Franklin explained plainly, as though I were not there, " and should be getting as far away from the Hellsing Organisation as quickly as possible..." The older man's eyes flashed to mine and his brow furrowed thoughtfully, a frightening sense of foreboding emitting from his form, before he finally added, " For _you_ are the vital key of which Count Dracula can use to release himself from the bindings that seal him to Hellsing's control. Without those seals, he would reap havoc and hell upon the innocent citizens of England. "

This time I did staggered back, a whole two steps until I bumped into Adam. My head shaking unintentionally as though refusing to accept what I had just been told.

Had a pin been dropped at that very second somewhere within ten yards of where I stood, I fear it would have broken my ears drums. I was still, so very still. Adam was even stiller beside me. He had lifted a hand and grasped my arm to steady me when I bumped into him. Had it of been any other time, I would have felt sorry for him, for he was as lost and as confused as I. And it had nothing to do with him. He was not supposed to be involved in any of this. But he was.

" You have no power to fight such a monster as he, Elizabeth," it was a goad from the taller mans thin and crinkled lips, " All it would take is for him to take you, to bite you, and you would be lost to all of those of whom you love."

I open my mouth, about to ask a question. My lips dry and my throat thick. My mind disorientated and befuddled with warring thoughts.

In the corner of my eyes I saw something bright and white flash against the window beside me. At first I thought I had imagined it but as I turned my head to catch a glimpse, it rose up again. It was a thick beam of pure white light. Not one but many of them. They seared through the glass panes around us, blinding us with their intensity. They illuminated us, casting a ghostly glow around the bare hallway. I heard the sound of wheels crunching across the gravel of the large driveway outside, the sound of many engines thrumming headily followed by the insistent sound of heavy shuffling of boots across pebbled stones.

"Attention!" A loud and clear voice rebounded around the building, so loud that I nearly had to cover my ears to quieten the volume of it, " This is the armed forces of the Hellsing Organisation! Drop your weapons slowly and step outside the door. We have the place completely surrounded! I repeat! We have you surrounded!"

_Well._

_This wasn't good. _

I whipped my head to Adam just as he turned to me, both of our faces etched into that of horror. _They were here_; Hellsing was here and probably knew we were here too.

"Oh god! Lizzy," Adam croaked out shakily, " we've gotta go!" he latched onto my hand and began to pull me away.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins like a fiery river of lava. I needed to get out of here and fast before something bad happened. But I had so many questions still. So many unanswered questions. So many things that did not yet make full sense.

I paused, stopping Adam in my steps as I whirled back to Franklin who was still stood emotionless, gazing out at the bright lights beaming through the window next to him. He looked like a deathly sceptre in their reflecting rays.

Adams hand grabbed me harshly, yanking me back, his movements hasty and his voice desperate for me to listen. " Lizzy! Come on!" He all but yelled in my ear over the thrumming of the vehicles outside.

I let him pull me, practically dragging me with him down the corridor. The long stretch of windows we ran past allowed the beams of lights outside to flicker over our bodies with each one we passed.

Flicker. Flicker. Flicker.

We barely made it two feet from the grand stairwell banister before Mr Franklin began call after us.

" You are going to run back to them aren't you?" he shouted, " To Hellsing and her menagerie of rejects?"

I felt myself linger, my steps slowing as I turned back towards the man who had just told me my fate. I wanted so much for him to tell me more, to teach me more, but the need to flee was potent amongst the fear that was now spreading through my body like a virus.

" They are..." I paused, frowning, my lips trembling, "... my friends."

_Why did I hesitate? They were my friends, weren't they? My new family?_

" They are nothing to you." Mr Franklin said, easily, with nonchalance. " You are nothing to them." He began to move towards us. " They are your enemy just as much as I."

I physically flinched at the statement, and I heard the deep chuckle that rumbled from him in the dimness of the corridor," My dear girl, really!" he finished his laughter with a sigh as though having just heard a wonderful joke, " How naive of you." His eyes narrowed into cunning slits, "Did you honestly think it was by mere chance that they met us that day, that fateful day, at this very Manor?"

I swallowed heavily. My legs seized up beneath me as cold numbness suddenly washed over me.

" Did you think it was just a coincidence?" He enquired heartily, mocking me.

My silence was his answer. I was too stunned for words to answer him. Of course it was not all simply the work of fate. Sir Integra had once explained before that the Hellsing had done their 'homework' on me. They had found me and the other students that day. And they had helped us, protected us against the cruelties of the mad and deranged human standing before us. Hadn't they?

" It wasn't a coincident." He stated, " Shall I tell you why?"

_He's lying. _

" Stop it..." I whispered, my head lowering. My hair fell forward to hide the pain that must have been as evident on my face like a physical wound.

" They were there to kill you child." It was the final killing blow. So low, so hurtful that I felt myself physically flinch under its impact.

_He's lying,_ I chanted to myself. _It's not true. It is not!_

" No." I shook my head slowly, unbelieving, my auburn hair swaying with me. My eyes glued to the floor as though wishing for it to open up and swallow me whole within it.

" _She_ knew who you were." I heard him take a step forward, the sound ringing in my ears like the final tolling of a bell before the dawn. I did not have to think to work out who the 'she' he was referring to was. Integra. " _She_ knew about all of this." He continued and it was all suddenly too much to take in. "You were a potential threat to her... and to Hellsing. You were a liability, the end of their perfect little world of hunting nosforatu . "

_It's not true._

" They were..." I stuttered quietly, " They are..." I lifted my head slowly to raise my now tear filled eyes to his. I stared at him for a long time, desperately trying push the words to my lips. I wanted the real truth, I searched for it in Mr Franklins face, but only found that what he had said was in fact it. I felt my own resolve and certainty dwindle away like the flickering of a flame before a turbulent wind.

" They hid it from you." I was not quite sure if that came from Mr Franklin or if it was a thought in my own mind. "They lied to you."

"Come on Lizzy." Adam tugged at me again, practically dragging me now away from the other man. I felt my legs moving but my mind was still lost. It felt empty, I could not make sense of things, of where I was going. The only thing that was certain was the comforting hand holding mine. The gentle but insistent pulls and tugs of the blonde haired boy quickly walking beside me, nearly on the verge of running down the hallway. We made it to stairwell and as we threw ourselves down it with such speed the world whirled around me. We skipped numerous marble steps to make up time as we went. I stopped at the end, grasping at the long piece of wood that was banister, gripping it for dear life as it was the only thing solid and real to me. I took a deep cleansing breath, trying to still the pounding in my chest. Before I could finish the exhale of it Adam was beside me again, pulling me with him. We caught the sound of loud shouts coming from somewhere upstairs. I did not really pay attention but Adam looked back towards the stairs just as we reached the front door.

The light outside was the first this that assaulted me as we rushed through them and down the handful of steps that led to the edge of the curved driveway. The bright lights blinded me, so intense and strong that both Adam and I lifted a hand to cover our eyes from the strain.

" Hold your fire!" A voice, thick and full of authority, called above chaos of noises.

It took a few seconds, but eventually the lights died down and in their place, figures, vehicles and trucks became visible in the afterglow. _They were here_. There were soldiers everywhere; I could not begin to count them for there were so many. They surrounded the building from all sides, guns and weapons at the ready, pointed directly at the front entrance from where we had just ran from. Some were standing on the drive. Some were beside the windows of the building. Some stood on various trucks waiting for the orders they needed from their leading commander.

" Elizabeth! Adam!"

I knew that voice. It was soft and melodious and called from somewhere to my right. I turned my head, still slightly disorientated, only to find three very familiar figures standing amongst a thick crowd of soldiers. The first I noticed was Stephen who had his back to us and had been half in conversation with someone before we burst through the door. The cigarette in his mouth was now hanging limply between his lips. The second person we recognised was Seras Victoria, with her eyes bright and glowing crimson. She had been the one who had shouted, I realised, for already she was taking a step towards us, her mouth agape in surprise and worry. Hanging limply in her hands was her weapon, the Harkonnen, it was twice the length of a grown man and had the diameter of a dinner plate.

Seras Victoria. So sweet and kind. So innocent looking. But also a potential danger? A threat?

_They were there to kill you child_. It ran over my over and over, tormenting me.

The third figure stepped forward suddenly and my gaze instantly clashed with luminous crystalline cerulean ones. Their blue so deep and vivid that the anger within them made me swallow with uneasiness and take a step back. Sir Integra was not happy. She was standing tall and proud in her grey coloured fitted suit. Her hair hung like strands of golden silks down her back, the ends fluttering in the wind. She looked the business, and by no means looked to be in a forgiving mood. She glowered at us, disappointment practically gleaming from her usually placid and elegant features.

Her gaze landed solely on me, " You have a lot of explaining to do young lady, you have..." She began, her voice accented and regal, with a hint of detached coldness eminent in its tone.

My mind wandered and for a brief moment I did not listen to what she was saying to me. I saw her lips move, but did not hear the words that came out of them. I was looking at her, but not really seeing her for what she was. She was supposed to be my guardian, someone I could trust. But she wasn't. Was she?

_They were there to kill you..._

I was so confused. So lost in my minds turmoil that my face must have taken on a strange look for Sir Integra paused in her scolding and lifted a fair and finely arched brow at me. Her sharp but feminine features changing from displeasure to a somewhat concerned look in a beat.

" Elizabeth?" Sir Integra asked, tilting her light head at me as though fully assessing me for the first time since arriving here. " What is it?" it was question filled will inquisition and a hint of worry. Not for potential dangers around us, but for me and me alone.

I watched Integra, watched her closely for any signs of deceit, of lies. I watched her face as it changed, her brows furrowing deeper into a puzzled frown. If she was hiding something, she was acting the part well.

Was she really the deceiver Mr Franklin made her out to be?

" Did you know?" I blurted the question out without a thought.

All of a sudden, the world around us quietened. Voices stopped speaking. People stopped moving and stood stock still. I felt numerous pairs of eyes, of every possible colour; blue, green, brown and red, watch us. Boring into us. Waiting as tersely as I for the answer from the blonde haired female standing a few metres away from me.

I did not receive an answer from her, so I enlightened her by extending my question further, " Did you know about the blood Lucy passed down to me? Did you know about what it would do?"

Silence ensued.

" Well?" I asked again, my tone sharp and demanding, determined for a reply.

Sir Integra did not hesitate this time in her answer to me.

" Yes." she said, simply. " I did."

I swallowed. It was heavy movement that made my throat feel thick and dry. Something in my chest constricted the moment those three words lefts her lips.

Mr Franklin had been right. She had known. She knew all along!

I closed my eyes tightly, unable to look at her anymore. Unable to meet her eyes anymore, they were so apologetic and also full of... sympathy?

I kept my eyes closed, something wet formed underneath my lids as I grit out my next question.

"And that day," I swallowed again, unable to say the words I desperately wished to say. " And that day we first met. Did you..." I hesitated again, on brim of not wishing to know, " Did you come... with the intention to kill me?"

There I said it. It came out differently than I thought it, but nonetheless it was finally out. I could not help myself, my eyes shot open wide to finally watch her expression. To wait for the answer. I silently prayed to god that none of it was true.

_Please, god, don't let it be true._

I waited.

And waited.

Minutes passed by with nothing from the sleek feminine figure before me. I was anxious and frightened, and I needed reassurance from her. Reassurance that none of it was true and that Franklin had simply made it up to spite us.

When Sir Integra of Hellsing did not argue or disagree at what I had asked, I began to panic.

Just then, Integra did something that would remain with me to my dying days.

She lowered her eyes. Turned away from me...

And nodded.

"Oh my god." No one could have stopped the tormented whisper that broke from my body. It rose up somewhere within me and died with the last exhale of my breath.

I was numb.

So very numb. So very cold.

I no longer felt Adam beside me. He had moved away from me at some point when I had not noticed. His warm comforting hand gone from within mine.

I felt so alone and deserted.

A soft sound came from my throat, similar to that of wounded animal. It was a breathless cry that started at the centre of my being and twisted its way up and into the night air like the whimper of a small child.

I heard Seras Victoria shout something from the side, but I was so consumed with emotion that I barely heard her.

I never took my eyes from Integra. I watched as her face took on a pained expression before she turned back towards me, our gazes locking in some silent battle the others could not see.

"It is not what you think." The words were so light from the blonde woman's mouth.

My head shook, slowly, disbelieving. I took a step back. And then another. And then another. My legs wobbly and unstable beneath me. The wind whipped at my being, chilling and icy, but it did nothing to freeze the pain that was dwelling deep inside the cavity of my chest.

"Elizabeth," she began suddenly, taking a measured step in my direction, " Let me explain it to you. Whatever that coward spoke to you in there is not all there is to it. You must listen to our side of the story." She tried to persuade me, her tone earnest and patient as she said, "Let's go back to the..."

I shook my head before she could finish, " I trusted you." I cut in quickly, my voice filled with regret and bitterness.

" You must come with us." Sir Integra said calmly, gesturing around at the tall house behind us and at all of the numerous faces watching us tensely. " I will not leave you in such a vulnerable state."

I wanted to scream at her. Yell at her. She wanted to help me? The very thought, after all she had done, infuriated me.

"Elizabeth," Sir Integra began again, refusing to give up even though I began to back away from the endless crowd of armed people. All of them now foreign and unfamiliar to me. " Do not make this any more difficult than it already is." She said. She noticed my retreating steps, her blue orbs eyeing my shuffling feet as she sighed with some strained emotion, " I do not wish to use force on you," she paused for a second, before finally lifting her gaze to my quivering one, a hesitant but fiery glow in her eyes, "... but I will if I must."

I took a longer step back at her words, my face a mask of sadness and agony. There was no denying the threat that was eminent from the other woman's tones. So I had a choice, go with them or not; to go with those who have lied and hid things from me from the very start. Those who have befriended me, made me feel welcome and that I belonged somewhere. Only then to tear it to shreds and shattered it all to pieces in a single heartbeat.

I lifted a hand and pressed it to my stomach, trying to push back the feeling of sickness that coiled its way into the very depths of my gut.

My foot rose slowly, intending to take another step away from the silent crowd before me.

I needed to breathe! I needed to get out of here!

As though the gods answered my prayers I heard a screeching sound behind me. It was a sharp, high pitched noise that had me rotating my head quickly to find a very familiar Ford fiesta come sliding across the drive and kicking up gravel in its wake. The cars headlights blared across the garden as it stopped nought but a few feet away from me. The door was pushed open for me and it was then that I saw Adams handsome face staring back at me through the gap.

" Lizzy, get in the car." He shouted quickly, making my heart speed up with adrenaline. " Get in!"

I did not need telling twice. With a quick sprint I made it to the door and slid myself inside, ignoring the various calls and shouts that echoed their way across the garden.

I heard several footsteps rush in our direction.

I hastily shut the door with a click, my heart thumping wildly, my eyes wide with the sudden surge of energy in my body. With shaking hands I clipped my seatbelt into its lock even as we began to drive off towards the open gate. The car was going so fast and so suddenly that the car's wheels span, the engine roared in protest and dust bellowed out of the back of the boot end behind us, leaving a greying mist in its wake.

" Oh Adam." I gasped for breath and looking in my side mirror as the figures behind us began to grow smaller and the gate in front grew larger. "What is happening!"

It was not question. More like a statement of hopelessness.

I felt myself finally begin to break down. My hands would not stop shaking. My body would not stop trembling. My eyes would not stop looking behind us. I felt so afraid and betrayed. I had never felt such hurt before in my entire life – not even when my mother died.

We drove out of the gate into the long dirt track of road that had a vast row of woodlands either side of it. The waves of the sea nearby was lulling and calmly to my ears.

I leant forward, my head that was heavy and sluggish fell forwards into my hands as tears began to slide their way slowly down my cheeks.

I sniffled.

" Hey." Adam called gently, " Hey!" I felt him lean over and touch the hand that was against my face. " It's going to be alright." He sounded so sure, so assured that I wanted to believe in it myself. " I'm still here, I am not leaving you. " he squeezed my hand and it made my throat clog up with emotion. "Never." He turned away from the road and looked into my eyes. " We are going to leave and get out of this..."

I do not know what possessed me to turn away from him, but I did.

It was then I saw it.

A shape. A shadow of a figure emerged onto the road as though it had simply vaporised itself there. It was tall and broad from what I could see.

A _person?_

A few tiny seconds whirled by in a blur.

And then. As if slow motion. The figure grew in shape as it grew closer and closer.

And I gasped aloud.

This was no mere person. The figure lifted its head and two vibrant fiery orbs glowed out from the gaps of its long midnight hair. They rippled and glowed like molten crimson and narrowed, zoning in on the car now heading straight towards them.

Adam was so fixated on me, he did not see it.

" Look out!" I cried out, my hands shooting out towards the dashboard to try and prevent the impact I no doubt knew we were going to have.

Adam reacted instantly.

His head turned and he saw it.

" Jesus! Fuck!" Adam cursed, panicking. He swerved the car, turning the wheel and looked out towards the person now getting nearer and closer to being knocked over.

I felt my heart rise into the cavity of my throat as the figure became fully visible.

My eyes, in little time I had, took in every single detail.

Alucard.

_He_ looked so real. There was the long maroon overcoat that fitted snugly against the muscled broadness of his tall body. The darkened suit and the high boots that followed. The elegant cravat that wafted in the wind and was the colour of freshly spilt blood. His face, sharp and merciless, stared straight at me through the window screen and burned at me like a flame.

I barely had time to scream. I barely had to breathe, to think. I barely had time to do anything. One moment both Adam and I were shouting, trying to control the car as it swayed unsteadily. With Alucard nought but a few feet away from being ran over.

The next moment we were upright.

The car tilted and groaned as the full weight of the vehicle was shifted forward on its bonnet edge. We simply hung there, Adam and I, by our seatbelts. Were it not for those being safely in place we would have been gone and through the window screen by now. My hair dangled forward and I felt my blood rush at the sudden change of position. My stomach tightened and I lifted my head to try and make sense of what was happening.

I instantly wished I had not looked up.

For there he was, Alucard, still stood motionless right in front of our car. Only. We had not hit him or injured him in the slightest.

He was slightly crouched, with his head forward, his long strands of silken dark mane curling and rippling in an unfelt wind. His hand, large and long fingered was planted neatly on the front of the cars nose, the sheer weight and power of his hold caused the metal beneath his hand to moan and concave into an indent.

He had stopped the car!

A few seconds passed, with us simply hanging there.

Alucard shifted his hand and the car slammed back on all its four wheels, causing us to jolt and slam back into our seats. Almost knocking the wind from us.

I righted myself and with wide eyes I stared out at the dangerous creature through the now splintered pane of glass.

Alucard.

His orbs were catlike slits, lethal and mesmerising. They held me captive, both physically and mentally as I gazed, wide eyed, into their endless depths.

His features were angular and aristocratic. His face, that was so usually full of amusement and mockery, was dark and ominous. A potent threat.

His looked ready to kill something, and when he finally spoke his voice was dripping with a deadliness that caused the blood in my veins to freeze like ice.

" Where do you think you are going, Little human?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**: **I do not own anything of Hellsing or its makers. I do however own my OCs and you know who they are by now.**

**I would just like to say thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed this story thus far. You really make my day with your enthusiasm and comments.**

**You will not believe how hard this chapter was to get out. Took me aaaaagges! I kinda wanted to show a different side to Alucard but without making him OOC. So, let me know what you think? Pleases? **

**It is a veeeeery long chapter... so, forgive me for my eagerness to write pages :oS**

**So here it is Chapter 27 of my story 'Dark Guardian'.**

**Hope you enjoy my babies! :0)**

**x**

* * *

-o-o-

**Chapter 27**

-o-o-

_Alucard. _

_His face, that was so usually full of amusement and mockery, was dark and ominous. A potent threat._

_His looked ready to kill something, and when he finally spoke his voice was dripping with a deadliness that caused the blood in my veins to freeze like ice._

_" Where do you think you are going, Little human?"_

-o-o-

I felt icy cold fear cripple me, gripping me, wringing me of my very breath and squeezing at my body until it was frozen and trembling within the confines of the leather seat beneath me. The seat belt across my chest felt heavy, constricting like the entwinement of a snakes body around my torso. I was beyond frightened. My eyes were wide on the creature looking through the slightly shattered window screen in front of me.

_He_ was looking dead at me. Alucard. Unmoving. Unmerciful. And powerful.

His very form seemed to emit an aura that was both threatening and alluring. He reeked of a power that was almost palatable on the tip of my tongue. It made my mouth dry and a solid lump grew in my throat as tried to swallow the strangled whimper rising up from within it.

Alucard stood effortlessly still, his gloved hand still heavily embedded into the metal of the nose of the car. His hair swayed and rippled around his face. His face, so frighteningly calm, so demonically beautiful watched me with glowing eyes that reminded me of the fiery crimson heat of molten lava. The sudden drop of the car had caused his long maroon coat to waft and float in a gust of wind and dirt.

" Adam." I whispered desperately unable to take my eyes from the red ones that held mine captive.

" Oh my god," Adam answered just as quietly, almost sounding as breathless as I was. I could not turn to see him, but I knew he was completely aware of the vampire in front of the car, I even saw his hands in the corner of my eyes twist and turn anxiously at the knob of the gear stick.

I, however, felt like a deer in the line sight of a predator. I was frozen and unable to move. Not wanting to move lest the thing hunting me decided to finally pounce. I could only stare at him in something akin to frightened awe. I watched him then slowly move his gaze across to the car towards Adam. His pursuit sure and precise even as the slits of his eyes narrowed and zoned in on my companion. The menacing intent behind his eyes was enough to send my heart pounding with unease.

" Lizzy," I heard heavy and skittish shuffling to my side and turned to Adam to see him reaching hastily for the lock of his seatbelt. " Quick," He urged me, nodding for me to follow suit even as he turned back to the tall brooding sceptre standing before our vehicle. " Quick!" My hand reached down carefully towards the belt lock, my finger poised on the red button that would be my release. " Get out of the..."

Thunk!

The sudden loud noise beside me made me jump. My gaze shot from Alucard in search of what had caused the commotion, only to gasp in horror when I found Adams body lying slumped and unconscious against the thick leather of the steering wheel.

" Adam?" I leaned over and tried to shake him awake, " Adam!" it came out more like a cry of dismay when I realised what had happened. He was knocked out cold. His emerald eyes were open and slightly tinged with red, but dull and unseeing in the dreamless sleep of the unconsciousness. His body was limp and heavy even as I gripped to it for stability on my own nerves and emotions.

It was all because of _him_.

My heart staggered in its beat as pure panic took over me.

I was alone to face the vampire. There was no one about to protect me. I could not even protect myself. I could not even drive the car to try and escape. I felt so helpless. So afraid. And utterly alone.

I heard the sound of footsteps rustling their way slowly beside me and I whipped my head, my hair flying at the motion, to catch Alucard slender figure making its way around the front of the car and down the side towards my door.

I did the first thing that came to mind. My hand flew to the side and slammed down on the lock beside the window. Only to realise too late how useless the action was. For this was not some normal man walking his way surely towards my door. But a vampire. One of the oldest and most strongest in existence.

He was getting closer. I felt my lips tremble and my hand tightened uselessly against the edge of my seat as I gripped at it in anxiety. I could only see Alucard's narrow hips in tight fitting black trousers, his long sleek legs encased in knee length boots, his large masculine hands swaying gracefully with every stride he took. From here I could make out every detail of the strange symbol glowing dangerously on the backs of his white gloves.

I felt something suddenly evolve steadily within myself. Something dark and ugly and fiery that was burning to get out from within my chest. I did not want to die. I did not want to be hurt. I did not want to face this creature. Not again after 'last time'. I flinched as the memories of that day in the Hellsing basement came to my mind as though to haunt me; the frightening intensity of the monsters gaze, the muscled arms that held me captive with such ease that it was almost laughable. The firm lips that had tasted the tiny essence of my blood, but then just underneath their coolness lay the dangerous carnivorous teeth that could rip a man's throat out.

My mind was in a whirl as I tried to grasp a hold of all of my senses. Would he finish what he started? Would he finally complete the order Integra had given him?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. My time was running out and the vampire was almost at the door. He seemed to be dallying somewhat, as though sensing my troubled emotions and amusing himself with them while I was alive enough to think them. The very thought made me suddenly angry.

_No. It was not going to end this way! _I thought as my eyes darting from the approaching figure nearly at my door mirror, to the surrounding trees and foliage around me. I wanted to run. No. I needed to run. I needed to move, and get out of here. I looked to Adam a soft aching of guilt shaping its way inside of me at the thought of leaving him. But then I thought of how much he had done for me, how far he had gotten me.

I would not sit back and let my friends get hurt simply because I was too much of a coward to do something about it!

Adrenaline crackled within my veins like lighting, building me up and filling my body with the energy and courage I thought I no longer had. The hairs on my neck prickled and for a mere few seconds I held my breath... and waited.

I bided my time. In my head I calculated the minutes, the motions, the bare minimum spare seconds I would need to use in order to make my plan work.

My hand crept low, and as I bent myself forward somewhat I felt the worn plastic of a lever under my fingertips.

He was finally here. Alucard. His tall foreboding shadow casted a shadow across my side of the car, filling me with even more fear considering there was no sun out and it was quickly becoming dusk. His very body filled the world beside me, cutting off all and everything to my sight.

His hand, huge and definitely masculine reached for the handle of my door... and tugged.

Now!

I let out the breath I was holding, and with all the strength I could muster in my left hand I pulled on the lever under my hold.

The motion was instant.

I flew back.

The back of my seat shot back so fast, so quickly, it nearly knocked the wind out of me. I suddenly found myself looking up at the sunroof in a reclining position. I did not think. I did not pause. The moment my back hit the base of the seats behind me, my other hand shot out and undid the seat belt lock. It came out with a click, and I did not even bother to shove it off me fully. I simply shot up on all fours and began to scramble to the back of the car.

My heart raced. My lungs panted heavily trying to seize all and every gasp of precious air I could get inside of me.

I heard an almighty creak, the sound of metal being torn and splintered. A sudden shaft of light entered the darkened vehicle interior as my door was fully wrenched of its hinge. The noise echoed through me, and I did not even bother to look back to see what was happening. I continued to scramble backwards, my legs working double time until I finally reached the back seats with a thud. My hand shot out and tugged on the door, throwing it open with such force that it swung on its hinge and nearly shut back into my face. I felt the fresh air hit me like a welcoming embrace and practically flung myself out of the car.

I did not look back. I did not look where I was heading, or where I was planning on going to.

I simply ran.

I ran for the cover of trees before me. Delving into their thickness and pumping my legs with all the energy and speed I could muster. I felt branches and twigs scratch at me, pulling at my hair and face as though they too were trying to slow me down. I fought them back, pushing more insistently, dodging in between the thick trunks of trees and flying over a log that lay uselessly in my path. My heavy panting and the eerie sound of wooden sticks cracking was making me paranoid, making me want to move faster as though the devil himself were chasing me. I do not know how long I ran for. To my body it felt like hours, in reality it felt like minutes. My legs began to ache, my chest began to seize as air became limited to me. I was growing tired. I was getting slower even as my mind pushed and insisted I go faster. But my body just would not cooperate. I finally broke, and paused at a tree, my hands reaching up to hold onto its trunk for support as I doubled over in pain. Cramps and stitches were beginning to throb annoyingly at my side and calves.

It was then I heard it.

The sound of waves crashing heavily against the thickness of rocks. The tinkling sound of sand shifting and being washed up with every flow of the tide. An icy wind blew gently from somewhere to my right, with every gust came the distinct smelt of sodden earth that left a textured salty taste on my tongue.

The sea was nearby.

Pushing myself, I ran towards it. I burst once again through the endless branches and bushes, wanting to get to the beach that waited and out of this nightmarish maze of shadows and leaves. I felt myself begin to smile at the idea of freedom. For where there was a beach... there was water.

And from what I'd read and heard about: vampires could not go near water!

I felt exhilarated. A new strength burned within me as I all but leaped over the constricting shrubbery. My feet felt quick as they move. My mind and heart were light as I felt the promise of freedom waiting just beyond the shimmering of magnolia trees up ahead. I wanted to laugh; I wanted to cry out in excitement. They got closer and closer. They were so near I could most reach them. With one final burst of adrenaline, I shot through them, pushing straight through them into the open sand that waited.

Only to stop sharply. My feet skidding to a halt. My heart dropping.

I paused and glanced around my surroundings. I frowned, confusion probed at my head until finally cold startling dread kicked in, slowly, until everything began to sink in. For there was water, a deep vast ocean of it as far as my eyes could see. It beautiful blackness rippled and swayed under the setting sun. But I could not reach it.

" No." I whispered to myself, not wanting to accept what I was seeing.

Disbelieving, I shook my head, my wild hair swaying with the motion. I ran forwards until my feet stopped a few mere inches from where the grassy land beneath my feet stopped and fell into a good forty foot drop into the waiting sea below. The cliffs edges jutted out oddly, looking menacing and dangerous from my view from above. The waves below were turbulent, slapping harshly against the side of the cliff. Many stones and boulders were scattered amongst its base, making the thought of any drop imposing and devastatingly life threatening.

My body sagged in defeat. My breathing was shallow and heavy as I gasped for breath.

I could not believe it. I had been so sure this path would have led me to the sea, and so it had; only from a heightened point of view. The cliffs edge ran all the way around me, flowing and curving as far as the eye could see, and only seemed to get taller and deeper with every yard my eyes travelled. I was trapped. There was no way forward now, I could only go back the way I came.

" You are at a dead end."

The voice was close, undeniably male and held a roughened deepness to it. It reminded me of the purr of a feline; though the tone was soft it held every possible countenance of sensuality and threat. It sent trickles of shivers down my spine.

I tensed, and ever so slowly turned my body to face my enemy. For there he was, Alucard, prowling out from within the shadows of the trees and straight towards me. His steps were steady and sure as though he had simply strolled his way here to me the whole time.

He really was something to behold, I had to give him that. I felt my pulse quicken when he took the final step and was standing nought but a few meters away from me. His hair, thick and as dark as night itself swirled around aristocratic features. His eyes, though hooded with amusement, were warm and molten like the flames in a fire. His tall frame even from so far away was intimidating; it was enough to make me feel weak and helpless under the magnificence of his colossal height. His coat, the same colour as his eyes, floated and clung to his form, stretching over muscled arms and shoulders and then clinging to slender hips below. His cravat, long and slightly shredded, seemed to only emphasise the elegant thickness of his pale throat.

His lips quirked as we watched each other for a while, before finally, he took another step towards me.

" Stop." I could only whisper to him as I tried to find my voice, tried to find the courage to face him. " Don't come any closer."

I took a small step back, ever aware of the vast chasm that waited at my back to welcome me with fatal arms. I felt the wind push at my body, the sound whistling noisily around me as my hair blew in all directions. It felt like it was urging me, egging me on to turn and take the final jump that would no doubt be either my death or my escape.

I turned my head slightly, still facing my tormentor and glanced anxiously at the waiting rocks below. I swallowed heavily. My gut dropped and my bravery fled me in a heartbeat.

The drop was so far down; it would take a miracle to survive it.

" Where will go now, human?" His voiced reached my ears again and I turned in time to see him quirk his elegant head as though in general interest as to what decision I would make. He took another step forwards, his boots slicing through the grass, putting me on edge.

I wobbled unsteadily on my feet, almost taking another step back but holding myself back at the last minute. I was becoming unsteady, the wind blowing at me felt as though it in itself could teeter me over the edge if did not keep myself aware.

"Stay away from me!" I shuffled awkwardly, glancing once again over my shoulder to see that I was right at the very edge of the cliff. The back of my heels met the very rim of where the grass ended and the jutting face of the stones met. " I mean it... I'll..." I tried to sound confident and sure of myself but failed miserably.

" You'll What?" The haunting being before me questioned in what sounded like amusement. I kept casting apprehensive glances, to his sleek maroon form and then back to the sea below. " You have nowhere to go." He took another step, get closer to me. " Nowhere left to hide." Another step. " What will you do exactly?" His lips quirked and for a brief second I caught a glimpse of feral pointed teeth beneath the corner of his bow shaped lips.

Teeth that could kill.

The sight alone was enough to give me strength to say my next words, my chin jutting out determinedly as though daring him to question my resolve.

" I'll jump." I stated simply, feeling myself straighten in certainty and my eyes blazed at him in a challenge only he could see.

My reply brought a low chuckle to his throat as he tilted his head at me like a cat. A streak of ebony coloured hair slid forward to cover an eye, while the other burned through at me like a beacon of blood and flame. "Jump?" He questioned, lightly, " To where? The only thing waiting for you down there is your death." There was such a knowing and sure sense to his being. He seemed to know all and everything. From the very danger of the situation to the emotions that battled from inside of me. He chose his words exactly, saying what he intended yet managing to always skirt around situations and twist them to his will.

His only answer was my silence.

He made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat, the deep 'hnn' noise was enough to make me feel inadequate and lowly in his very presence. His nose teetered, and from my view it almost looked as though he was looking down its angled point at me. " You would truly risk ending your life over this? All because of one little man's pretence and lies?"

That had me. Now I was confused. Here I was, practically quivering in fear before him and he was berating me for... what exactly? I was expecting him to jump at me. To drain me dry. To rip me in half. To gorge himself on my flesh. But he did neither. He simply waited, watched me and continued to smile at me in the same infuriating way that made my blood boil and my hands clasp into angry fists.

" Hmn." His purred in what could only be seen as disappointment, " How pathetic." My fist tightened even further at his words, and I all but glared at him. " It seems I have overestimated you, after all this time." He shook his dark head slightly at me, " You really are nothing but weak. A coward." My trembling intensified when his hooded ruby eyes wandered over my body; they ran slowly from my face, past my torso and legs to my feet and then back up again. The motion made me feel as though a dizzying warmth had shot through me at every part his eyes fell on. His gaze, twinkling and cat-like fell on my hands that were curled and tight at my sides. His eyes flashed up and met mine, a slow, secretive smile quirking at his lips as he finally rumbled out, " How disappointing."

It was too much to take. Not only had he dared to frighten me for his own amusement, but he had followed, chased me as though I were nothing but cattle in his eyes. I had been through so much since being here at Hellsing's. And yes, I was not the most strongest or calmest of people, but I did not deserve this. I did not deserve to be hunted. I did not deserve to be called a coward. And now he dared to bait me, he dared to look down on me as though I were nothing but an insect in his eyes.

I barely had time to finish my inner ranting before I finally let loose.

Enough was enough. I was tired of being frightened.

" I don't care what you think!" I practically shouted at him, my own teeth being bared as I could all but hiss at him like a she-cat. I even felt myself take a step forwards towards him. " You dare call me coward? You! You of all people? You are pathetic!"

A look of mock surprise came across his angular pale features, " Oh really?" his eyes flashed with mirth at me, " Please do indulge me." He waved his long slender fingers in a wave that was similar to that a lord gives to permit his servant.

I shook my head disbelieving at him, he was so arrogant it was unbelievable. " I know about everything, alright!" I said to him exasperatingly, giving him a pointed look, " I know." I shrugged, "I know about you. I know about me. I know about everything!" I finished with a swish of my own hands as though indicating to the world and everything in it.

" Oh really?" there was that infuriating chuckle again. " What do you know exactly?"

He was testing me, I knew it the moment my gaze met his mocking ones. There was no way to back out now, without pausing to think I blurted it out, " I know about the Homewood's, and of you and of what..." I staggered a moment, thinking perhaps it was unwise to mention some certain bits about him being released, " what will happen if you..."

I let my eyes wander away from his as I struggled for words. My once boiling anger melted away until the chaotic jumble of fright and hopelessness came back to me like the shot of a bullet in my stomach. It was all becoming too much for me again. I tried to hang on to the very last threads of my anger, using it to build me up again, to fight back the worries and uncertainties.

" You are afraid." It came out so simply from Alucard's cruel lips and I found myself looking up at him, trying to stem the torrent of unwelcome emotions. His face no longer smiled at me, but was solemn and once again the stoic with a grace I remembered it as. He straight his majestic head and stood at full height and inhaled the air around him. His nostrils flaring gently. " Your fear is potent... strong... almost drugging to my senses." There was a euphoric look to his features. His eyes were closed as though savouring the scent. The bulge of his Adams apple protruded from his throat in such a manner that it made me aware of how devastatingly masculine he was.

His eyes flashed open suddenly and his head shot down to meet my wavering gaze again. There was a strange darkening to his gaze that took my breath away and made me very aware of how feminine I was. " But what are you really afraid of human?" it rumbled from him, dark and turbulent like a gathering storm. "Is it the truth that frightens you?" he enquired, the folds of his crimson cravat and coat flapped in the wind, making him look ethereal and strangely celestial. " Is it the unknown you fear?"

I shook my head without think; it was a slow sluggish movement as his gaze held mine captive for a brief second.

" It's _you_." I all but whispered. Silently berating myself for saying it, yet unable to hid it from him or myself any longer.

Alucard tilted his head at me in inquisition, " Me?" he smiled wolfishly.

Damn him. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

" This is all your fault." It came out in a breathless tone, one that was soon becoming fuelled with fire as I watched the smile on his face grow with each passing second. " This is all your fault!"

I glared at him again, damning him for making me feel so confused, for breaking my concentration. I damned myself for allowing him to pull me in, to break my resolve. One moment I was angry, the next I was a fickle human again. I wanted to be strong! They had lied to me. All of them!

" I found a piece of my great grandmother's diary." I began, taking a step forward towards him, watching his head lift as though he sensed my angst. It was time to hit the nail on the head this time. " Lucy's diary." I said finally, the name echoing around sharply like the crap of a whip. Alucard smile vanished instantly. But I did not falter, I continued onwards, always onwards. " I found it!" I nodded triumphantly at his sudden loss of amusement. " A single crumpled page in which she practically blurted her dying heart out." I took another step towards him. I was only a few feet away now, and was having to strain my head back to keep our eyes locked and level. I wasn't going to back down this time. " She spoke about the pain and suffering she went through..." I spat judgingly at him, " All because of you!"

" Because of her ignorance." There was no mistaking the growl rumbling beneath the meaning of his words. It took me aback, making my heart stutter, but I felt strength in the fact that it was my turn to make him feel uncomfortable. My turn to make him feel belittled.

I took another step, and then another, and then another. I was practically right in front of him. My emotions were so strong that I trembled and quivered under the intensity of them. My hands shook at my sides. My chin tightened and strained as I bit back all the curses and hateful words I wanted to spit at him.

Taking all the spunk I had left in me, I leaned my head up, jutting my chin at him and got right into his pallid shadowed face.

" Because of you." I whispered to him, simply because I was too overcome to shout the words at him. " You killed her," His red, rippling eyes bore down into mine, held them fast and seem to swirl. From this close up they looked alive and so consuming I could have drowned in them. " She was just a young girl, soon to be married and she was carrying a child within her. With her whole life ahead of her, and you..." I paused, feeling so empowered, so alive it was engulfing me in its hold, "_You_ ruined her. You came in like some monster from a fairy tale and you took away her life. You made her what you are. What _right_ did you have? Huh? What right?"

Then, without pausing I did the one thing I would never have dreamed of doing in any other circumstance.

I did the unthinkable.

I tilted my head and sneered down my nose at him like he had to me not long ago and whispered to him, "You call me a coward Alucard? Look at yourself. You stole life when it was not yours to take. You preyed on the innocent mind of a young girl and killed countless humans when you knew very well they could not stand a chance against you. You victimised only the weak. And then you manipulated and schemed to get what you wanted while hiding in the shadows. I thought you were something to be feared. Something to be admired. But really you are nothing but weak, Alucard. A coward." I then mimicked him by sniffing in disgust at him and said, " How disappointing."

The reaction was instant. His face feel away into that of something crossed between surprise and awe. His sleek lips parted a little, an unnecessary but breathless whisper fell from deep within his throat. I was a little taken a back, as for once in all the time I had ever known him, he looked truly human. He looked truly surprised. And he looked truly taken aback. I expected him to strike me, to ring my neck in a single heartbeat. But nothing came. His eyes, rounded and rippling suddenly slithered partially closed. The lids becoming hooded, somewhat lazy as the orbs beneath changed into molten waves the colour of corals. His mouth quirked into an outrageous grin and before I knew it he was full out laughing at me. His manic laughter was so sudden and loud that I shot back a few steps as it washed over me.

_He is absolutely barmy_, I thought as I watch him ride his chortling out. His back was hunched over slightly, his long silken strands of hair hid his face from my view. I didn't know what on earth he found so funny, but if he did not stop laughing I was half afraid he would have a _vampiric_ cardiac arrest.

I frowned at him, taking another step back knowing that once again the situation was going to get out of hand. A worrying thought come to mind suddenly; that perhaps I had pushed my luck too far with him.

I looked to the side of him, working out the seconds it would take for me to get there and through the trees that would lead me back towards the road I had come from.

I took my first careful step in that direction, but then stopped...

Alucard's head shot up, his chuckles still resounding through the air around us as his eyes, gleaming orbs of crimson, sliced at me through the gaps of his hair that hung across his shadowed face.

I swallowed, an audible sound even to my own ears. I took a step back, feeling utterly consume by the fervid intensity of his gaze. The very circles of his pupils were tiny pinpoints of madness as they gleamed excitedly out at me.

" By the gods, you are fascinating!" His deep rumbles of laughter were like nothing I had ever heard of before.

He finally calmed, his face was a picturesque of pure utter delight as he straightened back to his full height again. His gaze was warm and alive on me like another complete being in itself. One could almost say it held a hint of... admiration?

" How refreshing." Alucard sighed with an almost sensual gratification.

His presence emitted a frightening power that threatened to consume me in its entirety. He was a good distance away from me, yet I sudden felt stalked and in danger from his ravenous eyes.

I took a step back again, turning my head slightly to sense where I was walking but still keeping him in my line of vision as I moved. I did not trust myself to let him out of my sight.

Alucard noticed my movement, for his eye flared hotly and flashed down to my shuffling feet. His grin growing as a finely arched brow rose in mocking inquisition.

" Where are going, little human?" His gaze rose up once again to mine, a knowing gleam in them as he took a step in my direction. " Where has your fire gone? I was rather enjoying your little tirade. Come." He held out both immaculately gloved hands and bid me with his slender forefingers to come to him. "Give me more of that tongue whipping of yours."

He was pushing me. Daring me to speak to him again like thus. I would have happily obliged him seeing I had much to say to him. Much I wanted to shout and scream at him. But something held me back. Something in his eyes and the way he beckoned me with those hands of his. It was a sense of challenge but also... enticement... as though he was... flirting? The very thought sent me into craze of panic. My heart thudded suddenly in my throat and I glance awkwardly around, placing my gaze on anything and everything but him.

I tried to grasp something to say, something to get rid of the awkward moment and to try and put reality back into the situation.

" And even now it's not over is it?" I flinched at how shaken and how random my conversation had been started. Nevertheless, the vampire only waited for me to elaborate. " You're still here and I'm a daughter of the Holmewood family name. If you bite me you will be released from your bonds, will you not?" I asked him, " Is that not true?" I felt renewed anger burn up within my veins, a familiar and welcoming sensation. " You knew the whole time." I accused steadily, " And Integra," I paused and blinked carefully as though the very name was stuck within my throat. The betrayal still sore within me like a fresh wound to the heart. "She admitted it herself," I continued, " she knew it all along as well. That she..."

"You have been misinformed." Alucard cut in swiftly. His smile gone at the mention of his master and was replaced with seriousness at the accusations I was throwing at him. It was almost as though... he was sticking up for her? The very thought made me furious and want to slap him, but then I pushed it back. Of course he would defend her, they were both in this together, the pair of them. They both knew. They had both refused to tell me about it all. They had both intended to keep it from me until the very end, I was sure of it.

" No I haven't." I said tersely, tensing my jaw to keep back the rage, "She did not even try to deny it." I glared at him from across the clearing. I bet from his view he could see all the hate and hurt shining in my eyes at him. " She said so herself. So how can I be misinformed?" The last part was a question, but a sardonic one, as though daring him to make up excuses for her.

He simply remained unfazed and spoke, " Because you are forgetting one, single important fact."

" And that is?" I bit out.

"You are still alive."

And it was as simple as that. Alucard stated it so simply as though it was the simplest thing to conceive. At first I was beside myself with confusion, as I did not fully grasp the meaning of his words until I finally paused to think about.

I am still here. I am still alive.

I had been threatened. I had attacked. I had been insulted. I had been lied to. I have had secrets kept from me. I had been in the dark about everything. Yet I was still here! I still breathed. I still felt. I still wanted to live. And so _she_ had let me. Sir Integra had let me live. She had spared me. But why?

I did not manage another thought as Alucard decided to cut through them. His voice was low and strangely soft considering its natural deepness. " You speak of my master as being deceitful. Yet has she ever hurt you? Caused you pain? Made you bleed? Has she ever raised a weapon or her will against you?"

I was taken aback by his onslaught on questions. I was puzzled. I was supposed to be questioning him, not the other way around. I thought about each one in turn, and found that each and everyone had the exact same answer in the finish – No. Integra had never physically harmed me; neither her nor any of her men. She had never threatened or constricted me. She had allowed Adam and Jade to stay and for them to visit when they could. She had given me a home the protection of her soldiers whenever I would need it. She even bought me clothes and the necessities that I would need; like the ones I would have been given had I have been at home. Hairbrushes, underwear, tooth paste, sanitary wear, make up, shoes, books, music; She had given it all to me, and had wanted nothing in return. She had thought of it all, She had thought of my comforts and needs... as a mother would have.

_What would be the point of it all, if she only intended to harm you?_

I felt the dull pain of guilt thud its way into my gut, like the impact of iron fist it took my breath away and brought tears to my eyes.

I shook my head ruefully.

_No. Don't let him get to you. He's lying. _

Yet no matter how much I tried to convince myself, the more truthful the thoughts came to me, the more the guilt and remorse pushed at me for submission.

I blinked, trying to push back the tears and finally raised my head to look at Alucard who was waiting patiently as the truth of it began to sink in.

" And you?" I asked tearfully, numbly yet strangely curious, " What about you?"

I felt a strange numbness taking over me. I felt suddenly so tired and worn down that all I wanted to do was curl up into the ground and sleep.

" I will not deny it." Alucard took a step towards me and I no longer felt the need to keep him at bay. " The moment Hellsing knew you existed I was ordered to kill you." He paused, waiting for my reaction, but I simply nodded. Accepting what he told me. He took another step forward, his boots swishing across the grass even as his red coat fluttered carelessly in the soft wind. " I was eager for the hunt." I could not look at him anymore; I lowered my head as the first tear fell to the emerald blades beneath my feet.

" However," He began again and I sensed a strange edge to his voice that I had never heard from him before. " That day in the manor held a sudden surprise for all of us, not only for you." I lifted my face up to him only to find him nought but a foot or two away, nearly within reaching distance of my body. His eyes were deep swirling pits that pulled me forward and forbid me from turning away from him once again, " For when we arrived to seek the creature that shared the very same blood as my own," He took another step, " we did not find the undead monster we were expecting." I bit back my broken whimper as he took the final step to stand right in front of me. My neck craned back as I held his eyes with my own wavering ones. "Instead we found a young girl." I saw a gloved hand enter into the corner of my vision as he lifted it towards my face. I could only stand there with bated breath for the contact of it on my skin. " She was human..." The hand hovered just below my trembling chin, mere inches away from my throat. His face leaned forward until those sharp aristocratic features where so close, until all I could see, all I could feel... was him. " She was human and alive with such warmth, and gentility..." His lips quirked into the smallest of smiles, "... that neither the master, nor her servant could bring themselves to destroy her."

My breath came out in sudden whoosh from his words, I bet he could have felt the gust of it on his own lips for he was standing so near.

I felt as though I was physically being torn in two. I wanted to cry, to scream out, to call him a liar. But in the next moment I wanted to throw myself at him, I wanted to believe in him, to trust him. But who could trust someone like him? A vampire like him?

Why was he suddenly being so... gentle? Him. Alucard. He took my breath away. He was everything I feared and he scared the living daylights out of me. Yet when he was looking at me like he was now, with his rippling garnet eyes so alluring, so frightening vivid and his long black locks swaying across his perfect and pale face - I could only stare and admire his savage beauty.

My lips trembled, even as the hollow meaningless words came out of them. " You lie." It was my last play, the final card to play in my possession to deal to him. I wanted him to fail, to break and tell me it is all a lie. Because it was. Wasn't it?

" Why would I?" Alucard began, the loose flaps at his shoulders swayed and rustled as he lowered his hand to his side. "What would I gain by doing so?"

" And now?" I asked desperately, imploring him with a single look to answer me.

" Now?" He enquired with a noble tilt of his head.

" What about now?" I shrugged my shoulders, " I am the key to your 'salvation'. Why haven't you done what you have wanted to already and be free?"

Alucard paused for a moment. His sleekly bowed lips tilted at the sides in an odd enigmatic manner as he took a step away from and gave me the space I needed to breathe and come back down to earth.

" I have my reasons." That was all he said.

I shook my head, a small sad smile on my lips as I rubbed at my head with my hand, willing the pounding ache there to go away and leave me in peace to make sense of things.

" This is all so confusing." I spoke aloud helplessly, though it was only suppose to be to myself, it was obvious he heard it. When I lowered my hand I glanced at him. Alucard. " 'You' are so confusing." I shook my head in confusion at him slowly, "Who are you, Alucard?" I looked at him carefully, really looked hard at him as though trying to figure out an impossible puzzle. " You came into my world, like some shadowy sceptre from a dream," I did not know why I was saying these things, only that I felt an inner peace by saying them aloud to him, " You took my life and turned it upside down and... and..." I bit back the tears the threatened to fall and shrugged. " I don't know how to put it right again. I try to be normal and live a normal life just like the others do, but then something happens and I always find myself tipped on my head again." I paused for a minute and then found myself again. " And when it comes down to it, it's all because of you. Every single finger points in your direction. How does that work?" I asked him finally, hoping he might know the answer before I went insane with uncertainty.

Alucard neither smiled nor laughed when he answered, but only spoke with a certain resolute tone that held no room for argument, " Whether you like it or not we are connected, you and I." He moved a little, turning his head as his piercing orbs wandered up over my hair and across my face back to my eyes again. " You are a piece of me. Flesh of my flesh. Blood of my blood."

" I don't know what that means." I stuttered shakily, " I don't know what you want from me."

" You will know," Alucard stated simply, " When the time is right." His head turned suddenly, slowly, to the side towards the darkened foliage of the glistening trees beside us.

And then it suddenly came to me that this was the first half decent conversation I had ever had with the vampire, Alucard. Most of the time he was either frightening me or helping me.

_Helping me_? That phrase alone was something to send my mind into a tumble again. I felt so confused as I thought of all the numerous times Alucard had helped me, protected me even, there was no other word for it. Though Integra had commanded it of him, he had kept his word. He had defended me against the ghouls on the coach, from the vampire who had attacked me and that fateful day at Holmewood manor. He had somehow helped me from losing my friends. He had even kept my own secret from Integra about the day at the Winter Fair. Why even now he was here. Not attacking me. Not threatening me. But merely... talking with me?

Who was he? This strange monster of a man, who was not really a man but not really all monster either. For what monster would have done all that for a mere mortal?

Out of nowhere a shout echoed nearby precisely to my right. Followed by another one slightly towards the east. I twisted my head around, listening intently until I could all but hear the sound of footsteps shuffling their way through thickened branches in the trees.

" Lizzy!"

I barely had time to gather myself before a shapely figure sprang forth from the darkness and threw itself at me. For a second I felt suffocated and trapped at the weighty figure wrapped around me. But then I calmed when I realised it was in fact a person. A very familiar, curvy person. Definitely feminine, but slightly on the short side. The smooth spikes of pale coloured hair brushed against my cheek as I let my own arms wrap around her slender frame.

" Seras?" I gasped out across the persons shoulder.

" Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" She gave me a firm squeeze before releasing me and looking me over with concern in her panicked red eyes. " You're alright! You are alright, right?"

I could only nod at her, agreeing but overcome with her sudden appearance and excitement. Her tightly fitting ladies uniform and booted feet made her look a picture, but I could find no words to say to her. For there she was, after all that had happened, after all that had been said, Seras had simply hugged me as though she had thought she would have never seen me again.

" We were so worried we thought you had..."

" Elizabeth!" Another shout came from trees.

" Miss Lizzy!" and then another.

I turned in time to see William and Stephan come striding out of the line of trees. Williams pallid and elderly face turn bright and full of relief when our gazes met. Stephan said nothing, he simply sprinted his way over to us, all the buckles and belts of his combats trouser tinkling with each step and his boots thudded heavily on the earth below us. Behind them various soldiers followed them into the clearing, their weapons raised and throwing cautious glances around as they looked around the area for danger, but found none, and in the finished lowered their guns to their sides and took in the scene that met them. Before I knew it I was swarmed by bodies, tall and short, old and young, familiar and unfamiliar. I don't know who it was, but every now and then a pair of hands would brush at me, rub at my back in comfort as questions after questions began to fly at me from all possible directions.

I was utterly blown away. My heart swelled and before I could do anything, before I could answer any of them, before I could gain my senses...

I burst into tears.

Tear after tear blinded my vision and I had to lower my head to hide my face from the numerous peering eyes. Sob after sob erupted from me and my heart swelled with a strange warmth as I felt two pairs of arms encompass me from either side.

I felt so relieved, so alive, so warm that all I could was laugh lightly through my tears. They were all here. Seras. William. Stephen. They were not angry with me. They did not want to hurt me. They were worried about me, 'had been' worried about me. The whole time.

I looked at Seras, with her pretty face but vampiric eyes and saw no danger, but the kindness of a friend concerned for another. I was consumed with guilt yet at the same time calmed with the warmth of the people around me. All my worries, all my doubts simply flew out the window and one single thought echoed through my mind like a welcoming joy.

I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back to Hellsing.

" You're ok kid." I heard Stephen whisper in my ear. " We've got ya."

I heard the sound of an engine as a thick armour-plated truck came thrusting though the undergrowth, crushing everything under its powerful wheels until it stopped a few meters away from us. I felt myself being pulled, guided gently towards it and the weight of a coat being placed across my shoulders.

I smiled to myself.

_They were taking me home with them!_

I paused suddenly, causing Stephan and few others to stop and look at me expectantly.

I turned back and over the shoulders and heads of many a human and sought out the one figure that was the least human.

He was still there. Alucard. Exactly where he had been the entire time. His eyes, fiery and heated, followed my every move. They neither wavered nor left me even when the blonde hair ex-police girl trotted over to talk to him in a frantically happy tone.

I held that look, that molten gaze, with my own. Only for brief few seconds. But it was enough.

In the next beat he was moving away, turning his tall imposing shape and began a slow measured pace back towards the darkness of the trees.

I felt the hands on my arms gently try tug me away and towards the truck and for once, since being at Hellsing, I had the overwhelming urge to go to haunting vampire walking away from us. To follow him into that darkness. I wanted to ask him some more questions. I wanted to hear his voice speak to me, berating me, mocking me. It was such a strange thing to want. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know about my great grandmother, of what kind of person she was. I wanted to know all about what had happened in that dark time when a handsome dark vampire had scourged the London society of the nineteenth century.

I wanted to know about _him_.

_Him. _

My tormentor. My saviour.

My hunter. My protector.

My strange, alluring... Dark Guardian.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I do not own anything of Hellsing or its makers. I do however own my OCs and you know who they are by now. Blah blah blah.**

**Just for anyone interested, the new Hellsing Ova number 8 is now out and available on youtube for fans to watch if they so wish to. It is in Japanese but with English subtitles, bit of a pain – yes – but worth it to see Alucard in action and in 'Vlad Tepes' mode ;0)**

**Also, go watch the new Harry Potter movie (the deathly hallow part 2)! it's an absolutely amazing film! I cried like a baby at it! (I can't believe I just admitted to that... o.O)**

**But anyway, here it is chapter 28 of my story 'Dark Guardian'**

**Hope you enjoy my babies! :0)**

**Don't forget to review and comment!**

* * *

-o-o-

**Chapter 28**

-o-o-

I woke up surrounded by blinding light. Bright beautiful heavenly light that melted away until shapes and shadows took place within my vision. The deep thickness beneath me was warm and comfortable, and strangely familiar. I blinked a few times and turned my head to look around the room.

My room.

I was laid in bed, with the covers covering my chest. My head lay nestled cosily in the deep softness that was my pillow.

I looked about the room, frowning, my senses slowly coming back to me one at a time as I peered around my surroundings. A soft breeze fluttered its way across the room and my head manoeuvred to the direction of the large open double doors that were open and led to the small balcony beside my bed. The sun shone through the opened doors, beaming and bright, but the chill that slithered its way with it and under my quilt made me shiver slightly.

How did I get here? I thought suddenly to myself, sitting up slowly to lean back against the headboard of my bed. I lifted a small, somewhat cold hand to my forehead and rubbed at it insistently, trying to will the ache there to go away.

I remembered yesterday, all of it, much to my disappointment. I remembered being at Holmewood manor and the things I had found there with Adam at my side. I remembered Mr Franklin being there, telling me things. Things I had never thought or wished to understand. Things that had caused me to run, to run from Hellsing. From Integra and the others. That was until...

" Alucard." I said the name aloud, a breathless whisper on my lips as I lowered my hand back to the bed and stared out through the lace curtains to the open sky that waited outside. The melodious twittering of birds in a nearby tree seemed to sooth my mind and fill me with an inner peace.

_Alucard._ He had been there too. He had followed me. He had frightened me beyond words and then... he had spoken to me? Made me see sense. He had helped me understand; if only a little. The vampire had looked at me with those heady crimson orbs in such a way – I shivered at the memory.

_We are connected you and I... Blood of my blood... Flesh of my flesh._

I remembered it so clearly, it was as though his foreboding shadow of a figure was standing right before my very eyes.

I blushed and suddenly hid my cheeks in the smoothness of my coverlet. Remembering something else entirely.

I remembered crying, absolutely bawling my eyes out when Seras, Stephan and even William had come to see if I was alright. They had been happy to see I was safe. And then they had brought me home. I could not remember much of the journey home, all I could remember was Stephan placing his coat around me and being sat in between two familiar figures as the heady thrum of the truck sent me into a heavy sleep.

And now I was here. In my room.

I glanced around the room again. Seeing everything as it should be, trying to prove to myself it was real and not some horrid dream mocking me. No! The Bathroom door was there. The wardrobe was there. The side tables and the dressing table were there too. All of it was here and where it should be.

A sudden click from afar had me turning my head to see the door slowly creak open and a very familiar and welcoming face emerge from the gap. A tall, slender but aged frame followed, and in his arms was the notorious silver tray he always carted about with him like a worshiped talisman.

" William?" I asked, surprised at first and then relieved at seeing such a friendly face.

He was smiling at me, his eyes, though cool in colour were warm as they landed on me in the bed.

" Good Afternoon, Miss Elizabeth." William greeted in that same cheery way he always did in the mornings. I watched him carefully place the tray down on the bed side table next to me and the thick aroma of food entered my senses. I was starving. " I see you are awake at last." He said before finally asking, " How are you feeling?"

I felt my cheeks warm up under his intense scrutiny of my face. The guilt and remorse of what happened yesterday hit me again with full renewed force as I mumbled, "Erm..." I fiddled with the edge of the covers awkwardly, "I.. I feel... fine. Thank you."

And I did. It was not a lie this time. I felt fine. I felt refreshed from the undisturbed sleep I had. I felt no pain or ache from within my body, which was good news as it meant I had come out from yesterdays war without any damage. The only thing that hurt at all was my head, it was pounding unmercifully and I had to smile softly to myself when I noticed two tiny tablets of painkillers waiting for me on the silver tray at my side.

_William knew me so well. _

" Glad to hear it, Miss Elizabeth." William stated simply, and nodded as though confirming for himself that I looked well enough after his brief assessment of me.

My eyes wandered pass the tray and landed on the clock beside it and I could not help my mouth falling open a little as I read the time.

3:54... PM!

" Oops." I muttered just loud enough for William to catch.

His eyes fell on me and then flew to the clock I was staring open mouthed at and smiled again. A soft chuckle fell from his throat as he began to open the curtains that hung across the tall leaded windows.

" Don't worry." He reassured me gently, " We thought that it would be best to let you rest." William finished his task and finally came to stand before me again, " After all that happened yesterday I am sure you need plenty of it." He seemed oddly cheerful despite what had happened yesterday and... was that a twinkle in his eyes?

" Yesterday." I muttered to myself. The very word alone made me think about everything, made me relive everything all over again in my mind.

I lowered my head somewhat and let my hair fall forward hoping it would hide the shame that must have come across my features like a storm.

I swallowed heavily, and finally looked up. Meeting the butlers, my friends, gaze.

" William, about yesterday." I began, but was cut off sharply by him raising his gloved hand with a gesture for me to stop.

" Please, Miss Elizabeth." William said, smiling somewhat, " Sir Integra has ordered me to wait for you to wake so that you may join her in her office." My heart fell even as he muttered the final words I dreaded since waking, " She will speak to you about yesterdays 'events'."

And that was it. I was officially being dismissed of talking to him about things, and instead I had to save my pitiful excuses for the lady of the house.

I was doomed.

I swallowed again, clearing my throat before finally asking the most important, but also stupid, question I could think of.

" Is she... angry?"

William frowned. " Angry? Why on earth..." He must have seen some unspoken fear on my face for the moment he looked at my face his eyes softened and he leaned over to pat at my shoulder gently. " She is not angry." He said simply, " If anything she is extensively relieved for your wellbeing and your safety." He paused for another moment before finally adding, " We _all _are... So do not worry yourself on such trivial things."

As kind as he was, his words did not make me feel any better, I tried to pipe up again, " But I..." but was cut off with another quick slice of his elegant gloved hand.

" No." He gave me a pointed look, like that a parent would give a child and shook his head slowly, " What happened yesterday was not your fault Miss Elizabeth." He explained easily. He seemed so sure, so positive and honest in what he was saying and for that brief minute I almost believed him.

I wanted to believe him.

He quirked his shoulder somewhat and inclined his head towards me as he continued with that clear precise British accent of his, " You just happened to be in the wrong place and the wrong time... Come," He turned to my wardrobe and pulled it open before turning to exit from the room, "Dress yourself." He stated, smiling once again at me, " I will let Sir Integra know you are on your way."

Williams hands reached for the door handle and I sat up quickly, shuffle my way to the end of the bed and called to him, " William!" he rotated on the spot and our eyes finally met. His were full of inquisition and mine with hesitation as I tried to find the words I wanted to say whilst letting my gaze wander shyly around the room. I couldn't hold his gaze, for they were so warm, so understanding, so forgiving. It made me feel ten times worse. I took a deep breath and gathered myself before finally just blurting out what I wanted to say. " I... I'm sorry for worrying you."

I finally held those cool orbs of his and tried to give him my best smile. One full of apology.

William nodded, a graceful movement that almost looked like a partial bowing of the head in my eyes, "All is forgiven child. Just..." he paused for a minute before smiling with a sigh, " be careful in future?" he finally indicated to himself with a gesture of his hand and his eyes twinkled playfully, " This handsome man can only take so much suspense in his old age."

I felt my lips quirking at that statement, even as William turned and left the room. The door softly clicking shut behind him and his shuffling footsteps echoed down the hallway.

I sat in silence for a moment, letting the wintry sun from the window shine through to me, engulfing me in its dim rays. I felt a sense of relief and peace at finally being able to speak with someone about what had happened. I half expected William to hate me for lying to him and also for all the trouble I had caused. But there was none. No hate. No disgust. No mistrust. Only a mutual sense understanding between us. And it made me feel alive, hopeful even.

But it wasn't over with. I had one main person left to talk to. One person left to explain my actions to before I could truly feel at peace with myself.

Sir Integra Hellsing, herself.

I took a deep breath and settled my shoulders determinedly, my eyes falling on the open wardrobe that awaited my inspection. I got up from the bed and padded over and began to ruffle through my clothes. I picked out a pair of leggings and a long t-shirt like tunic. I was not overly fussed with my outfit, anything would do. My main purpose was to get sorted and finally face the demons that awaited within Integra's office.

I pulled the leggings up my legs and quickly slipped the nightdress I had been wearing off and over my head, only to throw it messily to the bed. I then pulled on the flowery printed tunic and slipped into my slipper like shoes.

I headed for the door, leaving the bed and crumpled pjs as they were and grasped the handle. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and frowned at the paleness of my face and the thick messy birds nest of locks that was called my hair. _Ideally I should at least make myself look presentable_, I thought to myself ponderingly. But then I shrugged, grabbing a spare hair band and pulled open the door and strode out and into the hallway without a seconds hesitation.

Pulling back my long locks, I used the band to tie my hair back and away from my face. I glanced around cautiously. The quietness that greeted me was soothing yet also strangely eerie. The hallway was cold, as I began to plod my way steadily, confidently, in the direction of Integra's office. I felt a strong sense of something foreboding overcome me. I turned this way and that, knowing where I was heading yet silently wishing to turn around and head back to my room and hide forever.

_No_, a voice stated firmly in my head even as I shook the apprehension away, _it's time to hit the nail of the head. Let's get this over and done with._

I took the first left I came to, then headed straight up and took the third right. It led me to a long and wide familiar corridor. The corridor did not fork off into different sections of the house; instead it only went straight on. On and on, until right at the end stood the familiar large double doors I knew oh so well.

With silent, slow steps I slinked my way towards the doors and prepared to lift a hand to knock. My hand trembled and my heart stuttered in my chest as I tried to will myself to be calm and think of what I was going to say to the lady that waited for me.

I took a deep breath and reached back my hand, barely about to drop it heavily to the doors surface when I heard voices come from the room within.

There were two voices. One decidedly female; calm and full of authority. The other was deep; resonant and rumbling like the thunder after a storm.

I stopped my hand, my whole body freezing all bodily functions.

" Did you search the manor once we left?"

The soft but firm female voice enquired to the other. The tone was demanding but it also held a gentle quality to it. I knew who it was speaking, knew the voice well for I had listened to and spoken to it often myself.

_Integra._

There was a moment of silence before the other person answered and my curiosity was instantly replaced with an odd coldness when I heard the second voice begin to speak.

" Yes." It was a deep purr that rumbled its way through the door to my ears, " There was not a single soul present inside when we arrived." An even deeper chuckle followed, " Wherever our little friend ran off to he did it quickly while we were dealing with the human."

_Alucard._ It was Alucard.

There was no mistaking that sound. There was no mistaking the rich, gravely quality of his voice. His clear English accent that sounded so regal and yet so dark. His tones; that one moment could be cruelly mocking and the next sensual as heated silk.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and lowered my hand. Not wanting to intrude on them talking. I waited and slightly leaned forward, berating myself for eavesdropping but wanting to hear more of what they were saying to one another.

"Damn him." I heard Sir Integra curse. The soft shuffling and a harsh clatter told me she was aggravated and ruffling through her desk draw for something. " Edward Franklin is a very cunning character."

The sound of a lighter being clicked shattered the empty silence that followed.

" So it seems." That dark voice retorted almost monotonously.

" It seems I should be grateful that we found Elizabeth before something dangerous happened." Sir Integra stated solemnly to the vampire. Her tone suddenly turning to that of suspicion as she said, " I am however surprised to know that it was you who found her. What did you say to her exactly?" it was question from the cool woman but it was one of a commanding nature, not one of 'asking'.

I waited patiently, leaning further forward so I could hear better, wondering what the vampire's answer would be to his master. I wanted to know: what would he say to her? Would he tell her about the conversation we had? About my fear of him? About my distrust in her?

I waited, minutes it felt, but in reality it was only seconds. The silence was deafening. And then, before I knew it, Sir Hellsing spoke up again.

" What is it?" it was a question that held a hint of alarm.

I felt more than heard Alucard's low chuckle rumble through the door to me. His voice held a slight hint of amusement to it.

" We have a spy in our midsts." Was all he said.

And the words hit me like a blow to my stomach.

He knew I was there!

I had been caught out.

Without even bothering to knock, I silently pushed open one of the double doors with a echoing creak and slinked inside the gap until I was finally face to face with the two individuals that were moments ago conversing about me.

My gaze first landed on my guardians figure, Sir Integra Hellsing. She was perched regally behind her desk, as usual. Her grey suit was neatly press and clung to her frame in a formal but sleek way. Her hair hung down her back like strands of silken gold. Her eyes were pale, cool cerulean circles that stared at me; one fine brow was arched in question at me.

My vision then wandered over to the tall shadowy shape that stood beside her desk like a deathly sceptre. The vampire, Alucard, was standing beside his masters table. But his ethereal face, his cruel features, his aristocratic profile held not a single hint of that of a humble servant before his superiors. He was a being all of his own. He was standing tall, imposing and broad in his maroon coat; its edges brushing at the leather of his knee length boots. His hair, usually floating free around his face was pushed back and hidden under the brim of his notorious wide crimson fedora hat. His eyes, that were usually so intense and probing, were hidden behind thick shades the colour of a dusky sun.

I suddenly felt nervous. My heart leapt even as I let my attention fall back to Integra. My throat seized up and I could not for the life of me find the words to speak.

Without truly thinking about it, I lowered my head almost bashfully and spoke.

"Good Morning."

_Was it me? Or did my voice just crack?_

I saw Sir Hellsing tilt her head somewhat in the corner of my vision, before I finally lifted my gaze to her under my lashes.

The blonde woman before me nodded, "Good afternoon, Elizabeth." Any surprise she might have felt at my sudden appearance was either non-existing or well hidden. Integra lifted a hand and indicated for me to take the seat before her desk and sit in it." How are you feeling?" She asked.

I stepped forward lightly and slid quietly into the chair, placing my hands in my lap as I gathered my nerves together.

" I'm alright." I nodded back to her, trying to smile somewhat but failed miserably as Integra's features seemed set in stone as they assessed me.

" You have no injuries?" it was a firm question demanding to be answered.

I shook my head, no, as I felt the ends of my hair behind me sway at the motion.

A fine blonde brow rose in suspicion, " No sprains?" Sir Hellsing asked again, her tone wanting nothing but the truth from me, " No bruising?"

I felt my mouth lift slightly in a small smile and I bit my lip to quell the sudden happiness that flowed through me. William had been right. Integra was not angry with me, she was worried and I could see it in her eyes as she looked me over. Her eyes may have been hard and secretive but there was no mistaking the concern that flashed occasionally from within their icy depths.

I shook my head again, reconfirming my answer and this time could not stop the smile that stretched across my face. " No, I am... " I thought for a moment and then finished, "...very much whole."

A moment of empty silence took hold the room and I felt the blonde woman's gaze pierce through me, looking for any signs of fault or dishonesty to my words. When she obviously found none, she nodded in an accepting manner before turning her focus to the towering pale being beside her.

" Your work here is finished, my servant," she addressed him nonchalantly, as master would its servant, " Leave us." And with a simply wave of her hand she dismissed him.

Dismissed _him_! Alucard. A powerful giant of a vampire who would easily snap her in half with a single hand if he so wished to.

He, however, did not. He simply straightened his slender frame and bowed majestically to her like a loyal patron to its queen.

" Yes. My master." From my position I could the slight quirk of lips as he smirked at the golden haired female.

I was beyond speechless. For never since being at Hellsing had I seen him, Alucard, Aka Dracula himself, ever pay so much homage to a human, let alone bow to one of them. There was no mockery to his movements. There was no deceit to his words. Only... _respect_... for the lady Hellsing.

Without a moment's pause the dark haired vampire turned away and began a steady stroll towards the far wall of the room. His shoulders were straight and broad, his limbs long and slender, but in no way awkward. His movements were graceful and full of an enigmatic pride only a few people could be proud to boast about.

I saw him pause just before a large picture frame, his majestic head inclining. And I knew, without needing to see those rippling eyes of his that he was looking right at me.

His lips, thin and sensually cruel, lifted up at one side.

It was the barest of movements and it lasted only the briefest of seconds.

But it was there.

Then, without a single word, he turned back. He merely stepped forward, striding into the wall and vanished away from sight.

I sat there for a while, just looking at the area he had almost magically disappeared through. I felt that strange sensation again, that same one I had felt only yesterday when he walked away from me and the others through the thickening shadows of the trees. I wanted to follow him, to see where he went, to see what he did with his spare time. I wanted to ask him some questions. The growing curiosity I was feeling at this very moment was strong; and also very dangerous.

For as the saying goes, curiosity is an emotion that is destined to always kill the cat.

Suddenly sensing that I was in a world of my own, I blinked and turned my head to find Sir Integra watching me. Her eyes though cold and often without emotion held a strange light in them, as if she was thinking of something. Something mysteriously interesting.

As more seconds passed I began to realise it would have be 'I' that would start off the conversation we were fated to have with one another.

I took a deep cleansing breath and started, " Integ..." I stopped quickly, almost physically slapping myself for nearly addressing her by her first name. " Sir Hellsing..." I started again, somewhat apologetically as I tried to think of the right thing to say, " I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" it was a silly question thinking in hind sight, but I could not think of any other way to put it.

I glanced at her and I knew without having to see for myself that I had a sheepish look on my face.

Sir Integra nodded, slowly, somewhat solemnly.

"Yes you do." I swallowed at the hard tone in her voice.

I lowered my head a little, guilt plaguing me while at the same time dread filling me as I tried to prepare myself for the scolding I would no doubt receive.

And it all started a little too soon in my opinion.

" Do you realise..." The blonde lady all but bit out at me, albeit softly, "... just how much of a panic you put us all through yesterday?"

My eye flashed up to her sky blue ones and I felt myself frowning. Her face was like stone and unforgiving but in those eyes I caught a glimpse of something else. Something raw and alive from within their depths.

I slowly began to realise that her agitation was not aimed at me, but rather herself in general. For Integra was a strong woman, independent and always in control. And yet, I had made her worry, made her feel concern for another, made her... fear, for me? It must have been a foreign feeling for one such as her, but nonetheless she had experienced it. And she saw it as a personal weakness.

" Yes." I said, my voice clear and unwavering. " Or rather, I do now." I let my gaze fall to my hands clasp together in my lap and gathered my courage, " I'm sorry, it is not what I intended..."

"I know Elizabeth." Sir Hellsing herself cut in quickly and I found myself looking at her once again, a frown furrowing across my brows, " You were looking for information on your ancestors, is that right?" She asked and I was taken aback by how she knew such a thing.

I heard her sigh quietly from her seat across the oak desk from me. She then gave me a pointed, almost exasperated look before saying, " Why did you not tell me before that this is what you wanted?"

I shrugged my shoulders at her, " I thought that you would try and talk me out of it. Maybe even tried stopping me from going."

"You lied to us." It came out harsher than expected from her shapely lips, " You lied to William." There was no disputing the accusation behind her words.

" I know." It was barely a whisper, but I felt I should answer. At least try and explain things to her.

" You could have been killed." Sir Integra continued, " You could have been taken. If it hadn't been for Alucard leading us the way..."

" Alucard?" It fell from my mouth before I could stop it. The world seemed to halt to a stop as I began to piece the information together in my mind.

Alucard... had led them to her?

Sir Integra leaned down and pulled open the desk draw beside her leg. With slender fingers she pulled out a chunky long cigar and clasped it tightly in her teeth. " When we had realised you were not in the mansion, I had the whole of security out looking for you." She said easily as she lifted a silver lighter to her lips and lit the end of the cigarette with its tiny billowing flame. Smoke filled the atmosphere around us. " When we found you were nowhere on sight, as you should have been, we had to think of a way of finding you." The lid of the light clicked shut and she pushed it back into the draw before turning back to me and carried on with her story, " My servant, as you know, is very good at searching for individuals... especially humans." I watched her paused, an almost thoughtful look crossing over her feminine but sharp features. "Although I did not expect him to be so precise in doing so that he would know you were all the way over in Whitby."

Her thoughtful eyes slid to me and seemed to deepen as though trying to figure some difficult puzzle only she could see.

I, on the other hand, had a very good hunch on how such a thing was possible. If it were true and Alucard had been able to find me so easily there was only one way he would have been able to do so.

_My blood_, the thought flashed across my mind like a lighting strike. Alucard had taken my blood that day in the basement of the Hellsing Manor. The dark vampire had taken a part of me and used it to find me, to hunt me nearly all the way across the country. The extent of his powers was impressive but also frightening. It had only been a little blood he had taken, a mere drop, yet it was obviously enough.

I felt myself grow warm at the memory and at the suspicious look the blonde woman was giving me. As though she knew something was amiss, but couldn't work out what.

" Back to the point I was making before..." Integra broke the silence, eyeing me carefully, "...you gave us quite the fright Elizabeth."

" I'm sorry." I apologized again, for what felt like the umpteenth time today. " Everything just went.. so terribly wrong." I shrugged helplessly, using my hands to indicate to all and everything. "I didn't mean for it to end like that." I stated sadly, feeling remorseful, "We were expecting to just go there, only for while, to see what we could find." I explained to her, hoping she would understand, " We did not expect Mr Franklin to be there as well."

As soon as the word 'we' came out of my mouth a new, fresher, more important thought came to mind, " Speaking of which..." I started, wonderingly " How is Adam?"

Sir Integra nodded once, " Alive." And at seeing the anxious look on my face she began to elaborate on her answer, " He's fine." She started, " He's back at his home where he should be. He is safe." Then she added, " I have taken it upon myself to replace his father's car... which was totalled within an inch of its life."

I was at loss for words. Integra was something all together unreal. She had been concerned. She had her orders ignored. Her reputation as Hellsing's leader could have been at stake. Yet she had replaced the car. She was still so giving and generous to others. All in all, I found new respect for the little but beautiful and strong woman before me. She was everything I wished I could be, as a person.

" You...?" I stammered, unbelieving for a moment, " You gave them a new car?" I asked, thinking perhaps I had heard wrong.

Integra's lips quirked somewhat at the corners, " What?" she inquired nonchalantly, " I couldn't very well have Adam go home and explain to his father that one person alone had managed to do that kind of damage to his vehicle now could I?" the smirk turned sardonic, " On top of also having to tell them that vampires are real and it was one that did said damage."

She had a point. A very good valid one. It made sense to do such a thing, yet I could not begin to imagine how expensive it would have been for her to pay for a new car. But then again, thinking about it, money was not an issue here at Hellsing's.

" I suppose." I muttered quietly, understanding dawning on me, before I finally said, " That was very kind of you."

I smiled shyly at her, letting her see my appreciation and respect for her thoughtfulness. But then something else came to mind. Integra had spoken about my part in the events of yesterday, yet never mentioned her own.

Pushing aside my inner doubts I tried to find a way to bring it into the conversation without sounding like I was berating her. " Integ..." I stopped and corrected myself quickly when the blonde lady's focus fell on me, " Sir Hellsing?" I asked carefully, " Why didn't you tell me about the Holmewoods secret?" The question dropped like a death toll and fell way to a deafening silence that was almost tangible in the air. But still I pressed on, "... And about what it would do if Drac... Alucard bit me?"

A minute passed. Then two, then three. Before I knew it the emptiness stretched out and for a moment it felt like she was never going to answer me.

But then a soft sigh entered my ears and Integra straightened somewhat, looking more regal than ever.

" It is difficult to say." She spoke with sincerity, her cool orbs running over me in a thoughtful manner, before she honestly finished with - " You could say I did not want you to be frightened."

My brows shot up and my lips parted a little in surprise, " Frightened?" I repeated incredulous, " Ever since I have been here I have been afraid because you've all been telling me that Alucard - a vampire who resides in the very same house as I do - wants to either kill me or use me for something. Something terrible." I felt my courage melt as my own words began to sink in.

I realised that although Alucard had indicated that he did not wish to kill me, he had not promised he would never do me any harm.

_I don't know what you want from me. _

_You will know... When the time is right._

I shivered, a single cold chill wracking down my body.

Sir Integra must have noticed for she began to speak, " You have nothing to fear from _him_, Elizabeth."

I looked at her. Looked at her long and hard. I was searching her, her face, her voice, her form. For anything that may indicate that she was lying to me. I took what she said into myself, but felt the underlining seed of doubt germinate its way into the well of my chest.

" Can you honestly say that to me?" I asked her, completely straight, completely serious. Integra's blonde brow rose in question, " Are you so sure?" I peered at her closely as I said it," Because to be honest with you, I don't think you know either do you Integra? Of what Alucard's plans are?"

That must have surprised her for all sense of calm left her and in its place stood proud indignation and a glimpse of hesitation a she finally said, " All you need to know is that _I_ am in charge, not _him_." There was a hard edge in her voice even as her eyes narrowed fiercely. She obviously did not like having her control tested. " Alucard will do as he is ordered." It was an order in itself, nothing more, nothing less. " He will not harm you Elizabeth, and on that, you have my word."

I was silent for a while, soaking in the words she spoke. I felt oddly encouraged and relieved to hear them, especially when spoken with such conviction from the wilful woman before me. If I knew Integra at all then I would know that what she said was true, and she would follow each promise through to the letter.

It gave me hope.

" Moving back onto the point of Adam," Integra broke the moment easily, " I think it would be wise for him to stay away for a while," she stopped for that brief second and watched me as though waiting for me to object, " no more visits..."

I did. Or rather 'tried' to object. I opened my mouth, aghast, and prepared to begin my outburst at her. Before I even manage to utter a syllable she beat me to it and held up a hand to silence me.

" Only for a while." Integra added quickly, firmly. " Just to let things settle and get back to normal, otherwise we are going to be drawing a few suspicious glances in our direction. Not only from Adams parents but also from more important figures closer to home."

I guess that made sense, but the idea of not being able to see Adam for a while was enough to make my heart drop into my stomach.

Integra must have seen my struggle for she added, quietly, almost apologetically, " It will only be for a short time, Elizabeth."

A few heartbeats passed and I felt my shoulders drop in a somewhat defeated manner.

Sir Integra took the moment to jump in again, " But until then..." she smiled suddenly, and I felt something akin to hope flutter to my throat. "... I have set up a training program for you and Stephan." I frowned at this, confused, before she finally finished, " I think it is about time you learned a bit of defence."

" Defence?" I echoed her, my voice barely a whisper, " As in...?"

Integra nodded, as though confirming my thoughts," Stephan will teach you the basics of using firearms, and maybe some contact grappling manoeuvres."

I was absolutely gobsmacked. It wasn't the first time this had happened to me today, but it had by far the most impact on me.

_Firearms?... grappling?... manoeuvres?...Huh?_

" A gun?" I said, disbelieving, " You're teaching me how to use a gun?" I repeated, eyes wide even as my guardian across from me somewhat smiled mischievously, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I asked, uncertain of my own abilities, let alone anyone else's.

Integra tilted her head a little to the side, her golden hair swaying at the movement. Her fitted suit creaked and stretched across her as she moved in her seat. " I think it is about time you learned to be able to defend yourself when we are not there, or you are alone." She shrugged, " I realise now that, albeit a little late, that you are now considered a target. You need to be able to look after yourself, properly, should the need arise."

" I'm a target?" The thought fell through my mouth with a whisper.

I felt my blood turn chilly in my veins.

Sir Integra shrugged again as though the information was old news to her, " Whatever Edward Franklin was up to yesterday, it was not good. Not only did he walk away without so much as a fight but he also tried to turn you against us." She explained casually, " He tried to make you fear us, Elizabeth. He is a very clever man, this Mr Franklin, whoever he is. I don't know how the man's mind is working right now but I know that this isn't the end of it." She gave me a pointed stare, one that was hard and determined, enough to intimidate even a grown man, " He will be back, and you must be prepared for it."

" Will you try?" She asked me finally.

I swallowed, but nonetheless nodded my head. " Yes... I will."

I could not believe I was agreeing to this!

The words were barely passed my lips before Sir Hellsing straightened, her voice taking on a more formal, colder tone as she declared, " Good." Her gaze flickered somewhere behind me, " Come in, Stephan."

I barely had time to ponder what she was doing before the door behind us creaked open and a tall masculine, familiar, figure stepped into the room.

Stephan strode into the room. His smile was contagious and cheeky as he winked at me playfully from across the room. His combat boots tapped heavily across the floor as he moved. Belts and buckles swung and clang together against the thickness of his combat uniform. He made his way confidently to us and stopped right before the desk, beside my chair.

" Morning Sir." He saluted to Sir Integra, before turning to me, his dark eyes twinkling merrily, " Morning Missy Lizzy." He held out a finger-less gloved hand to me, " You ready to get started?"

I did a double take for a minute. My mind going suddenly numb and empty as I glanced at the hand in front of me, then its owner, then to the blonde woman across the desk from me. My brows furrowed, and then I met Stephan's brown orbs once again.

" Huh?" I staggered momentarily, " Now?" I inquired rather squeakily, pointing down with my finger as though to indicate 'now as in now, now?'.

"You want to start... now?" I asked again, watching his smile spread into a full toothed grin. One gold molar sparkle brightly at me from the depths of his mouth.

" Sure do!" he bellowed in a rather manly style, " No time like the present, hey kid? We've got lots to get through..."

I barely had time to decide for myself when said hand before my face shot down and gently but firmly pulled me to a stand. Before I knew it I was walking towards the door. The tall, broad shape of the man beside me engulfed me completely. His auburn hair prickled my ears as he practically swung his heavy arm around my shoulders, tugging me along towards the door.

" Take care of her wont you?" I heard Sir Integra call quietly from behind us.

" Don't worry sir," Stephan rumble beside me, his hand ruffling playfully at my hair, " the young lady is in safe hands with me."

" I'll hold you to that soldier." Was the low mumble I heard from behind us.

It barely registered to me when we walked through and out the office, leaving a rather solemn Sir Hellsing behind us, and began to stride purposefully down the corridor and towards the well known direction of the training grounds at the side of the manors gardens.

" Stephan, " I piped up shyly from under my companions large overbearing arm, glancing around worriedly. " I don't think this is such a good idea. I don't know how to..."

" Nonsense!" Stephan cut in quickly, laughing merrily at my uncertain expression. He squeezed at me in an assuring manner with his arm. " We'll have you wupping ass in no time."

He hummed suddenly in thought, the sound vibrating through me as we strode out the side door and into the beams of sunlight and the garden that waited on the other side.

" Now, where to start?" he scratched his stubbled chin before it finally came to him, "Ah yes!..." he turned to me, a huge knowing and slightly foreboding grin on his handsome face –

" So, Missy Lizzy, what do you know about health and safety?"

My heart dropped.

I swallowed heavily.

I knew at that very moment that this wasn't going to end well at all...


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I do not own anything of Hellsing or its makers... yada yada yada**

**Sorry I haven't been updating much, I do realise it's been a while. I have been busy with working and college assignments. I'm looking forward to some half term holidays so I can get some more writing done.**

**I have to warn (yet again) that this chapter is long, but it's well worth it. Be sure you are sat comfortably and you have some chocolate or a cuppa with you.**

**I've been doing some more planning to this story and I am looking forward to doing some more later chapters as they are going to be the doggies danglies.**

**Anyway!...Here is chapter 29 of my story 'Dark Guardian'**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please, don't forget to review (even those of you not officially registered on the site) as they feed my inspiration! **

**:0)**

* * *

-o-o-

**Chapter 29**

-o-o-

The booming echo of the gun being shot resounded about the training unit. The weapon in my hand jolted harshly and wavered unsteadily as I tried to keep its heavy weight balanced in my grip. My shoulders were tense, trying to keep the gun steady and aimed straight at the target nought but few metres away from me.

I groaned in despair to myself as I watched the bullet, only a small rubber thing, skim across the ground a few feet away from the target and rebound off into the unknown. I stared at the little tuft of grass it kicked up and wanted to almost stomp childishly with frustration when I realised that that one little mark was getting further away each time.

My arms slumped, the weapon falling uselessly to my side as I lifted up a hand and pulled up my protective goggles and ear muffs. I placed them both roughly across the top of my head, wanting to be free of the tight and uncomfortable pieces of equipment.

I heard soft but low sniggering behind me and turned slowly until my eyes landed on Stephan standing a good distance behind me. A few men stood behind him and were watching me, their eyes full of mockery as they elbowed and chuckled with one another.

I looked to Stephan again, seeing his thoughtful but slightly cringing face look from my bullet mark in the ground to me and then back again.

I shrugged sheepishly at him. Almost apologetically.

" Well its erm..." Stephan began, walking towards me, the belts on his combats clattering and his boots shuffling across the ground with each step he took. " er... well, It's progress, I guess." When he finally reached me he rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly and then smiled at me. And with that smile my hope and motivation for training dwindled like a flame in a wind.

I sighed and lowered my head; a small part of my dark fringe fell forward as I tried to hide my embarrassment from the leering small crowd further afield. " Stephan please," I muttered shaking my head, " I'm rubbish at this." I looked up at him and could only manage a small sad smile.

" Nah, you're doing great." He said being the ever optimistic and ruffled at my hair like a brother would his sister. His hand was large and warm, but offered no source of comfort.

It was fact. I was absolutely useless at firing a weapon. I had been training for a while now, or so it felt. My aim was shockingly... well, shocking. I could not shoot for toffee. My arms struggled to keep the weapon straight and steady. My hands were small, naturally, and therefore found it hard to keep a solid grip without spraining or getting cramp in my fingers.

It was hopeless!

The thought must have been written all over my face for Stephan spoke up, his dark eyes warm and his somewhat handsome face reassuring, " Alright, so you need to practise your aim a bit." He flung his arm around me and squeezed gently, " You'll get there."

I shook my head again, giving him a pointed look. " This is pointless." I whispered, but to me it felt like a cry to the world. " I can't do this."

I felt him push me playfully, the knuckles of his hand lightly nudging at my chin even as he continued to smile at me. "Hey don't give up on me yet little lady." There was a hint of scolding in his tone, " Remember what I said: practise makes..."

" Makes perfect..." I cut in quickly, fighting back the urge to roll my eyes at him. Him and his ridiculous optimism. " Yes, so you keep saying." I murmured, eyeing up the little group of guys still watching us, chattering amongst themselves. They would every now and then turn to us, smirks gracing there rough and angular features.

" Come off it." Stephan spoke up again, " You've been practising, what? Four weeks now?" he lifted up a hand in front my eyes to gain my attention. Four long digits that were his fingers distended to show the numbers.

I glanced at the fingerless gloved hand then to his boyish and somewhat tanned face.

" What did you expect?" he said, shrugging, lowering his hand. "To be some gun wielding ninja like me in so little time?" he pointed to himself in a rather 'gay' fashion and puffed out his chest in pride. " Pur-lease."

I felt my lips lifting and a small bubble of laughter rising up into my throat. I had to give it to him, Stephan may not be the most sensible and serious of people, but he had a way with people that I envied. He was cheeky, quick with comebacks and always found ways to make you feel better after a rubbish day of practising.

I smiled at him, a real smile this time, " I'm sorry. It just feels... I feel so useless sometimes."

" Be positive, Missy Lizzy." He nudged at my chin again and winked at me, " You'll get there. I promise you. Just remember to keep your elbows locked, let them take the jolt of the shot."

I nodded, taking note of his advice in my head and took a deep cleansing breath._ I had to stay positive_, I told myself solemnly even as I straightened my shoulders and lifted my head with determination.

" Go on," my companion said, indicating over to the standing line, " Have another go."

I bit my lip for a moment but then merely nodded and began to wander back over to the spot I had been at only a few moments ago. My trainers streaked through the short blades of grass and paused a mere few inches from the thick white line painted across the ground. I lowered the muffs and goggles back over my face. I shifted my weight, spreading my legs slightly to balance myself. I lifted the hand holding the black handgun and held it in front of my vision, aiming its tip dead straight for the tall padded bulk waiting at the end of the thin strip of field. My eyes focused and strained as I tried to level it for the middle of the circular marked targets. Right for the centre...

" Watch your heads lads!" I heard a deep almost gravelly voice come from behind me.

Numerous low rumbles of laughter followed after.

I swallowed and cursed myself when I realised my focus had wavered and my eyes had attempted to wander over to the source of the laughter.

_Focus Lizzy_, I chanted silently to myself and once again tried to line up the barrel of the weapon to the marker.

" Straighten your elbows." Stephan's voice came to me like the crack of a whip.

Startled I lost concentration and adjusted my elbows. I straightened them; taking the weight of the gun and making it waver slightly in the new and somewhat awkward position.

" What the hell is she doing?"

My eyes moved. There it was, that person again. Whoever this person was they were male and smoked heavily, making their voice gruff and deep sounding to the ears.

" Elbows, kid."

I moved, noticing my elbows slackening and straightened them once again. I bit my lip, finally trying to keep all my concentration on holding my gun and the target in front of me.

I took my time. I steadied myself. My finger poised on the trigger, and then...

" Jesus. Seriously? What is she aiming at?... The roof?"

My fingers moved to soon. My arms, straining and quivering gently, lost their position and before I knew it the bullet was leaving the barrel with a sound of lighting crossed with thunder. The noise was deafening, but thankfully the earmuffs protected me from the impact of it.

I barely had time to lower my arms to my side when I saw that the rubber bullet had missed the target completely and was embedded into the ground a good five inches behind the last one.

_Oh for the love of..._

" Alright." Stephan was instantly beside me, eyeing up the mark I had made. " Good shot." I looked up at him incredulously; I did not have to say anything but my face spoke millions. It said 'you're kidding right?'.

" I think we should call that it for today." Stephan said finally, "You need a break."

I barely had time to reply when someone spoke up from behind us.

" She needs a miracle more like."

We both turned only to see the same group of men we had seen watching us earlier, they were standing a little distance away from us. They had stepped closer and I was now able to see them all up close. The leader was a broad beefcake of man that easily towered over his companions. Another was tall, almost gangly looking with short sandy hair. The other looked almost like pirate with his baggy clothes, tattoos and golden canine tooth that sparkled leeringly at me.

Though they seemed like a normal bunch of soldiers, there was something unwelcoming about them. Their faces were hard and almost cruel looking.

I felt anxious in their presence.

" Stephan," I whispered suddenly up to my fairer companion, " I can't practise when they keep watching and saying things."

Stephan's gaze fell from the three men towards me. I had only meant for him to hear me, but obviously had failed for I saw the head of the group snort derisively.

" Is that what you call it?" he sneered arrogantly, " Practising?"

Stephan, hearing the comment, turned back to the man and gave him a pointed look. " Come on guys. Give her a break."

I almost felt sorry for Stephan. For here he was trying to stand up for me and yet there was no disputing who was the strongest and most capable of the group. The other man easily towered over Stephan's short slender frame. Where Stephan was lithe and athletic looking, the other was bulking and thick with corded muscle. It almost looked unnatural. His face was sharp and angular, with a small slash of a scar running down the side of his chin. And his eyes...

They landed on me suddenly, and I swallowed. They were a brown shade one could say, but so dark that they almost looked a menacing black colour.

The guy must have seen something cross my face for his lips rose up into an unpleasant smirk and he took a step into my direction. Those eyes, dark and foreboding, wandered down my frame shamelessly and landed back onto my face.

" So you must be Elizabeth," he rumbled at me as he reached me. I had, for that moment, the strange unconscious urge to step back and hide behind Stephan. " You're the one our boy here has been babysitting all this time."

" Training." Stephan piped up quickly, his tone was terse but it also held a hint of humour as though he knew the man well and found his intimidating antics quite amusing.

" Training?" The giant man queried, lifting a wiry brow in Stephan's direction before turning back to me again before he tilted his head sideways to address his 'friends'. "Stephan can't teach a dog to sit let alone teach a little girl how to shoot a gun."

An array of low laughter met my ears as the two behind him joined in on the joke.

Their rudeness made something heated and vicious boil up inside of me. I wanted to slap the smirk right off the man's face – if only I could have reached. I felt myself glaring at him, my hands tightening at my side. Calling me a 'little girl' was one thing, but trying to insult my friend was another.

" Hey..." Stephan tried to speak up, obviously offended, but I interjected quickly before he could say anything further.

" I'm not a..." I started to say but bit my tongue quickly when all eyes turned to me. I chose my words carefully, and lifted my head to glower at the hulk of a man standing just a little beside me. " I may not be the best candidate but I'm willing to learn. Stephan is very patient with me. So, we will get there in the finish."

My courage fled quickly when the giants face lifted even higher and some of his front teeth became visible to me. Some were black and discoloured, while others weren't there at all.

" Is that what he keeps telling you?" The man mocked at me, "I don't mean to be rude but..." he leaned in towards me and the smell of tobacco and something sour met my nostrils. " You do realise it's hopeless little lady, don't you?" he glanced to Stephan and chortled deeply, " Stephan you've really put yourself out on this one." He turned back to me and took a step to my side so that he could peer down at me, " I mean look at you. " he indicated with a quick wave at me with large callous hands. There was strange design tattooed across his wrist. "You're too little."

" Shut up, Jonas." Stephan cut in, his eyes bearing into the other man as though he were telling a child to behave itself.

" Your hands are too small." My gaze rose back to the man beside me even as he lifted a hand and placed it on my shoulder. " And how do you expect to hold a gun with those scrawny arms."

I slowly looked across to the hand resting heavily on my shoulder. I bit my lip, feeling anger boil inside of me, wanting to take that hand and break it just like they do in the kung-fu movies my adoptive father used to watch. Instead I shrugged my body, removing its presence from me in one smooth movement and stepped away from him and his intimidating shadow.

" It's not about the size of the person, Mr _Jonas_, it about how they handle themselves." I bit out at him.

Jonas chuckled again, his two companions following suit as he slowly nodded his head at me, " Aye!" he declared in an almost fondly manner, " and I think we can all say we've seen your amazing techniques when it comes to handling firearms Miss." He was trying to get to me, but I refused to let him. "Want a piece of advice?" Jonas said calmly, leaning forward to almost whisper to me, " I say give up while you're ahead and leave the shooting to us..." he turned to his friends for second before continuing, "... to us more _able_ gentlemen." The two laughed again at that. " Understand?" he finally asked me, " You are not suitable for this kind of thing lass. You're a hazard." His dark orbs softened somewhat and there was a sympathetic look to his features, " Why not go read one of your books and learn something else... Like knitting perhaps?"

That was it. That was the last bite I could take. I felt my jaw tighten as I grit my teeth together. I let my head slump slightly to hide the sudden swamp of hurt and fury that overcame my senses. Thankfully no one was looking at me to see the sudden change.

I knew one thing. I did not want to listen to this anymore. I was tired of being judged. I was angry at being intimidated by people all the time. Most importantly; I was angry at myself for allowing them to upset me.

" Hey," Stephan's soft voice came from beside me as his hand fell gently across my back as though sensing my angst. "Don't listen to..."

Without allowing him to finish I stepped away from him. I lifted my head to look them all and guarded my features to try and make it look as though their jibes weren't bothering me.

I shrugged, trying to make it seem a nonchalant gesture.

" It's fine." I said coolly to all of them, giving one last long glare at the tall imposing Jonas who was still smirking at me.

" Lizzy?" I heard the concern in Stephan's voice, but chose to ignore it.

I wanted to show them that although I was a quiet person that didn't mean I had to put up with their insults.

" It's fine." I spoke to Stephan, handing him the gun that was still in my hand. " I get it." I gave him a half hearted smile before nodding to the guys still stood around me. I wanted nothing more than to just get out of here and be alone before I made myself look like an even bigger idiot.

" I'm going to take a break." I said, rubbing down my clothes to get rid of the dirt and muck that had accumulated throughout the day. " I'll erm..." I paused, glancing around the unit for my escape route, " I'll see you next time Stephan. Yeah?"

I began to step away from the small group, all eyes watching me. Some faces solemn and cold, others happier at the fact I was leaving.

I strode my way towards the large metal fire exit at the end right of the building. I felt rather than heard the silence from the individuals behind me. I heard Stephan trying to talk to me still, trying to persuade me to come back and try again but I just continued to walk towards the door. I pushed it open and passed through it into the sunshine that waited outside.

The chill of the wind bit through my thin clothing and for the first time that week I felt weary and achy from all the practising and conflicting emotions that had assaulted me since starting training.

The training units, having been situated outside and as far away from the main building as possible, was a good fifteen minutes away from the main manor. It was a long but refreshing walk, and with each passing minute my feelings were slowly coolly down.

By the time I reached my room I was more in control of myself and in much need of a change of clothes. As I pushed through the door I stepped up to my wardrobe and picked out a fresh outfit consisting of a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I put them on quickly, struggling slightly when the t-shirt got stuck a little around my head. I threw the worn clothes into the basket in the bathroom adjoined to my room and began to wash my face, scrubbing albeit a little too harshly. The water was chilled, icy and cooled my nerves quickly with each passing handful. I then leaned over for the towel and patted the skin dry.

I was deep in thought even as I did all of this.

I was still upset. No scrap that. I was angry.

_What right did the man, Jonas, have to mock me and ridicule me?_ You would have thought with me being a newcomer and new to all of this that they would have been friendly and supportive. But no. Instead they mocked me, made me feel inadequate and petty in their eyes.

_Why did they do this?_ I thought to myself, fuming quietly, _Was it because I was young? Or perhaps because I am a woman?_

And then I remembered. _Stephan can't teach a dog to sit let alone teach a little girl how to shoot a gun... Look at you... You're too little._

I paused in my patting of the towel and looked up into the mirror. I saw myself there, dark eyed, dark hair. A pale face peered back at me, the features soft and frail looking. The nose was too small. The cheeks were narrow and thin, not full and curved in the way like Angelina Jolie's. The body below the face was short and thin, childlike even. Or 'Petite' as Jade liked to say. My shoulders were slim and narrow. My hips were curved naturally in shape but with no soft fleshiness that many appealing women had. All in all, when it came to reality, I was quiet plain and small.

I shook my head, clearing my head of such thoughts and strode out and back into the bedroom. I then walked out into the hallway again. The door clicked closed behind me and with a quick glanced down each end of the corridor I made my way steadily to the one place I knew I could rest and spend the rest of the day without being near anyone.

The Library.

Or the study as Sir Integra labelled it. One of the many placed around the house.

I walked steadily down the winding halls until I came to its large double oaked doors. I knocked twice, just to check if it was empty or not and was suddenly happy when no one inside answered.

Without more ado I stepped in, pushing the heavy doors open with creak and took in the deep musky scent of used books and old parchment. With eagerness my eyes travelled the various shelves filled with stacks of books and scrolls. The thick mahogany desk at its centre was old but sturdy with a matching intricately carved chair at its side. On the far left was a couch, dark in colour with a Victorian design on it. Beside it was a small oak side table and tall backed arm chair sat across it. There was also a grand fireplace on the far right, but it looked worn and blackened as though it had not been used for a century or two.

I sighed in pleasure to myself, leaning against the door as I closed it shut.

This was my sanctuary and had been my hiding place since the beginning of training. I came here to study, as Stephan advised. But often I found myself reading novels and delving into a good story to help pass the time away. No one knew I came here, except Integra (whom I had to ask for permission) and William; who would every now and then bring me tea and biscuits to tide me over with until dinner time.

Stepping away from the door I walked quietly over to the shelf to left and began to search through the endless spines of books lined across its surface. I wanted something to read, to take my mind off of today.

I pulled out one book by its spine to read it closely.

_Great Expectations. _

I pushed it back quickly. The title, though innocent as it was, only seemed to fuel my ire.

_Great Expectations indeed_, I thought to myself sarcastically. It was great expectations if Integra ever believed I could ever learn to use a gun.

I pulled out various other books, reading their names but then placing them back as they did not interest me. I glanced over at the pile ready and waiting on the side table beside the couch. They were the books Stephan had instructed I read to better myself with weaponry and killing vampires. They were interesting, very in fact. But after today I wanted nothing more than to escape into another world, another time, another place. A place where I was a brave heroine who could fight as well as any man and who was not shy or easily intimidated.

I picked out another book from the shelf, I gave it a wiggle when it felt stiff and stuck between the others. It gave way eventually and with it three other books fell out and onto the floor. I bent down and reached to pick them all up, only to rise again and bang my head. The bottom panel of the shelf hit the side of my forehead with a resounding thump that for a second sent me dizzy and made my skull ache with the impact.

I cursed softly and lifted a hand to rub at the pain in my head. With one hand I awkwardly placed the other books back onto the shelf. I was still grumbling quietly to myself when I glanced down at the new book in my hand and began to laugh.

_Step-by-Step Knitting for beginners. _

"_Why not go read one of your books and learn something else... Like knitting perhaps?"_

_Fate is cruel_, I thought sardonically and practically threw the book back onto the shelf. _So much for coming here to escape. _

Even things in here were reminding me.

Reminding me of how much of failure I was.

" Oh for crying out loud." I leaned my head forward to rest it against the wood. " Knitting?" I asked myself, growing peeved by the second. " Knitting?" I gathered myself and pushed away from the shelf. I quickly began to shove the rest of the books back into place, " How rude can a person get? " " No!" I all but bit out to myself, shaking my head. " I refuse to let him bother me. Stupid, arrogant, egotistic..." I shoved the last one into place and whirled around to face the sofa...

Only to freeze in my tracks when I realised I was no longer alone in the room.

For there, sat in the large single armchair... was Alucard.

My heart stopped in its beat as my eyes widened. He was sat regally, one long leg crossed over the other. His dark head was tilted at me. His hair, long and silken, fell passed his shoulders like inky blackened water. His eyes were bare, no glasses graced his sharp aristocratic features, and his eyes were maroon coals, burning brightly and aimed straight at me with a beady intensity.

I was stunned momentarily.

" Good evening." He all but purred at me silkily.

He was smiling at me. That same knowing and enigmatic smile that reminded me of a cat. The notorious Cheshire cat.

I let out a breath it a sudden whoosh and lifted a hand to my stomach, holding it gently to try and calm the tight knot forming there.

I had thought I had been alone, and then suddenly he was there. My heart had jumped in its natural beat. My chest tightened in unease. My face flushed hotly at the directness of his stare.

His sudden appearance had scared the living daylights out of me.

" Alucard." I breathed, " You ..."I paused, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had scared me, " You made me jump." I stated finally, feeling myself shiver slightly under his heated watch.

His lips, thin and as pale as his skin, quirked further at one side wolfishly. " You seemed deep in concentration, I did not wish to intrude." There was a soft edge to his voice, but nonetheless it was still hard and regal sounding to the ears. " Do you usually talk to yourself?" He asked suddenly, somewhat amused. " Correct me if I am wrong but I am told it is a strong sign of madness in an individual."

I gathered myself and let my eyes wander over him once, from his face all the way down to his boots and back. It was suppose to be an action of haughtiness, but I could not help but admire him. He was, in fact, quite handsome in his dark fitting suit and long crimson coat. Though strange the attire was, only one such as him could have pulled it off and looked good while doing it.

" I am quite sane, thank you." I added as icily as I could, trying to stop my voice from wavering before glancing down at the shelves again as though to pick out another book to look at, " Unlike some I could mention." I murmured quietly to myself and almost cringed to myself when I realised 'tall dark and slightly scary' had very good hearing.

" You're angry." The statement came unbidden, so suddenly, so strangely, that I found myself turning to face him.

I had almost expected to find sympathy or understanding on his perfect features, but found only... amusement.

_Brilliant. Just what I wanted after a day like today,_ I thought to myself tersely.

" It's nothing." I stated, turning away from him again, no longer able to meet his eyes. " I was just..." I thought carefully for the words, "... reading."

" So I see." Came the low, humoured reply and I glanced in the corner of my eye to see him peering over at the small pile waiting beside him on the oak table. " You are quite the bookworm I've noticed." He stated easily, as though none of this was new news to him. As though he knew me well. And that thought was somewhat worrying.

" I must admit that you've chosen a rather _peculiar_ topic to study." He gave me a quick devilish glance before using the pinky finger of one gloved hand to lift the cover of a book up and began to read it aloud, " '_101 ways to kill a creature of the_ night'," Alucard lowered the cover again and finally let his blooded orbs fall back to me," How amusing."

I was not in the mood for his games, but I was also very aware of how different he seemed today. He seemed odd. Changed in some way. It had been a good few weeks since I had seen him that day in Integra's office and on the cliffs. He had been mysteriously laidback and calm in an odd kind of manner. Almost human in the way he had spoken with me.

But now, now he was different. His eyes were alive, burning. His smile, though not mocking as it usually was, was wild and untamed like the rest of him. His very aura held a strong sense of something. Something predatory, something tangible. A sense of threat maybe, or perhaps of ... playfulness?

It was like looking at a tiger. With its eyes black and rounded, following my every move. Its tail swishing slowly but patiently.

I swallowed heavily at the thought.

" No, it's not that funny really." I said as I shook my head at him slowly, gathering my wits and trying to remain calm even as the same knowing smile spread further across the harsh slash of his mouth. I tried to ward him off with, " Stephan wanted me to learn a bit more about vampires." I indicated to the books he had just looked at, " About your kind." I pointedly said to him, dropping a huge hint.

" And?" Was all I got from him. It was a long drawn out rumble, accentuating every syllable of his strong British accent.

I shrugged, trying to make it look nonchalant, " I'm finding it rather interesting." I said easily, " Especially chapter eight where it tells me how to stake a vampire and cause the highest pain possible to them."

" Oh my." I would have believed the distress in his tone, had he not have been smiling at me so manically. " It seems I have underestimated you yet again, Little Human." A dark brow lifted as the coral orbs beneath perused my frame with interest, " Who would have thought that you were filled with such violent _urges_." And then he added, " I am beginning to feel intimidated. I will have to keep my heart heavily guarded," he placed a large spidery fingered gloved hand across his chest where his heart would have been, "...who knows what damage you may do to it while I sleep."

" If you had one."

I spoke it aloud before I could stop myself.

My eyes flashed to Alucard's as I realised my folly.

_Jesus. What has gotten into me today?_ I thought desperately, wishing my tongue would hold itself in check as I seemed to have no control of it what so ever.

" You wound me." Alucard drawled.

_It sounded like it,_ I thought sarcastically. He seemed neither bothered nor offended by what I had said. The only sign that he had heard me at all was the slow rise of his brow across his pale face. The lips beneath growing deeper and more sinister with each ridiculous word that came from my lips.

" I'm sorry," I began to stammer awkwardly, " I didn't mean..."

" I know what you meant." Alucard cut in darkly and I felt my heart turn icy in my chest. There was no mistaking the enticing danger behind that tone. " Do you think me a monster, little human?" he asked me suddenly, his face contorting into that of savage curiosity, " Is it because I am a vampire that I frighten you?"

" It is..." I started and failed to finish. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to speak again. " I'm not afraid of you." I fiddled with the edge of my t-shirt as though to seek some form of comfort from the motion. And then, for some odd reason, Sera's face popped into my mind. It was then I said - " And besides, not all vampires are..." _Evil? Mad? Deranged?_ I chose the word carefully. "...bad. It is a person's actions that make them a monster not their species or differences to humans." I glanced at his amused face to realise I was blabbering nonsense, and it was probably going in one ear and out of the other with this vampire. " Even then a person can change..." I muttered quietly as an afterthought and lowered my eyes to the wooden floor beneath my feet.

I heard a sound of disgust some from deep within his throat. The soft but menacing 'hnn' was enough to make even the most highest ranked of individuals look low. " How very philosophical." He seemed disinterested in what I had said, but the shark like smile had yet to leave his face. Did he ever stop smiling? " But 'change' is for the delusional." He spoke as though it were fact. " The human race has its way of making things acceptable to suit their needs and lives, does it not?" I looked up and met his eyes, his were hooded and almost hazy in their shade. " They commit their sins and then name them in the cause of religion or law." He moved his hands around with a dexterity and grace that had me transfixed. "Such behaviour is an act of ignorance."

Before I could stop myself I felt the words bubbling up in my throat, " How is forgiving and trying to find the good in people ignorance?" It was not a real question, I was more or less in disbelieve to his arrogance and unpleasant way of thinking.

" Finding the good?" He sneered in kingly fashion to me, and even from across the room I felt myself tremble under the onslaught. Even from his position in the arm chair he looked noble, ethereal, like a god. " Can you honestly say you believe in such trash? You are very naive." Alucard finished finally.

" I believe people deserve a second chance," I said without pause, pleased to hear that my own voice neither wavered nor sounded unsure in itself, " but only if they want it enough to work hard for it."

" How lowly."

Was all the reply I got from him, even as he turned his majestic dark head away from me, as though to discard me from his presence. His eyes, glowing and fiery, perused the room lazily.

_He really is unbelievable_, I thought as I glanced down at Alucard's black boots, one dangling above the other from where they were crossed. He seemed hopelessly dark mooded. He believed in nothing good. Nothing pure. But then if that was the case, did he believe in anything? Anything at all? People believed in many things nowadays. Religion. Honour. Love. Law. I believed in my friends. I believed in Integra. But for him, it must have been strange to have lived so long and not to have believed in anything. Nothing at all.

For that second, in a strange and odd sort of way... I almost felt sorry for him.

I had barely come out of my wanderings when I lifted my eyes towards his to find him looking at me. He was watching me with an almost eerie silence that was enough to put me on edge. The glimmer of his eyes, dangerous and bright was like looking into the belly of a molten volcano. On the brink of eruption.

He was madness in itself.

" And what of me, little human?" He questioned darkly, his smile suddenly gone.

My courage fled me instantly.

" You?" I croaked out quietly. Not sure if I wanted to continue this conversation with him or not.

" You speak of this forgiveness, of finding the good in people." His orbs seared me from under the thick arches of his brows. " But what of me?" That question took me aback for moment but he quickly continued his speech, " I am not a_ person_, nor am I human."

I did not know what to say to him. I lowered my eyes. For a moment I was stunned into silence as I stood there. What could I say to him? To him, of all people? I was afraid, afraid of what to say to him, of how to answer his questions. Fearing that the further we drove into this, the deeper the hole I was in, and the more dangerous he became.

" Look at me."

Those very three words were enough to set my body to fire even as I lifted my eyes fully to clash with his.

His crimson eyes burned with such ferocity. I felt the breath in my lungs become caught as the sight. They were pulling me in, urging me towards him. They were powerful flames, drawing me like a moth to their heat.

"So tell me," Alucard began again, " Little human, what do you see in me? What redeeming qualities can you find in this demonic monster sat before you?"

My first thought was that I needed to leave and quickly. The second thought that followed was of why he was asking me these questions anyway. I pondered carefully on what I was going to say. The last thing I wanted to say was something that would offend or encourage him. Especially seeing as he was in this oddly frightening and yet mischievous mood.

I glanced around the room and then let my attention fall back to him, thinking, always thinking, even as he continued to watch me for my answer.

" I..." I started awkwardly trying to find myself.

I met his eyes and held them.

" I... I think you are very lonely." I said it so quietly that I, myself, almost didn't hear it.

He, Alucard, however did and before I knew it his head had fully turned in my direction and was tilted towards me with almost an air of interest. Before I could stop I continued my ramblings, trying to back up my theory, "And I think that you have been around for a very long time to watch the world change. You've seen wars. Deaths. Betrayals. Maybe you've even lost someone important to you." I simply shrugged, more to myself than to him, " You have managed to see all the bad that can be found in the race that is humans..." I paused for brief second, finding the words, before continuing, "... but you have yet to see the good in them."

I spoke nothing but the truth. Alucard, from what I know thus far, is a very old vampire. Not in age per say, but he has existed for – how long? – hundreds of years perhaps? Whatever creature or demon he was, it was a long time to spend with nothing but the darkness and your own being for company. _Now_ he has many allies, like Integra and Seras. But before that, he had no one. And, although he is nothing but a killer, there is a question in my mind that fails to leave me.

If he was nothing but a monster, why would he allow himself to be taken by the Hellsing's those many years ago? Was it truly because he was defeated?... Was it because he was curious about humans?... or maybe, just maybe... Was it because his loneliness was that unbearable?

I felt something inside of me twinge in sympathy for him. It was an odd sensation; one I felt was wrongly placed. But nonetheless it was there.

I looked at him. Alucard. Really looked at him, even as he watched me. I looked at him not as a monster, but as a man. A man who, save for his red coloured eyes and pale skin, would have been quite a handsome human.

Something must have flashed across my face, something soft, for in that instant Alucard began to speak.

" Humans are weak."

All hints of sympathy fled like a sun behind a cloud.

All hint of seriousness was gone from him, and its place stood humour and mockery in its greatest form. Was he trying to hide behind it?

" And strong." I added quickly to him, feeling my ire grow with each passing second he sat there, smiling smugly at me. I refuse to let him turn this around, so I decided to say something that would remind him of the truth. " Otherwise you would not be here, and we would not be having this conversation would we?"

That had him.

_Take that Count Dracula_, I thought smugly inwardly marking off the score 1-0 in my memory.

Alucard's smile did not falter, but his face twisted into that of savage intrigue.

" You are so strange." He rumbled to me, though it seemed more like a thought spoken aloud. There was a hint of something behind his tone, but I could not identify it.

I could only frown at him.

" Me?" I asked him, awkwardly glancing around the room as I realised he had managed to twist the conversation back to me again, " How am I the strange one?"

I waited for him to answer me, and I did not have to wait long. He was assessing me with his gaze, scrutinising me as though trying to search deeply for something that only he could see.

" Like most humans, I find you quite..." He started casually, and finished just as casually with, "... annoying."

What he said took me aback and I blinked momentarily at him in disbelieve as though I had heard him wrong.

" What?" I all but blurted confusedly as I crooked a brow at him." Why would you think that?"

Of all the people he thought was strange, it was me. In fact, in my opinion anyway, with only two of us in the room, the person I thought was the oddest was _him_. With his red clothes, pale skin and abnormal behaviour.

I waited for him to elaborate.

In that second, I blinked again, and before I could take a breath. Before I could gather myself or take a step... he was suddenly standing before me.

I did not see his body move, nor his shape blur as he sped across the room. I only knew that one moment he was sitting in the chair beside the side table, and the next he was but a foot in front of me.

It was such an effortless move. His hair neither swayed nor rustled as he practically glided to me. The shoulder flaps of his coat ruffled and lifted at the motion and his coldness swamped me with an intensity that made me panic and shoot back a step to gain further distance from him.

My eyes widened. I shot back a step, my feet stumbling over themselves as they moved. My back met the shelf behind me sharply even as the top shelf bumped the back of my head with a solid thud.

I swallowed heavily, and ever so slowly craned my head back so that I could meet his eyes. Those fiery orbs, along with his aristocratic features and slender frame towered over me with such ease that I felt myself trying to press further away from him. The unmoving shelf behind me foiled my plan.

I felt swamped by his nearness. I felt the chill from his frame reach and wrap about me like an icy embrace. The smell of him; of something musky, earthy and something all together unique surrounded me.

Alucard leaned in towards me, his smile chillingly thin. His inky hair fell forward to float about his features in a curtain of blackness. His arms, long and decidedly muscled, lifted to place a hand either side of my head upon the wood and wall behind me.

" You are nothing like my master." Alucard spoke the words softly, yet there was an edge to them. Something dangerous and enticing lurking behind their deep rumbling meaning. " She is strong for a human, and proud." He added, a hint of something warm in his tone as he spoke of his master. " She walks the path of leadership with a heart made of iron and steel. She lets no one dissuade her," He levelled his red eyes firmly with mine, " and lets no one control her."

My head felt light as all I could do was listen and watch him, my neck straining to keep the contact of our eyes lest I lowered them. I wanted to, believe me, as he was such a frighteningly beautiful creature. But to him, it was a sign of submission.

" You, on the other hand." Alucard began, a low chuckle rising up from his throat. One large gloved hand slid forward, and for a painfully strained moment, he let it rest before my face. The long digits hovered closely to the skin of my cheek.

" You are weak." He said, smugly, surely. I felt ire rise up in me but refused to snap back at him. I could only wait with bated breath for the contact of his hand upon my face. It was so close I could feel it's coolness. " You have no physical strength." He added again, watching me closely. Looking down at me with hooded crimson eyes. " You leave yourself open to everyone and everything." His hand moved, swayed, floated around my face as though he were trying to memorise it. But never touching did he touch me. " You are easily overpowered, and so quickly manipulated. You are a simple prey."

I felt my legs trembling beneath me. My lungs parched for the clean air I refused to take in.

" No." He stated suddenly as though agreeing with himself, " You are _nothing_ like my master." A second passed, " But then there is something about you." He leaned in closer and I felt my breath fall from my mouth in a gasping whoosh. His face was so close I'm sure he must have felt its violent gust across his chin. I felt my own trembling lightly. I clenched my eyes shut, unable to take the intensity any longer; wishing that the wall would suck me up and swallow me whole. Anything to escape his darkening, riveting presence.

" There is something about you that draws me."

_Dear god!_ Even with my eyes shut and in darkness his voice, thick and accented, followed me. It echoed through my mind and sent shivers rippling down my spine.

" Something that makes a place, deep within myself, stir. Restlessly."

He touched me.

His face, his slender nose, buried deep into the top of my head, startling me. I felt a bitter breath of ice come from his lips and ruffle at the side of my hair. His hand, once hovering close to my skin, lowered and cupped my chin firmly but gently. Like the stroke of heated velvet crossed with wintery steel.

I heard him inhaled, taking in my scent with a long drawn purr from his chest.

" You are so very human." He spoke lowly, his voice rumbling. I felt my body shaking violently at its strange lightness. " You are so very alive... so very _feeling_." I finally opened my eyes and looked at him, or rather at his bloody cravat dangling in front of my face. " Your emotions, when aroused, run so high, so strongly I can sense them," He continued to burrow himself into my hair even as his fingers began to stroke the skin of my jaw lightly, " I can almost feel them myself."

I had the strong instinct in me to push him away, to run from the room but I could not find the strength in me to do it. Alucard was so close, so near. I felt light all over and not fully myself. He was giant compared to my short frame; he towered over me so easily that I felt like a child under him. His head was touching mine, yet his body was arched away from me, not yet creating contact. I felt the outrageous urge to lean into him, to fill that gap, but then shook the thought away at how dangerous it would be. Of how wrong it would be.

" I felt your fear," he began again, his voice a dark whisper into the lobe of my ear as his nose ran across its fleshy outer shell. Goosebumps rose across my skin in reaction to the tingly sensation it caused. I experienced a shudder just as Alucard continued to speak, " I felt your fear stark and terrible, when the vampires tried to attack you."

I felt, rather than saw, him grin against the side of my head. " I felt your happiness, warming and overwhelming, when your two mortal friends returned and remembered you. I felt your joy at seeing them once again." The hand at my chin rose daringly and I felt something hot clench deep somewhere inside of me when the tip of his gloved finger brushed against the corner of my mouth. " I also felt your hope when my master allowed them to visit you."

He chuckled lowly at my gasp, " I felt your hatred for the pile of scum that has caused them to leave once again." He pulled away a little so that he could look at me. I was blown away with how darkly ominous his eyes had turned. They delved into me, reading me, knowing me.

" Even now, I feel your loneliness." He said it with such sureness that I felt faint. _How did he know so much?_

I felt an abnormal tugging somewhere in my chest, it was tight and persistent, urgent. It felt as though there was a long strand of silken thread tied to a single rib in my torso. It coiled and pulled aimlessly until it finally twisted its way across and into the strange being stood before me. To _him_.

As though we were connected.

" You are longing to see them again, safe and well with your own two eyes." He stated the fact, rather than asked in a question. " Especially the _boy_."

My eyes flashed to his in an instant, my limbs tensing anxiously. I did not need to ask who 'the boy' he was referring to was, as I already knew.

Adam.

It wasn't so much the mention of him that created wariness in me. It was the way Alucard had spoken of him. Something in his manner that made me want to find Adam and protect him fiercely from the threat lying beneath this vampires heady eyes.

"Yes." Alucard purred silkily to me as though he were reading my thoughts. " I know of the admiration you feel for him. The devotion." He lowered himself a little further until his face was inches before my own, his orbs become sly slits even as his smile grew back into devilish sneer I had come to recognise so well.

There was no mistaking the mockery coming from him. But there was also something else, something I couldn't put my finger on.

His shoulders, broad and powerful as they were, seemed tense; tightly coiled even as he remained hunched over me.

I barely had time to think on it. I couldn't as his proximity was pulling me from my thoughts, almost as though he was inside of me, as though he was demanding my full attention. It was enough to keep me in a hold, my eyes locked to his even as his began to slowly slink lower to my nose and lower still until they rested on my lips.

I swallowed heavily. My eyes glued to him. My heart kicking up a pace.

Alucard moved. Lowering his head, his thin pale lips opened partially and I caught the glimpse of sharp teeth hiding beneath them. My own lips fell open in a silent bid for air.

I let my eyes close. Unable to look, unable to see anything other than him should they remain open.

I waited.

" I..." It was whispered against my lips. It sounded odd coming from him. Almost strangled.

I still felt his eyes bearing into me. His pointed nose, so close, brushed against mine with such a softness. Like cold marble stone.

I heard him rumble suddenly, a growl. Followed by a cracking beside my head.

" I despise such emotions."

Surprise took me and like that, just like that I snapped out of the moment.

His words sank clearly into my mind. I felt myself wake up, as though snapping out of some magically weaved trance. My brows furrowed and my eyes snapped open with a flash.

_How dare he say such things?-_ Was my first priority. I wanted to slap him, to shout at him for mocking my feelings. For demeaning them and making them seem low and unimportant. As though his opinion was law and therefore made mine mean nothing.

I opened my mouth, determined to say something.

Only...

He was no longer in front of me.

My brows furrowed further and I glanced about the room I still recognised as the study. Everything was as it should be. The chairs and tables were still there. So were the books I had placed on them. The shelf behind me still dug into my back, a few books were still fallen and forgotten about on the floor beside my feet.

Everything was as it should be; only Alucard was gone.

I felt air enter my body in a mixture of relief and something else... something heavy and turbulent inside of me.

There was no sign of him whatsoever, it was almost as though he had never been there in the first place. The only remaining trace of him was the eerie chill that still floated about the atmosphere like an invisible blanket.

I was in turmoil for a second with my feelings. I felt anger at Alucard for managing to twist the conversation onto me again, for making me look like a fool and treating me like an inferior subject. _He had played with me_, the thought crossed my mind like a stab, _I'm sure he was going to..._

I paused in that train of thought and shook my head. Whatever Alucard had intended to do, he meant it to aggravate and annoy me. He wanted to scare me. He wanted to belittle me. To toy with me. As he always did, as he always had done from the very start.

Why? - Because he was vampire who claimed to believe in nothing and care for no one.

The only problem was... _why did I feel so disappointed?_

I blinked a few times, gathering myself. I then peeled myself away from the shelf and sighed. I had had enough for one day. I leant down and picked up the fallen books. I then lifted the other hand and let it ruffle comfortingly at my hair as I turned and faced the shelf.

My mind went blank for second. My eyes took in the scene before me.

For there in the wall just beside where my head had been... was a large fist sized dent. The plaster was crumbled and broken as though struck with a heavy object.

It alarmed me.

For it was exactly where Alucard's hand had been.

And inside the gaping crack was a tiny puddle of a dark fluid. It glistened like a ruby in the dim light.

Blood.

Alucard's blood.

_I despise such emotions..._

What on earth was going on?


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**: **I do not own anything of Hellsing (I'm not that brilliant)**

**Just want to say thank you all so much for your reviews for the last chapter. They cheered me up no end, as I've been having a bit of rubbish luck lately. I won't go into details but you've all been fantastic and gave me motivation to dream.**

**You're all so brilliant!**

**Here is chapter 30 of my story 'Dark Guardian'**

**It, again, is a bit long but well worth the read. Things are going to start getting interesting after this chapter. A little more plot coming forward and a little more Alucard-i-ness...**

**Please, don't forget to review! Let me know what you think!... Yes, even those of you without a login name! The more the merrier.**

**Let's try and get over 310 reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**:0)**

* * *

-o-o-

**Chapter 30**

-o-o-

My footsteps were light as I strolled my way through the empty corridors of the Hellsing manor. It was morning; the air was fresh but icy with the chill of winter. The sun, though low and not very hot, was beaming through the various windows as I walked. Each window that I passed I felt its rays swamp and envelope me, soothing my nerves.

I felt on edge. I felt anxious. I felt... unfocused. Why could I not concentrate today? I thought to myself with a sigh of agitation. I lifted up a hand and ran it through my thick dark locks I had attempted to brush earlier; but only managed to make it look even more disarrayed and wild.

It did not help that the night had been filled with strange dreams. Dreams that changed and mingled into endless whirls of colours and shapes. I could not remember most of what I saw. They either made no sense or were unclear in my minds sleep filled vision.

But one thing I could remember. One thing that was still clear and stuck in my brain like a thorn was...

The boy.

I remembered the boy. Clear and vibrant as though I could still see him now.

In my dream he had been small. Young. Frozen in timeless age. He had been seated on something; what I did not know. But he had been thin, and tall even when sat. He had been youthful, but not a child. His face, though rounded like a child's, had been sharp and angular. Unforgiving.

He had been weeping. Crying quietly. The sobs soft but filled with strained anguish that had tugged at my heart strings. Urging me, pulling me forward to go to him. To hold him to me like a mother would.

I remembered walking towards him. Reaching out to place a hand upon his narrow shoulders. But he had turned, as though he sensed me there the whole time. He had whirled towards me so viciously, so madly. So savagely.

I remembered trying to step away. Frightened. Startled. Even as I clashed and caught the glittering madness that were his eyes.

He was but a boy. But his eyes, they were so sad. So angry. So pained.

But then they had turned, their dark colour changed and whirled into a foggy crimson colour. Their shade so bright, so stark in contrast to his soft face.

His lips had peeled back, revealing sharp powerful canine teeth. Pointed and lethal. The animalistic hiss that came from his throat was anything but human.

He had shot up, reaching for me, talon like fingers growing and sharpening, eager for my flesh.

I remembered screaming.

But just as he reached me, just as he almost brushed me with his touch... I woke up. Safe. Sound. Tangled in the sheets of my bed with only the silence and the darkened bedroom as my companion.

And now here I was.

I was definitely restless. My mind wandered, puzzled.

Perhaps it was because training was cancelled for today? Was that why I was so restless? I sighed and frowned to myself. Training had been cancelled because of weather conditions. Not that I was bothered mind you. I glanced out the window and saw the fresh crispiness of ice and frost covering the grounds outside, the stark whiteness of it both dangerous and beautiful all at once. Just like...

_Alucard._ The name came unbidden to my mind, reminding me once again to the truth of why my thoughts were so consumed this morning.

I could not stop thinking about yesterday, about what happened in the library with the vampire who both frightened and intrigued me. Once again my thoughts wandered to yesterday's events. The way Alucard had been so strange, his behaviour erratic, always changing. One moment he was teasing, playful, the next he was threatening, and then overwhelmed with seriousness and coldness. He was an intense creature; the way his eyes blazed always put me on edge.

After yesterday's events I had tried to avoid everybody at all costs. After the meeting with Alucard I had headed straight to my room and locked myself in there for the rest of the evening. I had felt lost. I had felt concerned. I had felt overwhelmed. I wanted nothing more than to hide under my bed covers and hibernate from the rest of the world.

But even then the words Alucard had spoken to me recited themselves over and over in my head. Chilling me. Warming me.

_You __make a place, deep within myself, stir... Restlessly._

_I despise such emotions..._

I took another step down the hall. I did not think about where I was wandering. I had intended to find the breakfast hall for something to eat but realised I had passed that room twice now within the last fifteen minutes.

I approached a crossroad in the corridors and took a left, my stroll steady, and my steps light. Until...

I paused hastily, my feet coming to a halt as I noticed the tall dark figure hunched and standing before the door that I suddenly noticed was Integra's office.

" William?" I sighed in relief when I recognised him. He was leaning in slowly, his ear to the door, listening so intently that he did not at first notice me nearby. " What are you doing?"

He glanced my way, his cool eyes piercing sharp, but his smile was gentle.

I took a step towards him, curious as to why he looked so tense. I opened my mouth about to speak to him again, but with a reflex as fast as lighting he lifted a hand and silence me with a gesture. A finger placed pointedly across his thin aged mouth.

I frowned but fell quiet as I tried to focus and find the source of Williams's interest. It did not take long before I realised there were voices coming from inside Sir Integra's Office. Numerous ones. Each one different. It sounded as though there were at least fifteen people inside the room murmuring and talking amongst themselves. Time passed merely half a minute before a new voice spoke up, it was louder than the others, colder more sterner, and without mercy.

" It seems Sir Integra Winsgate Hellsing that the security of this organisation is somewhat lessening as of late." The person spoke without wavering; their tone was scolding and mocking, without a hint of remorse. I recognised the person instantly, for I had heard that same cold voice to speak to me before, in that exact same way. " Your standards are slipping."

It was Marcus.

The entire room fell silent as he addressed the lady of the house. It was so quiet inside that I could not hear a single person shuffle or move in their position at the table I knew to be in there.

" You are harbouring a dangerous creature," he stated easily, I could all but hear the smirk in his voice, " He is a weapon that you cannot or have not even attempted to control." I heard footsteps, light and measured peruse their way around the room. I took a step forward and leaned closer to William so I could hear him more clearly.

I felt myself freeze at the words Marcus spoke, not only was I surprised at his audacity for talking to Integra like that, but also that Integra remained silent and did not retaliate to his hateful accusations.

" You allow a young girl not of this council to live with you here, without parental permission. Illegally."

I swallowed at that, realising that the conversation had undoubtedly turned in my direction. I felt an uneasiness grow in my chest at where this topic was going.

" You also allow outsiders, mere teenagers might I add, to come and go without so much as authorisation or protection; with the knowledge of vampires and their existence." My head snapped up at that, and I felt myself stepping towards the door handle.

William reached out and grasped at my arm suddenly. I glanced up at him, my question evident on my face along with my distress at how a man such as Marcus knew so much.

"And then, to put the cherry on the cake, you are allowing this chaotic disorder to leave the manor grounds." My eyes shut tightly as blow after blow came down up me. The room inside was eerily quiet. Why did Integra not say anything?

" Oh yes, we have heard of what has happened in Whitby at the Holmewood manor. We've been keeping a close eye on you now for a long time. This is not acceptable!" The last came out a bellow, clear and ringing with malicious intent. I could all but imagine Marcus's face smirking and twisted in a grimace of loathing for the woman who was his leader. " The outsiders nearby are beginning to talk. The local authorities are beginning to get suspicious. We will not allow such unruly misdeeds to proceed in this manner."

More footsteps echoed around the room, the shuffling of papers evident behind the soft whispers of breathing throughout the air.

" We," Marcus began again, coldly, " as a member of this council, are here to help you, to keep you and your organisation safe and undiscovered." I all but wanted to laugh sardonically at that but remained silent. " We cannot do that unless you retain some sort of order here. Do you understand? Am I clear?" There was something dark, threatening in his words. An unsaid warning seemed to throb through the atmosphere, making it so tense inside the room that we even felt it from the other side of the door.

" Am I clear?" Marcus asked once again icily, wanting an answer.

" Crystal." It was Sir Integra that spoke this time. Her voice, though light and fairly quiet held a note that told us both she was on the edge of having the younger man shot for his audacity.

" What on earth is going on?" I whispered lowly to William who was inches beside me. I felt the heat from his body as I leaned closer and whispered a question to him, " Is he allowed to talk to her like that?"

I felt rather than saw him shrug, the folds of his pressed suit ruffling lightly, "So it seems." It was followed by a frustrated sigh.

" Why isn't anyone saying anything to him?" I wandered allowed, half expecting William to go striding in there and demanding the group to leave, " He has not right to speak to her like that." I too felt the heat rise up into me, I felt protective of Sir Integra. Not only that but also because of the accusations the young man was aiming at me being here and my friends visits.

" I am afraid he does." William answered quickly, quietly. My brow rose up in question as I tilted my head at him. _Why is that?_ My look asked. It took William but a second to begin explaining it to me.

" Marcus is the head of the council," he began, his accent clear and accented with a slight British pride. "He is head director of the knights of England. What he says goes." I nodded to him, understanding, yet still confused as to why that would give him the right to talk to Integra like that.

William must have seen the question in my face for he answered just as quickly with, " His role is to work alongside Sir Hellsing to provide security and legal protection to the organisation. But everyone knows he is envious of our ladyship and her position as leader." He turned from me and back towards the door to listen closely, but not before he finished with. " He has been scheming and waiting to take her place for fifteen years, and now he finally has a chance."

" A chance?" The words were disbelieving from my mouth, " Why does he have a chance? He's not a Hellsing. He can't do anything..." I seemed so sure of myself. Sure of my own answer yet at the same time I felt the cold reality of doubt creep its way into my spine. I turned to William again and caught his gaze before asking, "...or can he?"

William sighed slowly, a drawn out low sound that spoke millions of his dislike for the man inside. "If the truth about us and our 'field of work' becomes obvious to the public we are labelled as a classified threat to the country." He shrugged as though it were fact and I felt something tense in him as he finally said the words I was hoping never to hear in my time staying at this manor, " If that happens, Sir Integra will have no choice but to step down and allow Marcus to take over."

I felt myself taking a step away from the door. My legs somewhat unsteady at the movement. I felt floored, disbelieving, and at the same time filled with despair.

_Close it down?_ I thought to myself, a slight twinge urging its way into my chest. _They cannot do that. They couldn't._

" Close it?" I spoke it aloud before I could stop myself, " but that is impossible." I shook my head disbelieving as I bit at my lower lip worryingly. " What about all the vampires?" My urgency grew with each passing second at the thought, " People will die William!"

I must have spoken a bit too loudly, for the room inside fell silent suddenly and William's head shot around towards me.

I gave him a sheepish look of apology but then stepped closer to him to listen in on what was being said. There was a low murmuring throughout the room, but then it settled and Marcus spoke up once again to address the room.

" And the queen; she knows doesn't she?" I asked William, my voice a soft hiss of a whisper as we caught bits and pieces of the conversation. " Surely she wouldn't allow such a thing to happen?"

I saw Williams head in the corner of my eye shake forlornly, " I am afraid that if enough evidence was put forth against us, her majesty would have no say in the matter. It is government that rules the country, not royalty."

I wanted to groan aloud with the unfairness of it all.

" But that's..." I started up again, but was quickly interrupted by William cut in softly with -

" It is just the way things are Miss Elizabeth."

_It's just the way things are._ It was a saying I heard my parents say a lot while I was younger. When I asked my mother why my dad was always away all the time. Of why he did not spend any time with us. Of why my mother always argued with him.

_Just the way things are._ Those were the words a person spoke when they felt no way out of a troubling situation. When they felt trapped with no action to take other than to give up and surrender to the injustice that was being thrown at their door.

I thought of Sir Integra, William, Seras Victoria. All of them. They were all good people, doing only good things for so many people who did not even know they existed.

" It's wrong..." I muttered lowly," it's all so wrong."

I became lost in my thoughts, trying to figure out ways in which I could help, to somehow help Integra without revealing myself or making matter worse – like I usually did.

" Quickly!" William suddenly hissed at me, making me jump even as his hand shot out and pushed lightly at my shoulder, " To the side!" He said again, his eyes growing wide even as I heard the casual firm footsteps walk across the room and straight towards the door we were standing behind.

My heart leapt and without a seconds thought I ran for cover behind a nearby side table covered by a long draping piece of cloth. My knee length skirt fluttered as I settled onto the carpeted floor. Being small in frame, I hid behind it easily. I was far enough to be out of sight, but close enough to hear the conversation as the tall lanky figure of Marcus came striding into the hallway.

" My coat, William." His voice, cold and calculating, made my back straighten with unease.

I held my breath and slowly peered around the table, trying to keep myself quietly hidden. I saw him standing there, Marcus, tall and pale with golden hair slicked back, making the sharp features of his face look more pointed and sleek. His suit, sleek and dark, gave him an aura of power and wealth.

I heard Marcus chuckle, a slight pitched sound that set my teeth together.

" My, my, Such a solemn face you have old friend."

It took me a moment to realise he was speaking to William. The elderly butler had moved forward with his coat and was holding it out as the taller gent slid into its sleeves. " Do not worry." Marcus suddenly reassured him, but the kindness in his voice did not match the cruelness of his face. "I will be sure to tell her majesty about this." He stated easily as he finally shoved the dark jacket about his frame. " I am sure she will be delighted to hear what a splendid excuse of a leader this organisation is dealing with." I tensed when I saw the two men catch one another's gaze. There was no mistaking the dislike written all over Williams face as he nodded courteously to his patron.

How William managed to stay so calm in front of him, I will never understand.

Marcus smiled at him, knowingly and stepped forward to plant a firm hand upon my friends shoulder, and squeezed. " Rest assured that by the time I am through with this, I will make sure you are rewarded with a generous retirement fund for all your hard work and loyalty."

My mouth dropped. A gasp escaped me.

_How dare he?_

" Have a good evening." Marcus finally finished and with that moved away from the door and down into the corridor towards the stairwell.

I shot up in an instant, fury overtaking me. All I wanted to do was follow him, slap him, and give him a piece of my mind.

Instead I watched as the numerous other knights came piling out the door, all of them intent on leaving. Now and then a member would stop and thank William or shake his hand. While others ignored him or looked down their noses as they walked past.

I watched quietly from the side as the last member left and disappeared down the corridor.

My thoughts were in a mess. My chest felt burdened with a weight and I heard the heavy sigh that came from my companion from beside the door.

I turned to him just as he turned to me. Our eyes met, mine probably wild and unsure, while his were filled with some saddening internal struggle. My heart melted at the sight of his distress.

I opened my mouth, about to say something to him, but never got the chance as an almighty crash came from inside the office doors. The sound of glass shattering and flying against a wall was like the shriek of a child to my ears.

My heart leapt in surprise, panic overtaking me as both me and William turned towards the door and instantly ran for it.

My hair flew, and our shoulders bumped as we pushed ourselves through the door and into the office to take in the scene.

" Sir Integra!" We both called, practically sliding to a halt into the room. The doors flying open with a bang.

I looked about, eyes wide and alarmed as I looked around, but then sighed in relief when I saw Sir Integra sat before her desk, legs crossed and cigar smoking thickly into the air around her head.

" Sir Integra?" William stepped forward, an inquisitive look across his face as he assessed her like one would a patient.

Integra took a long drag of her cigarette and chuckled at us, her laughter low and mirthless. " You know that eavesdropping skill of yours is going to get you into trouble one day William." I saw William's back slacken and relax somewhat when he realised all was well. I glanced around the room and saw the object of the noise. It was a small glass ashtray that had no doubt been whole until it had been thrown against the wall beside the doorframe. The bowl was in pieces on the floor and I could see the various glistening of shards still imbedded in the floral wallpaper.

" Elizabeth?"

I turned at the sound of my name being spoken aloud and met the cerulean eyes that belonged to Sir Hellsing. A blonde brow was raised sharply in question to my appearance behind William. Her suit was so neatly pressed, so fitting and smart that she looked nonchalant sitting there. Yet the fire I saw, the unbending burn in her eyes told me she was not a happy bunny.

" What are..." Integra started to ask me suddenly, but then paused as it began to click in her mind. " You heard all this too?"

I could only nod at her, feeling both guilty at eavesdropping but also glad that I had.

" You can't let him get away with this!" I blurted out suddenly. I was so surprised by my own outburst that I felt my cheeks flush as both Williams and Sir Integra's eyes shot to me.

" Elizabeth..." William began, holding up a hand but was never able to finish as the blonde figure behind the desk cut in with -

" It's too late." There was a strange residing tone in her voice. " I'm afraid we are on borrowed time." My brows furrowed at this. "This isn't the first time we have had this kind of meeting before, as you can imagine."

I opened my mouth about to speak, when suddenly the doors behind us came crashing open with such a force that the hinges groaned and the panels creaked under the strain. Through them, Stephan and Seras came charging in, their eyes wild and concerned as they glanced around each of us.

" We heard about what happened!" Stephan explained quickly, stopping to halt beside me as Seras moved to stand beside William.

Sir Integra sighed, " What are you two doing here?"

" We're here to support you." Seras chirped, " We want to help."

"So, what's the plan of action." Stephan asked, posting his thumbs through his combat trouser loops and leaned back. His stance was arrogant, challenging as though he was sure of a fight that was going to come. His auburn hair hung in short strands across his face.

" There isn't one." It was the only thing that Integra said, and it sent the whole room into silence.

The quietness was palatable, almost deafening. I felt the strain of the people around me, the tense atmosphere that seemed to try and suffocate me. I took my time to look at each person in turn before I looked to Sir Integra once more and spoke aloud.

" Integra?" I asked tentatively, taking a step towards her desk, " What is going to happen?"

The very thought of losing these amazing people around me made me terse with worry.

" Marcus will speak to the queen." She stated to me as though it were fact. Her eyes chillingly cold. She shrugged. "There is nothing to be done about it."

I felt my face move, a look of anxiousness spreading it way cross my features.

" He is a fool." A voice. Deep and dangerous rumbled like growing thunder from the darkened shadow beside me. It raced across my spine like spider legs and caused the fine hair on my arms to stand on end.

I jumped slightly. All our heads twisted in time to see the tall but broad shape all but glide from the wall and into the light of the room. The room cooled somewhat. A breeze followed the creature as he stepped forward.

Alucard.

My heart shuddered in its beat at the sight of him.

His eyes blazed. Hungry and crimson like the very liquid he gorged himself on. His maroon coat fluttered and rippled in an unseen wind. His long hair, majestically black and silken seemed to float around his angular features.

" So," he purred aloud as though in amusement. " The pathetic human thinks to conspire against you, my master?"

A dark chuckle rumbled through him even as he stepped forward, his black boots clicking soundly against the tiled floor like the toll of a bell.

" Well then let him_ try_." He lifted a spidery fingered gloved hand and let it hover before his face. His features, pointed and pale, twisted into a look akin to pure utter delight. Those fingers bent and curled into talon like claws, eager to tear up and rip human flesh. " I will enjoy teaching him the error of his insolence." His smile was manacle, his voice ominous and sinister.

I swallowed heavily and lifted a hand to my abdomen, anxious and determined to stop the strange churning I felt there at the sight of him. At the fear I felt. At the memories of yesterday.

I looked away and turned my gaze to Sir Integra who was watching the vampire with an annoyed yet also satisfied glare.

I wandered back onto what the man, Marcus, had said earlier. His words so precise, so clever, so planned that I felt there was no way of worming out of them. I wanted so desperately to help them; Integra and Hellsing itself. But I felt rather hopeless stood there unable to say or do anything to prevent the terrible storm that was bound to come.

" Is this because of me?" I suddenly spoke aloud, my eyes lowered to the carpet solemnly in thought. I did not need to look up to feel the various eyes in the room turn on me. " I heard what he said about my being here." I finally glanced up to my guardian and friend sat behind the desk, " And also because Adam and Jade know?"

It was question but I did not need to hear the words in order to understand the answer, for it was there, written plain and clear across Integra's face the moment I read its paleness.

" This is more than that." Integra spoke after a second, " Marcus is using these reasons as a loop to hook onto. The more he has against us, the more power he has to bring us down. Last time this happened, we were lucky. War was upon us then. But now, there is no war. And we are running out of reasons. "

_To bring us down._ Why did that trouble me so much?

I watched William move over to stand beside Integra's chair, his aged but fine features where down turned and solemn. " Lord Marcus is a cunning adversary indeed." He leaned down to address a matter of importance, " He intends to take your place my lady, he said so himself only moments ago."

A soft snort came from her throat and she replied, "I gathered as much."

" There must be something we can do to stop him." Stephan murmured from beside me.

" I wish there was but we don't have enough time." Sir Hellsing explained to us, " Marcus is probably on his way now and will be meeting with the queen by tomorrow."

"All there is left to do, then, is wait." It was William this time that spoke. His tone resigned to whatever may happen.

" We can't just sit here." I suddenly blurted, snapping them out of their self pity. " I thought the queen was close with Hellsing, I thought she trusted your judgement?"

The statement was aimed Integra but it was William that spoke up in her stead.

" That she does, Miss Elizabeth. But her obligation to her country overrides any personal opinions she has for our cause."

I fell silent for a moment.

I heard Stephan begin to murmur something from beside me.

" Well that's just a huge pile of..."

" Surely there must be something we can do?" Seras spoke up, ever the optimist. " After all won't her majesty want to hear our side of the situation as well?"

" Yeah, sure," Stephan mocked from across the room to her, mimicking her girly attitude by waving his hands and fluttering his eyelids, " Let's just invite her over for tea and tell her all about the _fab_ulous job we are doing at keeping her country safe." He straightened his face and lifted an eyebrow at her, " How does that sound?"

A deadly red eyed glare was the response he got from her.

" Hey! Don't get sarcastic it was just an idea!" She bit out at him, her fangs glinting from under her tight pursed lips.

" Some idea."

"Do you have a better one?"

None of us paid them any attention as they quarrelled and threatened each other from across opposite ends of the room. We, meaning me, Integra and William, were picking our brains for some kind of miracle to happen. My head felt empty, every thought that came to my mind was washed away with reasoning and self-doubt.

_Invite her for tea_. I was silently wishing that things were that simple; how easy would it be to just invite the queen over for dinner, to entertain her and show her a good time. _And hey, who knows, maybe our gracious manners would entice her to forgive Integra..._

I froze, physically and mentally.

" That's it." It came to me like the cracking of a whip.

" A dinner party." I whispered it.

" What?" Stephan, Seras and William said to me in union.

The idea was ludicrous, I knew it. It wouldn't, surely couldn't work. _Could it?_ The more I thought about it the more the idea clicked into place and made sense. The more I thought about it the more larger and grander the plan became. Soon enough I found myself smiling slightly to myself before I finally looked up and addressed the crowd around me.

" We could have a dinner party." And just like that, I said it aloud.

To my ears it sounded silly, childish even. But then I found myself becoming more and more surer of myself as idea after idea came to me.

" We could invite the queen... and the knights." I said slowly, trying to make sure I said this right if I was planning on making it work. I lifted a hand to my chin and nibbled on my lip thoughtfully. " We could show them our hospitality" My attention went directly to Integra as I said, " and it would give you the chance to speak to her majesty. To talk to her about things, to put things right."

I watched her work it out in her mind, I could almost see the clogs behind her eyes turning with the idea. Her blonde brow rose and I felt myself becoming more surer by the second.

Without a pause I continued my rant and began to pace to and from one end of the large mahogany desk to the other.

" We can show them how proud we are to be doing this service for them, and for England." Another maddening idea came to me then. " Invite Marcus too!"

They all turned to look at me as though I had grown a pair of horns and many hoofed feet.

" We'll show him he is wrong." I said determinedly, " I could..." I paused for moment, choosing my words carefully, " I could invite Adam and jade." At the dubious look I received from Integra I stopped my pacing and leant across the table towards her, " We can show everyone that they are trustworthy and reliable people, who are important to us."

I must have looked odd leaning against the woodened desk, my shoulders hunch, my eyes wild with an inner fire only I could feel rise up in me. I must have looked almost as mad as Alucard, but there was more. For that was not the last of my crazy ideas. Without a second to let them think on it, I gave them my wildest and craziest idea yet...

" Seras and Alucard could come too." I said it.

And silence took hold of the room.

A pin could have dropped.

The ash at the end of Integra's cigar dropped to the floor.

One minute. Two minutes.

It was painfully long, and with each passing second I felt my courage fade as I met the disbelieving gaze of my guardian.

" Pardon?" Integra asked, though I knew she had heard me the first time.

Someone coughed to clear their throat beside me.

Then suddenly Stephan spoke up, " Um..Lizzy, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Umm... yeah" I glanced over at Seras when she spoke up and agreed with him. " We're are... we're not exactly like you." She rubbed at her short blonde hair in a gesture of awkwardness. " You know, we can't just blend in with..."

" We wouldn't expect you to blend in." I cut in quickly, " That's the point."

I sighed and moved away from the table. " Marcus said because you were vampires you were classed as weapons, something dangerous." I explained, my voice calmer, more quieter. " But that's not everything about you." I gave Seras a pointed look and nodded to her, " You could show them. Show them that despite being different you are just like them, if not better."

" You can be polite, and courteous, and sociable." I took a step towards her and clasp my hands together in a silent plea for her to understand what I was trying to say to her. " They can get to know you and see that while you protect and fight for us you are also..." I paused for a mere breath before continuing, "...You are _good_ people."

The empty silence took over once again, only this time it felt more relaxed. I could sense them thinking it over. Integra and William gave one another questioning looks from the corners of their eyes. I saw Stephan twist his lips to the side in a somewhat pleased manner as his head bobbed in an agreeing nod.

" Sir Integra?" William was first to speak, his eyes inquisitive as he looked to his employer for her response.

Integra was staring at me, a long and drawn out look that seemed to delve into me; testing my ideas with her own. I wished in that moment I could have read her thoughts. I wondered if they would have been as crazy as mine.

" I don't know." She answered finally. " We've never done anything like this before." She stubbed her cigar out on a tray beside a pile of papers on her desk. Her hair, long and golden, swayed and brushed across her shoulders, making her look ethereal in the glow of the morning sun.

" I think it is a good idea." William piped up suddenly, giving me a nod before turning to Sir Hellsing; who was now giving him a somewhat stunned look.

" You do?" She asked, incredulous.

" I agree with Lizzy as well," Stephan joined in at that second and I felt him lean over and place an arm about my shoulders, giving me a light squeeze. " What better chance to kill Marcus's allegations than by kindness. And besides," He turned to me, a cheeky and mischievous look on his face, " I like a good party." He wiggled his eyebrows at me flirtingly and I would have laughed at his silliness had I not felt so relieved and happy at that moment.

I swallowed heavily, feeling that my throat was thickened with emotion. For that moment in time I felt in place, part of the team. For so long I had felt useless to the Hellsing Organisation. I was unable to go on missions, or aid them. I could not even use a weapon properly. But here we were, discussing my crazy, wild and out of this world idea. And the best thing about it was...

It was an idea that just might work.

" Very well." Came the long drawn out response from Sir Integra. She nodded once, " A dinner party it is."

I could not stop the smile that spread its way across my face. I wanted to clap and jump with joy, but refrained from doing so as it would have looked weird. I turned to look at William and he flashed me a smile, one full of reassurance and kindness.

" William. Elizabeth." The lady of the house addressed us both in that instant, and we both rotated to give her our attention. " Seeing as this is your _idea,_ I am putting you two in charge of arranging the evening."

I felt my jaw drop a little. Anxiety replaced the joy I felt and my hands began to twist aimlessly at the edge of my pale pink cardigan. I swallowed my uneasiness and found my voice.

" Really?" I said to her, quietly, unsure.

" It would be my pleasure, your ladyship." William stated regally, bending at the waist to present a bow to Sir Hellsing. He seemed neither bothered nor perturbed at the idea of having to plan a party. If I knew William like I did then he's obviously done it before in the past.

Integra smiled at me, knowingly and leaned over to pull out another cigar from the draw at her side. " I expect everything to be pristine and perfect for next week."

" Next week?" I asked, my nerves quivering at the thought, " So soon?"

She, Integra, simply nodded at us. Her eyes, crystalline blue, were sharp and demanding leaving us no room for argument. " I want invitations sent pronto by Monday morning, is that clear?" I could only stand there in stunned motionless silence as I listened to her. William on the other hand pulled out a pen and pad and began to jot notes down. " I also want to see menus chosen and arranged by Wednesday. Hire another chef for the main kitchen."

I could only watch in awe as the pen flew across the paper. Page after page turned as William took down ideas and presented them to her. Integra seemed please with most of them. I, on the other hand, felt once again a bit useless and unable to think of anything at this moment in time. I had after all never even been 'to' a party, let alone organised one before.

" Also, arrange for a fresh supply of blood from our supplier." The blonde woman before me shifted her seating position so she could peer out of the window just beside her chair. She took a long drag of her cigar and let the smoke fill the room with heady plumes. " We don't want to run out before..."

" Blood?" I cut in sharply. Confused and alarmed at the thought of having to provide blood for the party to come. " Surely you don't mean to have..."

Sir Hellsing must have read my face well for she was just as quick to answer with, " But what else can _they_ have, Elizabeth?" It was then I realised who this_ they_ she was referring to was.

I turned my head to look at the tall, silent imposing shape that was Alucard.

Of course, Seras and Alucard would have to eat as well. What an idiot I was. The thought did not even cross my mind. I had to turn away to hide the blush from creeping up into my face as the devilish vampire flashed me a toothy grin.

" They cannot eat what we do," Sir Hellsing continued, unrelenting, " and you did after all say that they were to be 'themselves' with the others did you not?"

" I..." I tried to find something intelligent to say but only managed to stumble over myself. Talk about looking sheepish. The very thought of having humans and vampires sat around a table having dinner together was starting to sound a little frightening. What would the knights think to such a thing?

" Don't be anxious Lizzy," Seras stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, it was cold but strangely light and soothing. " Everything will be fine." She shrugged her shoulders, " We can put the blood in a bottle so that it looks like we are drinking wine." She began to pivot, intent on seeking out the approval of the dark shadow behind us. " I won't mind, neither will my master. Will you mast...?"

" I decline." It was a deep growl from the vampire.

I found myself whipping around and staring into strange, liquid coral eyes. Mesmerizing and mysterious. Hypnotising. They were lazy, hooded, but beady in their intensity. They were watching me with an almost heady satisfaction.

" What?" I said after finding my breath, the word a mere whisper on my lips.

" I decline my invitation." He purred, his neck bending slightly to tilt his dark head at me, " I will not be attending."

He was smiling, that same dangerous smile he always had from the very start. But in his eyes I saw something, something turbulent. Some unrelenting and unrecognisable... emotion.

" Alucard." It came like a chastisement from Sir Integra and I sensed the unhealthy seed of an argument growing.

Before I could stop myself, before I could even think, I spoke to him, " But you must," I took a slow unsteady step towards him, "You have to."

There it was again. That cunning wolfish smile.

" I do not have to do anything."

I fell silent at that statement. I felt the cold reality of fear mingle its way into my bloodstream and freeze my veins. I felt and also heard the deafening threat that came from him. It reaped off of him. Power. Dominance. Vitality. Menace. Hunger for blood, anyone's blood. I began to realise that the vampire before me was lusting for a battle, a battle of any kind. Not a dinner party. I began to understand that in order for him to get it, he was going to play difficult.

No sooner had he said the words he began to move away from us. His broad shoulders and back became visible as he turned away. His coat, as red as the iris of his eyes, stretched across the thick muscle there. His body was tall, slender and thin but unmistakably masculine and strong.

" Please." I reached out without thinking and before I realised what I was doing, my hand slid around his chilled gloved one.

Time stopped.

My intention was merely to stop him from leaving, but I lost all sense of reasoning when I felt his fingers, long and thick flinch under my touch. My hand, compared to his, looked childlike and unnatural against the whiteness of his glove.

Inky midnight hair fluttered as his head slowly bent down to the side towards me.

I looked up into his face, intent on pleading with him. But froze.

My breath left my lungs in sudden whoosh. As fast as my arm would let me, I pulled my hand away from him as though burnt.

His eyes. Dear lord, his eyes, they were burning me. Scolding. Inflamed. Scorching as they practically rippled at me from under pale hooded lids. The look on Alucard's face, was so strange, so beyond words. It was almost as though he was about to leap upon me and devour me for some terrible misdeed I had done.

I hastily took a step away but continued to speak, " It is important that you are there," I glanced around the room to see all pairs of eyes on us, watching us. My courage fled me, I lowered my gaze the floor and shuffled awkwardly. " T... That's the whole point of this..." I finished in a stammer.

Although silently I was sort of hoping he would not attend the party, I also knew it was important he did. For Alucard played an important role in the Hellsing organisation. He was their weapon. Their main guard and defence against the evil outside in the world. He was also a hazard and if left to his own devices could be a danger to the people in this city. Ideally, we needed to show the queen and the knights that he too was a reliable individual. But I could tell by the negative vibes coming from his being that it was going to be a hard task, if not impossible.

I heard movement, booted footsteps drawing close and I allowed my vision to rise, and rise, and rise some more until they widened onto glittering crimson ones.

Alucard's shadow engulfed me, practically suffocated me as he stepped closer. His coldness, a strange icy chill, crept across my body and rippled at my spine.

I could do nothing but stare at him. My heart thudded so loud, I'm sure he could have heard it. His height was so frighteningly high above me that my neck ached to keep the contact of our eyes.

I swallowed heavily, nervously.

He bent down, bending his back, his slender body arching gracefully until his face was low enough to be level with mine.

I held my breath. An unease and sudden weight of dread made me move back a step to put distance between us.

I wanted to glance over at the others. To see what they were doing, what they were thinking. But dare not take my eyes away from the beautiful monster before me.

I felt the tension in the room like it was tangible being, something thick and full, almost stifling.

I barely had time to gather myself when Alucard spoke to me. His breath blasting across the hair around my face. Cold, icy and as chilling as the words that came from his mouth.

" I refuse to lower myself by associating with lowly humans."

And just like that, the moment was broken.

I could not hide the flow of emotion that crossed my face. I could not stop the flinch that followed, as though he had physically struck me. I felt my eyes flutter, in disbelief of what he had just said in front of all these people, these _humans_, his _companions_. And also, if I was honest with myself, to fight back the tears that came forward to blur into the bottom of my vision.

_Tears?_ I thought to myself incredulously, _What on earth is wrong with me?_

_Don't cry stupid_, I chanted in my mind desperately, _Don't start crying. Don't let him get to you._

Too late.

Alucard must have seen something, something in my eyes. For his changed. Their colour softened. Their shape widened. His brows furrowing.

It was the barest of movements, so quick I almost missed it. I almost thought for a second I had imagined it, for within the next, they were normal. Burning, searing and merciless fires.

A deep guttural 'hnn' came from his throat as he gave a mirthless laugh before turning and striding away to dissolve into the wall behind him. He left no trace, no sound, not even a shadow as he left us.

The air lifted, warmed and lightened as he left the room. One would have almost thought he had never been there in the first place...

Had it not been for the insistent ache I had deep in the pit of my body. The memory of his fiery eyes, still haunting me.

" Elizabeth."

I blinked once, and slowly turned to meet the careful watch of my guardian still sat behind her desk.

" There will be nothing to change his mind once it is set." She stated easily, factly, as though she knew all along this was how he would behave. " Besides I would feel more comfortable if he stayed in the basement rooms." She gave William a pointed look and he seemed to understand it, for he nodded in agreement. " He has a tendency to leave the wrong impression when it comes to large crowds of humans."

I let out a deep breath and gave Seras a small smile when she patted my shoulder gently.

" So it is done." Sir Hellsing declared so suddenly, like the monarch and commander that she was.

" William." He nodded to her.

" Elizabeth." I lifted my head,

" I will be giving you a budget to follow for this party. I want everything to be the best." She stood while simultaneously stubbing her cigar out into the glass tray beside her. Her light hair fluttered with the movement. Her clothing whispered and slid across her frame as she began a steady stroll towards the door.

Seras and Stephan followed, silently and obediently.

" If we intend to impress the queen it needs to be perfect." She paused at the door and turned to us one last time, " I wish you luck for this task."

She gave us pointed looks. Her sky blue eyes, determined and fiery, commanded us with their mere vibrancy.

" I am relying on you both." She opened the door with a soft creak and began to exit through it. But not before saying one last thing to us.

" Do not let me down."

And with that she was gone. Seras and Stephan followed. Their footsteps echoed softly as they shuffled their way down the corridor and into the distance.

It was now just me and William, alone, and ready to start planning for one of the biggest and most important parties's this house will ever have to give.

We would have to arrange the food, the settings, colour schemes, and the seating plan. Music. Clothing. Decorations. All of it!

I felt in charge, excited about the prospect of my first ever dinner party. But I was also anxious and a little out of my depth. I was only glad to god that I had William here to help and to share the responsibility with.

I had to remain positive. Keep motivated and keep telling myself that everything would go exactly to plan.

It had to.

Sir Integra. William. Seras Victoria. Stephan. The Queen. The knights. They would all be there, expectant and relying on me. On us.

All save _one._

I sighed slowly to myself.

Alucard.

He would not be there. He refused to be there. I didn't want him to be there. He was trouble and would mess everything up.

I knew that.

In a way it was best that he would not be there.

Yet.

Then why do I feel so disappointed?


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I own nothing of Hellsing. I do not own any of the characters. However I do own my original characters (oc's).**

**I have decided to split the party scene into 2 maybe 3 chapters as its going to be a very long and interesting event :o) muahahah!**

**Here is chapter 31 of my story Dark Guardian**

**Let me know what you think**

**Enjoy :0)**

* * *

-o-o-

**Chapter 31**

-o-o-

_Today was the day_, I thought to myself. A sense of both dread and excitement filling me. Today was the day when the party would take place. The queen would be attending and everyone would be on their best and charming behaviour. Or so I hoped. Everything was sorted and in place. Over the last few days both William and I and many others had dedicated longs hours to prepare and plan the evening that awaited us. The menu was carefully picked; courtesy of Sir Integra herself. The decorations were in place. From chandeliers to flowers. From runway carpets to the table settings. From the finest details of the crystalline champagne flutes to the events and activities that would take place_. It had all been hard work,_ I sighed lightly to myself, pondering. The tiredness from the lack of sleep and the slight ache in my shoulders from carrying heavy boxes to and fro was a reminder of the fact. To make everything a little more stressful the delivery date of the new chandelier for the main hall had only arrived a couple of days ago; two days later than expected. It had taken twenty of us to polish and put it all together, drop by crystalline drop, just in time ready for tonight.

I glanced over at the clock beside me and almost groaned with frustration.

" It's nearly quarter passed." I said to my companion behind me.

I felt a light tug at my hair as the hot curler near my ear fell away. The lock, still warm from the styler, bounced into place beside my ear. I shifted position slightly, trying to ease the crick in my back.

" Nearly done Lizzy," the feminine voice beside my head reassured gently. Nimble hands began to wrap a fresh lock of hair around the curling tong. " only a few more left to do."

I sighed again, only this time in relief. For nearly an hour I had been sat in this position in front the mirror. Although I appreciated all of the help I could get for tonight, the nerves were starting to get to me.

I was beyond nervous.

A few minutes passed.

" There." My friend let loose the last curl and gently scrunched it into position with her hand, " All done."

My companion moved around to stand in front of me, her red eyes keen and inspecting as they roamed across my face and hair.

They were eyes that reminded me of another's….

Of eyes that were just as red, only more vibrant, more molten like melted metal and burning corals.

I quickly shook away the thought, my face heating and I concentrated on assessing my friend once again. Gone was her normal soldier uniform and in its place was a red strappy dress that clung to every curve she had. On her feet was a pair of black heeled shoes.

" How do I look?" I asked to her, unsure of what she may say yet also unsure if I wanted to look for myself.

" You look amazing." She smiled at me, a glimpse of pointed fangs under the flesh of her lips. "Curls really do suit you." She snapped her fingers suddenly, " Oh! wait a minute!…"

She turned, her short spiked blonde hair swaying as she began to rummage in a small chest on the dressing table for something. When she turned back to me, she had a few hair clips in her hand.

" Just a few finishing touches…" she said confidently and she slid them into place in my hair.

"There what do you think?" she asked me finally, giving me the thumbs up to say it was 'alright to look now'.

I stood and smoothed out the wrinkles in the skirts of my dress. I rotated to face the tall body-length mirror behind me. My legs teetered and wobbled a little as I tried to find my balance in the slightly-higher-than-usual white heels on my feet.

_Who was I kidding_, I wandered to myself silently, _I'd never worn heels before in my life._ Though they were only a couple or so inches high, I felt like I was trying to walk on stilts rather than shoes. I was unstable and awkward at first, but with a little practise throughout the week of wearing them I was starting to become more graceful and steady in them.

I moved to face the mirror and my eyes widened at the strange yet familiar being staring back at me. Eyes, naturally dark and large, gazed out from a pale face. The eyelashes, thick and long, looked like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings every time that I blinked. My lips, usually quite light in colour, were a warm but natural looking rose colour. I saw them open slightly as I let my eyes travel the length of my body's reflection.

My hair, dark with golden lights and tinges to it, was curled. The bouncy, springing locks looked playful and yet glamorous all at once. Once side of my hair was pinned back against my head, while the other fell over my right shoulder and down to twirl against my collar bone.

My dress. I swallowed heavily as I looked at it. Was a bit short for my liking; it did after all belong to Seras and I was merely lending it for the party. It was fashionable and perfect for this type of party. The skirts of the dress fell just to the tops of my knees. It was not an inappropriate length. But for someone like me who only ever wore either jeans, leggings or long skirts – it felt like I was wearing a mini skirt.

However, despite this issue it was definitely a gorgeous piece of clothing. It was a cream colour, an off white that had tiny shimmering clear glass beads and crystals trailing across the neckline and bodice. A dusky rose sash was as it centre, looping around my waist and dangling to the edges of the skirts. The straps were thin, but comfortable and securing – though they did require a bit of adjusting by Seras to stop them from sliding off my small shoulders.

I gasped softly at myself and lifted a hand towards my mouth. There were gloves on each of my hands, the cuffs sitting snuggly a couple of inches up my wrist. They were white and made of lace so light that I hardly felt them there.

I was beyond astounded. I stared at myself, feeling shocked but also a little confident on how good I looked. I'd never looked so different or dressed up in my entire life. An hour ago the very thought of going downstairs and meeting new and strange people was like a death sentence waiting to be placed. But now? I felt ready to face the world. I felt wonderful. Myself, yet not me. I felt confident, sure of myself and ready to play the role of the welcoming hostess.

I smiled, feeling my spirits lift tremendously. _Tonight may not be so bad after all._

"Thank you Seras." I said to my friend beside me and gave her a quick hug, " It looks great." I turned in full circle to inspect myself, " You should have been a stylist."

After disagreeing with my compliment we got the final accessories in place and prepared to make our way downstairs for the party.

We stepped from the room and made our way down the hallway to the grand stairs that led to the entrance hall. As we walked we could hear the low humming of voices from downstairs. The sounds of laughter and clapping was enough to set my nerves into a fray once again. I felt my hands shaking even as we made it to the top of the stairs and began our decent down into the unknown.

I paused at the top of the stairs, my hand reaching for the thick chunky balustrade for support.

There at the bottom of the steps, smiling brilliantly at me the moment our eyes met, was Adam.

I began to walk down to him, feeling my own smile spreading across my face.

He looked wonderful. It was strange at first to see him, I almost had to look away quickly lest he realised that I was practically gawking at him. He no longer wore the worn denim jeans and t-shirts that I was so accustomed to seeing on his lean shape. Instead he was wearing a neatly fitted tuxedo. The jacket was pure brilliant white, with a crisp white shirt underneath and black tie. His suit trousers were black and loose fitting. His hair, light in colour, was brushed back neatly, giving him an air of pride and wealth.

His eyes, emerald and shining like the dewy blades of spring grass, glimmered at me. Their warmth enveloping as he let them rove across my form in my descent to him.

" Hi." I greeted finally when I reached him. My cheeks heating as I realised Adam was still looking me over.

"Hey." He said, lifting a hand for me to take. His smile was contagious and the mischief in his eyes endearing. " Blimey... Look at you." I took the final step down and had to look up slightly to keep eye contact with him. "You look stunning." He praised quietly, his voice low but held a note I had never noticed from him before.

I smiled shyly and leaned into him as though to take shelter in his presence. "Thank you." I grinned playfully back at him, "You look pretty sleek yourself."

" It's one of my dad's." He said with a shrug, holding out his arms as though to prove it by the slight shortness of the sleeves on his long arms. " Took me a while to make adjustments," He pulled down the jacket back down into place across his torso, " but I think it doesn't look too bad."

"You look's very handsome." I couldn't stop myself from saying and the moment his eyes flashed to mine we both smiled at one another.

"May I?" Adam lifted an arm and presented it to me like a gentleman would his lady.

I smiled again, lifting a gloved hand and placing it gently on the crook of his arm and allowed him to lead me into the dining hall where all of the noise and chatter was coming from. We neared the door and I felt my nerves jumble suddenly causing me to grasp at the limb under my hand.

Adam must have felt the motion for he looked down at my suddenly with a frown on his boyish face.

" I have something to admit." I said quickly, under my breath.

" Whats that?" he queried, honestly.

" I've…" I started but became flustered and swallowed at the lump in my throat. " well, I've never been to a party before, like this. Or any for the matter."

_There I said it_! I thought to myself and glanced at Adam to see if he was laughing at me or not. Instead I found him smiling at me, a questioning but understanding look on his features.

" Really? Not at all?" I shook my head at his question. To my surprise and delight he lifted a hand and placed it on my one that was resting against his arm, he squeezed it reassuringly. " Don't worry," he said to me," just follow my lead. I'll look after you."

I felt it then. The strange warm tingliness in my chest. My heart warmed and I felt myself squeezing gently back at him for his support. Adam, my rock, where would I be without him?

Together we stepped into the large hall of a dining room and all I once I was dazzled by the scene that took place in my vision.

Lights, so many lights beamed from various anchors on the walls around us, casting the room in a healthy glow of brilliant light. The chandelier above us, huge and magnificent, was nestled neatly in the alcove of the arched ceiling. It sparkled and twinkled like the glistening of sunshine through thousands of tiny beads of ice.

Further across the room a great long table laid spread out across the left side of the hall. It was covered by a long white silken cover but I could see from the legs underneath that it was an old and very expensive piece of oak furniture. From merely looking it looked as though there were at least fifty chairs nestled around its edge. The table was laid with placements. Napkins. Glasses. Flowers. Silverware. Plates. Dishes. Bowls. Ribbons. It looked like it was set to impress, and impress it must. For the queen herself would be eating at it.

The rest of the hall was spacious, save for the various tables and chairs perched around the room for people to sit at. Large pictures and portraits graced the pastel coloured walls, each one framed by golden hued woods and brasses. The grand fireplace at the centre of the back wall was lit and cast a welcoming warmth around the room.

Overall, it looked spectacular.

Around us there were lots and lots of people. Some I knew, Some I recognised, some I didn't. Most of them were men, neatly dressed in their fitting suits and well groomed faces. They were all important individuals; our guests and support for the Hellsing Organisation and the country of England.

It was these very same people we had to impress in order to gain favour and to prevent a certain cold hearted knight from destroying everything that Hellsing stood for.

At the thought, I glanced around the room and quickly found the source of my dislike.

Marcus. He was leaning against the ledge of the fireplace with one arm, a glass of wine in his hand, talking to someone sat in the chair across from him. He was so deep conversation he did not notice me looking at him. He was tall almost gangly looking in his pure white suit. His jacket was white, his trouser where white. Even his neck tie, gloves and shoes where white. He looked pure almost noble in his attire, but at the same time he looked peculiar, almost too clean. Too perfect. Almost disgusting. His hair was pale and slicked back in his normal fashion. His eyes, though I could not see them well from afar, were icy and chilling. Just like the man himself.

" Missy Lizzy!" I heard a voice from across the room call and both Adam and I turned in time to see two familiar shapes come gliding their way across the room towards us.

I recognised the first individual instantly. His dark eyes gleamed playfully, his stride confident yet with a certain swagger that told me that this guy was anything but a wealthy bachelor.

"Hey Stephan."

The second person attached herself to me the moment she reached me and I knew without needing to look as to who it was. The small but slightly muscled frame in my embrace told me the person was athletic but definitely feminine. She was a head taller than me and smelt like cherries crossed with a certain smokiness from cigarettes.

I leaned back and smiled into my friends blue eyes.

" I knew you'd be in here somewhere." I said to Jade, smiling, " So? What do you think?"

" It all looks amazing." She all but gasped back at me, excitement all but gleaming from her eyes.

" Everything is in place." Seras spoke up from beside us and we turned to her, " We now just have to wait for the Queen to grace us with her presence."

" She's here." Stephan piped up suddenly, gaining our attention, " Sir Integra is giving her a tour of the parlour rooms. Or rather they were about twenty minutes ago. Haven't seen them since. Maybe they've bumped into William along the way…" and then as if remembering something he added…" Oh and speaking of which…William told me to tell you that some of the table placements have been moved around."

"Oh?" was all I said to him, feeling my stomach turning at the thought of being away from my friends for the entire dinner.

" You see." He leaned closer to me for a second, his shoulder brushing mine as he pointed at various parts of the table, " You guys are going in the centre instead of in the top left of the table. There has been a bit of a move around." He pointed quickly to the head of the table, " Sir Integra is going up left with the queen and the knights will be spread amongst us and some of the soldiers."

I frowned a she moved away, surprised and somewhat perplexed by the sudden change of arrangement. As if sensing my question Stephan said:

"Let's just say it was Williams not-so-ingenious idea to get us all to mingle with one another."

I felt Adam beside me squeeze at my hand reassuringly, "I'm sure it will be fine, Lizzy. Don't…"

A light cough sounded behind us.

Adam paused in his words. I saw Stephan's eyes widen at the person behind us who had interrupted.

Adam and I turned to see what or rather who was behind us and I felt happiness swell into my chest at the sight of my friend and guardian standing a few feet beside us. Her blonde hair was long and silken and shimmered like molten gold in the light. The cerulean eyes her silver framed glasses covered were hooded and lifted at the corners as she smiled at us.

" Sir Integ…" I began…

My smile however vanished and my words caught in my throat as I realised she was not alone. Beside her stood a woman. She was elderly looking and somewhat on the short side considering she barely came to Sir Integra's shoulders. Her hair though grey through age was styled fashionably. Loose waves curled into a short bob that barely met her chin. Her attire was smart but feminine. Her pale blue suit jacket fitted her snuggly, her matching skirt was tight to her claves giving her an appearance of wealth and sophistication. Clipped to the lapels of her jacket was a brooch, encrusted with diamonds and sapphires that twinkled at me in the shape of a cross. The woman had a certain proudness in her air, like that of a lady, like that of a knight…

Like that of a queen!

And it was in that moment that I began to realise who this strange new woman before me was.

" Your majesty," Integra addressed the woman respectfully, her eyes still on me as she said with a wave of her hand, " The captain of my soldiers and Hellsing's finest mercenary, Mr Stephan Ferkov. You've met before I presume?"

The woman, her majesty, nodded to Sir Integra.

" Your majesty." Stephan greeted easily, smoothly.

I felt rather than saw Stephan bow before the pair, his arm tucked into his body and his back bending. The elderly woman inclined her head slightly to him in recognition and greeting.

"And," Sir Integra started again, " Allow me to finally introduce to you my ward, Miss Elizabeth Johnson, and her friends Jade and Adam." With each name she gestured to each of us with a pass of her hand. I felt the elderly woman's eyes burn through me even as Integra finished the introduction with:

" This is her majesty the queen of England."

She was there! Standing right in front of me! The queen! Royalty!

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I simply stared at her, astounded and momentarily frozen. Never in my life did I imagine meeting her in person. The only time I had ever seen her was on television and on the back of money notes. It was all so bizarre for me!

I watched her wrinkled but soft features lift at me slightly into a smile. I felt someone nudge me after a few seconds and I snapped out of my stupor.

" I…" I stammered like an idiot and tried to copy Stephan's example by bowing, or rather curtsying; but because of the shoes I looked more like a drunk trying to keep my balance.

" it is an honour… to meet you." I finally said, straightening myself and looking her right into her eyes.

To my further astonishment she laughed at me. It was a light tinkling noise that was both warming and friendly.

" The honour is mine, my dear." She said smoothly and so perfectly that every syllable of her British accent rang clear in my ears. " Sir Integra has told me much about you." There was that smile again.

" How are you finding it here amongst the strange and unusual?" It was an odd question coming from her and for a moment it took me aback.

I gathered myself quickly and answered:

" I… Like it very much." I said, somewhat shyly. "That is… I mean…" I tried to find the words I desperately wanted to say but without messing the evening up, " I see it as my home here." I shrugged and gave her a sheepish look, " It's all very different and exciting."

" Exciting?" A silver brow rose up in question to that but her smile never faltered. " I see." There was a mysterious twinkle in her eyes that for a moment had me on edge. " A very singular word you have chosen to describe the situation, I must say." With not much to say I simply nodded and swallowed heavily as I realised all attention in the room had fallen to me. " You are very young, my dear." The queen, her majesty, stated simply to me. " How are parents coping with your absence?"

Now that question definitely took me by surprise. I spluttered for moment. My mouth moving but no words coming out as I struggled for the words to speak to her. Three things were for certain in that moment. One – the queen, the QUEEN!, was interested in my personal life. Two – I was losing my courage, very quickly. And three – I had to be careful of what I would say to her, for one word could have Hellsing placed into a bad light and alter the result of this evening.

" She's…" I heard Sir Integra pipe up quickly to cover for me, but I cut in quickly with…

"I have no parents…" The brow rose again and I felt suddenly stupid for what I had just said to her, " or rather… I did." I tried to amend, a slight aching in chest as I began to remember the old life I once had. " They were my adoptive guardians." I simply stated after that, wishing the subject would change.

"I see." The smile in the lady's face vanished and in its place was some akin to sympathy. " Does it sadden you to be so far away from them?"

It was an innocent question on her behalf, yet I felt it like a blow all the way down to my toes. My knee wobbled a little and I had to shuffle my feet to gain steadiness again.

" It does." I answered honestly, " Sometimes."

Feeling that this conversation was turning negative, I quickly added -

" But it was for the best." I nodded to the queens questioning look and simply smiled at her, " I am happy to know they are safe and that's good enough for me."

There was moments silence for a few seconds and I began to realise the Queen, her majesty, was soaking up all I had told her. Another moment passed and then she suddenly smiled at me, like one would to a favoured grandchild.

" Those are very deep words; I empathise with you." I felt my mood lighten when she spoke, "But I can sense that you are strong willed. I see in your eyes a curious and almost otherworldly look about you."

Her eyes changed and in that moment, I saw something. A spark. A glint. Of something odd. Something mysterious before she finally said aloud:

" It is no wonder _he_ finds you so interesting."

I blanched at that moment. All I could do was stare at the elderly woman before me. A mixture of emotions, both surprise and confusion, twisted its way inside of me like a knotted ribbon.

I frowned at her and the Queen simply remained silent, an odd pause drawing out between us as I opened my mouth to voice my puzzlement.

I barely made a single noise when I saw Sir Integra step forward from the side and indicate with a sweep of her arm to the Queen.

"Shall we? Your majesty?" I heard her firm but low voice enquire to her.

It was a smooth move. The queen turned and followed the other woman's gesture to the dining table which now had various people moving towards it.

Without so much as another word or glance in our direction they moved off towards the direction of the huge laid out table and began to take their places. I could only watch, lost and bewildered by what the Queen had said. Amongst the confusion was another emotion, something tight, something dreadful as I slowly allowed the Queens words to sink in.

_It is no wonder he finds you so interesting…_

What had she meant by that? Why has she said such a thing? Who she referring too? All these questions ran through my head over and over. My heart picked up a pace and my lungs felt suddenly heavy. I tried to figure it out for myself. I tried to think of who it was she was referring to. I thought of many people, but quickly ruled them out, none of my thoughts or conclusion made any sense. Had she meant Adam? William? Stephan? The more I thought about it the more I worried. For deep down, somewhere deep in the pit of myself, I had a very good inkling as to 'who' she was referring to.

"You alright, Lizzy?" a voice pulled me out of my reverie. Its tone was comforting and concerned as it washed over me like a soothing wave.

I turned and looked at my companions, Adam especially as he was the one who had addressed me. "Yes…" I tried to gather myself quickly, swallowing the lump in my throat, " I was just…"

"Surprised?" Stephan cut in with a cheerful grin, my eyes moved and landed on him as I nodded. " She's very direct isn't she?" There was a hint of something in his voice that told me it wasn't unusual for the Queen of England to say such things. I felt slightly comforted by the fact and felt myself relax somewhat.

"You could say that." I smiled at them all, shrugging my shoulders as though to prove to everyone I was fine and nothing was bothering me.

" Come on." Stephan changed the subject suddenly, looking over Adams shoulder to the table that awaited us. " Let's go sit down, everyone is taking their seats."

In agreement, everyone started to move. I felt people swift and slide past me as the various crowds slowly edged their way over and began to lower into their seats.

Taking a deep breath I tried to throw off the feeling of unease I had suddenly experienced with the Queen and squeezed at the arm under my hand. Adam leaned down to me and smiled reassuringly, as though he knew.

Together we ourselves made our way to the long table. Having planned and arranged the table earlier this morning it was not hard to find our places amongst the various name labels beside each plate.

Adam being the gentleman pulled out my chair for me; which I lowered into with a shy thanks to him. Once I settled comfortably in the high back seat, I looked around the table and gathered all of the faces sat around me. Opposite me to the right was Seras and Stephan; who looked to be deep in conversation with one another. Beside Stephan were two empty seats, they were directly opposite my own seat. To the left of that was a soldier with dark hair and eyes who looked to be in his mid-thirties. I had seen him on occasions but never had the chance to speak to him.

I glance beyond him to the person next to him and almost shivered with horror when I recognised the face looking directly back at me. Slicked back blonde hair, almost the colour of snow. Glacier ice cold eyes that watched me from a pale aristocratic face. His attire, a suit, and completely pure white to show the perfection of his stature.

Marcus.

He was practically glaring at me, his nose tilted, his eyes unwelcoming as they ran over me in what looked to be distaste.

Darting my gaze away I looked to see who was seated on the same row as me. Opposite Marcus was another knight; who was unknown to me and a soldier with blonde hair. Beside the soldier was Jade and Adam who were chatting happily amongst themselves. I was placed next to Adam and beside me was another knight whom I had never met before. Overall I felt safe and secure in my position on the table. I felt a certain relief to have my friends so close when the lord of ice himself was within speaking distance.

I looked down right to the end of the table and saw that Sir Integra was seated at end with the Queen and several important knights placed around her. I felt my confidence grow when I realised Marcus was far away from them and therefore would not have the chance of saying or ruining anything during the dinner service.

" Good evening." A clear and distinctly British voice all but bellowed merrily from beside me. I jumped, startled at the closeness of the voice and I snapped my head around to see the knight beside me looking at me with cherry coloured cheeks and a thick silver moustached face.

"Oh…" I stammered quietly for moment, feeling a little awkward that someone was talking to me. Someone who I didn't know. I wasn't good at socialising. " Hello." I finally greeted back to him.

He looked harmless. The man looked to be in his late fifties. His hair – or rather what was left of it – was grey and combed back across his head. His face was friendly and weatherworn and held no trace of malice or unpleasantness. His nose was rather rounded and his ears a little droopy. Overall he looked neat and tidy, which told me he was either a vain man or simply took pride in his attendance to parties. He was a rather portly figure, the belt of his trousers could not hold in the thickness of his stomach, therefore it hung heavily over waistline and into his snug fitting silver waistcoat.

"I have to say, my dear," he said whilst picking at the food on his plate with his fork, " that this is one of the finest pieces of salmon I have had for a long time." I felt my brow rise but couldn't find anything to say back to him. He finally turned to me and asked, " Don't you agree?"

_He's talking to you Lizzy_, my mind chanted frantically. _Talk to him! He's one of the knights. Be polite. You're supposed to be setting an example. Think of something clever to say! Something Intelligent!..._

"Oh…" I muttered finally," yes, It is."

I had to refrain myself from physically slapping myself in the head. The simplicity of my own words made me look like an idiot.

" You approve, Forsyth?" it was Stephan who spoke up from across the table.

" I do," The older man turned his head to address him, " very much so. Complements to your chefs." The honesty I heard in the man's voice took me by surprise. Suddenly, he turned back to me and said, " It takes much skill to get it this perfected." He spoke as though he was very knowledgeable about food. " Salmon is such a difficult fish to perfect, don't you find?" I didn't know what to say to him, having never cooked it before in my life I wasn't quite sure of how to answer him. I didn't have to struggle long for he continued anyway with," It has to be pink and moist…" He began explaining to me, chopping and pointing with his fork as though to prove a point. "… but not overly so. It cannot be dry, or else it loses all its flavours."

I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the conversation topic. There was a man, a stranger no less, talking to me about the salmon on his plate. What could you say to something like that? Nonetheless I felt myself smiling at him, for the man (Forsyth, did Stephan call him?) seemed a merry and kindly soul. He reminded me of my adoptive father, Phil, only older.

" Lizzy, as you've probably guessed," Stephan piped up again from across the table, " Forsyth is a bit of a snob when it comes to fine food." I felt rather than saw the man beside me stiffen indignantly and I had to bite back the laugh when Stephan winked at me playfully. Obviously Stephan was enjoying the fact he was getting the other man's back up.

"And fine food it is," Forsyth stated simply, proudly. "For I have never tasted such a wonderful delicacy…" He turned to me and smiled cheerily, " nor shared it amongst better company."

Had it of been any other older man stating such a compliment to me I would have been uncomfortable and anxious to move away. But there was something in the older man's grey eyes that told me he was playing with me and was merely trying to be friendly.

I smiled back at him shyly.

"Your too old for her Forsyth," Stephan mumbled whilst taking a fork full of food into his mouth, " Stop being a stallion."

Forsyth shrugged innocently to him, "I am only being polite." He explained, obviously feeling like he was offending someone, " Its not every day I get next to sit next to a fresh and pretty young flower and share a meal with her."

Now, at this I did blush. I felt it heat all the way across my face and I had to look away from the greying eyes that twinkled mischievously at me from under thick bushy brows.

" I'd love it if your wife was here to hear you, old man." Stephan stated simply, a huge grin across his face as he laughed, " She'd shove that salmon right up your ass, plate and all."

Everyone within earshot was watching us and they laughed along with the moment. I, myself, even found the situation rather amusing. The two men obviously enjoyed teasing one another and winding each other up. To me it was as though they knew one another fairly well. They talked amongst one another like old friends. Laughing and smiling and teasing one another with various comebacks and insults. Every now and then the older man beside me, Forsyth, would wink or nudge me playfully whenever he managed to get under Stephan's skin; even just a little.

I was enjoying myself.

I was sat listening, with a few others, as Stephan told us a story about when he nearly broke the manor window when trying to shoot a pigeon off the training yards wall. According to Stephan's story, he had been sitting there quite innocently, minding his own business when the 'feathered fucktard' (as Stephan called it) decided to drop a rather runny present on the shoulder of his immaculate uniform.

We all chuckled at the thought of it; an hilarious scenario setting itself in our imaginations. Stephan had a way with words that could pull you in and keep you entertained for hours with stories of his life.

" How utterly ridiculous." It was a low muttering that came from further down the table.

The moment was gone with those words. In that instant we all turned to look down the row to see who had spoken. Only to find Marcus smiling at us coldly, his hands steeple as his eyes zone in and narrowed solely on Stephan.

" You say something, frosty?" It was practically bit out from behind Stephan's teeth. I could see and almost feel the rage boil away under the surface.

Marcus sighed, though it was not one of regret or tiredness. It was one of boredom laced with an undertone of cruelness. " I was just thinking to myself," He started nonchalantly to everyone, " I find it rather amusing that for all that Hellsing is worth…." His cold eyes landed back to Stephan, the orbs practically gleaming, " it still has certain _weaknesses_ that should be addressed and removed."

I saw Stephan tense up, the hand around his glass tightening. My own eyes darted to the end of the table towards Integra, feeling a fight coming on. Sir Integra was looking at them, noticing the change of atmosphere, however the Queen was still chatting away with the knight beside her. If this kept up it would only be an amount of time before she would notice.

" What are you trying to say?" Stephan started to speak, his tone low almost threatening, " If you've got something to say to me, then say it."

Was that a challenge I heard in his voice? I closed my eyes tightly and quickly grabbed for Adams hand under the table. He squeezed it back, his own gaze plastered to the two men arguing lightly across the table.

_Please, don't let the queen see_, I chanted to myself whilst opening my eyes._ Please don't do this Stephan. Be calm. Stay calm!_

" What I'm trying saying is that this organisation is one of the most best if not the most important in this countries safety and security." Marcus started up again, his tone goading and malicious as he practically sneered at the other man. I was silently relieved to know that the two were many chairs apart and not within reaching distance of one another. "It is supposed to have highest level of security, not to mention well trained individuals to carry out life threatening missions to protect the country."

I wanted to hit Marcus, I wanted to scream at him to stop. I saw Stephan becoming more and more angrier, more and more tenser. I knew it would only be a moment of time before he would get up and lamp him one. And by the looks of Marcus's face, he knew it too, he wanted it to happen.

"But what do we have instead?" Marcus gestured to Stephan like one would a disgusting piece of rubbish on the floor, " You?" Marcus mocked quietly to him, " Is this all Hellsing's finest has to offer? A foul mouth illiterate reject for a captain that is brainless and can only shoot little wild birds?"

I felt the air leave my lungs in one foul swoop. My heart beat once and then froze.

I saw Stephan's face go from irritated, to insulted, to downright enraged within seconds.

His body tensed, his back arched, ready to spring from his chair at the man. His plate clattered.

I wanted to jump at Stephan to tell him to calm down. But then I couldn't blame him for wanting to rip the man's throat out.

I felt a whimper leave my lips, even as numerous pairs of confused eyes wandered over to us. Even the Queens.

_Oh no!…._

This was it. This was the end of every good we had worked so hard for.

A mere seconds passed, maybe not even that.

Nothing happened at first… and then…

It was then I felt it.

I don't know where it came from. I don't know where it started. But it was there.

A breeze, icy, chilling and ominous entered the hall. It spread across the room like an invisible mist, creeping up my spine and ruffling the stray hairs that dangled around my face. I felt my hands clench under the table at the arms of my chair as it washed over me. It built up crescendo, faster and harder. It lifted a corner of the table cloth. It made the windows rattle and creak. The chandelier above our heads moaned and swung the mere slightest on its hinge.

I looked around the room, dread and a sudden foreboding filling me. I was not the only who noticed it. Cutlery fell to plates with a clatter as every head turned and looked about the room in confusion. I glanced at Sir Integra's face and saw that she was watching the dangling piece above the table. Its lights flickered gently, like that of a flame in a wind.

But how?

I turned to Stephan and saw that he too was just as confused as the rest of us. He was still seated. As though sensing some unseen threat he began to look around the room, his dark eyes slitted, cautious for some unseen foe.

I looked to Marcus. His face deadly pale and his eyes growing in size. The Adams apple in his throat bobbed as he swallowed whatever emptiness was stuck in his throat. As though he _knew_….

With a resounding bang the large double doors to the hall sprang open.

They swung harshly on their hinges. The very sound caused me to jump in my seat and I span my head around to the entrance where a lone dark figure stood patiently.

There was no mistaking that figure.

Tall, shadowy and broad, the person filled the doorway like ghostly sceptre. The chill in the room kicked up a wave and then faded; like that of the last breath of a dying man. The chandelier lay still. The creaking and moaning stopped, and in its place an eerie silence took hold of the room.

All heads where turned to the being in the doorway. All anxious. All holding their breath as the figure slowly took a step into the room.

There was no mistaking that being.

Alucard.

He was here.

He stood proudly, like a king among men. His pointed features were set in a look of cunning and bemusement as he cast his fiery jewelled orbs around room at everyone. They landed on me, only for the briefest of seconds, but within that moment, I was burned from the outside in.

A small smirk lifted at the corner of the cruel lash of his mouth. So small of a movement I nearly missed it.

Those eyes finally fell on my blonde haired guardian sat at the head of the table.

The silence oppressive, almost suffocating.

" I have arrived..." He announced to all and everyone, his tone a deep low rumble that echoed throughout the room, " My master."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I own nothing of Hellsing. I do not own any of the characters. However I do own my original characters (oc's).**

**So… we have the opening chapter for our party. I basically used the last chapter to set the scene, introduce a few new characters and also to show the growing tension at the party. This scene goes a bit deeper and hopefully brings out some of the characters. I wanted to show Lizzy's inner struggle as she tries to be a normal girl while trying to do her best for Hellsing and also whilst facing her strange growing attraction to our favourite vampire. :0)**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I've been writing and planning it on my new kindle I got for Christmas hence why I've managed to get it uploaded so quickly.**

**Also, while I'm writing this I just want to say a huge thank you to those who have been following and reading this story. I've been getting some reviews that are really helpful and really touching. They really do give me so much motivation and confidence in my writing.**

**So, anyway, here it is…**

**Here is chapter 32 of my story Dark Guardian**

**Let me know what you think, please. All comments and thoughts are welcome.**

**Enjoy :0)**

* * *

-o-o-

**Chapter 32**

-o-o-

_What on earth was he doing here? _

My mind was numb, but beyond the emptiness confusion and pure cold dread took its place.

He was as still a statue, watching us watching him. His very presence reeked of power and darkness.

Alucard.

I took him in fully and realised something. He was not wearing his usual clothes. His long fluttering maroon coat. His tall black boots. His blood red cravat. All of it was gone. In its place was a tight fitting suit. Black and crisp looking. It fitted to his lean shape perfectly. Each stretch of fabric moulded and accentuated his sleek body, giving a tantalising taste of the hard muscle that lay underneath. Under his tuxedo jacket lay a glimpse of a blood red shirt and a black tie with crimson designs on it. His hair was usually wild and untamed like its owner. But now it was long and straight, flowing down like spilled ink to the middle of his back. Everything about him was ethereal, otherworldly almost painfully beautiful.

He was… he looked… _gorgeous_.

I felt my breathing hitch and my heart skip a beat from just gazing at him.

It was strange looking at him. All this time I had thought perhaps it would have been_ he_ who would have stood out from the crowds. He who would have felt outnumbered by the mass number of humans in the room. But I was wrong. So very wrong. There was no mistaking the sheer arrogance he had here amongst us. His presence. His very form. Even his voice had the others quivering and restless in their seats.

_What is he doing here?_

I heard one person whisper.

_It's the vampire Alucard._

I heard another say, the voice shook.

He was a potential threat even though he stood all the way at the other end of the room. There was no point fooling myself. He may have stood out amongst us but he was definitely no victim here. He was a predator. And we, all fifty of us weakling humans, were his target. His prey. He was something altogether untamed and lethal.

It was in that moment I suddenly felt the folly of my actions the other day, speaking to him.

_It is important that you are there!_

_I refuse to lower myself by associating with lowly humans._

I should have been happy that he had said he would not be attending the party. Instead I had felt disappointment. But why? What an idiot I had been. The whole idea of this evening was to make everyone feel relaxed and enjoy themselves. Instead, as I glanced around the room at various faces, they were frightened and tense with unease.

I now realised what Sir Integra had meant by saying Alucard would leave a bad impression on crowds of humans. That was because he was terrifying, and he liked it that way. He wanted to be feared.

The queen however seemed unfazed by any of this.

Even as the looming vampire took a step further into the room and approached her, she neither shifted nor changed her calm facial expression.

" You are late," it was Sir Integra that spoke. There was no mistaking the coldness in her voice. The underlining warning. The disapproving tone. " My servant."

" Forgive me." It was a low purr from his chest.

He either did not recognise the tone in her voice or simply chose to ignore it for he turned towards her majesty the queen of England, and bowed. It was not a simple incline of the head or a slight bend at the waist. It was a full bodily movement that had his long arm sweeping up high, his torso arching elegantly as he knelt on one knee before her, his dark head bowed respectfully. It appeared more like a dance than an average bow.

"We meet again, your highness." There was a strange softness to him as he addressed her.

"So it would seem, vampire." She replied just as gently to him. There was a strange fondness in her eyes as she spoke to him, " I am pleased to see you have decided to join us."

"The pleasure is mine." His voice was like water trickling down a stream. It was smooth and lilting, almost soothing. I felt something inside myself respond to it.

" Very well." Sit Integra broke the moment with derisive cough, " Come, My servant." She swung her arm to one side and gestured to the empty seat a few chairs down from her own. " Be seated."

As soon as she said those words I felt a lump rise in my throat. Surely she didn't mean to let him sit with us, when so many were frightened of him?

His eyes, cat-like and hooded, seared their way across our guests. They took in each and every person, trailing over them lazily, unfazed by their anxiety. They finally landed on me, and stayed there.

A small wolfish smile made its way across his pale lips.

I lowered my gaze to my plate and swallowed. I stared at my champagne glass, viewing the light as it reflected off the dirty white liquid inside. The bubbles floated up and up to the very top, only to disappear into nothingness. I tried to gather my focus.

I heard footsteps, loud and resounding, as they pulled me from my reverie. The steps grew louder and louder still, like the tolling of a bell before the coming dawn. I felt the cooling draft of a breeze as it floated across me from nowhere and ruffled at my hair and the skirts of my dress.

I heard the sound of a chair scraping and being drawn away. I heard the shuffling of clothing as the person lowered and then slid themselves back into place at the table.

I finally look up through my lashes and then suddenly wished I hadn't.

I felt my heart rise up into my throat. I felt my blood chill and my pulse quicken.

He was sat there. Alucard. Although he did not sit where I had thought he would; by his masters side. Instead he was directly opposite me. A devilish smug grin spread across his pale face as our eyes met.

I managed to tear my eyes away from him and glance further down the table. People were watching us, a mix between curiosity and surprise dawning on their faces. I cast a look at Sir Integra, her face was a mask of stone but her eyes blazed from behind the silver framed glasses.

She did not look happy at all. Her dissatisfaction practically gleamed from her person like another living being. She had, after all, presented the vampire with a specific seat. Instead he had made his way further down the row and placed himself beside Stephan, right across from Adam and I.

I tensed, expecting the worst. Expecting that Sir Integra would berate him and make him move. I was half hoping that she would.

In the corner of my vision I saw one of the hired waiters step forward and began to fill up his glass with a deep maroon coloured liquid. The man's hands shook and wobbled, sweat dripping from his forehead as he tried to regain control of his trembling limbs. I felt pity flare inside my chest for the man.

"Please, everyone." Sir Integra cut through the moment like a hot knife through butter. I nearly sighed in relief when the attention of the guests fell from our end of the table and back to her, "Continue with your meal."

The noise picked up again. Slowly people around me began to move and start to eat again. Glasses tinkled. Cutlery scraped. The low mumble of voices filled the room again as men and women began talking to one another, continuing their conversations.

I could not look up from my plate. I dare not, because I knew he was watching me. I did not have to see it to know it. I felt it. All the way down to my toes. His gaze burned, practically seared me from across the table.

"Lizzy?" A soft voice from beside me asked and I lifted my head to see Adam beside me, looking concerned, " Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied easily, trying to give him a smile but felt it was more like a grimace.

Once again I let my attention fall to Sir Integra. Her sky blue eyes were pinned to the creature sat opposite me. She was watching him like a hawk even as she nodded and her lips moved in reply to something the queen said to her. I kept catching the strange looks being thrown his way. By knights and soldiers alike. They seemed just a startled and disturbed by our new addition as much as I. I could almost sense their distrust. Their wariness. Their fear. It surrounded him like a shroud, ever present and never fading.

" So," the cold and clipped voice that was Marcus's cut through the atmosphere suddenly. " Mister Alucard." He addressed the vampire directly, yet the ethereal being neither glanced at him, nor took his eyes away from me. " What has enticed you to crawl from your dark abode and join us on this fine evening? The music? The ambience perhaps?... Obviously not for the bounty of food on display, I'm sure of it." The last bit was mumbled and I had trouble catching it.

Alucard on the other hand must have heard him quite clearly. For without so much as missing a beat I heard him say:

"Oh?" It was drawled out. A low rumble. Heated. " I wouldn't say that."

My head shot up on its own accord at that. I met his eyes with my wide ones. Those terrible haunting crimson orbs that flamed and rippled at me intensely.

_What had he meant by that?_ My mind surged into a panic similar to the one in my chest. What game was he playing? Did he mean to drink from one of our guests? Surely not. I prayed not. It was not until I met his eyes once again did I know my answer.

Alucard's lips, pale and sensual, spread into a toothy smile at me. One edge lifted revealing the pointed end of his jackal like teeth. It was as if he knew. As if he sensed my turmoil. As though he knew what thoughts were going through my head.

And then, without so much as a word Alucard did something that cause the breath in my lungs to seize...

He slowly winked at me.

I looked away quickly, wanting to be free of the mesmerising fire in his eyes. I grasped at the ends of my seat with my hands, anything to stop the trembling in my legs from working its way up my body.

I felt hot under his eyes. Burning. Confused. Light headed. I wanted to be anywhere but here in that very moment.

"So then." A gruff but soft sounding voice from beside me startled me. I turned my head to see the man, Forsyth, speaking to me, his warm smile comforting. "Tell me about yourself, my dear. I fear I have been droning on all night and haven't let anyone body else make the conversation."

"I… don't…" I tried to manage my calmest tone. My hand reached up and tucked a stray lock back into its pin against my head. A sure sign of my nervousness.

" What would you like to know?" I asked finally, quietly.

The portly man shrugged as though thinking, " How did you meet you two friends?" he gestured to them beside me, " Adam is it?" Adam nodded to him, " And?"

" Jade." It was short reply from my friend beside Adam. I could not fully see her, but I knew she was there. Listening to the conversation.

" Jade." Forsyth assessed the name slowly and then nodded, " A very pretty name if I do say so."

I heard the light sound of scoffing from somewhere beside me. I didn't have to see to know that Jade was trying not to vomit in her bowl of chicken soup. Jade being Jade, she was very independent and spunky and very… sarcastic. Which generally meant she took nothing seriously and found it nauseating when guys (even elderly ones apparently) tried to compliment or be nice to her.

"I… er…" I quickly tried to cover her sounds of disgust, trying to think of something to say while biting back a smile.

"We met at school." Adam piped in, finishing my sentence for me, " We went to the same school together."

" And we're neighbours." Adam began to explain further, leaning closer to me so he could see the other man. " Or rather, we were."

"Ah ha." We both jumped at the sudden excitement in the older man's tone, the playful twinkle in his aged eyes. " So you two grew up together then?" It was an innocent question yet I felt something else underlining it.

"Kind of, yes. " I answered, flashing Adam a quick smile.

"How romantic that must have been for you both."

I froze.

I heard a choking noise come from next to me. My cheeks fused hotly as I caught a glimpse of Adam in the corner of my eye coughing furiously at the food suddenly stuck in his throat.

"To be so close, yet so far away from one another." The man, Forysth, did not notice our awkwardness. Instead he carried on his choice of topic. His face downturned as prodded through the various vegetables on his plate, " It reminds me of my youth filled days of courting my wife."

He stopped eating and put down is cutlery. He leaned down into his pocket and pulled out a picture, showing me it. It was a photograph of an elderly woman (his wife?) holding a young babe in her arms.

"My grandchild," Forsyth explained, pointing to the baby," isn't she beautiful?" I could only nod at him, " I used to be like your young man here." He indicated to Adam enthusiastically, " Handsome and fit, though it's hard to believe now." He gestured to his rounded body as though to prove his point, " I would walk seven miles in the middle of the night, in any weather, just to go see her. I would climb through her upstairs window and we would sit there on her bed talking and telling one another secrets." His tone took on an adoring tone, both wistful and full of longing.

"Only talking, Forsyth?" It was Stephan this time. His face twisted into that of pure male crudeness as he winked at the older man in front of him.

Forsyth laughed at him loudly and then turned back to me.

"The first steps of courtship are beautiful, are they not, my dear?" he asked as though I knew. I could only remain silent with bated breath, hoping he would stop. " Your heart skips a beat at the mere sight of one another. You are nervous, unsure of what to say, or how to say it." I swallowed heavily, my cheeks heating even more. I wanted to look at Adam to see his expression but did not dare lest I gave something away on my face. " The light kiss on the cheek." Forsyth continued without a pause, "The touch of a hand. It's exciting! Thrilling and full of warmth, all at the same time! Don't you think?"

This time he actually stopped speaking and waiting expectantly for an answer. I felt my mouth moving but no words coming out. What on earth was I going to say? I felt mortifyingly embarrassed, not only for myself but for Adam too.

"I…" I began to stutter uselessly, my heart slamming in my chest… " we're not…"

"They are not mated." A deep resonating growl of a voice joined in suddenly, " She does not belong to him."

We all turned our focus sharply to Alucard. The fierceness in his words took us all by surprise. His eyes, though hooded and lowered, were beady and fiery. His smile was gone and his fingers, elongated and slender, twirled the stem of his glass expertly between the nimble gloved tips.

Silence ensued and an odd tension filled our group at the table.

If at all possible I felt my cheeks grow even warmer, the sensation spreading to my torso. _Mated,_ the vampire had said. Did he really have to have put it in that sort of context? He could have said 'partners', 'girlfriend and boyfriend', or 'dating' perhaps. _Mated_. It was such a raw and primitive word. It even had some of the guys around us blushing.

"Oh?" It was Forsyth who gained the moment back with another question, " You aren't together then?"

I saw the uncertainty and regret in his eyes as I stared at him. He looked mortified at his mistake.

"No…" I said carefully, " not like… a couple."

"Oh I'm so sorry." He began to apologize profusely, " Forgive me, I didn't know. I only assumed..." He trailed off at that.

" It's ok." I cut in quickly, wanting to put his mind at ease, " Don't worry about it."

I barely had time to finish my sentence when an eerie silence took hold of the entire room. For a moment I was certain the entire table had heard our conversation but then let out a sigh when I realised Sir Integra was at the end of the table, standing, with her glass raised in a graceful fashion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Integra began, her manner crisp and precise as she addressed her guests, " I would like to thank you all for attending this dinner with us. It has been a pleasant evening and it is far from over yet." A few low murmurs of agreement and excitement filled my ears. " Feel free to help yourself to the beverages either side of the room should you wish for them. If any of you need assistance there are many man servants placed around the halls to serve you, you have but to ask for their help." As she said this she gestured with sweep of her free arm to the waiters and side board of drinks waiting by the double doors. " The orchestra will be starting in the main hall for those of you who enjoy partaking in music and dancing. In the meantime," she took her time to assess all of those around her like a queen in her own palace, " I wish take this moment to make a toast to her majesty the queen of England. For gracing us with her presence on this hour and showing the understanding and care of a true queen worthy of the throne and our lord." My blonde guardian turned to the Queen beside her and raised her glass higher in salute, " To the queen!"

"To the queen."

The phrase filled the room as we all swept up our glasses and joined in with the toast to her Majesty.

Suddenly, the tinkling of a piano could be heard above the voices of people, followed by the melodious cry of a violin. The music was gentle, slow, but with an uplifting beat that had various couples and pairs moving from their seats and towards the other hall where the music led them.

I felt Forsyth beside me practically jump up from his seat, "Oh good!" He said rather loudly, "I do love a good jig now and then." He rotated to me and held out a withered hand to me, " Do you dance my dear?"

"I… I'm afraid I can't, sir." I stuttered uselessly to him. My gut twisted at the very idea of dancing… with anyone.

" Oh?" There was disappointment on his face and it made me feel guilty.

I looked down shyly before admitting aloud to him, "I don't know how."

" Then allow me the pleasure of tutoring you for a time?" There was an encouraging tone to his voice, like one would use when trying to entice a kitten from its hiding place.

"I.." I struggled.

"Just this once?" Forsyth tried again, his gaze imploring.

From beside me I could hear Jade and Adam sniggering. I was glad it was only lightly as I did not want to offend Forsyth or hurt his feelings. However I felt somewhat betrayed by the pair. Because they knew. They knew I hated dancing at parties. They knew I couldn't dance to save my life. And they knew I felt uncomfortable in these kinds of situations. I had to fight myself from turning to them and knocking their heads together. Traitors!

I finally gave in. I gathered a breath into my lungs and reached out to place my hand into his warmer one. I allowed him to gently pull me to my feet and without so much as looking back at the others I allowed him to guide me out of the large double doors and into the main hall.

As we stepped over the threshold I felt my hand tense up on my companions arm.

I began to grow nervous.

The music grew louder until we could finally see the orchestra playing against one side of the room. The numerous crowds swayed and danced to its rhythm. They were all oblivious to us making our way towards the centre of the moving bodies.

We stopped, and Forsyth placed a hand at my waist while still holding the other.

" Don't be so nervous," he assured me gently, " It's quite simple once you learn the steps. Just follow my lead. We will take it slowly." I somehow felt relieved and tried to follow him as he stepped his way lightly around the floor. " Annnnnd, one, two, three." He started to count for me as though knowing I was struggling to keep up with the steps.

I took a wrong move and stepped on his foot. I winced and looked up at him sheepishly.

" It's alright," he smiled, " Don't worry, carry on."

I felt unsure, my legs were moving but my feet felt awkward. I felt like a new-born lamb standing and walking for the first time with its mother.

I glanced down between us at my feet.

"Ah, ah." His voice tsked at me, a finger clipped the bottom of my chin playfully to bring my head back up, " No looking down. That's cheating."

I slowly began to grasp the pattern of which my feet were moving. I became a little more confident, a little more sure of my steps. As the tempo of the music picked up a beat, as did our dancing. I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the moment. It was strangely soothing this type of dancing, it was not fast or exerting, but it was slow.

As the song came to a drawn out end we came to a stop. I laughed lightly when I noticed my partner, Forsyth, was panting a little for breath and his brow glistened with sweat. He was obviously feeling his age.

"See!" He said happily, yet wearily. " You did splendidly, my dear."

A new song began to play around the hall.

"Alas, my flower, I must let you go." There was an air of disappointment in his manner as he bowed to me and let go of my hand, "My time is up, I grow tired and it looks as though a new dance partner is waiting for you."

I frowned, confusion dawning over the calm serenity I was feeling.

He did not even give me a moment to ask him what he meant.

He simply nodded to me again and said, " I'm sorry I need to sit down," he saluted me, " Have a good evening."

Still frowning, I watched him go. A warmth flooded against my back as I realised someone was waiting behind me. A new dance partner. I turned around, half expecting to see Adam waiting patiently for his turn for a dance.

However it wasn't him.

I felt my stomach drop and my back run cold at who was standing before me.

Glacier eyes leered at me from a pale face. Blonde hair that was slicked back and shone in the light of the room. An immaculate white suit plastered to his lanky frame.

Marcus.

"Good evening, Miss Johnson." He greeted, smirking somewhat.

I blinked at him once. My disdain for him evident in my voice as I span from him and muttered, "Goodbye."

A hand, firm and strong, wrapped around my arm preventing me from taking another step away from him. " Wait." I glanced back to him, dropping my eyes to his hand on my arm and then back up to his face again. " Now, now. Don't be so rude." There was something sickly sweet about his manner, " I only want to dance with you."

Marcus smiled at me then, a charming and unnatural gesture on his features.

I felt it in myself to bite back at him, "I do not want to dance with you."

"Oh hush," he sounded like a adult telling a child off for its bad behaviour, " I don't bite. Besides you wouldn't want to cause a scene now would you? Not with her majesty in the room." I followed his gaze across the room to where Sir Integra, the Queen and some of the knights were sitting around a table, watching the dancing. Their table was not far from the edge of the dance floor and was within easy seeing and hearing distance.

I slackened, allowing him to draw me into his hold. I felt defeated. I had to bite my lip to quell the utter disgust I felt at being touched or even within body-heat distance of him.

"That's better." He jeered at me, victoriously.

"So," He started again as we began to dance, " Allow me to explain." His voice took on that sugared edge to it again. Creeping. " I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"'May have'?" I looked up at him and sneered back at him.

He hands tightened on me momentarily and I saw his face shift from irritated, to cold, to charming within mere seconds.

" You don't like me do you?" It was statement rather than a question from his thin lips.

" That would be putting it gently." I whispered to him, feeling my courage grow, " But no, I don't."

I was determined. I refused to sugar coat myself for him. I refused to be weak and submissive in front of him. After all he had done. After all he had said, and not only tonight!

"My, haven't you gotten brave." He mocked lowly at me, sensing the straightening of my spine under his hand. " May I ask why?"

I stared at him incredulously. Was he playing a game or just being plain dim? Perhaps both. I let my partially opened mouth close and my chin jutted out defiantly before I said:

"You are rude."

Marcus chuckled at that, unfazed.

"And cold." I continued, watching him, " You are manipulative…. And cunning." I added the last as an afterthought, thinking of many other less tasteful names I wanted to call him.

" Cunning?" He smiled at me slowly, a sure and confident smile. He pulled me closer and I felt my body tense at the invasion. " I'm afraid you've gotten me all wrong. I am none of those things at all." He looked down into my eyes and I could see the sheer coolness of them. Pure brilliant blue that was frosty and empty. No life in them. No love. No regret. " I simply take pride in my position as a knight and want what is best for its leader… and you."

I held his gaze. My jaw tightening as I realised he was trying to worm his way into my good books. And he was being very obvious and useless at it.

" You're also a liar." It came out of my lips before I could stop. I could feel my anger growing, for him.

Marcus's smile vanished, " Am I now?" he mocked, " Do explain."

" I know." I simply stated, unable to hold myself back, " I know what you are planning to do to Hellsing and to Sir Integra."

I winced, instantly regretting what I said. _I shouldn't have said that_, I chanted to myself, _I should not have told him that._ _Now he knows that I know. _I watched as his face twisted and pulled into a look that could only be described as malevolent. It was a sinister look that both startled and frightened me.

"My girl!" his hands tightened again, almost painfully so, " Whatever do you mea…."

"I heard you." I whispered harshly to him, looking about the room to see if anyone was observing his strange and hostile behaviour. Without thinking again I said, " You said so to William when you left the room that day. I was there!"

It took a while for it to sink into his mind. I could almost see the cogs working in his brain as we stopped dancing and he glared at me. As the puzzle pieces fell into place in his mind his manner took on an almost bored and yet arrogant manner.

" My, what a little spy you are." He leaned down to me, his face close, his breath blasted against my face as the tension began to grow between us, " It all counts for nothing you know," he sneered at me, smiling when I let out a soft whimper to his cruel and tightening fingers on my arm, " it's only a matter of time before it happens."

I did not need to think about it. I knew what it was he was referring too. I saw it in his eyes and the cruel way he kept glancing towards the table with Sir Integra and the knights. I could see the threat brewing beneath his visage. I saw the danger there. There merciless plan forming.

I had the overwhelming urge to interfere. To defend my guardian and all that she and Hellsing stood for.

I felt it was finally my time to protect and do my duty to Hellsing.

Without so much as blinking I leaned closer to him, allowing my anger to build up and give me strength as I faced my enemy.

"But it won't be tonight." I goaded him, confidently, " Look around you." I indicated all around to the happy people around us with the slight tilt of my head, " The evening has been a triumph." I felt it right down to my heart. Tonight we had been victorious, and _he_ had lost. " Whatever plans you have of ruining tonight have failed, Marcus. _You_ have failed."

I expected fury. I expected defeat. I expected anger. I expected aloofness.

What I did not expect was amusement from him.

His smile, jeering and cold, had me on edge as it grew into a derisive and cunning smirk.

"How could I have?" his eyes glinted dangerously at me. I felt his hold on me shift, lessening… " When I haven't even started yet?"

I frowned. I glanced down as his hands placed themselves on the tops of my shoulders. His actions were so fast I did not have time to adjust or step away.

I barely had time to do anything before Marcus lowered himself suddenly and whispered in my ear:

"Mind your step."

It all happened so fast. I barely had time to think. To breath. To move.

His hands, harsh and firm dug into my body and shoved with all the power he could muster into them.

I let out a startled cry.

Being only small in size my body instinctively moved with the motion. I saw the world whirl and dance around me as I span. Colours and sounds collided and meshed together into one distraught symphony.

It all happened so fast, so quickly.

My legs tangled in themselves.

My hair flew and whipped into my face.

My hands reached out in an instant reaction to brace myself for the fall.

I could not stop the motion of my body.

I heard the gathering of gasps throughout the room, followed by a shout.

Just as my body began to fall I caught the glimpse of one thing through the chaos.

Sir Integra. The knights. The Queen. All looking at us.

And I was heading straight for their table.

Falling towards them.

Time slowed.

Stopped.

I felt the breath in my lungs seize.

Time slowed.

I closed my eyes.

Waiting for the impact to happen.

The uproar that would follow.

Time slowed.

A breeze crossed my face.

And then…

A dark figure came from nowhere and all but glided in front of me.

I landed into them, jolting myself. The impact knocking the wind from me.

It took me a moment to realise I was stable and still, that I was no longer falling, but upright and leaning against something solid and yet soft. The arms that held me were thick and muscled yet they steadied me gently. A strange coldness creeping from them.

Time righted itself.

I took in a deep breath and lifted my face from the softness to see who my saviour was.

I swallowed. The harsh 'gulping' sound filling my ears as I took _him_ in.

He towered over me, making me feel almost child-like in his presence. His hair, long and straight, fell down his back like a river of midnight and ink. His suit, black and perfectly fitted, was neither ruffled nor creased as he held me to him. His tie, just above my head, was just as black but with a silky texture to it.

Alucard.

He was blackness all in itself. He reeked of it. I could all but hear the lost souls and shadows of his being stir hungrily as we stood there together.

I let my eyes rise further and widen at what I saw.

Yes. He was blackness. He wore it like a charm.

But the look in his eyes at that very moment could not even compare to the blackest of shades.

They were cat-like, slitted and beady with intent as they practically glowed at the now cowering blonde man before him.

His pointed aristocratic face was shadowed and ominous with an invisible threat only Marcus and I could see. Gone was the trademark Cheshire cat smile I knew of so well.

And its place was the hard mask of a stone cold killer.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I own nothing of Hellsing. I do not own any of the characters. However I do own my original characters (oc's).**

**Here is chapter 33 of my story Dark Guardian**

**This was such a difficult chapter to write! I apologise it took so long and I'm afraid it is very long... again! I had trouble trying to make everything flow and engaging, yet at the same time fast paced and thrilling. I was trying to convey the different emotions Lizzy felt yet at the same time tried to keep Alucard in character as his usual sexy and dark self. What can I say? I like my men intense ;0) lol.**

**Personally, I'm not very fond of this chapter, I think it is by far my worst, but hey, you guys are the judges – tell me what you think of it!**

**Let me know what you think, please. All comments and thoughts are welcome.**

**Enjoy :0)**

* * *

_Yes. Alucard was blackness. He wore it like a charm._

_But the look in his eyes at that very moment could not even compare to the blackest of shades._

_They were cat-like, slitted and beady with intent as they practically glowed at the now cowering blonde man before him._

_His pointed aristocratic face was shadowed and ominous with an invisible threat only Marcus and I could see. Gone was the trademark Cheshire cat smile I knew of so well._

_And its place was the hard mask of a stone cold killer._

-o-o-

**Chapter 33**

-o-o-

The first thing I became aware of was the desperate gasping of breath from behind me. The noise ran up my spine, causing me to hold my own breath at the heaviness of it. The coarse and dry heaves caused me to turn my head to look over my shoulder to where Marcus was still standing. Only gone was his satisfied smug face and in its place was a look of pure terror. Pain and horror was stretched across his features. Contorting them into something unnatural almost demonic. The colour in his face, as seconds ticked by, went from a simmering red to a plum purple. The lack of oxygen going to his head caused the veins in his temples to protrude, throbbing, desperate for the air they could not gather. His knees wobbled his body unsteady. His hands were grasping, clutching feverously for some unseen object around his throat. The white gloved fingers tore and scratched at the collar of his immaculate suit.

A chuckle, deep and mocking, rumbled right by my ear, causing the hairs to stand on the back of my neck.

I turned and let my eyes rise up and up until they fell on Alucard.

It was then I realised what was happening. I felt myself turn cold.

Alucard was doing this to him. There was no mistaking the threat in his heated stare. His focus, spearing and intent, was on the blonde man who was slowly starting to lose consciousness. He had utter control of the smaller male, refusing to let him breathe, refusing to let him do anything but accept his fate.

"Whats going on?" A sharp, clipped tone called from the side of us somewhere. I did not need to look to know it was Sir Integra who spoke.

I felt the crowd around us pause. Silence fell over the entire hall until all that was left was the violent gasps coming from Marcus.

I heard footsteps echoing their way over towards us.

" Stop!" It came out a frantic whisper from my lips.

I grew panicked. My hands on their own accord tightened in the fabric under my hands, clutching helplessly to the hardness underneath as I could only watch in a mix between horror and, oddly, satisfaction.

"Elizabeth?"

Mere seconds passed and then, just as the blonde figure of my guardian made her appearance beside us, Marcus was released from the unseen attacker.

Marcus fell back. His body collapsed to the floor. His chest expanded greatly trying to suck in the much needed air into his lungs. His icy eyes, still wide and frightened, flashed between me and the vampire. A sudden surge of understanding emerged its way into their depths. As though seeing something. Whatever he saw was not enough of an excuse for him to stay in our presence. Without so much as a glance in Sir Integra's direction Marcus span, his long legs catching themselves as he darted through the crowd and away from sight.

"Elizabeth." Integra was before us now, a few metres away. Her attention skimming between the two of us suspiciously, "What's going on?"

I felt heat rush up into my face suddenly at how we must have appeared together.

Alucard was still holding me. He was hard. I could feel the strength and power of him under my hands. One was place on the broadness of his velveteen covered chest. The other was perched in the crook of his elbow. My fingers in their panic had splayed, spreading over him. I could feel the coldness of him. It seeped through me, chilling me through the thinness of my dress.

I quickly stepped away from him, still feeling the coolness of the touch even under the heat of my guardians reprimanding stare.

"I'm sorry." I blurted without thinking. I wasn't quite sure what I was apologising for only that I felt that it needed to be said. So many eyes were watching us.

I took a cleansing breath and gathered myself before saying, " I'm sorry, I tripped."

"Tripped?" The dubious hint in Integra's voice told me she did not fully accept my excuse. I could see it in the stiff way she stood under the clean cut of her suit. I could see it in the way her cerulean eyes, from under her glasses, kept flying from me to the vampire now silent behind me.

" What can I say?" I shrugged, suddenly shy and awkward under everyone's direct attention, " I'm clumsy. I've never dance before." I tried to make it sound as convincing as possible. I even managed to put a sheepish smile on my face as though to prove my point.

" I understand." Sir Integra said, though I did not fully believe her, " Maybe you should sit down for a while." She lifted a hand towards me and gestured with the other towards the table where the Queen and a few knights sat watching, waiting patiently," Come, join us."

There was something in the way she said it. Sir Integra sounded soft, inviting. Yet at the same time there was no mistaking the hint of command in the words she spoke. She wasn't simply asking for me to join. She was insisting. I could see it in the way her distrusting glare kept flowing back to the shadowy being over my shoulder.

I was still rather shaken from what had just happened moments ago. I could feel the soft throbbing ache in the curves of my shoulder from where Marcus had shoved me.

I nodded, a feeling of relief washing over me as I took a step towards her, intending to follow her into the safety of her care. Secretly I wanted to find Adam and Jade. I scanned the room for them quickly, trying to pick them out amongst the crowd but could not see them. I wanted to be close to them. To draw strength from them.

I took another step towards Sir Integra.

_Wait. _

I heard it. It was a soft alluring whisper, spoken not aloud, but deep in the caverns of my mind. I did not need to look back to know who had spoken to me. I could practically feel his burning eyes searing through the back of my body.

I paused in my step. Involuntarily.

I looked up at Sir Integra who with her oblivious gaze was still waiting for me to follow her.

"Forgive me for my interference, my master," the vampire behind me practically drawled, his presence like a shadow casting across my consciousness, " But I do believe the young lady has promised me this dance."

I froze.

Sir Integra's blonde hair whipped around to her face, her features pulled into a look of disbelief.

"She did?" She asked, incredulous.

" I did?" I parroted just as startled. My own head whipped around to look at him.

Before either of us could say a word to disagree, he bowed low. His back arched, his black shape folding in a smooth and perfect way that no professional dancer or noble lord could have accomplished without practise. His arm, long and covered with the blackness of his attire, reached out. His hand, gloved and long fingered was held out to me in silent invitation; a mere arm's length away from me.

Without as much as a glance towards his master and keeper, his gaze locked on mine and in that instant I felt consumed.

His eyes, cat-like, flamed and rippling pulled at me. Preventing me from turning away, from rejecting him.

"May I?" it was a purr. Silken. Low.

I felt torn with indecision. I should not dance with him. I shouldn't. He was a vampire; a very old and powerful one. He was dangerous. Yet there was such a knowing look in his perfect pointed face. It was so full of knowledge, so full of cunning; like that of a wolf. I didn't want to dance with him, and yet I did. I owed him that at least for what he had done to help me.

A few breathless seconds passed before I realised my legs were moving on their own accord. Not away from him, but towards him. My hand lifted, pausing just above his in a moment of hesitation before I finally let it lower into his larger one.

_What on earth was I doing?_

I glanced up at him. He was watching me, with the grace and cunning of a spider waiting for a fly to fall into its silken web.

I let him pull me, guiding me gently further into the dance floor and further into the throng of now swaying bodies. Various eyes were still watching us. I let my head turn back just once to see Sir Integra's face lose itself within the edge of the crowd. Her glowering eyes a mix of warning and confusion as she watched us disappear from her sight.

I held a breath, suddenly feeling lost and alone without the watch of my guardian to keep me safe. But from what?_ I knew Alucard,_ I thought to myself determinedly, trying to convince myself, _I could trust him. He wouldn't do anything to cause me harm or ruin the evening. Would he?_

I did not look up at him. I dared not to. Instead I watched my feet, my heeled shoes stepping in towards his black ones as he finally stopped and began to pull me in closer to him.

The scent of something earthy and uniquely him wafted across my senses. I felt an arm thick and covered in a velveteen fabric place itself around part of my waist. The other arm lifted, turning to hold my hand in the stationary dancing position I knew well. The sudden proximity of his being caused chills to run across my skin. Before when he had held me I had been unaware him, of how potent he was and now I was utterly overwhelmed by him. We were so close our bodies were nearly brushing one another. He was sleek, almost to the point of being thin, but there was no mistaking the power and strength he could wield. I felt hard thickness as I placed my own hand upon his chest; he was far too tall for me to place it upon his shoulder. I also felt it was a necessary precaution, a protection against him.

I felt him begin to move and I moved to step with him. My own steps were awkward, unpractised. While his were flowing, effortless with ease as though dancing was a favourite pastime he enjoyed in secret.

I was so stiff. So anxious. I took a deep cleansing breath, trying to gather oxygen to sooth the tension in my body. I did not know what to do. The silence was awkward and I felt the need to fill it with some form of conversation. But I did not know what to say to him. Of what to say to_ him_, of all people. I didn't think every day human conversation would have taken his interest. _How are you? Nice weather we are having aren't we? Did you enjoy the salmon?_

A deep chuckle came from above me. I felt it run through our connected limbs.

"You have the grace like that of a three legged goat."

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling foolish for my nervous behaviour and almost wanted to laugh at the sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

"S..sorry." I stammered shyly and finally lifted my eyes up and up towards his. My neck bent backwards trying to meet them for he was so tall. I saw the crimson of his eyes deepen and darken as I took them in.

We turned together for a moment, him leading, me following step for step. I allowed him to guide me, to move me how he wished so that I could match him.

A niggling question wormed it way into my head as I kept glancing at him. It was a question that I wanted answering, yet one I was afraid to know the answer to. Nonetheless my curiosity was piqued.

" Why are you here?" I asked him suddenly, surprising even myself with my demanding tone.

" Why?" Alucard drawled mockingly to me, " Because I was invited." It was such a simple answer, yet one filled with a devilish mischief.

"No, I mean…" I paused and took in his features as they turned down towards me. I gathered myself for moment before continuing, " why did you come? You said you wouldn't."

"Did I?" his lips curved up slowly, dangerously. An enigmatic smile.

"Yes." I answered sharply, remembering what he said all too well, " You said you wouldn't lower yourself to be here, with humans." I was determined to get some form of truth from him, " And yet here you are, dancing with one."

"That I am." The vampire countered easily, almost in a bored fashion, " Perhaps I have had a sudden change of _heart_." He chuckled lowly, sardonically at his own joke.

I let myself look at him, fully taking him in for a moment. He had a hauntingly perfect face. It was only a short distance away from mine, a safe distance, but one that could be removed with a mere tilt of his head. At such a close range I could not fight the urge to admire him. His nose was pointed, aquiline and noble in appearance. His chin, though proud and square like a man's, was slender and aristocratic. His cheekbones were narrow and sleek causing shadows to cast around his face. His brows were thick, arched and black like the hair that tumbled in silken strands down his back and shoulders. He was a noble looking creature, dressed in all black and standing tall, proud. I could almost imagine what he had been like all those years ago. As a king. As a ruler. As a count. I could see what had lured us humans to write novels and poems about him. He was, all in all, pleasing to look at, for a vampire. A beautiful monster.

"You think me _beautiful_?"

The question snapped me out of my staring and caused me to meet his ruby eyes. I looked away quickly when I saw a smirk creep its way across his lips.

"I… no", I stuttered, a warm heat flooding my face. 'Embarrassed' was too gentle a word to describe what I was feeling at that moment. 'Mortified' was more like it.

" Little liar." His practically gloated in what could only be described as pure male smugness. " I know it."

I shivered.

" I can hear it." He purred lowly, the sound both frightening and soft, " I can see it in your mind."

His voice was wrapping around me, drifting over me like a dense fog. It weaved its way into me, not entirely solid in sensation but nonetheless there, like a spirit lost and wandering. I couldn't let him get to me, I wouldn't.

" Stay out of my head." I said to him, trying to sound unfazed by him but it came out a whisper.

" I like being inside your head." He admitted it, though a little too honest for my liking, " It amuses me."

I felt something inside me begin to boil. I felt far too vulnerable to him, far too exposed. And I didn't like it.

" It's called invading in someone's personal space." I stated to him, suddenly becoming irritated by his lack of remorse for delving into my personal thoughts.

Alucard's smile grew, the barest hint of pointed teeth flashing beneath one side of his mouth.

" When you are with me, little human," He stated easily, matter-of-factly, " you have _none_."

I swallowed the heavy lump that magically made its way into my throat. As though I had a sixth sense of something, I could feel the growing vibe of something dangerous coming from him. Something slightly threatening. Something dominating in nature. It sent chills down my spine and yet also ignited something deep in the pit of my being. I suddenly had to overwhelming urge to step away from him. To turn away and find Adam or Sir Integra.

"For example," Alucard started nonchalantly, his grin growing into an alarming sight, "at this very moment you want to run from me." A coldness flooded me, the unease in me turning to pure dread when he finished with, " You want to go to the boy because you feel safer with him."

I stared at him. My heart hammered wildly as I all but looked at him, silent with astonishment. I had been wrong to go with him, to dance with him, I knew that now more than ever. He was trying to play his games again, and I was his toy.

" Do you want him?"

The question took me aback. My cheeks warmed.

"Wha…?" I just couldn't think quick enough, I couldn't find the words.

" Your feelings for him are a waste." The vampire said the words so easily, coldly, like they meant nothing to him, like they meant nothing to me, " He does not deserve your devotion and admiration. He belongs to another. He cannot protect you."

I felt even more heat flood into my face, not only through shyness at his direct statement but also in anger. I was torn between the wrangle of emotions that began to twist at me inside. Why was Alucard doing this? Why was he saying these things to me?

"It's not like that." I said, quietly. Half of it was truth, yet half of it was not.

_And it's none of your business_, I wanted to add.

" Isn't it?" He queried, a cruel sneer creeping across his face. He was mocking me again, his voice turning gravelly, almost feral in nature.

I felt cornered from all sides. I tried to look around, to gain some form of balance, to gather myself. But everywhere I looked Alucard was there. He was so tall, so broad and so close. I could do nothing but look at him. He was everywhere. His earthy scent. His cool touch. His smirking face. My heart pounded heavily. We had all but danced slowly to stop. Now we simply stood there, still in dancing position, swaying lightly yet no one took noticed or looked our way.

I felt my panic grow, I wanted to step away, to move away, to breathe, to get away from him. He was making me so anxious. Why did he want to know about such things? Why is it anything to do with him?

" Does he appeal to you?" It came out a sensual purr above the noise of music, chattering and shuffling feet. It wrapped its way around me, the sound running over me as though I had walked through a curtain of cobwebs. It was silken in texture, yet dangerous in its nature.

I looked up at him, unable to speak unable to do much other than shake my head in denial at him.

" Does he appeal to you as a lover? As a mate?"

The arm at my waist snaked further around, fully encompassing my midriff. The thickness of it, the strength of it pulled me closer to him until our bodies finally made contact and touched. The front of me fell slowly flat against him. Coolness against heat. Softness against stone.

I gasped aloud at the feeling.

I heard him sigh as well. It was a thick and heady sound filled with something I could not recognise. Something strange, yet not entirely unpleasant.

" Do you want him, little human?" The question was so heated, like a blanket of fire over my senses. " Like a woman truly wants a man? Does he make your blood rush…?" His head moved down towards me and his blackened hair brushed me, his chilled lips grazed the shell of my ear as he whispered, " ...like it does for _me_?"

As though to elaborate on his words his hand splayed across my back, the long fingers spreading, caressing the arch of my back with a deliberate slowness that cause me to whimper softly and bend further into him. As though a dam had burst from within me, I felt overwhelming heat spread it way across my limbs and settle itself deeply within the core of being. I began to tremble, my head became light as I tried to fight the battle of emotions that the simple touch had caused. I was so confused. So lost in what he was doing to me. I could feel the iciness of a breath again my neck. I could feel the solid shape of his body against me. It was both repulsive and exciting to me.

"Please." It came out hoarse, desperate. But for what I did not know. I wanted him to stop, to stop teasing me, to stop this maddening spell he was wrapping around me. Yet the moment I felt his pointed nose stroke against the throbbing pulse in my neck, I wanted something else entirely. Something I did not fully understand or know.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, loud enough so his ears caught it. I was afraid of people looking our way, of seeing us this way. So intense. So close.

I was trapped in his weave of sensuality and power. I couldn't move, I was limp in his arms as though I had no strength in me. He was everywhere, enveloping me, surrounding me, almost suffocating me. I could barely breathe.

" You called to me." Alucard whispered it against my throat, "With your innocent mind you beckoned me." Something pointed and sharp grazed the skin and I shuddered breathlessly, " You reached for me."

As though bidden into my mind the image of that day etched itself in my consciousness. That day in Sir Integra's office before the party, when I had without a thought reached out for him. My hand had made small but instant contact with his, insistent and pleading. I remembered my embarrassment and the others surprise at such a move. Most of all I remembered Alucard reaction as our fingers had made the brief but firm contact. It had been such an innocent gesture, but a desperate one.

" And now I am here." It was rumble, deep in the arch of my neck as his arm suddenly tightened on me. The hand I had on his chest instinctively pushed, trying to gain some sort of space between us. It had little effect on him, for it was like trying to push against a brick wall. However he must have felt it, for his face lifted and I met his eyes once again.

They were molten simmering pools of flamed corals that seemed to draw me in and keep me captive in their searing depths. Their vibrancy took me aback and filled me with a frightening awe.

" You have called forth the monster from the dark, little Human." It rumbled from him, hoarse, gravelly, hungrily, "And now he wants his reward, his prize."

Something shadowy passed over us, and it wasn't until I looked up did I realise we were moving. With each step he took backwards I stepped with him, my feet on their own account moving I could barely feel them at all. The thick draping curtain that flowed across the doorway to the balcony passed over us. Its thickness casted a swift shadow across us as he took another powerful stride back and onto the open balcony. We were now outside, in the dim light of the darkened space, surrounded by the night and the stars.

And we were alone.

Like that of a hunted wild animal, the sudden sense of danger pressed at my mind, rendering me with panic. I glanced backed at the now closed doorway we had just entered; I had neither heard it open nor shut as we had glided through it. I wanted to step back into the hall and back into the welcoming light it radiated from within.

It was then that I began to pull the pieces together in my mind. His reward? His prize? The sudden memory of the night in the basement sprang upon me, the night when Alucard had tasted my blood. The night Alucard had made me feel…

As though suddenly filled with strength I pushed against the vampire holding me, wanting to be free of him.

"Let me go." I tried to sound determined, confident, but my voice wavered slightly.

My plea fell on empty ears, for within my very next breath I found myself turned, pressed back and lowered onto a wooden bench lying before the flower covered balustrade. My hair swayed. My dress rippled. The movement had been swift and firm. I was caught completely off guard by it.

A hand, thick and long fingered delved its way into the thickness of my hair and pulled. With no control and no time to act or say anything I found my face looking up at his. My eyes were wide, startled as they grazed across the shadowed planes of his pointed features. The two orbs of his blood stained eyes flared in the darkness, branding me.

"Do not fight me." It was a command. Nothing more. Nothing less.

No matter how much I tried to move or lift my hands or arms they would not move. He wouldn't let them. I felt limp, paralyzed as though they did not belong to me at all.

" Why?" I said, trying to find my voice, " Why are you doing this?"

Alucard said nothing in reply. He simply watched me for a moment, watching me struggling with myself. His crimson eyes roamed across my upturned face, his look hard and unrelenting. Those eyes lowered below my face to the curve of my neck and before I could say or do anything to stop him, he lowered himself there. Still standing, his back arched deeply, bending over my seating form like a deathly spectre. His hand, still in my hair, tugged further and arched me back until his face buried itself in the crook of my shoulder.

I shivered, the touch of his cool skin causing goose bumps to swell and raise against the flesh of my bare shoulders.

" Haaaa." It was breathed, icy and deliberate against the quickening of my pulse. I could not move my head from his grip so I could not see his face but I knew without having to look that he was smiling.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Waiting for the inevitable bite that would soon follow, the inevitable pain of his teeth as they sunk into the tender flesh of my throat. Last time Alucard had not bitten me, he had sworn not to but now he was free to do as he pleased. I was completely open and vulnerable to him and I had no strength to fight him. I was shivering so violently, I am sure he must have felt it. My breathing was rapid, erratic and heavy with fear and, strangely, anticipation? The memory of the burning pain was still in my mind, a reminder of what had happened, of what I feared. But with the pain came that same scorching heat, the same liquid fire that I knew would consume me. I was afraid, stark and utterly afraid of the ethereal being holding me. It was almost as though death himself was embracing me, preparing to suck my soul from me and leave me for dead.

I waited, eyes still closed, waiting for him to move, to bite me.

Empty silence followed. Only my heavy breathing was heard.

Nothing happened.

That was until I felt something brushing against the skin of my left shoulder.

The thin strap of my dress moved, lifted up and slid sideways. The tiny slither of fabric skimmed the edge of my shoulder and lowered to my elbow. The tops of my dress fell to rest just shy to the top of my chest.

A sharp stinging pain slashed its way across the skin and a warm wetness slowly dribbled like a tear down my front.

I winced but refused to cry out, I bit my lip and fought the impulse.

Alucard moved his hand away and lowered his head further. A tongue, cool and textured, slithered across the tender flesh of the small wound. It lapped and slithered at the beads of crimson that seeped from it. With the slow rasping came the heat. Hot, searing and unending heat. It flowed through me, spreading from the plains of my face to the centre of my belly and then lower still.

Alucard's hands placed themselves at my waist, directly below my breasts, lifting me slightly, drawing me closer.

My chest began to burn urgently. Something throbbed. Something churned. Something tightened. With each slow trail the vampires tongue made I felt my body moving on its own accord, rocking, arching, undulating. I began to rub against him, seeking some kind of relief, needing some kind of end to the soul shattering shards of pleasure that jolted through me. I felt every nerve in my body react to him, tingling and thrumming with a heady intensity. Something coiled deep inside of me, building deeper and higher with each torturous stroke of his tongue.

I wanted it to stop; this strange feeling taking over me. Yet I needed it to never end.

What on earth was he doing to me? What was happening to me?

My hands lifted, they finally moved freely to crash into the blackness of his hair, gripping him. My intention was to pull him away, to stop his torturous administrations, but the moment I felt the soft feathery texture of his hair, I was lost. Instead of pulling him away I drew him closer and sighed loudly, my head falling back as I gave myself over to him. I could do little else.

My breathing escalated, becoming heavy almost to the point of fainting. I felt teeth, sharp but gentle begin nibble at the skin, trying to entice more ruby droplets from the cut. His hands were so firm, so broad as they effortlessly held me there on the brink between sitting and practically floating in his arms. Some strange part of me wanted him to move his hand, to let it slide higher and rest against the tender aching in my chest. I wanted him to touch me.

" Mmm," It was a pleased purr, low and heady, I could feel his crooked smile against my face as Alucard lifted his head up and placed his lips to my ear, " I can smell your arousal."

My eyes fluttered closed partially, hooded. His words surrounded me, filling me with fire, rushing over my senses until all I wanting to do was touch him. To let him do whatever he wished.

" You want me."

I felt his eyes on me, invading and possessing me like my own personal demon. And I was frightened. Frightened because he was frightening, frightened because I felt he wanted my very soul, and frightened because I wanted to give it all to him. Every last drop. Every last breath. Every last ounce of me.

" Give yourself to me." It was a whisper, deep and enticing.

Alucard's hand, thick, masculine and powerful reached for my face slowly.

I waited, eager and languid in his hold. The gloved tips barely brushing the edges of my sensitive lips…

" Lizzy?" A voice came from somewhere beside us, distant but slowly approaching, " Lizzy, are you here?"

I gasped.

Alucard moved.

Coldness hit me like a hard rock. Surprise followed just as quickly as a broad but youthful shape stepped through the doorway and onto the balcony. The persons emerald eyes shimmered at me in the dim light, they were filled with concern as they looked at me from across the way. His blond hair hung loosely across his boyish features.

My hand shot up and pulled up the fallen strap of my dress.

" Adam?" It was a hollow question from me, disorientated and dreamy.

My friend smiled at me and stepped closer. I felt my heart rise in my throat and looked around for Alucard but could not find him anywhere.

He was gone.

Not a single trace of him was there in the darkness, only the slowing ebbs of sensation reminded me that he had in fact been there, with me.

" We've been looking for you," Adam stated gently and stepped closer to take my quivering hands and pulled me up beside him, " Have you been out here all this time?"

I paused and thought for moment, " I needed some air," I chose my words carefully, not wanting to worry him, not wanting him to know of what had just happened, " Is everything alright?" I asked the question innocently enough, trying to change the subject and wanting to direction his attention elsewhere.

" Yes, but the queen is leaving now," Adam began to explain taking my hand again and began drawing me towards the door, " We should go speak to her before she leaves."

I let him lead me away from the balcony and in through the double doors and into the hall. The light beamed down on me, warming me, reminding me of life. I squeezed Adams hand and smiled at him, suddenly feeling the strength of calm and safety once again. People were moving about, making their way towards the door like a steady trickling stream of bodies. They were stopping at the door where they were being presented with their hats, coats and gloves of various colours and sizes. I frowned and glanced at the clock over the grand mantelpiece. It was nine o'clock already, quite a late time to be ending a small dinner party. People were beginning to leave. Had I been outside for so long? I pondered silently to myself.

As we made our way through the crowd my eyes caught sight of Sir Integra, the queen and several others, included Jade, standing by the double oak doorway. They all turned to us as we approached them. I felt a smile grow on my face as Jade and Stephan waved at us as they noticed us. We picked up the pace a bit to get to them.

My smile however was short lived. It was time to end the night, the party. It had been a lovely if not 'eventful' evening. I had met so many new people and some new friends. I felt a little sad in knowing that I might never see people like Mr Forsyth for a while until our next meeting. I also felt a little happy that it would be a while until Marcus would show his sorry face here again.

Overall it had been a lovely party. Short but nonetheless effective in its purpose as the queen herself nodded to me in welcome as I slowed to a stand before her.

" Well, my dear, I have had a wonderful evening." She said to me, her tone warming and clear with the pride of British royalty, " I thank you for your hospitality. Sir Hellsing tells me you have been working hard on tonight, and it shows. My congratulations."

I dipped in a light curtsy to her, "Thank you, your Majesty." I said to her and smiled, " For taking the time out of your busy schedule to be with us. We hope you have liked the evening?"

" Very much so," The Queen gave a small smile of her own, her eyes giving off a light twinkle as her eyes fell over my face and then lower, " Although I do not seem to be the only one who has been enjoying themselves tonight."

I froze.

I blanched for moment and realised where her stare was aimed; along with a various other pairs of eyes.

I swallowed heavily and lifted a hand to pull up the fornt of my dress before quickly glancing down to see, not a bite mark, but a small red patch where the scraping of teeth and the darkness of blood had stained. It looked tiny, like a small bite or sore spot that had been itched recently. However the Queen had noticed, she had known what it was. But how?

I looked up and met her eyes and flushed deeply at the knowing look in her eyes.

She smiled slowly before nodding to me and turning away to walk towards the door, " Shall we, Sir Helling?" she said after a few steps.

It was then I realised Integra was standing a few steps away from me, her eyes glew to the spot on my upper chest, her blonde brows slightly furrowed. Her icy orbs lifted and practically gleamed at me with suspicion. Whatever she was thinking she kept silent and to herself, for in the next second she was turning away and striding gracefully across the hall to follow the Queen.

I sighed in relief, yet secretly knew that this was only the beginning of the questions and suspicions I found brewing behind my guardians visage.

I took a cleansing breath and turned to Adam and Jade, shrugging at their confused looks as though I hadn't known about it either.

In the next moment we said our 'Thank You's' and 'Goodbyes'. I kissed the Queens hand airily and shook hands with some of the knights as they passed me in turn. I hugged my two friends Adam and Jade and bid a 'goodnight' to the Hellsing crew. I felt happy and content. Happy in knowing the night had been a success. Content in knowing we had the queen's full support and with her, the knight's trust and cooperation. The night was drawing to a calm and fulfilling end.

However, despite all the positivity I was feeling, I felt tense. I kept glancing behind me, back to the balcony. I half expected to see two glowing red eyes watching me, but every time only found shadows and foliage waiting outside. Even as the guests left, leaving the house eerie and silent. Even as I climbed the stairs, happy and yet weary with fatigue. Even as I changed my clothes and slipped beneath the covers of my bed to sleep I could not get the sensation of those cool lips out of my mind.

Of a rasping tongue. Of strong commanding hands. Of sleek midnight hair.

And even as I tried to close my eyes and sleep I could not get the vision of rippling crimson cat-like eyes from my mind. I could still feel them, heated and flaming, branding me.

Even in sleep, I was still burning.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I own nothing of Hellsing. I do not own any of the characters. However I do own my original characters (oc's).**

**Here is chapter 34 of my story Dark Guardian**

**Let me just take the time and effort to say huge thanks to everyone. I am so pleased by all the lovely comments people are leaving me for this story. Even more so, I am blown away by the number of 'visitors' I have had to this story. In March alone it had been recorded for 914 visitors. WTF! That is amazing! If I could Snog you all I would shag your brains out! (lol, not really… that would be weird… and I don't think my boyfriend would approve :oP)**

**Anyway, not much Alucard-i-ness in this one. But it is an important chapter. I felt there needed to be break between Lizzy and her meetings with our favourite vamp otherwise I think she'd be driven mad by him and his level of creepy sexiness (lol).**

**Let me know what you think, please. All comments and thoughts are welcome.**

**Enjoy :0)**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

-x-x-x-x-

The light sound of birds chirping outside the window was the first thing that brought me to consciousness and from the world of dreams. The warming beams of sunlight through the curtains soon registered in my mind and then finally the crisp coolness of something soft beneath my cheek. I opened my eyes and gazed dreamily about the cream coloured room to gather myself. It was morning already and I still felt drowsy, sleepy, as though I could easily snuggle further into the sheets and doze off into slumber again.

However I didn't. I blinked a few times and lifted a hand to my face to rub at the sleep crusting in the corners of my eyes. I yawned, rolled over and stretched. I then slowly opened my eyes to stare at the white ceiling, the memories of yesterday evening surging into my memories fresh and clear like the rain of spring.

The dinner party. It had all gone according to plan, well most of it; The Queen of England had come and gone unscathed and on a positive thread with the Hellsing organisation. The knights had dined with us and allowed us the opportunity to show them our gracious hospitality. We had made new friends and allies in our numerous guests. Some of them had chatted amongst us, open and friendly. Whilst others had been the silent and observing type, but nonetheless enjoying the evening with the various foods being served and music being played. One knight in particular, Forsyth, kept popping into my mind and making me smile of how friendly and overall cheerful he was. I began to silently wish that all of the guests had been more like him; it would have made the evening and all future conflicts a lot simpler and easier to deal with.

However, things were not always as simple as that. There were also those who had come with only the need to ruin and destroy everything everyone had work so hard to accomplish. Marcus. His name was like a stain upon my tongue as I murmured it to myself. My smile fell and I sighed to myself as I remembered him. I could swear he was a demon soul reincarnated as human. He had been rude to not only me but to Stephan and Sir Integra too. He had been pushy, manipulative and cruel. I sighed again and lifted a hand to my shoulders; they were still slightly tender to the touch. The knight's shove during their dance session had taken its toll. He may have been a thin and gangly looking man but Marcus was not weak. He had a strength in him that caused me to shudder. I could now feel and see the light bruising forming on the curve of my right shoulder, it was a pale yellow in colour, hardly noticeable against my skin colour however I felt it every time that I moved over in bed or touched it. It was a reminder of the threat he posed and of the danger he could be should I ever cross his path again.

_But Marcus's threatening behaviour hadn't lasted long_, I thought to myself suddenly, on the verge between smiling wickedly to myself and shivering with uncertainty. I wiggled and lowered myself further into the covers until they fell over the bottom of my face, the edge tickling the bottom of my nose. My brows furrowed deeply as I remembered something.

_Alucard had been there_. The thought crossed my mind like a flash of silken heat. I felt something in my chest tighten and my heart leapt at the thought of him. He had been there when Marcus had pushed me; his attack almost sending me flying into the queens table. The vampire has stepped forward and stopped me from embarrassing myself and potentially ruining to entire evening for everyone. He had then terrified the knight, threatening him a way that only the two males could see and understand. Just remembering the knights red face and frantic scramble for air made my own lungs seize with unease at how close the human had come to being strangled to death, during the party, in front of the Queen her very self. I was only glad that Alucard had released him and allowed him to run and hide like a little rodent that he really was. Everything was soon forgotten about and the evening began to relax once again into nothing but serenity and peace… well, at least for some.

As though suddenly feeling smothered by the quilt I lifted my hands and brought the fabric down to the top of my waist. My hand unconsciously lifted up and two fingertips rubbed against the soreness there. This was not a bruise. I knew it for sure. The area was small but tender, sore to the touch. I knew without having to look that there would be a slight redness there like last night, but from what I could feel with my fingers there was no visible wound or cut to the flesh; only a slight indention, almost like a scar, a mark of some sort.

I felt my cheeks warm. Hotness flooded my face and seemed to spread lowered down my body to the very tips of my toes. It wasn't the fact the mark was there that caused me to become so unsettled, but rather how it had gotten their in the first place. I was remembering it vividly, like a wild dream replaying itself over and over in my mind. And I was reliving it. Every touch. Every word. Every whisper of hair and skin.

"_Do not fight me."_

"_Why? Why are you doing this?"_

_" Haaaa." It was breathed, icy and deliberate against the quickening of my pulse. I could not move my head from his grip so I could not see his face but I knew without having to look that he was smiling._

I bit my lip. My body surged suddenly, heating just at the memory of it. My neck, I brushed it gently with my fingers, tingled as though I could still feel him there; that I could still feel Alucard's cool lips brushing, teasing the skin. His tongue, rough and long, drawing long drags down the…

_Stop_! I mentally shouted to myself, my eyes shutting tight as I tried to get a firm grip of my wandering and betraying thoughts. This was _wrong_. I felt it, deep and raw, inside the pit of my stomach. What I was feeling was wrong; these feelings, this odd alluring heat was wrong. I felt utterly ashamed of them and myself.

I shot up from the bed, the movement so quick and sharp that the sudden rush of blood to my upright head caused light speckles to float into my vision. Without even looking at the mirror above the dressing table I stepped quickly into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The temperature meter reading – cold. I stripped off my pyjamas and stepped under the streaming water. I hissed as the icy rivulets ran down my warm body, cooling it almost to the point of losing my breath. After scrubbing furiously with shower gel and a flannel I hopped out again and wrapped myself in a large white towel.

I paused and glance to the side, my dark eyes meeting themselves in the steamed mirror of the cabinet above the porcelain sink. I looked pale. My hair, dark and wet, clung to my head making me look small, like a drowned rat. The mark, my eyes fell on it, looked raw and red like the mark left over by an insect bite, or a spot… or a lover?

I looked away quickly at the thought, my cheeks warming for the umpteenth time this morning. _Good god, what was wrong with me? _I was behaving like an idiot. It was just a mark from where the vampire had cut me, nothing more. It meant nothing.

Yet something deep inside my mind didn't add up. This wasn't the first time that Alucard had done this to me. So why was there a mark this time?

I groaned quietly to myself, my emotions rising and jumbling all at once.

I moved out of the bathroom, allowing the steam to exit and billow in wisps through the now open doorway. With a speed unknown to myself, I quickly dressed into my training uniform which consisted of a pair of combat trousers, a polo neck t-shirt and some boots. All of them were the same off yellow colour and were bearing the emblem of the Hellsing family name. Even though it was still wet, I pulled my hair up into a loose braid and pinned any stray short locks back. While I was rustling around the top draw for the pins my eyes caught sight of an old scarf I had brought with me from home. It had been my adoptive mothers – Stella. I had brought it simply to remind me of her, but now that I looked at it and then at myself in the mirror, I had a purpose for it. It was a light cream colour with white and black butterflies on it; not too detailed and obvious. Without thinking twice I pulled it out and wrapped it around my throat and tied it accordingly. I felt myself smiling slightly as I looked and saw that it fitted nicely around my neck and didn't look too odd with my uniform. But it also covered the mark, which is what I had wanted.

Nodding to myself determinedly I took a deep cleansing breath and headed out of the door, intending to arrive early for training with Stephan.

My footsteps, even in boots, were light and soundless as I weaved this way and that around the various corridors of the Hellsing Manor. I was so accustomed and used to them by now that I did not have to look or pay attention to where I was going to 'know' where I was going. It was all becoming second nature to me. I knew it so well.

I felt myself smiling as the sun beat down on me through the various wide and tall windows that I passed. Outside looked so fresh and appealing that for once I was looking forward to sweating and working my guts out in the training hall. I needed this, this form of release. I needed to vent out my frustration and emotions, lest they betray me and get me into more trouble.

As I plodded on down the main staircase I came to a halt as I heard the sound of cutlery clattering and fine china grinding together. Taking a quick glance to main door that would lead me to the training yard I stepped away and headed towards the dining hall where the sounds were coming from. I poked my head around the doorway and smiled when I saw William bent over, a small column of plates piled effortlessly on the crook of his arm as he stepped around the large dining table and collected each from the placements. He was obviously cleaning up from last evening's merry making. Sir Integra, before turning in last night, had instructed for the mess to remain as it was until morning. Now William and a few other remaining man servants were jostling about the room trying to tidy it up and clean everything away before it was time to serve breakfast.

Slowly, I walked up behind the tall but elderly butler and spoke to him softly, so as not to make him jump, "Morning William."

The finely suited male turned slightly to look over his shoulder, the row of plates on his arm neither swaying or moving at the motion. His light eyes fell on me and a large warm smile suddenly spread across the thinness of his lips.

" Ah!" It exclaimed suddenly, cheerfully, " Good Morning Miss Elizabeth." He turned back to his task at hand, " You are up early today." He picked up the final plate and turned to me, " Would you like some tea?" His gaze wandered over to the side board beside the door, its counter top covered with various breads, fruits, cereals and hot food from bacon, egg, beans and sausages. " I can serve you some breakfast if you would like?"

"Oh, no." I proclaimed suddenly, shaking my head at him. He was obviously busy and I did not want to trouble him, " It's fine, really. I'm not overly hungry."

Nodding in understanding William put the plates on the tray beside him, ready for carting back to the kitchen. He then turned to the now empty table and began to pull the sheet free off its top, his hands nimble and confident as he began to fold it carefully.

" Here," I piped up suddenly, smiling at him. I stepped forward and grabbed at a corner, " let me help you with that."

William smiled back at me, "Why thank you." His voice was crisp and refined like that of a true British gentleman.

A comfortable silence took a hold of us as we began to mirror each other, folding the long table cloth gently, precisely in sync like a partnered dance.

" It seems last night turned out very well indeed," William piped up suddenly, his eyes looking around, pride and serenity in the very depths of them, " Everything happened to fall in our favour." He turned to me again and asked, " Do you not think so?"

Realising he was waiting for an answer from me I started, "Oh, Yes," I nodded, " Of course." I gathered my corners of the cloth and met him half way so that it became folded neatly in half. I then grabbed lower for another set of corners to start again, " But…" I spoke, a little unsure, "what of her majesty? What did she think?"

I looked at him, waiting for an answer. I could see from his face that he was thinking but his features were soft and calm which gave me a good indication as to how it had gone with the Queen.

" From what I am aware of she has been informed of our circumstances," He spoke calmly, reassuringly before adding directly to me, ".. and yours." He smiled at me lightly, " She is neither happy nor dissatisfied with what is happening. She simply stated yesterday that she trusts Sir Hellsing's Judgement on the matter and trusts her to act accordingly for the good will of the organisation and her country." He shrugged nonchalantly and then paused as though thinking solemnly to himself before saying aloud, " She is a very patient and understanding matriarch."

I frowned to myself, thinking exactly the same thing, " Yes she is." I said to William and I saw his light eyes rise up to me, the question behind them evident and bright in the chandeliers light. His look spoke to me and said 'Oh? How do you know?', so without waiting I added quickly, "I met her for a small moment at the party." I paused again, trying to find the words before stating quietly, " She seemed very… wise."

_A little too wise_, I thought to myself suddenly. My unease returned as I remembered what she had said to me at the party. It was as though she had known of what had happened between Alucard and me. It was as though she had expected it and knew it would happen.

"Unlike most," Williams voice broke me from my reverie and I snapped out of it and looked up to him, " she pays very close attention to the small details in life," then as though as an afterthought he added, "… the important parts."

I swallowed, nervously, " Important parts?"

I felt myself becoming warm, anxious, a bead of sweat forming at my brow in the sudden heat. Did she know? Did the Queen know more than she let on? I sincerely hope she did not. The very thought almost sent me into a mindless panic.

William merely nodded, watching me almost carefully, "Everything that happens around us has a purpose," He gave me a pointed look, "… a reasoning behind it." He turned away to place the folded sheet upon the trolley with the rest of the collected pieces, " You just have to look for it." he continued, " For instance, we use our most expensive china set to show our pride and devotion to the Queen." He gestured to the trolley without looking back at me, his back straight and proud, " We also order only the finest foods; only the most succulent of meats and ripest of fruits to show our guests our humble gratitude."

William finally turned to me again, my eyes clashing with his pale ones. His seemed cool, assessing and full of some kind of wisdom, " You see." He stated simply, as though explaining to a child, " Everything we do, Miss Elizabeth, has a meaning to it."

Then he said something that set me on edge.

" Just like that scarf you are wearing around your neck."

I froze, a strange coldness creeping up my neck. My hand instinctively rose to my scarf and the mark it covered, almost protectively. I quickly met his eyes again with my wide, confused ones.

" W…what?" I practically stammered, my voice a small whisper of a sound.

I saw the thin line of Williams mouth creep up slowly, like a mischievous child who knew too much for its own good, " In all the time that you have been here, Miss Elizabeth," he started to explain pointing gently to my attire, " I do not think I have ever seen you wear such an accessory."

I felt myself panicking silently with myself. The scarf had been a means of covering up the mark on my throat, however I had not thought that maybe people would notice it, or maybe even think it strange that I should wear one. Was it really so strange? I felt my fingers play with the folds of its silken softness. The way that William eyes kept flashing to it told me that he knew something, and the thought frightened me.

Trying to play the innocent I simply shrugged and lowered my hand to my side, " I don't know what you're talking about."

I turned to the side, as though trying to hide from his view even as his gaze followed me. I started fiddling, stacking the various plates on the trolley in size order. I needed to something to do, something to occupy my awkward hands with. They were beginning to tremble.

" Do you not think it is a little too hot to be wearing it?" It came out from my companion in a measured and slow manner. It put me on edge.

I blew softly, trying to cool my suddenly warm face and to blow a stray lock of dark hair from in front of my nose. I turned to him sharply and prepared to give him my excuse; to tell him to mind his own business or to tell him he was making things out of nothing. However the moment my vision fell on his knowing elderly features I was stumped for words. I couldn't find the words to speak to him.

I began to panic.

_He knows! He knows about what happened yesterday! But how?_

" Very well." William broke through my silence, " I will not push you to tell me. It can remain your dirty little secret." I bit my lip gently as he stepped closer to me, his frame though thin and aged stood over me easily by nearly a head, " Allow me to just say something to you Miss Elizabeth." He smiled warmly and placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the unexpected contact.

_He knew!_ He knew about what had happened with Alucard. _Yet, then why did he seem so happy about it?_

Still running it over and over in mind William continued, " I am here if you should ever need to chat or talk to me about anything." The word 'anything' was emphasised on, his head falling forward as he peered at me in a fatherly fashion from beneath his brows, " I will never judge you or speak to another person about what you tell me." He chuckled suddenly, much to my further confusion and lowered his hand, " Honestly, I understand more than you know Miss Elizabeth."

_He did?_ It came instantly to my mind, all the more confusing. Each passing second that ticked by I felt my own brow furrowing.

"You…" I started, unable to speak, my mouth momentarily thick and dry, " You do?"

The utter calmness and acceptance of his features was more worrying than any rage or disappointment he could have thrown at me. I had half expected him to become protective, even enraged at the fact Alucard had taken blood from me. Yet, low and behold, he was acting like it was an everyday occurrence.

" But of course." William replied, his tone light and cheerful, " I have been there myself, once upon a time."

I frowned further even as a spurt of laughter bubbled up my throat. _He's been there?... What the hell was he talking about?_

Without waiting to give me the chance to question his sanity he continued to speak, " It is only natural that you would want to become close with him. You and Adam are…"

" Woah! Hang on!" It came out louder and sharper than I intended. My hand rushed up in a violent motion to halt him in his speech.

"Adam?" I questioned, to him and to myself, disbelief and relief obvious like the grin on my face. I laughed suddenly, the sound echoing about the dining hall.

"Why yes," William answered, startled by my outburst," of course Adam." His brow crooked questioningly, " You do like him do you not?" Too busy still giggling I felt myself nodding before I could stop myself. William winked at me playfully, " And he likes you, I can see it. You do not have to be embarrassed about this. Having a mark of love is a very intimate gesture that…"

I coughed loudly, strangling on the laughter and outburst that came all at once.

"William, please stop!" My eyes closed tightly, I silently prayed that god would give me mercy and stop this awkward conversation quickly. It was almost painful to bear. William had it all wrong. " I wasn't…" I stuttered, " This wasn't…" I sighed, getting frustrated with myself, " It isn't…"

As though piecing the information together for himself William murmured to me, "You mean to say, Adam did not give you…" He pointed to my scarf.

"No!" I all but cried to him, my cheeks fusing hotly at what he was insinuating, " Absolutely not! Adam isn't like that. It's not even a…" I paused, swallowing heavily, " 'mark of love' as you put it."

"It is not?"

I shook my head and lowered it wanting to hide as Williams gaze became more calculating, his eyes delving deep into me as though seeking answers.

"Then what is it?" He took a slow step towards me, concern apparent on his face, " Are you hurt?"

_Oops, I should have said yes to the 'mark of love' theory…_

"It's nothing." I said, easily.

" May I see?" William reached forward…

"No." I moved back a step, my hand guarding the piece of fabric protectively from him.

My companion froze, his hand still hovering close as he tilted his head at me, a frown burrowing on his grey streaked brows, "What are you hiding?" It came out questioning and also filled with suspicion.

"Nothing." I answered tersely and turned towards the hall doorway, " You know what? I think it's time for my training session." I couldn't meet his gaze, it burned through me, prodding and intrusive on my nerves, " I'm just going to get going, you know what Stephan is like if I'm late."

I took a step away, intending to walk towards the door and leave. I wanted nothing more than to get out of the room and away from William. I needed to breathe. For once, since being at Hellsing, I felt uncomfortable being with him. He was my dear friend and I trusted him more than anything. Yet at the same time he was too close to the truth, to knowing what was going on when I was alone with the Hellsing vampire.

" Miss Elizabeth," A hand took hold of mine and stopped me in my steps. I paused and glanced back at him now standing close and holding my hand in his sleek gloved one, " I am your butler," he said firmly but gently," but above all else I am your friend. Please," He begged softly, " Tell me. Why do you look like a frightened doe about to fly away any moment?"

I paused quietly for moment, contemplating. I wanted nothing more than to tell him, to share my problems with him, to let him know. But at the same time I was dreading to know how he would react. I had been mistaken in thinking he knew about the mark. Now I felt trapped, as though in a tight space with nowhere to go but forwards.

"I…" I started, but he cut me up quickly with…

"Did Alucard do…?"

Before I could stop myself I placed a hand quickly to his lips, making him jump and stare at me with astonishment,"Shh!" I whispered to him fiercely, glancing around the room as though the devil himself would appear at the mention of his name, "William, don't, he will hear you!"

The last thing I wanted to do was draw the vampire here to us. After what had happened last night I did not think I could I ever look at that hauntingly handsome face again without remembering every detail of it.

Without further much to do I removed my hand from his face and pulled at the scarf around my neck. I twisted and tugged it free and slid it from around my throat. Williams's eyes slowly lowered down past my face and fell on the mark on my skin, his eyes widening in concern as he gazed at it.

"Is that a burn?" He reached out and touched around the tender spot carefully in an almost medical manner, " Or a cut perhaps?"

"It's fine," I reassured him quietly, " it is healing."

"Did…" at my look he quietened his voice also and chose his words carefully, " Did _he_ do this to you Miss Elizabeth?"

There was no need to ask who this _he_ William was referring to was. I felt a lump form in my throat and my body tensed with anxious emotions. I felt torn between revealing all and making up an excuse or reason behind it. But no matter how hard I tried to think of one I could not think of a reason behind the vampire's actions.

I nodded slowly to William's question.

"When?"

"Last night," I whispered with a sigh; it felt like a heavy weight had suddenly been lifted from my shoulders. I lifted a hand and ran it across my hair, trying to push away the stray locks and to calm myself, " …at the party." I finished.

"He attacked you?" I heard William's tone darken suddenly and silently realised that I had set a series of events off simply by telling him my secret.

"N.. No." my voice quivered, unable to stop itself, " He… drank from me."

"He did what?" I flinched at the blatant fury behind his words, " This is unacceptable behaviour, even from him, we must tell Sir Hellsing…" He turned sharply, intending to leave the room and seek the leader of Hellsing out immediately.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm quickly, desperately, " No!" I pleaded.

"But you must!" He looked at me incredulously as though I had just grown horns and formed cloven feet, "This is very important, he has caused you bodily harm. He has hurt you!"

"No," I shook my head, silently berating myself for getting into this situation. If only I had kept my mouth shut. "He hasn't." I tried to explain, " I… It didn't hurt. Well, it did, at first."

"I do not understand."

I shrugged, unsure of what to say, "He cuts me and then… drinks the blood." It sounded ridiculous even to my own ears. " It hurts at first but then…" I growled gently in frustration at myself and looked to William with exasperation, " Oh, I don't know! Then it doesn't! William…" I stepped towards him and took hold of one of his hands with two of mine, my eyes pleading, begging, " I told you because you said I could trust you not to tell anybody. So please, don't tell Sir Integra."

The butler looked grave, disbelieving and filled with a gentle fury. How would Sir Integra react if he told her? I could not dare to think about it. And Alucard. I shivered suddenly at the thought. What would _he_ do? I tasted the foul essence of fear on my tongue. I tightened my hand on William's as though trying to anchor myself, both physically and mentally.

"Miss Elizabeth," William started and I glanced up at him just as he squeezed my hand back in return, " We are here to look after you and to protect you. Aluca-…" He paused, swallowed, and then reformed his words again, " _that individual_ knows the rules of this household." He shook his dark haired head in an almost helpless manner, " We knew when you first came here that he would show you some form of attention but we did not expect him to become so... _physical._ It cannot go ignored!" His own voice took on a note of pleading, " He has done this once already, what if he was to try again? Can you not see the problems it would cause, both here and…!"

I fell silent, still, numb. I didn't know what to say to him. My face fell into what I could only assume was a solemn and troubled look. William saw it as he watched me, his eyes glimmering slightly and widening as he began to realise the true depth and understanding of the situation at hand.

"He…" William drawled it out slowly, as though finally piecing it all together, "… has done this more than once, hasn't he?"

There it was. Another truth I had yet to reveal to him.

I felt trapped. My emotions ran high with anxiety and uneasiness. My stomach felt tight, coiling around itself with distress. My throat felt constrained like it was swollen, caving in on itself.

There was nothing I could possibly say to him; him, William, both my friend and butler.

I could only nod to him, strands of dark hair falling forward as I lowered my head in shame. I felt like a small child who had just been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"When?" It was queried, soft and reassuring.

I shrugged, "Only once, it was a while ago. We were in the basement and he…"

"In the basement?" William cut in quickly again, " What on earth were you doing down there? You know you should not be down there!"

Williams look was not one of scolding and anger, instead it was that of utter dread. His face was pale and his lips turned in thinly. Before I could stop him he started to pace slowly in front of me, pausing every now and then to murmur something either to me or to himself. I'd never seen him like this before. William had always been so calm and collected, as a man of his position should be. Instead now he looked wrought with worry, his face was expressive and told me things his words couldn't. I did not need to be a genius to know that this situation, between Alucard and I, was dangerous. Too dangerous. More dangerous than I had originally thought.

" It was an accident. I'm sorry, it was a mistake." I reached out tentatively with my hand and placed it on his elbow, stilling his steps, " It won't happen again," I said to him quietly, my heart swelling with admiration for his concern for me. I wanted nothing more than to put his mind at ease however nothing could stop the heavy weight of apprehension from coiling its way into my gut. It twisted and spun itself so tight, like snake strangling its prey into trembling submission.

William looked at me, not just 'looked' but delved into me with his eyes. They were a cool colour but even in their icy depths I could see a warmth in them, "Can you be sure of that Miss Elizabeth?" He shook his head at me in answer before I could reply to him, "Can you be absolutely positive that he will never touch you again?"

I fell quiet. I wanted nothing more than to say 'Yes, I'm sure it won't happen again', but then I thought of Alucard. For some strange reason the vampires searing crimson eyes came to my mind. His fluttering midnight hair, like soft feathers in a wind. His pointed features; both cruel and sensuous all at once. His smile. I could almost imagine him smiling now. I almost wondered if he was watching us this very minute, grinning at how pathetic I was that I had told William everything. Well, maybe not everything; I did leave out the part about going out to the fair that night – hence the reason I was in the basement to begin with. However, I could imagine his reaction to all this happening. Even if William did know, what could he possibly do against the vampire? Even if William was to go to Sir Integra and tell her, what could she do about it? What_ would_ she do about it? Would she ignore it? Would she lock Alucard away forever and never let him out except for going out on missions? And then another depressing thought came to mind: Would she send me away? Or even worse, would she lock me away and never let Adam and Jade visit me again?

The sudden thought of Sir Integra learning about all of this almost sent me into a mindless panic.

"Please, don't tell Integra." It came out quick and breathless and it wasn't until I looked up into Williams face did I realise I had tears swimming at the corners of my vision.

The butler looked dubious; I could see and feel the negativity coming off of him like a thrumming vibe. Yet even as he began to shake his head 'no' at me I began to speak -

"I will tell her," I lied, easily, looking at him dead into his eyes, " When I'm ready to tell her and in my own time?" It was supposed to be a statement of a fact, but it came out more like a question. Like a request for silence from him as long as I kept to my word.

For a moment he just looked at me. The air became stifled and drawn out like a tiny endless thread of thin string, on the brink of snapping. I realised I was holding my breath. I was waiting for him to say it, to give me that small slice of peace I needed to try and make things right. For him and for myself.

" Very well." He murmured finally, although I could see he did not agree with it and was unhappy with his own decision.

I felt the breath rush from my lungs and out of my mouth in a sudden whoosh. My shoulders slumped with relief at his words.

" You promise?" I enquired, hopeful. Wanting his word.

When he did not answer straight away I prodded further, "Promise?"

Again the silence stretched out and I could see the silent battle within my friend's aged and wise eyes.

William nodded.

"I promise." His voice turned low, unofficial and filled with uncertainty, " But please, Miss Elizabeth, tell her soon."

I nodded automatically and felt terrible straight after. I was lying to him! William. My friend. I felt my gut twisting painfully, deceitfully. I was feeling so guilty I could not even manage a smile even though William had just promised to give me the one thing I needed from him – his silence.

Williams own shoulders slumped with defeat and for once I could actually see the power of old age in his bent and gangly frame. He lowered his gaze from me, his visage portraying the disappointment he was feeling. At me? Or for me? Or at himself? I didn't know.

Without so much as a word he turned away from me and wrapped his hands about the handle of the trolley, his fingers so tight that his knuckles turned white under the strain.

" Please, tell her soon," He murmured to me, not even bothering to look up at me as he began to wheel the trolley away from me and towards the double arched doorway leading to the servant halls and the kitchen.

I watched him go and it wasn't until he reached the doorway, about to pass through it did he turn back and look at me one more time. His words, thick and full of emotion, warmed and frightened me all at once. I knew they would stay with me forever -

" If not for my sake then for your own," He gave me a small sad smile, " I would hate to see him ruin you like he has so many others."

And then he was gone. I was so numb and frozen into position I did not even hear him step away and out of sight. The only sign that he had was of the light squeaking of the trolley wheels as he pushed it down the empty corridor.

I was stumped into silence. I was simply standing there watching the now empty doorway, replaying those words over and over in my head. I felt my chest constrict, my blood ran chillingly through my veins and caused the hackles on the back of my neck to rise up.

I had made a mistake. This had all been such a grave mistake.

I had told William about the problem with Alucard to simply try and help the situation. I had wanted to put William at ease. I had also wanted to tell someone about it, to confide in someone. William was right, there was no telling when the vampire Alucard would try and do the same again. I felt it was important that someone, at least one person should know, just in case things got out of hand. Just in case Alucard took it to another level and did something drastic. So far he had blackmailed me into given him my blood, and then he had taken it without permission or reason. What would be next? How far would he go with this? How far would 'I' allow him to go?

Just thinking about it made me shiver and shallow heavily at a lump in my throat.

Despite having the problem out in the open and off my chest I had the very distinct feeling that I had only worsened things for myself.

I glanced down at the scarf in my hand and carefully put it around my neck again; my hand brushing the tender flesh as I did so. It stung at the contact and then gently flared into life, the flame slowly spreading for the merest of seconds down my body. And I began to remember…

_My chest began to burn urgently. Something throbbed. Something churned. Something tightened. With each slow trail the vampires tongue made I felt my body moving on its own accord, rocking, arching, undulating. I began to rub against him, seeking some kind of relief, needing some kind of end to the soul shattering shards of pleasure that jolted through me. I felt every nerve in my body react to him, tingling and thrumming with a heady intensity. Something coiled deep inside of me, building deeper and higher with each torturous stroke of his tongue._

I sniffed and shook my head to myself solemnly. I felt so confused, so trapped and suddenly cornered from all sides like a wild bird caught in a small net. I wanted nothing more than to run back upstairs and hide forever under my quilt. I wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry in frustration.

Another memory sprang to life…

"_Want a piece of advice?"__ Jonas said calmly, leaning forward to almost whisper to me,__ "I say give up while you ahead"… "I mean look at you"… "You're too little"._

"No!" I said it loudly to myself.

I lifted my chin and squared my shoulders and headed out into the corridor. My destination was the training yard where I knew Stephan, Seras and the others were waiting for me to arrive. I wanted, no 'needed' to vent out some of my emotions by doing something physical. I no longer wanted to be weak and relying on others. I wanted to be strong.

I only hoped that William would keep his word in not telling Sir Integra about Alucard.

I only hoped that, in time, I could find the courage to tell her myself.

I only hoped that, in the meantime, I could find a way to keep Alucard at bay.

I only hoped that he would grow bored of playing his games with me and would leave me alone.

Maybe then I would stop thinking about him so much.

Maybe then the burning would stop.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I own nothing of Hellsing. I do not own any of the characters. However I do own my original characters (oc's).**

**Wowzer! This. is. an incredibly long chapter. I'm so sorry. Bum ache for you all I'm afraid. **

**I had so much fun with this chapter. It took me a while to organise it properly but in the end I got there. Sorry for the wait. **

**I have to say this is probably one of my favourite chapters. And the next one is going to be the shizzle! ( ;0) read on, you'll see what I mean)**

**Here is chapter 35 of my story Dark Guardian**

**Let me know what you think, please. All comments and thoughts are welcome.**

**Enjoy :0)**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

-x-x-x-x-

The resounding bang of a shot being taken echoed and shattered the silent hall like a crack of momentary lightning. The bullet whizzed and imbedded itself deep into the target, a thick padded dummy staked a good distance away from the line I was standing at. I released the breath I had been holding in a sudden whoosh and smiled to myself slowly, satisfied._ I am getting better at this,_ I thought to myself as I watched the dummy finish swinging on its axis to see that my bullet had managed to find its way in the bottom left of its leg.

Slow progress, but progress none the less.

I lowered my arms carefully; they were trembling from the strain and aftershock of the shot. I lifted the protective goggles on my face so they rested on the top of my head and then removed the muffs from my ears so that they dangled around the back of my neck like a pair of headphones.

" Not bad." A voice, deep and low came from behind me.

I turned to see who had spoken and felt my face warming slightly when I saw Stephan leaning against the only doorframe into the soundproof room. His dark eyes twinkled playfully at me. His combat trouser jingled, the silver loops and chains clashing together as he stepped towards me and eyed up my 'injured victim' in the distance.

" I didn't see you there," I said to him, still slightly taken aback by his sudden appearance.

" You're getting better, Missy Lizzy, but your arms are still failing you," he reached over and lightly took the gun from my hands, " Maybe we should do some muscle building exercises to make those biceps of yours stronger…" He patted his own lovingly, " … Like these babies."

I snorted derisively at him, sarcasm practically dripping from my voice as I said, " How modest of you."

He laughed at me and winked, " You know me, I like to charm the ladies."

I laughed gently back at him and then suddenly became serious when I could see that he had something serious to say to me.

" Sir Hellsing wants to speak with you," he said it as he turned away and placed the small black gun on the long counter at the far side of the room; the surface of the table was covered with various weapons from small handguns to assault rifles and even long bladed swords and knives. These were Stephan's pride and joys and were not to be used or touched without his permission.

" Sir Hellsing?" I asked, hoping I had heard him wrong, yet knowing I hadn't. Dread began to fill me from the bottom upwards, causing my stomach to twist and knot uncomfortably.

He nodded, glancing back at me only once. He was absolutely oblivious to my sudden change of behaviour. The sudden charge of unease and suspicion must have been written all over my face. I was only glad he hadn't noticed it.

I wiped at my slightly wet brow and took a deep breath, preparing myself. I told Stephan I would be back in a while and headed off to find my guardian and leader of the Hellsing Organisation. My footsteps, though booted heavily, were light and soundless as I moved across the gravelled pathway through the gardens and up into the main house. The door creaked ominously as I stepped through and gazed about the hallway for a certain butler.

" William?" I called out tentatively, knowing that at this time he should be about downstairs somewhere.

I was dreading my talk with Sir Integra. I wanted to find William, to talk him about it first. _Surely he hadn't told her._ The thought made my skin ripple with goose bumps. It had been nearly a week now since I had sat with him in the dining hall and told him about my adventures with a certain tall and dark vampire in the basement. At first I had been paranoid, always watching Sir Integra for any sign that she may already know or had found out about it. But as always, William had kept his word and she had remained oblivious to the information. As the days passed I began to relax and the lack of surprise appearances from Alucard only helped in settling my nerves and giving me the space and peace that I needed.

And now… I was getting worked up again. Did she know? Had William told her? Where was he anyway?

I gazed around the hall again and listened. No one had answered my call. I stepped to the room to my right and peeked inside the huge dining hall only to find it empty.

" William?" I called again, half expecting his aged and tall shape to come gliding from the kitchen corridor any moment and greet me.

_Where was he?_ I began to worry to myself. William was a man of tradition and routine. To see him not in his usual haunt at this time in the morning was strange and abnormal.

After moving further on to various other rooms I gave up trying to find him and turned back down the corridor and then up towards the long stretch of hallway that would lead me to Sir Integra's office. As I approached the large double doors I lifted a hand and knocked gently on its thick surface.

I waited, the silence my only companion before a refined and feminine voice came muffled from the other side.

" Enter."

I turned the handle slowly and opened the door with a soft squeak. I slid my way inside and shut it soundly behind me before turning to face the tall but slender form of Sir Hellsing sat behind her wide oak desk. Her eyes from behind her glasses were a vibrant blue and gazed at me we a cool assertiveness that I knew so well.

" Hi," I greeted warmly and smiled at her, " Stephan said you wanted to see me."

" Yes," it came out drawled, measured as the blonde haired woman lowered her head back down to the paperwork she was currently working on, " Take a seat."

Without needing to be directed I moved forward and pulled out the simple wooden chair perched before her desk. I lowered myself into it and waited quietly, watching her as she scribbled something vigorously across the paper page.

I waited, for seconds, maybe minutes. I waited for the scolding that would surely come my way. The anger. The disappointment. However neither came, instead she just sat there writing furiously and without even glancing at me or pausing she said –

" William is not well."

It took me aback momentarily. At first I felt relief that she was still unknowing about the problem with Alucard, but the relief soon gave way to worry at the thought of William being unwell. _That would explain why he wasn't downstairs,_ I thought knowingly to myself_, I wonder what is wrong with him?_

" Where is he? Is he alright?" I asked softly, my brows furrowing.

The hand that was writing paused. A soft sigh came from Sir Integra's lips and then she slowly lowered the pen, her head rose and her silken hair rippled as her eyes landed on me almost sadly.

" He is fine, resting hopefully." She explained, " I have given him the day off."

" A day off?" I stated aloud, on the brink of laughing. Asking William to take a day off was like asking the pope to give up being catholic for a day – it was unheard of. I could only imagine what kind of arguments he and Integra had shared over the matter. " Are you sure that is wise?" I asked playfully.

Sir Integra looked at me and then slowly showed me a small smiled. It was a true smile that was full of warmth and held a glimmer of mirth behind it.

" Common sense would say not," Her pale otherworldly features changed and turned into that of determination that meant strictly business, " I need you to complete his duties for today."

I paused, taken by surprise by the simple request. No, not a request, it was an order.

" You want me to take Williams place?" I enquired, double checking to make sure I had understood her properly.

" Only for today while he is away," Sir Integra looked down at her papers again as though our conversation was suddenly over.

Silence took hold of the room as I sat there staring at her dumbly. It was not until a whole three minutes had passed did she finally glance back up at me again.

" You've seen the tasks William does during the day haven't you?" She queried to me and I nodded, " You can start by bringing me some Earl Grey tea. That is the first thing William does in the morning," She looked down again and began to write quickly on the papers again, " Then you can bring me the post; if there is any. All the bed sheets need changing and the towels in my bedroom need refreshing…"

I simply sat there, awkward and silent, nodding every now and then as she relayed her orders to me.

" The local grocers are delivering sometime today at dinner, please make sure they come through the side door. I don't like to see vans clogging up the drive. For breakfast, I will have something hot - William usually makes egg and bacon on Mondays and Wednesdays. For late dinner I will have something light, make it as you wish. The mirror in the upstairs hallway needs polishing and Seras and Alucard need their blood delivering to their rooms before six."

Sir Integra lifted her head and stared at me firmly, " Any questions?"

I shook my head at her in reply. My temples throbbed as I tried to remember every detail of what she had just told me. There was a lot to do, but I was not going to complain. I knew by default all the chores and tasks William had to deal with. I also knew that the ones Integra was giving me was only a small percentage of the 'to do list' that the butler had to complete every day.

Without waiting for her to speak to me again I got up from my seat and began to get to work straight away. As I exited the office door I glanced at the wall to the side of me, the clock hanging there read 8:43am. I still had plenty of time to shower and get things done before the evening hour would come round.

I stepped quickly to my room and hopped into the shower, washing away the grime and sweat that the training session had produced in me. I then got changed into a pair of straight legged jeans and a t-shirt. I knew for a fact that I was going to get warm pretty quickly with all the running about I was going to be doing. I grabbed my hairbrush and quickly brushed my locks before pulling the front sections back and tied it away from my face.

I left my room and began to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. Once there I slipped Williams cooking pinny over my head and tied it around the back of my waist. Without further more to do or say I quickly washed my hands and began to crack on with making breakfast and tea for Sir Integra. Having done this kind of thing before, I knew where to find things and where they were placed. There had been many an occasion in which I would help William with his chores or would take it upon myself to make my own cakes and sandwiches.

I started by brewing the tea, being sure to put two spoonful's of the tea into the pot to make it was double as strong in a way that I knew Sir Integra would like it. I then began to fry some egg and bacon in a pan over the stove and placed a few rounds of bread into the toaster.

After finishing cooking the breakfast I placed it all on a tray and carried it upstairs to her. She savoured the tea and seemed surprised by the meal I had cooked for her but nonetheless relished and enjoyed it. After she was finished with it I took the tray back downstairs and cleared it all away.

The next two or three hours was spent dusting and polishing the house. From doorways, to mirrors, to vases and bookcases and mantle pieces. By the time I was finished my brow was glistening. My clothes were beginning to stick to me and my hair was beginning to fall loose of its band; stray dark locks were falling forward into my face. The house began to look and feel cleaner - much to my delight. Surfaces gleamed and shined in a healthy manner. The scent of the polish was sweet and citrusy, making it pleasant to the nose as soon as you walked into the room.

After all the cleaning was done I moved upstairs to the bedrooms. There I removed, washed and replaced all of the bed linen. As there were only a few of us living in the upstairs rooms it was not a hard task to complete. With all the bed sheet sorted I then moved onto refreshing the towels, I removed the dirty or wet ones and replaced them with clean ones from the heating cupboard by the stairs. By the time I was finished with the rooms I looked at the clock and it read three o'clock dead on.

For ten minutes I decided to take a break. I simply sat downstairs at the counter on a bar stool in the kitchen and had a glass of chocolate milkshake – my favourite. It barely felt like a few minutes to me but I was determined to get these jobs over and done with. I did not want William to have to work extra because I had missed doing something.

The idea of delivering blood to the vampires was a daunting and uneasy task to me, but I felt I could accomplish it as long as they were not about as I did it. I was only glad that they were way for a few days on a mission in Kent; they would not be back until late tomorrow morning. The last thing I wanted was to bump into or have the need to talk with Alucard. I was trying to avoid him at all costs, especially after what happened at the party. Just the thought of it made my body tingle.

With a light sigh I got up and began to prepare dinner for the evening. I decided to go with a simple sandwich of cheddar cheese and sweet pickle spread. I then added a plate of custard crème biscuits to the tray and a pot of fresh boiled Earl Grey tea like this morning. I even added a slice of coffee and walnut cake that I had found in the pantry. It was a basic dinner but it had a variety of different things to choose from and would no doubt curb any snacking cravings Sir Integra might feel during her long hours of working. I headed upstairs with the tray and balanced it carefully as I opened the door to her office. From where I was standing she looked tired and overwhelmed by all the piles of papers on her desk but the moment her eyes landed on me with the food her eyes lit up and she smiled at me warmly.

With much thanks and appreciation I placed the tray down on her desk, poured the tea into a cup and left her to munch until her heart was content.

By the time it reached a quarter to four I had ate my own meal and was now heading towards the end of the servants hallway where I knew a fair sized closet was situated. Inside was two chest sized freezers and a fridge that was as tall as my waistline. From inside the fridge I pulled out two blood bags, both of which had Seras Victoria's initials on them - thank the gods for Williams last moment of consideration for me. Beside the bags was a wine bottle. I did not need to look to know who this container belonged to. I had seen it many times, both on the table beside the high back in the basement and on the trolley when William had been delivering them in the past. The fluid inside was thick and crimson in colour, but has a light consistency that flowed and moved freely like that of a fine wine.

Without thinking much more on it and realising time was passing quickly, I placed both of the bags and the bottle onto a tray and exited the closet. I headed out of the serving quarters and down to the far east of the building.

Here the walls grew thicker. The soft pastel wallpaper turned to simple brick surroundings. The soft carpets turned to cold and hard wood floorboards and stone tiles. As I headed further down the corridor I paused at the third door to the left, knowing without guidance as to which room belonged to Seras.

I lifted a hand to knock but then suddenly changed my mind remembering that she and the others were away until late tomorrow morning. With some slight difficulty I pushed open the door to the room and entered. It was a basic room, with a large four-poster bed, a bedside table, a fridge, some chairs and a small dressing table situated at the left of the room. The room itself was a soft yellow colour and had no windows, only four endless walls. It felt slightly confining; I was only glad I wasn't claustrophobic. It was tidy and did not require any kind of care or cleaning done to it. In fact it looked like it hadn't been lived in, at all.

The room was eerily quiet.

I picked up the two bags of chilled blood. I then looked around once again, my eyes falling to the fridge sitting in the corner by the left of the door. It was a fair sized one too. I walked over and opened it, the light inside flashed on into my face like a yellow beacon. Empty. The entire fridge and its compartments were empty. There was not a single piece of food or liquid in there. It was strange, I thought, to have such a large appliance in your room without using it. Or better still to be a vampire who drinks only blood and therefore doesn't need it. I shrugged off my ponderings and carefully placed the crimson bags on the top shelf where I knew it would be kept coolest. After shifting them around and making sure the bag was upright in position I nodded in satisfaction to myself and then moved away and began to close the door shut.

A body took its place.

" Lizzy?

I screamed, sharp and loudly. I shot back a step. My eyes widened and shot to the person standing in the place of where the door had been, completely concealing them. My heart thudded and pounded crazily from inside my chest. My mind was whirling,

_Sweet Jesus of…_

There standing directly beside me, nought but a few feet away was a small but slender figure. The body was curvaceous and feminine. The person's hair was a bright golden colour, almost white and tied up into a spiked short ponytail. The eyes that looked back widely at me were crimson in colour; a colour that sent me into a fearful panic.

Or rather, it did, until I realised who it was.

" Seras?" it came out in a sudden whoosh, my voice thick with relief, " What are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!"

Seras smiled at me sheepishly and rubbed at the back of her neck in an anxious manner. Her uniform creaked and crinkled as she moved, her legs shuffling, her boots rubbing awkward at the carpet.

" Oh, um, sorry Lizzy," She shrugged helplessly, " I didn't realise you were in here."

I laughed lightly at her, my heart calming and my breathing turning to normal as I looked at her. And then, something else suddenly popped into my mind.

"What are you doing back so soon?" I asked, my brow furrowing and a heavy weight falling in my gut as the answer became apparent.

" Oh, we got back just over an hour ago," She explained her face cheerful but at the same time filled with exhaustion, her ruby eyes kept glancing longingly at the four poster bed, " It's been a long few days I have to admit, but I'm glad it's over." She smiled at me and scrunched up her nose distastefully, " Hotels are definitely not my forte." As though a thought just popped into her head she frowned, her pale blonde brows furrowing deeply, " We did originally plan to stay until tomorrow but master was so adamant about coming home as soon as possible…" her voice trailed off, her voice a mere murmur as she added, "It was quite strange really."

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, a solid lump of dread forming in the core of my being as I began realise that if Seras and the others were back from their mission, then no doubt Alucard would be too.

I glanced over at the tray waiting on the side table, the lone tall bottle sitting there like a waiting beacon. I felt like it was mocking me, sealing my fate. A reminder of what was to come, and very soon.

Without thinking I asked her, " So," I coughed, clearing my tight throat, " Is Alucard with Sir Integra then? Or out on patrol again?"

_Wishful thinking idiot_, I thought mockingly to myself even as Seras answered –

" No, master is resting downstairs."

I felt my eyes close in utter despair. I swallowed heavily, trying to think of a reason not to go down into the basement. I had promised William not to go down there again. I tried to think of reason as to why I would need to stay here with Seras Victoria or maybe go upstairs to Sir Integra. But alas none came to me. I was doomed. There was only one job left for me to finish tonight and that was to deliver the bottle of blood to the basement. To Alucard.

" Are you alright, Lizzy?" I heard Seras ask from beside me and I looked to her carefully hiding my expression, " You look a little pale?"

I shook my head to her, though it was the total opposite of what I was thinking.

" No, I'm fine," I tried to give her a convincing smile but it felt sour on my lips.

I straightened myself from my slight bent position from reaching down to the refrigerator. I sighed, slowly, carefully and headed towards the bottle and tray waiting for me at the table. I picked them up and stared at them for a while, trying to convince myself that all I needed to do was deliver the damn thing and get it over and done with.

I turned back to Seras and watched as she began to rustle through her wardrobe and began to draw out a fresh outfit. Seeing this as my queue to leave I said, " Enjoy your meal, I will see you later. Let me know if you need anything. " I then headed over to the door, not waiting for a reply, and headed out into the empty and quiet hallway.

_One minute,_ I said to myself as I leaned heavily against the now closed doorframe, _it would take only one minute to take it to him. _I wouldn't have to touch him. Talk to him. Or even look at him if I did want to. And yet here I was, holding the wine bottle so tightly to my chest as though it were a lifeline. I was nervous, so terribly nervous.

But it had to be done.

I tried to straighten my shoulders and lift my head determinedly. My main purpose was that I had to try and behave like Integra. I had to be firm and lay down the law with the vampire. I lifted a hand to my neck and touched the mark on my neck. It was still there, barely visible now and healing quickly. I hardly ever noticed it. However every now and then it would flare up hotly under my skin, making me remember it. Making me think about how it gotten there in the first place. I had lost all control that night on the balcony at the party. I could not and would not allow it to happen again. I had tried all means possible to try and avoid Alucard since then and now… I felt trapped.

I suddenly became aware of where I was. I looked about, realising I had been moving in the direction of the basement. My footsteps small, unsure and slow, dreading what was to come. As I ventured closer into the east side of the mansion I felt the air get decidedly colder. The chill from the brickwork seeped into me ominously. My footsteps became louder, echoing against the stonework beneath my shoes. The air in this part of the house was more oppressive, thinner, almost as though it was a being all in itself. It was like being in a cheesy gothic horror movie. Every step I took I was glancing all around, expectant and waiting for something to step from the dim lit corridors. A face. A shadow.

I reached the top of the stairs that led down to the basement. I paused there, staring down into the open blackness that awaited me down there. I had been here before, once, that fateful night. And now, I was more aware, more sensitive to the idea of venturing into that endless blackness. This time there was no black dog to find, no guide to lead me or for me to follow. There was only the steps; the thick stone steps that flowed steeply down into unknown room below.

I heard nothing down there. It was eerily quiet. Nothing. No footsteps. No voice beckoning me forward into the monsters trap. Nothing.

I was so undecided. Should I go down? Or shouldn't I? The problem was causing me to wrack my brain, to try and sooth the nerves rippling with unease under my skin. I just had to deliver the bottle. That's it. That was all. _It would be easy right?_

I took a deep and cleansing breath. I felt my fingers tighten on the bottle in my hands as I clutched it tighter to me. Without thinking, without pausing, I took my first step down into the darkness.

The moment I did I felt strangled by the empty blackness that consumed me. It was all around me, suffocating me, pulling me deeper. I took another step down, and then another, and then another. One hand let go of the bottle to lay it against the cold stone beside me, using it as an anchor to guide me down as I took another step, and then another. The stairs seemed endless, yet as I took another step down I caught the glimpse of flickering light from below. Using it as a guide I took the final steps down until I was in the room I hoped I would never have had to enter again.

_So much for that notion. _

The hall I was standing in was huge. It was narrow but seemed to stretch out forever into the shadowed distance. The lights I saw flickering where various candelabras lining the stone walls around me. Their flamed lights shimmered and danced in some unseen and unfelt wind. There were no windows in the room, so the candles were the only source of light or life in the room. The iciness I had felt in the hallway above could not have prepared me for this however. This air was fresh and icy cold I could see my breath every now and then puff out in front of my face. It held a strange musky scent to it, a smell I recognised, from somewhere or someone, but I couldn't place it.

I peered down the room trying to pick out shapes and shadows, expecting to see a pair of luminous maroon eyes burning at me from a pale face. But I saw nothing.

I took a step closer, my eyes glancing this way and that nervously as though expecting something, or someone to suddenly appear from the gloom.

And then I saw him.

He was there, Alucard, sat in the darkness waiting for me.

He was sitting with one slender leg crossed over the other in his high backed throne like chair. I could see that his head was tilted, his gloved hand placed under his chin, holding up his head in an almost bored fashion.

" Alucard," I spoke quietly, my voice shaking as I took another step towards his unmoving form in the chair.

Silence met my ears. He neither spoke nor made any gesture to acknowledge me. He made not the slightest of movements to my appearance. At first I was anxious, my heart pounding heavily as I swallowed and took another step closer to him. My legs weakened as I realised he was probably being silent on purpose; try to get me closer to him, trying to lure me in within reaching distance.

However that theory soon fled my mind like a feather in a breeze, because as I took another step closer to him I realised something. There wasn't a pair of crimson eyes looking at me from the chair. I couldn't see his eyes… for they were shut. His smile, that same egotistical and predatory smile was gone and in its place was an expression of utter peace on his pointed features.

_He is asleep._ The thought hit me like a boulder out of nowhere. He is asleep?

I took another step closer. I was so close now that I was only a few metres away from him and his motionless red covered form.

I stood there for a brief few minutes, watching him. He looked so different than what he usually did when he was awake. He looked so at peace, so relaxed and deep in sleep. It made him look… well, almost human. His face though aristocratic in structure appeared soft and inviting, making me want to reach out and touch him, to see if was as smooth as it looked.

" Alucard?" I called out softly, trying to wake him.

Again, only silence met my ears. His eyes did not move or even flicker as I spoke to him. _Surely he could hear me,_ I thought. I took another step closer, feeling brave now that I knew that he was asleep and was not aware of my presence.

I smiled; a feeling of victorious relief washed over me as I took the final movement forward and reached out to place the bottle onto the table quietly beside him. I was so close I could feel the chill coming from his body. It would take little to reach out and brush against him. My hands shook as I placed the glass bottle down onto the table's surface. I tried as best as I could to keep it still and to prevent it from knocking or rattling against the wood.

I let out a breath slowly, quietly. My heart was pounding, but with a high adrenaline that was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time.

I glanced over to the vampire. His eyelids were still closed. He neither stirred nor moved as I prepared to take the final steps away and leave the room.

But, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He looked so painfully beautiful. His eyelashes, I realised at this distance, were long and feathery, brushing against his porcelain coloured cheek. His nose, I smiled lightly, formed an odd point at the end which made him seem more like a petulant child rather than a deadly blood-drinking monster. His chin was angular in a proud sort of way even when asleep, which made me want to laugh. _Haughty even in his sleep?_ I thought mischievously to myself. His lips, I let my eyes fall on them, they were neither full and thick nor thin and small. They were a pale colour to match his skin, but they had a slight bow to them. They were sensual lips, full of promise and cruelty, yet at the same time soft and kissable.

_Kissable? _I took a step away from him quickly, ashamed and surprised that such an image had conjured itself inside my head. _Where had that come from?_

A rustling of fabric beside me caused me to panic and shoot my head towards the figure in the chair. He was moving, his left shoulder rolling until his entire arm fell over the side of the arm of the chair, causing it to hang limply to the floor. His hand, gloved and white, hovered above the stone floor by a mere few centimetres. Despite the small movement, he did not wake or open his eyes. He simply settled into the new position and became a motionless statue once again.

It was not until two minutes had passed did I realise I had been holding my breath. With relief I let it flow out in a heavy whoosh. That had been close, too close. I felt my hands shaking beside my legs as adrenaline surged violently through me.

I took a step back carefully, my shoes light as they touched the floor. And then another step.

" Mina."

I froze.

It had come from his lips, a deep and rumbling sound straight from the cavities of his chest. The tone was low, with a hint of something soft to it. Something full and wanting.

My heart surged as he spoke. My first instinct was to move, to leave as soon as possible as he was very close to waking up. Without thinking I took another step back, but my feet somehow managed to tangle with themselves, dancing disastrously.

My arms on instinct flared out like wings, trying to keep my balance from hurtling and falling to the floor in a heap.

My arm knocked something. Something heavy and brittle crashed to the floor. The sound of something shattering echoed about the room like a death toll to my ears.

My eyes flashed over to the table and to where one of my arms was still hovering over its surface. Only this time, minus a bottle. I lowered my vision only to see the bottle now in pieces on the floor in jagged shards. The crimson liquid it had contained now spread and growing in size across the grey brick work.

_Oops._

I turned to the chair and almost let out a startled cry when I found the figure still slouched in its confining's, the eyes in the pale slender face were open, vibrant and crimson, watching me silently.

I swallowed and without thinking rushed back a good four or five steps away from the chair. Terror filled my lungs like a heady gas as I tried to think of something to say to the vampire who was now awake and looking at me in, what one could only interpret as, amusement.

"I…" I started, stumbling over myself as though my tongue was made of lead. I was utterly petrified. My eyes were wide as I watched him carefully from across the short space between us.

This was bad. Very bad.

The vampire moved, it was the barest of movements but I saw it nonetheless. He smiled, slowly, cleverly. His head tilted to one side, his long black hair falling around his broad red shoulders like spilled ink.

" What are you doing here?" Alucard's voice sounded thick as he asked the question. His eyes, sharp and cat-like, perused my frame as though in interest.

" I'm sorry," I started, my cheeks heating up as I tried to find the words to speak. I glanced around the room, trying to look at everything and anything but him, but my eyes kept heading back to him. " Umm… I was trying to wake you up."

_Well done, now you sound like an idiot,_ a voice berated from inside my mind.

Alucard's head turned and his scarlet orbs fell to the puddle of dark liquid on the floor, the broken shard of glass glittering lethally in the dim flickering light.

" Is that my dinner on the floor?" It came out so easily, so simply.

I wanted to laugh at the situation. There I was standing before him, cowering and shivering like some sacrificial lamb, worry my mind away of what he might do to me and yet he was more concerned about the fact his meal was ruined. It was all becoming too much for me to take.

"I'm so sorry," I blurted suddenly, holding up my hand to him in a 'don't touch it' kind of way; even though he neither moved or shifted from his spot in the chair, " I'll go get some towels and get you another one."

I span on my heels, my dark hair flying around me as I took a step back towards the stairs up to the house.

I took the step, but then my body fell into contact with something. Something soft and slightly chilled to the touch. Blackness surrounded me. That same musky scent rose up into my senses as I frowned and took a step back in surprise. My eyes travelled up and up the blackness until it came to Alucard's smirking face.

He was right in front of me.

My legs weakened dangerously. I whipped my head back to look at the seat where he had been sat in, only to see it empty. He had moved so fast! I hadn't even seen him move. I had not seen even a blur of him or a shadow.

I turned back to him, my neck straining back as I met his mocking hooded eyes. My throat convulsed, tight and dry. I swallowed heavily in comprehension as to how close he was standing to me, covering me with his huge shadow. I could only stare at him in a cross between wariness and awe.

" You will do no such thing," He said smugly, surely to me. His lips peeling back to reveal a brief glimpse of pointed teeth from underneath.

"But…" I tried to gather myself, pointing over to the mess waiting to be cleaned on the floor, " I have to…"

" Leave it." It was command, nothing more, nothing less.

I felt engulfed by his size and presence.

He chuckled suddenly, lowly in his throat, " When you get as old as me, Little human, eradication of blood as plain and tasteless as that can become a blessing." His eyes blazed suddenly as they fell on me again, the corners tilting up in a sly and calculating manner. " Besides," He took a slow and measured step towards me, causing me to panic, " I've seen something far more fresher that I want," he took another step and this time I moved back a step with him, intending to keep the space between us, " I want something far more sweeter." It was sinfully drawn out from his lips, so crisp and confident.

For each step he took towards me, I moved back one. One step. Then two. Then three. I glanced to the stairs waiting for me at the other end of the room. My escape. My freedom. But I knew silently there would be no getting passed Alucard without him catching me first.

I took another step backwards and the back of my knees met something solid. Before I could prevent it, I wobbled back and fell into the chair waiting behind me. A tall high backed chair. His chair. My arms lifted and grasped at the arms of it tightly, intending to push myself up and hop out the seat as though it were made out of fire.

However before I could do so his large white gloved hands clamped over the arms too, his fingers a mere centimetres from mine as he bent deeply towards me. His body bowed elegantly, towering over me with ease, causing me to lean back and press against the hard back of the chair to keep our eyes connected.

Alucard chuckled. It was a deep, rumbling sound that seemed to throb and resonate around the empty stone room. He lowered his head to me, his silken raven locks fell forward at the movement. His face, cool and angular, burrowed itself within the crook of my neck.

"Wait…" I stammered, my heart thudded quickly when I felt and heard him inhale deeply, "w…what are you doing?"

I received no answer from him. I only heard a slow gravelly sound come from somewhere deep inside his chest, a purr, it vibrated up and was breathed deliberately against the soft shell of my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut at the sensation. Goosebumps rose up against my skin. My hairs stood on end and I felt the deceiving beginnings of heat slowly throbbing it way to consciousness through my body.

" Stop." It came out firm and determined, more than I thought possible. I had to stop this now before it got too far out of hand. Before I became too engulfed by him.

He ignored me and defiantly buried himself further against me, so close that I could feel his lips, chilled and firm, brush against the arch of my neck. The skin there blazed into life at the contact and I felt my treacherous body lift and arch into him at the intensity of it.

" Please," it came out from my trembling lips, wavering and softly pleading for mercy.

That got his attention. I felt rather than saw his mouth twist into a smile.

"Hnn?," He purred to me, " Please what?"

His voice moved through me. It filled me and made me swell with something strange, something warm that ebbed through me and pooled somewhere deep in the core of my being.

As though I had just been physical struck by something, I snapped out of the headiness surrounding me. I lifted a hand and planted it firmly against his chest, try to push it away from me. I needed room. I needed to breathe. But it was like trying to push against a brick wall.

"Please, move." I said, clearer this time as I pushed at him again to get his attention, " I… have some jobs that need doing. I have to…" I didn't know what to say to him, of what excuse I could use, but I had to think of something. I had to get out of here.

I felt him shift back a little as I pushed and I sighed in relief, thinking he had gotten the hint and was moving away.

I was wrong.

He inched away a little but then his gloved hand, thick and long fingered, wrapped under and around the sides of my chin, lifting it. I felt my neck strain as I met his fiery eyes. They were so intense, so inflamed that I flinched under their watch. Up this close I could see that they were a rich maroon shade but the edges were tainted by a softer almost orange looking colour. Like the fires of hell itself.

He smiled at me wickedly, " While you are here, little human, you _serve_ me." His fingers tightened dangerously and his face neared as he added, " And only me."

My heart pounded crazily. My lungs felt heavy. I was so frightened. He wasn't being threatening but the intensity of his eyes and the sudden possessive glint I saw in them made me want to cower under him.

" No." It came out before I could stop it.

I felt my chin lift a notch in his hold. I felt my eyes blaze back at him in defiance. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I wasn't going to let him play his games with me. I had to be strong.

Alucard tilted his head, his pointed feature softening into an amused look.

" Hmm?" It was just a guttural sound from him, but it held a question that even I could understand.

I gathered my courage and met his gaze head on and started, " I do not _serve_ you, or anyone else for that matter." I tried to pull my face free of his hand but it was like gentle steel was encase around it, " Let me go," I warned him suddenly, " Or I will scream and then you…" I trailed off.

His thick brow arched at me in mocking inquisition, daring me to finish my threat. I felt my words die in my throat. A thought suddenly crossed my mind. Even if I did scream Alucard could break my neck in mere seconds before the sound could come out. He could also claim that I had trespassed into his lair. Or worse. He could tell Sir Integra about the night I sneaked out with Adam and Jade to the Winter Fair.

And he knew the same too, I saw it in the way his smile grew, as though reading my thoughts, into a dangerous toothy grin.

Dark laughter boiled up from his chest and into his throat, the sound curling around my senses.

His eyes slithered partially closed, their hooded depths glimmered mischievously at me as he said, "So, are you going playing the role of the courageous heroine today?"

He was mocking me, I may have been an idiot but I knew that part at least.

"How brave of you." He continued silkily, his lips closing but creeping into a sensual smirk that put me on edge, " A young, innocent virgin facing the monster vampire in a battle of wits. The irony of it is _killing_ me."

Something boiled up into me, simmering silently to the surface as I stared at him in a mix between fear and irritation.

" You are a good actress, Little human," He leaned back so that he was upright and began to clap his gloved hands. The sound echoed, mocking me, " I commend you for your efforts. However," He stopped so suddenly, his smile fading in an instant as he reached out and lifted a thick lock of my dark hair into his hands. His fingers brushed and twirled it carefully as he looked at it, "… the trembling of your sweet body gives you away and your heart is beating so loudly, it is like a nostalgic melody to my ears." He bent and brought the lock to his nose, inhaling its scent.

The fire that was slowly building suddenly surged into life. I felt my hands tightening in fists. My shoulders tensed and all I wanted to do was scream at him. Why was he doing this? Did he really enjoy tormenting me like this? I didn't want this. I didn't even want to be here in this room with him, but he was the one keeping me here. He would not let me leave. So, what then? Did he expect me to just sit there and accept everything he was doing and saying to me? Did he really think me that small and little?

"Don't you ever get bored of playing your game with people, Alucard?" I said it, quietly, hollowly, " Don't you have nothing better to do?"

He smiled again, that dangerous and devastating quirk of the lips. "No," He replied easily, " My games are what have kept me entertained all of these long years." He let the lock of hair fall away back to my shoulder, " When you get to as old as I am, Little human, boredom is a sure and reoccurring companion in this darkness." He tilted his head, his orbs like molten lava as they ran over me from my toes to the roots of my hair, " Although, I have to admit that _our_ little game is turning out to be very interesting indeed." He leaned forward slowly, his face a mere few inches in front of mine. I could feel the coldness from him reaching across the small gap to me, " And I very much intend to be the victor at the end of it." My heart juddered even has his grin spread further, confident and sure, " I always win the chase."

_I always win the chase. _It repeated itself over and over in my head for a minute. The chase? It was strange word for him to use. Was that what this was? A chase? Was I the rabbit? Of course I was, I silently admonished to myself. I was always the rabbit. I was always the weak one that the stronger ones victimised... And I was sick to the back teeth of it!

" You didn't win last time." I couldn't stop it from leaving my lips. My fury spreading through me, out of my reach or control.

A deadly silence took hold of the room then. Suffocating and thick. I watched, somewhat mesmerised, as Alucard's black head snapped upright. His eyes that were once fiery and warming, turned cold, rippling pits that were a deep bloody colour.

I swallowed at the warning glint in his eyes. I was suddenly in dangerous territory. I knew it. But I could not stop the emotions that were swirling and twisting their way inside of me. I felt anger at him for trying to belittle me. I felt irritation because he would not leave me alone and kept seeking me out. I felt contempt for him because he could bring out feelings in me that I never thought existed. Most of all I felt something heavy in the pit of my gut, a reminder that I was just another human. Just another toy. Just another body to add to his collection… just like Lucy was.

I lowered my head, unable to look at him. Something was stirring in me. Something ugly that I did not like but had to accept. It was a strange feeling that I recognised and have had lots of experience with during my childhood. I had felt it when my father had forgotten my birthday and hadn't come home to see me. I had felt it every time I had been picked last in sports practice. I had felt it when I had thought I would never see Adam or Jade ever again. I had even felt it when Alucard had spoken Mina's name whilst he was sleeping. Was it… disappointment?

_No!_ I shook my head trying to dispel the ridiculous thought out of my head,_ That is crazy! Why? Why would I feel like that? It doesn't make sense! _

I refused to accept any of it. I refused to acknowledge the feeling any further. I mentally pushed it aside and allowed my rage to come to the forefront.

Slowly I lifted my head and met Alucard's waiting eyes, " You failed last time, or don't you remember?" I mocked to him slowly, carefully, " Must be that old age of yours finally kicking in." I watched him blink as though in surprise. I felt my courage growing, "Tell me something." I slowly began to rise from the chair, despite him being in the way I actually brushed against him to squeeze between him and the chair until I was free and standing beside him, " Do you still feel cheated because you failed against the Hellsing's all those years ago?" I shook my head at him as though in disappointment. I wanted to belittle him, to make him feel small just like he had done to me so many times, " Is that why you are doing this to me?" I laughed at him, trying to mimic his low laugh, " Is it because you were bested by 'mere' and 'lowly' humans, as you so called them?" I started to get braver and without thinking took a step closer to him, my neck straining as I keep my gaze on his, " Did it ruin that ego of yours, oh great vampire?" I sneered it right in his face, " Did it sting your pride?"

There was no mistaking the potential danger coming from him. It was tangible and was felt all around the room like a living breathing thing. At some point his head had moved, lowered, until his inky midnight hair was covering his face until only one glowing eye was seen between the strands.

"Be quiet, human." It was growled. Low. A warning.

" No, I won't!" I practically growled back at him, " You may play your games Alucard, but people's lives are at stake for it." I wanted to give him a peace of his own medicine. I wanted him to feel the victim for once. I felt my hands shaking at my sides as I lifted my chin further and continued, " You took Lucy's life from her. Was she another one of your games too? And Mina…" I said the name before I could stop myself, "Did you honestly think they were going to stand by and let you take her too?"

"Enough!"

The thunderous roar came so loudly, so quickly. Alucard moved with a lightning speed. I had no time to react or to act in any way. Before I knew it I felt something thick and strong wrap around the column of my throat, and squeeze. I hardly felt myself moving or stepping with him but soon realised my back was pressed back against the wall. My body lifted.

My heart stopped.

Alucard's hand tightened as I wiggled against him. My throat felt like it was collapsing, closing in on itself. My legs hung limply and kicked weakly trying to find the floor somewhere beneath my body. I couldn't reach it. My eyes bulged and widened on Alucard. My strangled gasps were hoarse and dry as I tried to suck in any air that I could into my lungs.

He was so close, a single cold breath from his mouth blasted against my face. His orbs were glittering, swirling pits. I could no longer see the dark pupil at its centre; there was only the endless crimson of his irises.

" Aluca…" I tried to plead, kicking my legs and scrabbling desperately at the hand around my throat, " Pleas.."

" Haaa." It was breathed, deliberately and cold against my face. I flinched at it and he moved closer to sneer lowly in my face, " Do you feel that human?" His voice held no softness, only an endless promise of pain and death if I dare to defy him. " Do you feel that coldness creeping all over your body?" His hand tightened, " Do you feel the heaviness taking over your limbs?" I could. I could feel my body becoming weak. My lungs burning. My head becoming light. " Do you feel that blackness?" He moved even closer, his lips grazing the shell of my ear as he whispered, " That is your death approaching."

I let out a wheeze from my throat which would have been a whimper if my oesophagus wasn't being crushed. I felt tears swim at the corners of my vision. My eyes widened further.

He was going to kill me!

"Do not ever presume to know me, little one." Alucard rumbled it low against my ear, and then leaned back to look at me square in the face. Level to level. " You know nothing, you understand nothing." His teeth bared sneeringly at me as he all but growled, " You _are_ nothing!"

A tear dropped, rolled down my face and fell onto the hand around my throat.

I saw his eyes fall onto it, watching it roll down. Watching it glitter and sparkle on his glove in the firelight. I saw then something surge under the surface of those violent orbs. They seemed both mesmerised and confused by the droplet and it gave way to another emotion. Something softer. Something… almost regretful.

I felt his grip slacken. My body lowered until my feet touched the floor. I took a deep cleansing breath, taking all the air I could into my lungs. I even coughed in his face at how dry my windpipe was. I felt my body slump weakly against the wall behind me and if it wasn't for Alucard's gentled grip still on my body I think I would have collapsed to the floor.

"You are… nothing." It was whispered hauntingly around the empty room.

I lifted my head, my own eyes falling on the giant being in front of me. His body was hunched over slightly, still looking at his claw-like gloved hand. He spoke so softly, so deep in thought that for a moment I thought he wasn't talking to me, or himself, but rather reliving something. Some terrible scene or memory that haunted him.

" You are_ nothing_."

A sadness deep and all-consuming seemed to come from that voice; that voice which was supposed to provoke fear and dread.

I felt Alucard's hand slide away from me and dangle limply to his side. I lifted my own hand and held the area as though it were broken. The skin was throbbed, tender and warm from where I hand been dangling by his fierce grip.

As my breathing began to regulate so did the tears. They kept coming, flowing down cheeks hotly. I swallowed, berating myself, trying to get a grip over myself. My hands were still shaking, my body still trembling violently.

Alucard was so deep in his thoughts that I had the desperate urge to take the moment and run from the room. I wanted nothing more than to leave and bury myself into my bed sheets. I wanted to cry and vent out my misery into my pillow.

I took a careful shuffle to the side, my eyes honing in on the staircase. My escape. I took another step, crouching my body down, ready to make a sprint towards it.

However, the moment my wary gaze fell on Alucard's still form I felt myself pausing.

He still hadn't moved from looking at his long fingered gloved hand. He looked entranced by it. He looked stuck in some inner limbo that he couldn't escape from. His eyes I could not see, as his hair was covering them completely, shadowing them.

I felt a surge of something grow inside of me. Something I didn't want or like, but it was there, warming and tight in the depths of my chest… Pity.

I shouldn't be just standing here! I should be running. I should get away from here. Now.

But as I stood there for a moment and watched the dark vampire, I couldn't find it in myself to move my legs.

_This was all my own fault_, I thought to myself decidedly. And it was true. If I had not come down here in the first place I would not have been in this situation. If I had not gotten angry and made him angry he would not have attacked me. If I had not of mentioned _her_ name…

I went limp, my body relaxing softly as I tentatively reached out a hand to place it on his shoulder. My fingers, trembling anxiously, brushed against the cool red fabric cautiously.

"Mina." I said it loud and clear for him to hear, "Did you…" I paused, gathering myself before gently finishing with, "… love her?"

I swallowed. Expecting the worst. Expecting him to just turn around and grab me, to finish off the job he had started for mentioning her name, yet again. But he neither moved or lowered his hand from in front of his face.

"Love?" It came out deep and quietly from him. He snorted derisively to himself; I saw his broad shoulder jerk at the movement. " I am a monster, little human, I am incapable of such an emotion."

I felt something inside of me melt at his words.

Seeing that he had dodged the question, I ventured again with it.

"Did you love her?"

There was an empty moment of silence. You could have heard a pin drop in the fullness of it.

A minute passed. And then another. And then another. Until finally I saw him shift. His head turned towards me, his black hair falling back to reveal his eyes to me.

I was taken aback with how beautifully sad they were.

"With all that I was." He answered.

I felt my heart breaking at the sheer agony I saw reflecting in his orbs. They were breathtakingly tragic and yet lethal all at the same time.

"Do you…" I started, pausing to lick my dry lips suddenly, "…_ still_ love her?"

For some strange reason I felt an urge grow in me. I wanted to hear it. I wanted to hear him say 'no'. I wanted him to say 'no'. But why? I couldn't understand it. I only knew that we were connected somehow. He was a vampire, a monster. But he was a monster that felt grief and aloneness. It made him more human to me.

Alucard shook his head slowly, his eyes became hooded, solemn, "Any warmth that I felt in my heart died that day they drove that fated stake through my chest."

My pulse quickened. My chest tightened. He sounded so resentful yet at the same time empty. Was it true? Had he really loved Mina? As in _really_ loved her? I had only read about his past in the book called 'Dracula' by Bram Stoker. I hadn't been there or been told about it by someone who had. People could only assume what had happened. As far as the rest of the world went, it was simply a horror story, it wasn't real. But it was! Dracula was real, and he was standing right in front of me. He was a vampire, a creature of the night, a killer. Could it be that he had loved someone? Could it be that he had given his heart to a woman? If so then, why was she not here beside him? I thought back to the book, the part where Mina had helped the others by leading them to Dracula's hideout. I also remembered the fact that Mina married Jonathon at the end of the story – they even had children together. So where did that leave Alucard? What was his role in all of this? What relationship had Mina and himself shared all those years ago?

I was intrigued. I wanted to know about it. I wanted to know about him. I wanted to know him.

" Please," I whispered, my eyes pleading softly as he looked at me. I swallowed heavily at the thought of what I was about to ask him. " Tell me."

I wanted him to tell me about it. I wanted him to talk to me and share his past with me. Why? I do not know. I couldn't understand it. One moment he was a monster scaring and frightening me into submission. The next he was so gentle, so charming that I felt undeniably drawn to him.

I saw his eyes change, they widened a little in surprise. Their crimson depths thickened and heated suddenly as though in realisation of something. As though he knew something I did not. His gaze watched me, burned into me with such intensity that I felt myself holding my breath.

"No." It was his answer, firm and low.

I turned away, wanting to hide the disappointment I felt spark within me. My chest became heavy and I felt a sigh building up within my throat.

" I cannot." Alucard added suddenly, " I do not have the words to tell you."

I frowned. Before I could make heads or tails of what he had just said a gloved hand appeared before my face. I jumped, startled, as it wrapped around my chin and turned my head.

Alucard's hand was chilled but gentle as he held my face. My neck craned back as I tried to meet his molten cat-like eyes.

" I cannot tell you…" his rumbled, low and like hot velvet, "…but I can _show_ you."

He lowered himself, his handsome pointed face nearing mine until we were a mere breadth away from one another. He inhaled suddenly, deeply and closed his eyes. His other hand joined the other, both hands now mirroring each other on either side of my face.

" Close your eyes for me."

Without thinking about it, I allowed my eyes to close and surrounded myself with nothing but him. With his voice. With his scent.

His head lowered head and it rested against mine. Forehead against forehead. I felt his hair fall forward and brush my face in a whispering caress.

It was then that it began to happen.

I felt the tell-tale headiness of something brushing over my mind. He was doing this. This was his magic. Its foggy density rushed over me like tiny spider webs, light and tickling. The mist weaved into my body, taking it, making it surrender to the darkness that was growing, threatening to engulf me. I felt his power thrum through me, taking control of everything that I was and could ever be.

In that brief moment, I was his. Completely and utterly his.

And then, through the darkness came a voice.

A woman's voice. It was soft and melodious.

Beautiful.

" _Forgive me, my dark prince… Please, forgive me."_


End file.
